Travelling Malcontent
by Cougarmadcat
Summary: More about the fight with Lorne and continued adventures with the hobbit. Some is not as happy and other parts are just a bunch of fun. Poor Avera. Small adventures after the right of combat.
1. Crazy Combat

The hulking brute stood over the bloody hobbit. His scimitar gleamed brightly in the sun as he laughed, "Too bad for the people of Ember. It is time for you to join them. This has all been for nothing! I'm going to chop you into bits when I'm done with you!"

Dark laughter rung throughout the arena as the weapon came down. Blood spurted everywhere.

As Lorne looked upon the fallen little lady, he raised his weapon to chop into her again. As the scimitar descended a hammer intercepted it's thrust.

"You will not desecrate her body." His voice was firm as he forced the man back.

"This was my fight, paladin! I have the right to dispose of her body as I wish."

"Leave her body for those who care for her."

"No!"

The larger man lifted his scimitar again but Casavir drove him back with his hammer. The hammer smashed the scimitar aside and crashed into Lorne's head with a sickening thud. The paladin continued to hit him until there was no sign of life left.

He turned. The ground was red with her blood. In moments he lifted her into his arms and cradled her body against him. His forehead touched hers. She was so cold.

A flicker of breath hit his cheek. His heart skipped a beat as he moved enough to look into her eyes as she smiled, "Hey my paladin."

The voice was hardly a whisper but it was enough. Tears threatened to fall.

What was he going to do? She was alive. To the nine hells with everyone and everything else! She was innocent and should not have been forced into this battle in the first place. He was going to take her away, just like the ranger said should be done.

But as he watched she took her last breath in his arms and the light in her eyes faded.

"No!" He yelled and swirled, battle ready. Then he noticed where he was. He had rested his head on his hands upon the railing waiting for the battle to begin. The nightmare was still vivid in his mind's eye as the tiefling who had accidentally woken him stepped back from his fury.

"Hey, it's just me!" Neeshka yelped.

He breathed deeply as Neeshka gave him a concerned look, "That isn't a good way to sleep. You'll have nightmares."

"It does not matter how I sleep right now. I get nightmares, nonetheless."

She nodded in sympathy, "We all are having them right now. Except Qara. She really doesn't care. But Khelgar had a doozy! Woke us all up last night and we even had to restrain him when we woke him up."

"We are all stressed by this." He glanced into the arena as the combatants walked to the center of the ring, "All we can do is pray and hope."

Neeshka nodded, "Well, I just thought you'd like to be awake for this." She watched as Lorne stopped in front of Avera, "No matter how much we wish it was just a dream."

Casavir was surprised as the tiefling gently touched his arm and gave him a lopsided grin. She left as Lord Nasher started the announcements. He asked whether each combatant was there and went on with all the lordly stuff that had to be said at events like these.

He turned his head enough to notice Bishop beside him. The ranger probably was just looking forward to baiting him. Well, he'd better watch out this time. Casavir was in no mood to be baited today.

His attention returned to the arena as the huge man lifted a hand and looked at it then glared down at the hobbit.

"Don't you speak of my mother! You are going down like a bug!"

She was baiting him. Bishop sniffed in surprise as he watched the little woman turn her back on the behemoth then looked back at him over her shoulder. He could not hear much of what she was saying over the yelling of the crowd but he did hear her say something about how the man's mother would be so proud of him.

Casavir gave him an ill tempered, sideways glance because the ranger had chuckled, "What is so funny?"

"She just baited him by saying she thought his mother would be proud of him." There was no reason not to tell the paladin. He could have kept it in but for some reason he felt like sharing today. Maybe because he wasn't sure if he'd still be there after this fight.

Khelgar overheard him and snickered cheerfully, "That's my lass!"

The combatants were returning to their sides of the arena when Lorne pulled away from the attendee who was leading him. He ran quickly towards the hobbit even though there had been no call for the fight to start.

"The betrayer!" Casavir snarled. His eyes followed the man as he got closer and closer to the little woman. His whole body was tensed thinking that this may be the end. He could not believe it would happen so quickly. Then the little woman ducked and rolled under Lorne's legs and twisted out of his way.

The paladin let out a breath of relief until he noticed a red splotch on the side of Avera's skull just above her temple. That scimitar had cut open a patch of skin and she didn't even noticed the blood or flap of flesh flopping back.

Neeshka jumped forward and gasped, "Did you see that? That was really close! At least she's still going!"

"She's gonna die she's gonna die she's gonna die …" Shandra chanted under her breath quietly until Grobnar cuddled up to her side.

"She will be fine Shandra." The gnome bounced as he noticed his friend duck the nasty looking blade and hook her mace onto her belt so she could roll easier. The belt unit looked new and had clips all over the waist and body straps, "Look! She's using the belt I made for her! It works so well! She can clip and unclip each weapon onto that unit quickly and without worry of any of them falling. It makes it so that she can work faster. Avera will be fine! Just watch and see."

"I don't want to watch!"

"Oh get hold of yourself." Bishop snapped as the little woman whipped past the brute and hit his leg with her mace, "Or leave. She is not some damsel in distress like some other people tend to be."

Shandra snarled angrily at the ranger but stood up to his sneering mug, "I am not going to leave."

"Then quit whining. It's hard enough to keep track of what is going on without hearing you crying away."

"Leave her be, ranger." Khelgar snapped.

Elanee yelled, startling the rest, "She got him in the gut!"

"That's my lass! Beat the crud out of him!"

Sand walked around the dwarf and behind the rest to go stand by Casavir, "It is a bit less noisy over here." He mused as Avera got in another hit and Khelgar shouted another variety of his lass statement.

Casavir didn't even look at the mage. He had not heard the others as his attention was now directed completely on the fight. A grim frown was plastered on his face and his lips were drawn in a line of concentration. Roll. Good. Keep away from him. That's my lady. Run … oh run faster.

Avera surprised everyone by being able to twist and twirl out of the monster's reach. It was almost as if someone was directing her as to which way Lorne was moving at all moments. The man had gone into a berserker rage and that was why she was keeping her distance. She would shoot an arrow or two, sling her bow then take her mace to a meaty part of his body.

A bark startled them and Elanee swirled on the ranger, "I thought you weren't supposed to bring Karnwyr!"

"I didn't." Bishop yelled back.

A growling shook them. It was as if Karnwyr was there with them but the dire wolf was nowhere to be found.

Avera started to fumble with her belt. Everyone glared at the gnome thinking that something went wrong with his contraption.

"She's trying to get a scroll." Elanee announced.

Eyes turned back to the arena to see the woman drop a scroll and Lorne backing her up away from it. Finally, the attack they all had expected but hoped against happened. The mountain of a man swung wide and caught the hobbit from her abdomen up to mid chest.

She went spinning across the ground in a roll and stopped. They could see her ribs showing out of her flesh as she grabbed a flask from the belt and drank it quickly. With yells of concern they watched the wounds knit themselves. It seemed to be doing so slowly … too slowly.

Khelgar was the first to start yelling for her to move. The behemoth was barreling towards her with a satisfied grin on his face. Elanee and Neeshka followed his example as Shandra closed her eyes. Grobnar and Duncan howled for her to move. Casavir prayed as Bishop bit his lip.

Avera crouched over, gasping for air and they all thought this was the end.

At the last moment the little woman bolted under the hulk's legs making sure Lorne had no chance to turn. He slammed into the wall and fell as she dove for the scroll she had dropped.

Gasps of surprise and yells of appreciation rose from the stands.

She just may do it! Casavir's face lit up as she began to read from her scroll. Lorne was slowly getting to his feet but he knew it would be too late for the man. She could read a scroll in the middle of a dozen githyanki without fail. To cast a spell on a stumbling man would be no problem for her.

The spell blast the Luskan champion back, crackled about him and tore him up inside.

Lorne fell to his knees and Avera strode over to him. He fell closer to the ground, gasping, and the little woman sat on her heels. They could tell she said something to him and removed the wolf pelt as he flpped over dead.

Everyone jumped up and down and even hugged each other in their excitement.

Casavir and Bishop glared at each other as they had accidentally turned and hugged the first person in reach while watching the little woman bury her face in the pelt's fur. They stopped and pushed each other away with snarls of disgust.

Then Lord Nasher made an announcement they all hardly heard. They were too busy rushing for the exit that would take them to their hobbit.

Nnn

The first person into the arena to congratulate Avera was Casavir. He skidded to a stop in front of her and checked over her wounds. At least he tried to while she wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled up to him.

"Let me make sure it all healed properly." He didn't want her to let go but he also wanted her alive so checking the wounds was much more important at the moment. She lifted her arms and allowed him to check every little scratch as the others milled about.

It didn't take long for everyone to get in on hugging the hobbit. Once that was complete, Casavir lifted her onto his shoulders and they began their trek back to the Flagon. Everyone got a chance to carry her on their shoulders. It wasn't hard as she did not weigh a lot. Grobnar didn't carry her on his shoulders. She just danced about with him in circles as they worked on and sang some strange ditty about head lice until Khelgar got fed up and took his turn to carry her the last bit of the way to the Flagon.

The combat with Lorne had been early in the morning and did not take much more than half an hour to complete. At least fifteen minutes of that had been Lord Nasher's announcements at the start and end of the battle.

Their return to the Flagon was no later than nine in the morning and no one let Duncan or Sal do much besides work. They got their chance to congratulate the little woman then Khelgar pushed them back to work again.

Their return had prompted a large party.

Avera asked one of the urchins to put Kala's pelt into her room then hauled Casavir into dancing a fast dance with her. What she really wanted was a slow dance but not while hobbit sized. That would just … not be right with how high she stood to him.

Then Callum entered and she threw herself into her friend's arms, "That was one hell of a fight, lass!" He twirled her about, "And I see you have done well for Casavir. I have never seen the man happier."

"It is good to see you too, Callum."

"How …" The hobbit blinked at the sandy red haired dwarf.

Callum raised an eyebrow at her, "Do you think no one notices what goes on? You two were inseparable since you first met. I could tell as soon as the two of you returned to the Old Owl Well camp together that if you weren't already an item that you soon would be."

Casavir was taken back, "You could tell how we felt that soon?"

"I'm a touch older than you, lad. I've seen much more. Now, if you don't mind, Casavir, I would like to steal your woman for a dance." The dwarf grinned haphazardly and the paladin shook his head.

"I believe Avera would like that but it is her choice. Not mine."

She put out a hand for them to touch then strode onto the dance floor with the dwarf of the nine.

"Hey! If you're giving up your rights for dancing with the lass then it be my turn next!" Howled Khelgar as Casavir took his seat.

"I can't believe that the men are watching her like that." Qara snapped, "How does she always do that?"

The others ignored the sorceress and went about their own business. Qara soon gave up on the rest and went about trying to find a man to dance with.

Neeshka found herself a guardsman to dance with while Elanee sat at the table with Shandra, Casavir and Sand.

"I am so glad that is over." Elanee announced.

"I can't believe she did it!" Shandra squeaked while watching the dancing. She laughed as Khelgar and Callum started to push each other about for the next dance and Avera twisted away from them, pushing them together instead.

Casavir grinned until he noticed three men walk in and circle the hobbit. He watched as she cheerfully giggled while twirling away from the dwarves then banged into a leg, falling onto the floor.

"Well, I am certainly glad that your reflexes were working better in the arena." Sir Grayson commented as Sir Darmon grabbed her hand to help her up.

Darmon snickered, "Have you gotten drunk already?"

Nevalle pushed the other two out of the way and grabbed her hand to kiss it, "You call yourselves gentlemen? Do not listen to them. All of Neverwinter is in your debt this day."

Avera held Nevalle's hand and beamed, "I thought you would have a lot to do. Surely Lord Nasher has not given you leave for the day?"

"He has. I am as surprised as you but he thought I would like to check on you myself. Plus, I think he just wants to know that you are truly fine." He shrugged, "Not that your paladin was not thorough making sure you had no wounds left. Plus, I had to bring over your rewards for winning."

She glanced over at a trunk that was being carried into the hallway, "That's mine?"

"It certainly is." Grayson announced, "You have put down your life in the name …"

Darmon's hand slapped over the knight's mouth, "I do not believe she wishes to hear anything about honor today. It seems the little woman may just want to enjoy the fact that she is still alive."

"Darn tootin!" She chided, "No lectures or else I'll sick Grobnar on you!"

"Did you call me?"

"No Grobbie! More tunes please!"

"Okay!"

"Would you like to dance?" Darmon asked.

She curtsied, "I would but let me get to Khelgar first. He called dibs and I cruelly gave him over to Callum."

"That she did." Callum trod over to them, "Sneaky wench you are!"

Avera swatted him on the shoulder, "I have to at least try to keep up with the dwarves in that ability!"

"That you do."

She skipped over to Khelgar for a slow dance as the gentry sat themselves at the table beside the fireplace, just across from a sneering ranger and feisty dire wolf.

As she finished dancing with the dwarf, Sand stalked up to her, "How about a dance for your counsel, hmmm?"

"I did promise the gentlemen over there." She pointed to Darmon, Grayson and Nevalle.

"Tut tut dear. I'm sure they would prefer me having my dance first as I can do this." He recited some words by rote and laughed at the look on her face as he stared into her eyes, "So?"

"A dance it is, my counsel and mage."

"Is that fair?" Asked Grayson.

Nevalle snorted, "When the mage changes her size to make dancing easier? Yes."

After Sand left her she was thrown into some fast dances with Grayson and then Darmon.

When it was Nevalle's turn, he shocked the others by being able to sneak his hand behind her to remove the band which kept her hair in it's pony tail. He then decided to tease Casavir a bit by playing with it and cuddling in close to her ear, "We better watch it or we may get your boyfriend jealous."

She carefully took a look over at the paladin, "Too late."

"He will get over it." He kissed her on the cheek then left her in the middle of the dance floor.

Grobnar then decided on playing a slow dance. She breathed in happily as she turned towards her table, then a startled chirp escaped her as she was thrown around into a tight embrace.

She gasped in surprise as she noticed his smell before gazing into his eyes. Bishop sniffed up her neck and closed his eyes for a moment as he took in the scent, "You smell and feel just as good in enlarged form as you do when you are smaller."

He noticed that his breath on her neck had almost hypnotized her so he trailed a finger up her neck and through her hair. Her mind froze from the action and seized even further as he moved slowly with her, allowing them the ability to intimately feel the curves of each other's bodies. He licked his lips in pleasure as he watched her eyes carefully.

"I should have taken you before the paladin had the chance." His words tickled her ear in a sensual caress. The man then lightly rubbed his chin down her jawline as he pulled his face backwards to see her eyes again. It pleased him to see her react.

How was he doing this to her? She thought only Casavir could make her completely lost. Then she realized that even Nevalle had caught her off guard enough to make her heart patter. And Darmon often made her titter. What was this? Was she turning into some kind of a harlot being turned on by other men? I want Casavir! I don't want to be turned on by other men!

But the ranger's breath on her neck enticed her and he knew it. She could see it in those tricky eyes. He was enjoying turning her on. Even more, he seemed to be enjoying making Casavir realize he could make her melt.

Oh my. No.

Then his arms were pulling her out of Bishop's embrace. She flung herself against the paladin, pushing her nose into the hollow of his neck.

The ranger backed off with a satisfied smirk. The two men kept their attention on each other as Avera shivered. Then Bishop turned with an amused chortle and went back to his table. He did not need to fight. The anger in the paladin's eyes and the feel of the hobbit against him had been enough for now.

"Are you ok, my lady?"

"I … I'm not sure." She pressed against him trying to take in his scent to remove the smell of the ranger. As her nerves began to calm her body reverted to hobbit size.

Casavir leaned forward, "I believe that this day has taken a lot out of you. Did you even get some sleep night before last?" A yawn gave him the knowledge he required, "Come. You need your sleep, my lady."

As he stood and took her hand, a young man walked up to her. He was not much taller than she was and was quite handsome.

"You must be Avera?" He asked with a smile.

"Uhm …yes and you are?"

He lowered dark green eyes and grinned, "I am Tarn." His gaze ran over her gently, "Devin's cousin. I wanted to thank you for having your friend find me a better place to work at."

She gasped in surprise, "Oh no. Don't thank me for that. I figured you needed … mrph?"

Tarn had thrown his hand back behind her head and pulled her forward into a passionate kiss. He leaned into her body then licked her lips as he let her go. He gazed over her admiringly, "Devin was right. I would have enjoyed servicing you. It is too bad you already have the paladin for your pleasures. I would welcome being your consort." He gave her another all over surveying and smacked his lips, "Too bad indeed. If you ever need me you know where to find me."

Casavir and Avera could only gape as the young man turned to leave and that was when a chair fell over with someone in it. They all turned to see Bishop on the floor, laughing in hysterics. If it wasn't enough to have seen their reactions to Nevalle's games, his own fun and now this consort's actions, the looks on both the paladin's and hobbit's faces had thrown him over the edge.

Karnwyr bounced in place from paw to paw, all four feet being involved in his cheer. Even the dire wolf was having a fun time with this. Then to everyone's surprise he ran up to Tarn and pushed him back towards Avera with his muzzle while barking.

Avera gasped in shock as Bishop's gales of laughter became raucous guffaws, "Karnwyr! Quit saying that!"

"What did he say?" Casavir put his arms protectively around her shoulders and clasped his hands in front of her neck.

"He said, 'Do it again. Do it again.'"

He took a hand away to rub his forehead then flung the hobbit onto a shoulder. Quite a few people got gleams in their eyes as he was headed towards their bedroom and it wasn't even noon yet.


	2. Interrogation

Callum and his three friends watched as Casavir picked Avera up and trudged off into the hall.

"I am not sure what either of them would do if they lost the other." Callum fidgeted with his mug.

Nevalle snorted, "At least Avera would not be short on suitors."

"Are you offering your services for her like that consort?" Grayson sneered, "Such an unsavory thing."

"Maybe." The sandy haired man glanced over at Bishop who was glaring at them now. He realized the ranger could hear their conversation, "She could probably make a man's life quite interesting."

Darmon nodded, "That she likely could. You have not seen her dance!"

"Dance?" Callum put his mug down and raised an eyebrow, "She just danced with all of us. Pretty darn good on her feet, she is!"

"Not that kind of dance!" The dark haired one of the nine looked about as if he were telling some secret, "She dances erotically. Better than any at the Moonstone Mask. You saw how that ranger danced with her? She did a dance much more stirring for myself and my troops the one night I was here and she also danced like that around Casavir another night. It was ... enticing."

"What do you mean? Enticing?" Nevalle was becoming more and more interested.

"As a child she had wanted to be a professional dancer and had also learned gymnastics. Think about how sensual that would be."

"I do not think that you should be encouraging my squire to dance ... enticingly."

Darmon laughed, "See! Even Grayson understands what I mean!"

Callum sat with a hand to his forehead, rubbing out the stress.

Nevalle thought it over, "Maybe we should stick around until later and see if she is up to another ... performance then."

"Right you are!" Darmon lifted his mug in a toast.

"I need a stiffer drink." Callum announced and left the table.

Nnn

Avera sat on the mattress where he had placed her. Her mind was in turmoil from everything that had happened. She knew that Lorne had come a hair's breadth from chopping her heart out. If that wasn't bad enough, now she was reacting towards other men. All of this sudden interest that was being piled on her by admiring males was messing with her mind.

For so long no one took notice of her but now that she found him … why? And how could her body react to them like that? Did the blow to her head from the scimitar do something to her?

Casavir walked about the room. He locked the door, took off his armor and put it all on their stands then strode over to her and sat behind her. He put his chin on her head, "You need to sleep."

"I can't." She didn't even notice him removing her clothing. Her mind was too messed up.

"Yes … you can."

Avera swung around to look up at him. His hand gently caressed her face. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing would come out.

"Hush dear one."

"But … I …"

He turned her around and held her gently while pulling up the covers, "It's ok."

His lips brushed her neck. A little whimper slipped out as he kissed her cheek and forehead. His voice was low as he spoke. She could not make out the words but they sounded calming. Before she knew it she was asleep.

He leaned back while continuing to hold her. A hand played with the tendrils of her hair as the other put down the now useless sleep scroll. It had not been difficult to do this. She needed her rest and he knew that without the help of a spell it would have taken hours to get her to rest.

It wasn't surprising to him that all the attention she was getting from other men was confusing her. That was something the little woman had never known. Now all of a sudden she had a lover and at least three other men making advances on her.

It was hard to think of other men being interested in her. Khelgar told him about when the guard had been over with Darmon but she had not taken much notice of any of the guard because it was clear to her that they thought of her as a trophy. But now that there were men who did not want her for a trophy, it scared her.

He knew she only wanted him. There was no longer any question in his mind about that. He just had to reassure her that he knew it. His hand lingered on her throat as he examined it then kissed it gently.

That jealous temper of his had flared when the others had even gone near her. Not with Callum, Khelgar or Sand. They were just friends and Grayson was close to a non-entity to her. But Darmon, Nevalle and Bishop made him steam. Nevalle had been teasing but Casavir knew that part of that teasing was not in jest. The other two were problems. If they could they would try to get between himself and his lady.

Tarn was different all together. That actually amused him. His poor lady. He thought she was going to fall over when the young man grabbed her like that. It had made him upset. He did not like the fact that he kissed her but this fellow was no rival. That did not mean he'd let him get close enough to do it again.

He trailed a finger down her chest to the new scar from Lorne. He checked it a bit closer to make sure that all was well in it's healing. It was hard to look at that line where he had been able to see her ribs cut apart. It had almost made him loose her. There would have been nothing he could have done to prevent that.

All of a sudden the room felt different. Something strange seemed to be happening. His eyes roamed the room to find out what was going on. Then he noticed Kala's pelt. No wonder Avera and Karnwyr got along so well! She would have felt like the animal companion was a younger brother.

Casavir watched the skin of the dire wolf sensing a tingling energy around it. He squinted as a golden glow generated from behind the empty eye sockets. A feathery snort sounded from beside himself and the hobbit then he could see Avera's bangs move as if by the wind.

He kept his composure as he could feel breath near his face even though no living thing was there.

"Hello Kala." He figured it would only be polite to acknowledge her presence as she had seen fit to allow him to know she was there. He watched as the hobbit's hair was ruffled as if it was being licked, "I wish we had been able to meet while you were alive."

He felt his hair being snuffled, "Do not worry. I will help her lay you to rest. You stayed for her, did you not?"

A light bark rang in his mind as he felt a tongue on his cheek. He touched the spot on his cheek and brought his fingers away damp.

He thought back to when they had been in Duskwood. That other dire wolf? Keza. Was he related? He would have to find out.

There was a slight breeze in the room, even though the window was closed. Instead of holding her, he moved his lady down to the mattress and laid her head on her favorite pillow. The blankets came up next as he wrapped himself around her to fall asleep. He needed the rest as well. He had not slept for two nights either.

Nnn

The party was still going strong. Everyone who was anyone had decided to show up. Some people were upset that Avera was not there to visit with them but Duncan pointed out that she needed her rest. It was hardly easy to say much about it with some of the patrons laughing about the word "rest" as that was not what they figured she was doing with the paladin.

Karnwyr sat up and sniffed the air. Bishop caught his movement out of the side of his eyes. He got a weird image from the companion. It was the image of two pups, a very small red headed teenage girl and a mother wolf. Then he felt hot breath over his shoulder. He stayed still. There was something there and his animal companion wasn't concerned but he was. Something about it was not right to him. It was like being hunted, and tested.

Sand and Qara turned from a verbal match of wits to look over at the ranger. Most people did not notice a thing but a few stopped what they were doing to either look around or to look directly at Bishop and Karnwyr.

Karnwyr made a whining noise like a pup. Bishop turned his head slowly to watch what looked like his animal companion's fur being licked. He heard a growl then felt a snuffling at his ear. An image jumped into his head of himself and Karnwyr playing and he felt fur by his face. Images of former thoughts concerning Avera were pulled from his mind and flashed past his mental eye. There was a vicious snarling in his head as the images formed then the sound changed to a light bark at an image of him treating Karnwyr well.

Then it was gone.

Bishop turned to Karnwyr who had his tongue lolled out. He got up and left the building.

nnn

He was not in bed. She noticed some clean regular clothing left beside her on the floor but he wasn't there. His armor was gone too. Ok ok stop worrying. Casavir would not leave you because Bishop messed up your senses. He did bring you to bed. Yeh, but he didn't do anything else. No, he did what anyone who cared would do. He made sure you got some sleep instead of satisfying any carnal interests. We can get carnal some other time.

She chewed on her thumb for a moment then put on the clothes Casavir had left for her. There was a funny smell in the room that she could not identify. With a shrug, she got up and petted Kala's head. Tears started to form as they always did when she thought of her wolf mother.

With a step back, she turned and walked over to the window.

"Are you up?" Came a call from outside her room. The door cracked open to show Elanee's face, "I wanted to see how you were doing."

The door slammed open as Neeshka swung past the druid, "Actually, all us girls were wondering how you were."

"Why are you dragging me around." Qara snapped as Shandra pushed her into the room.

"We are her friends. We need to keep her company." Shandra opened the window and took a deep breath of the fresh air, "With her man out somewhere else for the moment we can get the low and dirty."

"Shandra! You've been hanging out with Neeshka too much!"

Neeshka curled her tail around the hobbit's waist, "Is that so bad?"

Elanee glanced at Qara, "If you don't want to be here then maybe you should go."

"Thanks!" Qara snapped not meaning her words at all. She turned on her heel and left as Elanee swung the door shut.

Neeshka pushed all their gems into a bag and handed it to Shandra to put over by the box spring then grabbed Avera and placed her on the table, "Now, what was it like dancing with all those gorgeous men?"

Shandra pulled the bench over with her so that she and Elanee could sit on it. Neeshka grabbed the chair at the desk, pushed it out of the way of the other women and sat on it's edge.

"What?"

"Darmon, Grayson, Nevalle and Bishop." Shandra chuckled, "My Nevalle was forward!"

"Now you know how we feel about the ranger but that was … well, we never expected him to get you into a dance like that!" The tiefling was overjoyed, "That must have gotten your juices flowing!"

Elanee blushed, "And that Tarn!"

"Oh my!" Neeshka fanned herself, "I thought your paladin would either fall over or just smite him!"

Avera looked down at the table, "You … I … what's wrong with me?" She put her hands over her face.

The other women gave each other quick looks then turned back to their friend.

"What do you mean?" Elanee asked.

"They … how can they do that to me?"

Neeshka put a hand on her knee, "Do what?"

"You saw! You saw how they were able to make me feel! How could I? That's just wrong!"

"What's wrong?" Shandra got down from her spot on the bench and tried to look up into Avera's face, "Why are you upset?"

"I don't want them! I want Casavir! Why were they able to … able to," She bit back a sob, "Make me feel that way!"

"Whoa whoa! Are you upset that you reacted to their advances?" Neeshka couldn't believe this.

The hobbit looked out from behind her hands, "I shouldn't feel that way towards other men. I have the man I want."

Neeshka laughed and Shandra punched the tiefling in the arm, "But Avera … you're a woman. Of course you will react towards a good looking man. We all do. Just because you are with Casavir doesn't mean your system stops noticing other men."

"It doesn't mean I'm some harlot?" She sniffed.

"Of course not!" Shandra got up and pushed Avera's bangs back, "It is normal to feel attracted. What makes you a harlot is if you act on those feelings and break your vows to the person you are with."

"Unless you have an open relationship. Then it is fair game!" Neeshka waggled her eyebrows and licked her lips.

"Really?"

"Really." Shandra reassured her, "Attraction is a funny thing. Why did you think it was bad to be attracted to them?"

She turned her head, "Well with animals it's just … you attract and mate. I never … never … knew or saw what it was like for people."

Neeshka shook her head, "Geez! I'm less messed up than you and you had a parent! Did he even teach you about relationships? Wait, no he wasn't there a lot and what you did learn probably came from Kala."

"The cubs told me stuff too." She peeked out from under her lashes.

"It still confuses me how you could have been a virgin at twenty five! When was your first kiss? At least you had that!" Neeshka stood with hands on her hips.

Avera blushed, "There was only one guy who I was attracted to when I was younger and … well, that never went anywhere. We never even kissed."

Elanee cocked her head to the side, "So what happened with this boy?"

"We were friends for years." Avera breathed in deep trying to avoid the feelings the memory called up, "Really good friends. When we were able to we would get together and spend time throwing rocks into streams, fishing, getting apples and the like. But ... we grew up." She looked towards the ceiling, "I became attracted to him. I thought he was attracted to me as well. So one day I told him."

"And?" Shandra encouraged her smaller friend.

"He laughed at me. He laughed in my face then went telling everyone in West Harbor how the stupid little hobbit had a crush on him."

"Then you got teased." Neeshka sighed, "That is why you were afraid to make a move on Casavir."

"It isn't like I didn't want to." Avera chuckled, "Not that I didn't get a good peek at him showering when he thought I was in camp."

Shandra gasped, "You didn't? Not with everyone else around?"

Neeshka sat back on her chair, "Oh she did."

Avera turned towards the tiefling, "What?"

"You are surprised at me watching over you when you just say you peeked on Casavir? You took more than a good peek the first night we camped out going after the Orcs! That was the only time I caught you at it but we all knew why you would disappear whenever he went off towards a water source!"

Shandra and Elanee broke up in giggles.

"Sorry Avera but you weren't as discreet as you thought." Elanee chided.

"So says the stalker."

Elanee stuck out her tongue, "I did so due to concern from my circle. Why did you do so?"

Avera squared her shoulders, "Out of concern for his safety."

The other three women fell over in squeals of delight, "Oh that one is good!" Neeshka sat back on her chair, "But you were alone with him for about a week to bring that stuff back here. I bet you were thinking of making a move on him then. The two of you, all alone in the wilderness …"

Her shoulders slumped, "Casavir doesn't want me sharing our private life."

"Maybe not but that isn't real and you didn't even make a move! So it isn't your private life with him! It's your dream life so you can share! You said he seemed to think of making a move but didn't. Was that when he first kissed you?"

The hobbit looked away from the tiefling, "He … he wasn't my first kiss."

The other three gasped in outright surprise.

"Who was?" Elanee quested.

"Was it Darmon?" Shandra grinned.

"No." Her head drooped.

Neeshka tapped a foot while thinking it all over, "Please don't tell me it was Khelgar!"

"NO!" Avera almost fell off the table, "He's like a brother! I'd never think of …"

"What if he wasn't like a brother?"

"Neeshka!"

The tiefling shrugged, "Just wondering if you had a thing for dwarves. It isn't like someone like Callum wouldn't get a thrill out of you being interested."

Shandra choked, "Oh my."

"Not … not," Everyone turned to Elanee, "Grobnar?"

"NO!"

"Sand?" Shandra put in.

"NO!"

"Well, that pretty much leaves Nevalle who you had little time around. Grayson who drives you corny with all his honor talk," Neeshka tapped her finger on her chin.

"Being interested in Grayson would be like trying to get it on with a log." Elanee snorted then threw a hand over her mouth, "Oops that was my outside voice."

The others laughed heartily.

"That only leaves …" Shandra gasped in amazement and they all looked directly at the little woman, "Bishop?"

The hobbit licked her lips and stared out the window.

"It was Bishop?" Yelped the three women in unison.

"Yeh."

Neeshka slapped her leg, "When did this happen?"

"You and Elanee weren't there."

Shandra's eyes brightened with realization, "Not when you saved me from the githyanki?"

"Well, not then. Casavir would have killed him if he'd tried anything. That ranger is just lucky looks can't kill." The hobbit sat back, "It happened when we went hunting after I tried to save the rabbit."

"But he said you threw up?"

Avera shrugged at the farm girl, "He set up a spot beside a hillock and ambushed me. I guess he was testing my reflexes. I had been wondering why he had gotten into some mint before I got there. Then he grabbed me and pulled me in tight."

Elanee snorted in amusement, "Why didn't he … try anything else?"

"I kind of … threw up."

Shandra put a hand over her mouth, "He gave you a … was it passionate?" Avera nodded at the question, "A passionate kiss and you threw up on him?"

"Well not on him! I backed up and threw up over the hillock."

"Oh right. I didn't see anything on him when he brought you back to the camp."

"So that is why he's so upset with Casavir being with you. He missed his chance." Elanee stood and stretched, "Not that I feel sorry for him. He had a lot of time to realize your potential before he was forced to help save Shandra. You would think the man would listen to his animal companion for once!"

"If he listened to Karnwyr more he probably wouldn't be as grumpy as he is" Neeshka agreed.

Avera shrugged, "You don't always converse well with your companion. Sometimes they show you confusing images and it is hard to sort out."

"Karnwyr probably told him about you."

"And he may not have understood what he was saying."

Shandra raised an eyebrow, "You are defending the ranger."

"Am not."

"That isn't important anyway." Neeshka grinned, "What is important is what you would have done if your goody boy didn't make a move. It isn't like that dance you did for him wasn't a hint."

"A hint!" Shandra theatrically swooned, "My goodness that was a downright, 'Come get me!' I was amazed! Well, it was also a hint for me to back off or else but it was still the most … exotic thing I ever saw. And he just let you move him about."

"Did you see his eyes? He was mesmerized." Neeshka added.

"If I were him I'd be mesmerized to!" Elanee pointed out, "And so would you! We are not men and we were all stunned! Yet Casavir was the center of your dance. Poor Casavir. Poor guys!"

"Then you had to come save me. I ruined your chances that night." Shandra sighed regretfully.

"And I had to throw that nice oil into a gith's face."

The trio turned on the hobbit, "Oil?"

"I had a bottle of massage oil that I threw at a gith to distract it when they attacked the Flagon. I was in the middle of getting dressed and it was all I had to throw."

"Wait. Who gave you that?"

"It … it was left on my pillow."

The other women gave each other knowing looks.

"So what would have you done?" Neeshka grilled.

Avera curled her arms around her legs, "He'll be upset at me."

"No he won't." Shandra smiled winningly.

"Even if he was I'd have to whack him one because it never happened. How can he get upset about you telling us about something that did not happen?" Neeshka announced.

The hobbit sighed, "I was going to … well …" The women huddled in closer, "I knew he'd come to see me … so I wanted to just … cripes, I wouldn't have done anything."

"Like in the tent after he operated?"

Avera gasped in shock, "What?"

Shandra shrunk under the others' eyes, "I had to go pee but you just woke from the operation and … well, I didn't want to interrupt anything. So I held it until after you ran off on him."

Both of the hobbit's hands flung to her face in embarrassment, "Ok. Something like that. I was going to talk to him about that. I was hoping that some … gentle persuasion … would make him come around. And ... maybe… a private dance."

A crash could be heard just outside the door. It sounded ominously like platemail and had all four women at the door looking out at a paladin flopped over in the hall.

"Well, well if we don't have a snoop!" Neeshka called lazily as she grabbed a foot and Shandra grabbed the other. They dragged him into the bedroom and Elanee closed the door.

"I was not snooping! I was coming back to our room to get Avera."

"For what?" Shandra pulled on one of his boots.

"It is none of your business." He looked to Avera.

"Leave him be, gals."

"Oh but you have to punish him for snooping!" Neeshka whined.

"It is not like she never snooped on me before." Casavir's eyes went wide and he shut his mouth with a loud snap.

Elanee looked at the paladin in shock, "You have been listening in on us!"

"So you know that she watched you shower and bathe." Neeshka got an evil grin on her face, "Did you ever do that to her?"

"Do what to her?"

Shandra took great pleasure in the stout look on the paladin's face, "Watch Avera bathe. Before you two did anything."

Casavir sat up and pushed himself back from the women, "That is none of your concern."

"Which in paladin terms means, 'yes.'" Neeshka cooed.

Casavir remained silent.

Neeshka turned to the others, "But you gals know that I noticed him posing a lot for Avera as well. He'd be standing there in some trews, no shirt, drying himself off and standing where he knew full well she had a good view of him and flex while drying."

His mouth dropped in a silent 'o' as he tried to figure out how to counter that.

Elanee nodded, "Yes, even Khelgar mentioned about that."

"I never … I wouldn't think …"

"You didn't think. You just did instinctively." Elanee was having too much fun.

"Ok. I told you to leave him alone and …" She heard children playing outside and ran to the window, "Hey! Is that the murder ball I gave you guys?"

"Sure is!"

"Are you done with it?"

"We were going to play jacks so yes!" Wolf ran to the window.

She smiled at the boy and ran over to Casavir, "Do we have a couple of hours before whatever you planned?"

"We do."

"Good!" She started to remove his armor, "Get into some old clothes gals and grab whoever you can. We're going to play murder ball."

"Murder what?" Neeshka shook her head as Shandra corralled her out of the room.

"A game with a ball now scoot!" She pulled Casavir down to his knees as their door closed.

"What are you up to?"

"Saving you from their questioning." She pulled forward to kiss him on the lips. They revelled in the contact until she pulled herself away, "Even though I don't know why I should since you let them interrogate me and listened in!"

He blushed, "I did not want to disturb you."

She rolled her eyes, "Well you didn't. Now get this armor off!"


	3. Murder Ball

"What are you doing?" Casavir watched as Avera dug her foot into the ground and started making a ditch then turning it into a line.

"Making a circle."

"What for?"

"The game silly paladin!"

He chuckled, "That isn't a very thick line."

"If it isn't thick enough for you then follow me around and enhance it."

With a sigh he followed her instructions, "As you wish."

Suddenly people came streaming out the back of the Flagon and stood watching the two creating the circle.

"I told ya the lass was going to crack soon."

Avera threw a rock at him and missed, "Hush up dwarf! We're making a circle."

Khelgar moved his head from one shoulder to the next, "Aye it sorta looks like one. But what is it for?"

"Some recreation she calls 'murder ball.'" Casavir announced as they got to the end of the circle making.

"It sounds like a scrap. I'm in!" Khelgar strode over to them.

Qara looked about at the circle, "I don't think I want to play whatever this thing is."

"It will get you out of cleaning tables for a couple of hours." Avera announced with a smile.

"I'm in."

"As much as I'd like to play sports with all of you …"

"Oh the bookworm is scared he'll loose his page if he leaves his book for too long. Or maybe he is just afraid of contact sports."

"Look you slip of a …"

"In or out Sand?"

Sand adjusted his robe and put his nose in the air, "In. Most definitely in!"

Next thing they knew, there was fifteen people ready to play this game. Avera walked around while tossing the ball in the air. On one toss it did not come back down and she halted to watch Casavir's eyes narrow.

"Hello Bishop."

"What do we have here, Chickadee?"

"It is a game but I'm sure you don't want to play any children's games." She looked over her shoulder at him and stuck her tongue out.

"Don't be too sure about that."

"Really? So what do you say?"

"I'm in."

"Good. An even amount of people." She smiled at everyone, "The game is murder ball. Wolf will be our referees."

"He is a child. How can a child watch over adults?" Grayson's question had merit.

"They can whap you with a stick."

There were some chuckles over that.

"Seriously. We are all adults. Or at least sort of …" She stopped and looked at Casavir's face, "Bishop, would you mind going over by …" She looked about for a suitable location that wouldn't cause any problems, "Sand and quit making faces at Casavir?"

Elanee and Neeshka started to laugh.

"What is so funny?" Casavir asked.

"She has eyes in the back of the head! She'll be a perfect mother!" Elanee giggled.

Avera looked to the skies for help, "Two teams. I need leaders for the teams." Hands went up fast, "Khelgar and Callum."

"Why them?" Called Qara.

"Because they can barrel over anything. I want to keep things even so I thought that since we have two dwarfs that they would make perfect leaders. We also have two magic users and two bards so we have to be equally distributed."

There were more giggles from the girls.

"Simple game. Simple rules. One team gets to go in the center of the circle. The other places itself out as even as possible around the circle. The team on the line throw this ball at the poor fools inside the circle until there is none left to be hit. Once that happens then the teams switch places."

"So how do you score?" Grobnar had to know.

"Each time you throw the ball and don't hit anyone in the circle it counts as a point off. When you do get a hit you get a point. So the more times you hit the better chances of winning." Murmurs could be heard, "But there are rules. No hitting in the head. One point off for that."

"But that means I can't wallop the gnome!"

"That's no fun." Bishop complained while looking directly at the paladin.

"Three points off if you get someone in the groin."

Laughter and some chuckling.

"That just shows you what is more important to the general populace. Copulation over intelligence every time." Sand sniffed.

"I'm quite sure you would change your mind if one of these larger gentlemen managed to get you in a crotch throw."

Sand looked over the larger, bulkier men and nodded, "I suddenly see your point."

Avera looked about at everyone and noticed Sir Grayson, "Uhm … Grayson?"

"Sir Grayson, squire."

"Uhm Grayson?"

"That is Sir Grayson."

Nevalle, Darmon and a knight named Edmund huddled together like a pack of school boys laughing at the exchange.

Casavir strode over to Avera and she pointed to the armor, "Sir Grayson, would you like to borrow some trews and shirt for this game. It may be difficult for you playing in your armor."

"Thank you for your concern, Casavir, but I will be fine. I can assure you of that."

"Very well." Casavir announced and stayed beside Avera.

Avera waived for Khelgar and Callum to come over, "Time for a coin toss."

"Can't we do a gnome toss instead?"

"No Khelgar. The gnome is not a tossing toy."

"Fine. Let's get this over with then."

"Call?"

"Heads!" Yelled Khelgar before Callum could even speak.

Avera tossed a coin and it fell to the ground, "Tails! Callum gets to call who he wants on his team first. Now gentlemen … please remember to try to keep it somewhat even. No all short people in one side and all tall in the other or some such. First though, we'll divvy up the magicals and bards."

"This sounds like fun." Callum smiled, "I call for you Avera."

"Hey that's not fair! The lass has been my chum a lot longer than she's even known you!"

"Heads or tails?"

"Heads!" Called Callum.

"Heads it is."

"For magical."

"Heads!" Yelled Khelgar.

"You got it. Who do you want? Sand or Qara?"

"Damn that's a good question."

"I can feel the love." Sand mused allowed.

"No kidding." Qara snapped.

"I'll take Sand over that yappy fire queen."

"If you don't watch out this fire queen will fry your beard off!"

"Qara?"

"And what do you want?"

Avera cocked her head to the side, "Here or tables?"

She rolled her eyes and grumped, "Fine but he better watch that loud mouth of his!"

"Ok. Start calling! Callum first."

"I take that slip of an elf."

"My name is Elanee. Why would you want me? I thought dwarfs did not care for elven folk."

"You look wiry and can probably dodge a lot quicker then beer gut over there."

"Watch it you! We'll kick your hairy ass you know!"

"Not if we kick yours first!"

"Well it's my turn to call so I want Neeshka."

Neeshka walked over to Khelgar's group and patted him on the head, "That was sweet of you."

"Don't go calling me sweet, tiefling. It's just I've seen you move and you're right fast."

"Casavir!"

"What? Hey! You have two of my favorite people!"

"You should have been faster. What were you thinking? Were you picking your next meal out of that unruly beard of yours?"

"Well look who's talking!"

"Fine! Shandra lass get your ass out here!"

"Hey!" Shandra strode over to the dwarf, "That was really uncalled for."

"Just learn to shake your booty out there enough to avoid the ball and you'll be fine, lass."

Callum looked at the rest, "Darmon."

"Nevalle."

"Grayson."

"Hey … you other knightly fellow. Your name?"

"Edmund."

"Well hoof it over here, willya."

"Who's the ranger?"

Casavir glared at the ranger and Bishop waved, "That," There was ice in his tone, "Would be Bishop."

Callum seemed amused, "Well he seems like he can really move." The dwarf peeked up at Casavir and noticed the snarl. He couldn't help but enjoy teasing his friend, "Sorry lad but I've seen Cormick move and he's no young runner like that ranger of yours."

"He is not our ranger. He's kind of like a stray, rabid dog."

"Hey Bishop! Over here."

"Well that one ye can have, Callum. I'll take that watch guy anyway."

Avera walked between the two dwarfs, "One more coin toss men. This is for first in the circle … whoever looses this one gets to have the ball thrown at them first."

"Very well. I call heads."

"Tails. I guess your group gets their tails in the circle first, Callum."

"You heard the lady! Time to move into the center."

Nnn

Everyone in the circle huddled around Callum and Avera. They were about ready to start the game but both teams were checking out what to do.

"So how will this go?" Casavir and Bishop were on opposite sides of each other, still glaring at each other jealously.

"We try to avoid the ball. Simple as that."

"We don't get points for getting a team mate hit?"

Casavir, Grayson and Darmon glared at Bishop. Oh good Bishop. Now you have the three largest of our team against you. Good work. All in less than a minute's open mouth time!

Darmon shook his head, "I believe the object of the game is to not get hit so the opposite team gets points put against them. If you get your teammate hit then that is less points they have against them."

"That's too bad." His eyes turned towards Casavir.

"Is everyone ready?" Wolf strode over to Khelgar to give him the ball, "Only one other thing to the game."

Everyone perked up, "No spell casting and no bard song!"

Qara gasped, "Is that kid joking?"

"No Qara. He is not joking."

"Ok, time to start!" The boy blew a whistle.

"How in the world do they expect me to do anything if I cannot use my powers?"

WHUMP … Qara fell to the ground in a heap.

"Oh great. We get the spellcaster who can't run." The ranger threw his hands into the air.

"Shut up bush breath!" Qara yelled as she stood.

"What now?" Khelgar asked as Nevalle caught the ball.

Avera smirked in chagrin, "I guess I forgot to say. If someone is hit they get out of the ring. The people throwing the ball stop until that person is out then resume throwing. So whoever catches the ball throws it."

Bishop leaned over Avera's shoulder and breathed onto her neck as he whispered to her. He had found her reaction to breathing on the neck rather interesting so he made sure that he was close enough to feel what happened. Sure enough she shuddered, "But no one has offered for me to play with any bushes. How can I have …"

He felt her stiffen for a moment, then she did the splits. The ball went right over her head and Bishop pulled to the side just in time but ran into Casavir who had been coming over to get him away from Avera.

"The game guys!"

Casavir pushed Bishop away from him then swirled as Neeshka caught the ball and threw it straight at them. The two split quickly and were missed.

Sand caught the ball easily to the amazement of his team mates, "It isn't like I've never played anything before. I was a child once you know!"

"That was a long time ago, pointy ears!" Called Khelgar, "Now don't just hold onto it! Throw the gods be damned thing."

"Very well."

The ball spun past the group without hitting anyone for a couple of times. They whipped past and around each other without too much problem then Khelgar did something strange. He threw the ball towards Grobnar and the gnome whipped it right into Grayson's chest.

Grayson went down with a very audible thud and an also audible, "Ack!" Sounding off from underneath him.

Avera had dodged Darmon and Elanee but had accidentally gotten right behind the knight. Grayson lay across her and they kind of looked like a weird "x" from above.

"Why in the world do the big, heavy ones fall on me?" She put her chin in a hand, "We can't fall on the big dwarf or burly big guy. Oh no they fall on the hobbit. Always the hobbit. It's a damned good thing that I know how to hold my freaking breath and that I can hold a lot of air in my damned lungs!"

Darmon and Bishop looked down at the hobbit with amusement as Elanee, Callum and Casavir ran to her aid. Callum and Casavir pulled Grayson off of her and pushed him towards the place that seats and tables were. They had been placed out there for patrons who enjoyed the summer sun.

"Time!" Hollered Wolf as he ran into the circle to check on Avera.

"Are you ok, my lady?"

She wiggled her jaw in mild irritation, "I feel like one of Khelgar's deluxe pancakes."

"I take that as a 'no.'" Khelgar yelled.

"No I'm fine." She pushed herself to her knees and gave Grobnar a look. The gnome looked worried.

"I'm sorry, Avera!"

She laughed, "No that was one heck of a good throw! I'm thinking of buying you throwing knives."

Grobnar perked up and danced about cheerfully.

"Just keep your mind on the game, gnome, or we are going to play gnome toss!"

Wolf chuckled as he walked out of the attack area. He turned around, "Ok!"

The ball kept whipping past them. The men and Elanee were getting around each other and avoiding the ball easily but sometimes they forgot about Avera and she had to duck and tumble from them almost as much as the ball. They avoided Callum easily but he was wide enough to be seen quickly. She and Callum once ran into each other, fell and had to scurry to get out of the way.

Darmon was the next person out of the ring. He and Grayson stood together looking dejected.

Qara sat in a shady area easily sipping at a cold drink. She had to admit that she had done rather well by playing in this game. One hit and she was able to sit back, relax and laugh at the others spinning about in the circle. She chose a spot where she could watch the men easily. And no cleaning tables. Ah blissfulness!

Khelgar caught the ball in mid stride and got an evil grin on his face. He sighted on the ranger and threw but Elanee knocked into Avera to get out of the way and the ball planted itself into the side of the hobbit's head.

She fell and rolled but hit Casavir's boot. There she lay, looking up at faces checking her out.

"You ok?" Someone yelled but the ringing in her ear made it so she couldn't figure out who had asked the question.

Avera nodded, "Once the ringing stops yeh." Why everyone gets upset that I fall down in a game is beyond me. It isn't like we've fought orcs, githyanki and trolls every other day but they worry about me getting hurt in a game, "I'm just glad that I had that fight this morning. There's just no luck for me this evening."

Casavir helped her stand and whispered into her ear, "You may be wrong about that, my lady." It made her shiver deep down and she had to wait a moment before she could leave the ring.

She got to the side and watched as the last three dodged and spun out of the way. The nastiest thrower was Grobnar. If she'd known that before she would have had him with thrown weapons quickly instead of the bow and arrows.

But something bothered her. She tapped Darmon's leg and he leaned down. She made sure that he had to move near her ear and over her neck to speak to her, "Yes?" The feeling of his breath on her ear and neck only gave her a slight tingle.

"Did you guys bet on who would be the last one in there?"

"Are you kidding? With Grayson?"

She peeked over at the knight. All stolid and stiff. Darmon raised an eyebrow as she nodded, "I forgot myself."

Darmon snickered as she walked over to Grayson and tapped on the armor of his leg. He went down on one knee and sat with his hands on the other, "Yes?"

Nothing at all. Not even a twitch.

"How did you like playing this game?"

"It was actually pretty good. I may use it to train some of my squires to be able to move fast and avoid attacks."

The idea coming from Grayson surprised her. He seemed more like the type who would want his people to do a stand up fight, head to head making it all "honorable combat." She hadn't even thought he would think of a real fight.

"But Avera …" He turned his face to look at her, "I do need to speak with you upon a matter that has been brought to my attention."

"What is it?"

"I was told that you danced in an erotic manner, not once but twice for people in the Sunken Flagon. Is this true?"

Avera raised an eyebrow while squinting with her other eye, "Why?"

"It is not proper for a squire to be doing things like that. Now, I know that these actions had been performed before you became my squire; however, I request that you never do it again. It would become a stain upon my name to have a squire who was dancing like a trollop for men in a bar."

"Excuse me?" Her voice lowered aggressively making both Casavir and Bishop look over between mad dashes.

Casavir started to become concerned as Bishop was itching to watch the woman get into a scrap with the knight.

Others also started to look over due to the change in the hobbit's voice but they kept playing the game.

"It is not proper and I want you to never dance like that again."

The hobbit rolled her shoulders and turned to the man, "You can not tell me what I can and cannot do on my own time!"

"As my squire you must withhold the dignity of my name. Erotically dancing for men would only tarnish it. You cannot do thus in a public place. If you wish to do it behind closed doors then that is your option."

"What?" She sputtered, "So you don't mind if I dance for a private viewing?"

Grayson opened his mouth and shut it a couple of times. He looked aghast, "Oh my no! That would be even worse! Your name would be slimed through the mud and mine with it!"

"You had no trouble with me dancing with you."

Bishop showed up as if he'd accidentally been hit by the ball. He had a feeling that this was going to be much more fun than that game so he let the ball hit him.

"That was a normal dance. What you did with that …" Grayson glared at the ranger who sneered back at him, "Ranger … that was reprehensible."

"If you got that sword out of your ass then you may enjoy stuff like that yourself. But I see that whatever woman you chose to bed has a board to deal with." He snorted, "And I thought the paladin was stiff."

"You, ranger, do not understand honor and mine and my wife's bed manners are none of your concern."

"No I am sure that it is more of a concern to whatever boy toy she has found to replace you."

"This is not your concern."

"So you are saying I can only dance for my lover?"

"If you wish but therein lies another topic to speak upon."

Casavir walked over to them, having just been hit by the ball, and stood behind Avera, rubbing her shoulders.

"The two of you are too open with this relationship. People look upon what you do and judge you as a harlot sleeping around."

Avera's eyes narrowed, "Excuse me?"

"Many people know Casavir. After he left it became common knowledge that he left his order and Neverwinter due to killing a man over a love affair with a prostitute. You spending time with him only puts you in the same light as him and Ophala. And it disgraces my name."

"Neither Avera nor Ophala are," Casavir balked at Grayson's words and his grip on Avera's shoulders got tighter. He was trying to calm himself as the little woman leaned against his leg in frustration, "PROSTITUTES!"

The game stopped. Faces turned with a mixture of shock and apprehension as the ball spun past Neeshka.

Bishop had to fight back laughter by having Karnwyr go to him so he could hide his face.

Well, there goes that temper.

Grayson snapped at the paladin, "Very well. Ophala is a Madame who has private audiences and anyone who sees Avera dancing like a scarlet woman and associating with you romantically in public will believe that she is a common hooker!"

"Take that back Grayson. Take it back now." Casavir's eyes darkened and so did his voice.

The man stood to look into Casavir's eyes and put out his chin in defiance, "I shall not. It is the truth."

"Take it back."

"Not on my squire's life."

The paladin took Avera by the shoulders and gently moved her to the side. He then sneered contemptuously and punched the knight right in the face. The two began punching each other.

"That is enough!" Nevalle yelled at the men but they did not listen.

Casavir was beyond incensed by Grayson's words and Grayson viewed the fight as recourse for his dignity. Neither man wished to step down. The paladin had the knight by the front of his armor and was bashing him in the face as the knight hit mostly the paladin's chest.

"Does it not feel good to have knightly men fighting over you, Chickadee?" His breath on her neck made her react.

"It does not."

"Most women would be overjoyed."

"I am not 'most women'." Avera walked forward and threw a hold person spell on Casavir then got between the combatants. She forced Grayson back with her shoulder before he could take advantage of the paladin being unable to move. The man turned to try to get to Casavir but Kathin materialized in front of him with a loud roar.

"One more move Grayson and Kathin will remove your codpiece with everything inside it!"

An assortment of reactions rounded through the crowd and most of it was fairly quiet but everyone could definitely hear the howl of, "That's my lass!"

Grayson stopped as Kathin opened her jaws, ready to act upon Avera's command. He licked his lips and glared at her.

"Being your squire may not be the best thing for either of us."

"You became my squire and pledged allegiance to Neverwinter. If you are dismissed from that office then it will disgrace Neverwinter."

Avera squeezed Casavir's hand then looked over to Nevalle who nodded, "We cannot have such a disgrace at this time. You are now in the public's eyes as a hero but if you are removed from being a squire … well, Lord Nasher would be very upset."

"I will not allow anyone to push me around or affect my relationships."

Callum grumbled, "There is another way to resolve this."

Casavir came out of the paralyzation with a start and the hobbit put her hand in his.

"Go on." Nevalle ordered.

"We could just have her change knights to have her as their squire."

"There is no one that I know who would take on …"

"I will do it."

Grayson turned his head towards Sir Edmund, having forgotten that he was even there. He looked Edmund over and snorted, "If you wish to have her then she is yours. It looks like we will not be able to come to terms with anything and I require loyal squires."

Edmund shrugged, "Would you be my squire then?"

"I hope you do not want to ask of me to take care of your horse dung and get cuffed if you do not like what I do."

"Not at all. You don't even have to go through that stupid ritual again either."

Nevalle nodded, "I will inform Lord Nasher about this after I return to Castle Never."

Grayson turned to Avera, "I will take my leave of you then squire. I hope your service with Edmund is more successful than that as my squire." Kathin smacked her lips, "And I would appreciate if you called off your cat."

Kathin backed off as Grayson turned and left.

Avera shrugged, "Back to the game then?"

Yowls of appreciation could be heard as the second team got into the circle.

Avera looked over the bruises that were appearing on Casavir's face and chest. Since he'd not had on his armor, Grayson was able to do some damage there. She healed him then Cormick moved over to her with a smile, "Would anyone mind if I go sit by the young lady over there? You are out one member of your team so it is only fitting that one leaves the other team."

The hobbit looked back and saw Qara was looking at Cormick appreciatively. She patted him on the shoulder, pushed him towards the sorceres and got back into the fray.

They played with Callum's team throwing the ball but did not play any more rounds of the game as they had lost count of the points. They all had fun and were surprised that Sand was the last person standing.


	4. Love and Hypothesis

Traveling Malcontent

Love and Hypothesis – Chapter 4

"You were quiet during dinner."

They turned down a hallway towards their rented room. Casavir had dressed up a bit but was not in his armor and Avera had worn her dress for him.

"Hmm." He looked concerned, "I'm sorry Avera. I have been thinking about Sir Grayson. I hope it did not ruin supper for you."

"No. I wasn't sure how to speak to be honest. That was amazing food! Thank you. But it may not be such a good thing to think too much about him. This night is our celebration."

Two figures stepped out from the shadows. Swords were in their hands and they beckoned towards them, "Money now." Announced the smaller of the two thugs.

"He did rather upset me." He jumped back from the one assailant's swords.

Avera ducked and punched her attacker in the abdomen, "His words are not worth worrying about."

Casavir grabbed then twisted his mugger's wrists, making him drop his swords, "They still upset me."

"They upset me too." She flung herself under the second man's arms, grabbed him by the wrist and used his weight and momentum against him so that he fell on his face. She crushed a foot into his back as she pulled on his arm.

"So what shall we do about this?" He grabbed the other man by the face and held him aloft.

She twisted her mugger's arm until his sword dropped beside his head, "Edmund has chosen to take me on. He seems like a much easier person to get along with than Grayson ever could be."

He slammed the back of the man's head into the wall, "I know both men. I believe that Edmund was the better choice of knight to have you as his squire in the first place."

A lady walked into the hall then ran for guards.

Avera slammed her weight down, smashing her knee into the thug's back and broke his arm, knocking him unconscious, "I agree."

Casavir dropped his unconscious assailant, "But what Grayson said. It was cruel and that I cannot abide or forget. Maybe there is some truth to what he says about the dancing though."

Two guards ran into the hall and Casavir pointed to the dark clad men on the ground. He once again took his woman's arm.

They got to the door of their room and Avera used the key, "In what sense?"

"The dances you performed could be considered … extreme."

They walked into the room and she stretched. He gave her an appreciative look as he closed the door, "Yes and had he asked me in a better manner I may have done as he wished. But he didn't. He compared me to a trollop right away and that got me upset."

"You had every right to be upset about that." He tossed their backpack onto the floor and looked about. It was a very good room which sported a second room that held a large round tub with faucets in it. He had wanted only the best for his lady.

She walked around the bed. It was very large and looked quite comfortable, "I wasn't going to dance like that around others anymore anyway."

He strode towards her as he read an enlargement scroll. She put her head on his shoulder as he got to her, "It is not something that I would have wanted you to continue but it is your choice."

"I caught you. I only wish to dance for you."

The back of his hand rubbed against her exposed cheek, "Avera … about my past. I believe Grayson may be correct that it could damage your reputation."

Her arms wrapped around him as his wrapped around her. She reveled in his strength, "You were acquitted of any wrong doing. Mordren is dead so he cannot spread anymore tales. If people wish to believe lies then we can do nothing about it."

"That is true but … our relationship is in a sense … scandalous."

"Paladins do not choose relationships if it is only short. Everyone knows that."

"It still concerns me."

"Is there any way I can help you feel better?" She squeezed herself against him and nipped his shoulder blade.

"Just be mine and all will be well."

She kissed the indent of his neck where it met his body, "You know I am yours. Body, heart and soul."

"Did you mean what you said earlier?"

"About?"

He put his fingers under her chin and made her look into his eyes, "That if I had not made a move that night … our first night … that you would have tried to encourage me with a personal dance?"

Her smile warmed him, "I knew you would be in to talk. And to give me a back rub. I figured that I would try to work it in somehow."

His mouth descended on hers and they wrapped their hands behind the other's head, making their kiss lengthen from gentle to passionate. He moved backwards, her still tangled up with him. Their kiss continued as he got them to the extra room and turned on the water.

A hand flicked the band on her ponytail off so her hair could fall free, then ran the length of her back. He enjoyed as she arched and gasped into his mouth. The tub filled to the level he wanted so he turned off the tap and tested it. The heat was too much so he moved his lips to her neck as she started removing his shirt.

"So my lady," His breath tickled her throat and made her stop what she was doing as she shivered in reaction, "How would have this dance gone?"

"That is hard to say." She finally got his shirt off and just stood there admiring his body. A finger traced along his scars, "I would have started it out simple so as not to startle you off." She twirled around him to give him an idea of what she meant, "But from there it would have depended on your reactions."

"What if you were to teach me some … moves?" He pulled her forward, wrapped his arms around her and undid the laces on the back of her dress.

"Just follow and do whatever feels best."

His lips found her neck and she gasped happily, "Like that, my lady?" He went back to her neck making it so she could not speak for a while. That neck was so easily enticed.

She resumed the slow dance and they moved together as if their bodies were fluid.

As they turned about Casavir gently began removing her dress, in small, concentrated actions. At first he used his hands to slip the sleeves over her arms then she wrapped a leg around his waist and leaned back so he could move the material over her chest.

He nuzzled his face into her cleavage making her sigh contentedly. His tongue made a sweep of her chest then enticed her even more as he continued to indulge in her flesh. She whimpered as he played with her breasts making her motions become more frenzied.

A small sound, almost like a wolf chuckle, escaped her. Casavir grinned as he knew that sign. If she made the sound normally, it was just a cute little chuckle that made him twitch in reaction … but in the heat of love making … it meant she was starting to loose control and it made him twitch with expectation.

It took very little for him to get her to this point. Just as it took but a word or look to make him want to rip her clothes off and take her wherever they stood. He was pleased that their attraction for each other was so strong … if not awkward when he had to fight off his urges in public. He was never getting rid of his favored style of armor that covered this interest.

As he pulled his face from her chest, she flung herself forward and forced him into another passionate kiss. She growled as she nibbled on his lips. As he tried to get some form of control back, she slid down his chest, kissing along the way until she reached his trews.

Before he could do anything, she had hauled his slacks down and he had to lean against and hold onto the side of the tub. His breath came out in gasps as he allowed the sensations to flow over him. There was not much way that he could do anything else. Her actions elicited a low rumble from deep inside him. Oh how he wished to scream! But they were in an inn and that would not be neighborly.

Next time he was renting a cottage, in the woods, away from civilization just so he could fully let loose!

His eyes rolled into the back of his head as she continued to work with his lower body. She gave him a breather to remove his boots and get his pants all the way off him then continued, making him fling himself back again from her passionate administrations. He knew she loved it when he squirmed for her.

Evil woman. His evil woman.

A chuckle for their joke escaped just before a moan ripped through him. Then he lost his control. He grabbed her as she moved up his abdomen, pulled her dress down and off of her then lowered her to the ground. As he did so he grabbed a couple of towels to place behind her head. Then he returned her favor. He made her fling her head back and forth until it seemed she couldn't move anymore. Then he would wait for her panting to slow and make her do it again.

Finally, he took her. They moved together wildly, letting go and calling each other's name as they rocked back and forth. Their bodies convulsed from their efforts and they lay panting on the ground.

They looked into each others' eyes for a long time. Just admiring the depths and smiling contentedly. They felt like they were drowning in those expanses of blue, as it always had been since they first met.

Then he lifted her and brought her to the tub where they lay contentedly in each other's arms. At least until their scents encouraged them again and they went back to their passionate activities.

nnn

Avera and Casavir entered the Flagon, hand in hand and smack dab into a yelling match among the women of the team. The two silently backed up and were about to escape when Sand noticed them.

"Well, if it isn't our infamous leader and paladin! Come join the fun. I am sure that the paladin will enjoy this."

The two stood in place and cursed under their breaths as the yelling stopped.

Neeshka squealed in delight, "Good! You can break our tie!"

Shandra, Neeshka, Qara and Elanee stood while the men sat with a variety of expressions on their faces.

Sand seemed very amused, sitting back in his chair with his feet on the table and a mug in hand.

Khelgar had his hands over his ears and was lightly singing, "La la la la I can't hear you!" It made the two try not to wonder what could have forced the dwarf to this.

Bishop was at his favorite table chortling under his breath while petting a similarly happy Karnwyr. Except, it was only Karnwyr who had his tongue dangling out of his face.

Grobnar … well, Grobnar was being Grobnar dancing from foot to foot with a vacant smile on his face humming to himself.

Duncan and Sal were hiding behind the bar serving customers from there.

"You two have bad timing, lass!" Her uncle called while pushing Sal out from behind the bar to get some tea for his niece.

The two carefully picked their way to their chairs.

Avera sighed, "I may regret this but what tie?"

"Well, here's the deal." Shandra leaned over the table, getting right to the topic, "We are trying to figure out who out of the men would get jumped first."

Sal brought a pot of tea and mugs then escaped back to the relative safety behind the bar.

Casavir poured a mug of tea for himself and one for the hobbit, "Mugged?"

Neeshka shook her head and took over with a flourish, waving her tail excitedly, "Ok … here's the hypothesis!"

The little woman realized what type of thing this had to be about because of how her friend was acting, "Oh no."

"Just wait, girl. This gets interesting." Sand giggled as he sipped his tea.

"You just giggled you bookworm. That was very unmanly and is why we removed you from the running!" The sorceress snorted.

"I can assure you, you ignorant princess, that I have wooed many a woman."

Qara puffed herself up, "And it is words like 'woo' which make me believe you lie. I don't think you have ever been with any woman."

Sand gasped in offense and was about to give her what for when Avera waved Qara back, "Leave Sand alone Qara. He's not what you think."

"Thank you, my dear!" Sand lifted his chin and drank some tea.

"And how do you know that? I thought you had a paladin under your belt? Or are you hiding a mage under your skirt too?"

Both Sand and Casavir snorted out their drinks. Qara sighed, pulled out a rag and wiped the table.

"Sand is a very nice person but he has never been my type. Casavir and I had a nice stroll last night and noticed Sand taking a pretty little brunette with long, curly hair into the park."

The sorceress sniffed in disbelief, "And what makes you think it wasn't a guy or that they were not just walking?"

Avera shrugged, "Because I had to tell Kathin to stop following them because she could smell the … essence of more … and she only likes watching heterosexual activities."

Khelgar finally took his hands off his ears and stopped singing. He blinked away at the hobbit, apparently fighting between surprise and hilarity.

A snort sounded off from beside her. Casavir had snorted on his tea and was now choking. He turned his face to look into the hobbit's eyes, his cheeks red.

"Your animal companion is a pervert!" Yelped Shandra, "She should have found Bishop! Not you!"

The ranger shrugged in acceptance of the statement.

"That's the reason I always unsummon her before we do anything." She raised an eyebrow as she noticed the ranger now sitting in the seat at the other end of the table with Karnwyr beside him, "It came in handy as a teen though. Her affliction kept me from being beaten up so much."

"How could that help you from being beaten up?" Khelgar gave the woman an amused look.

"You even try to beat on me and I'll tell Jenny's father what you did with her behind the roses on the south end of her property."

"But …" Casavir coughed, "That's blackmail!"

"Yes and for a person my size, when you have bullies about to beat the crud out of you it comes down to using your feet to run, blackmail or killing and for some reason parents get a little upset if their kids start showing up under the marshes."

The paladin looked at her in surprise.

"Oh come on, Casavir! It's not like I dropped a whole bunch of bodies in the mere!"

He smiled at her and went back to his tea.

Sand raised an eyebrow, "So how many did you drop off there?"

The paladin started choking on his tea again and Avera rubbed his back, "I never dropped any in the mere."

"So where did you put them?"

The paladin's choking got worse.

Avera snarled as she turned to Bishop, "I didn't put any anywhere!" She rubbed Casavir's back then stood on her chair and put her cheek on his head, "It's ok. Nothing like that happened."

The paladin calmed down enough to try to drink his tea again when Bishop snickered, "Then how many did you leave there?"

She lifted her head and yelled, "Dammit Bishop! Only one!"

Mouths dropped. Casavir snorted tea out his nose and started choking again. Qara wiped the table with a sigh of resignation. Bishop and Karnwyr grinned.

"Lass, if ye keep this up ye'll have another body to leave in the mere and I tell ya I ain't carrying him all the way there!"

"We can always make a litter and take turns dragging him there." Bishop said helpfully as Karnwyr barked.

Avera frustratingly put her forehead on the top of Casavir's head as he stopped choking. The larger man turned a cold look towards Bishop. He took a few moments to contain himself before addressing the hobbit, "Wha ... ?" He gasped intelligently.

She slid down to her chair, "I was … darn how old was I?"

Karnwyr barked happily and lolled his tongue out.

"Right. Fourteen, thanks." Bishop glanced out of the side of his eyes at the dire wolf, "This predator showed up and started killing children for the heck of it. He seemed to prefer kids with brown hair and light brown eyes but he'd kill any child. Very weird idiot. Anyway, he got hold of two girls and a boy before anyone even found a body. No one could find him and one of the men who searched ended up dead as well. They wanted to get Father to hunt him down but he was on the trap lines. Few can find Father when he's trapping or hunting."

"Your father hunted people?" Bishop was surprised by that.

"When it was necessary he would. He had given up adventuring before I was even born. But where was I? Oh yes, I went to get some mushrooms and the creep met me out there."

"That would have been dangerous and scary." Elanee stated.

Avera shrugged, "Not really."

"Bullies worried you. Why wouldn't a killer?" Shandra gasped.

"I had reason to not worry in the woods. But when he came after me, I stabbed him in the leg with my knife and he yelled, 'Why do they always stab me in the leg?' I remember that because it was just too darn funny! We ran about and he chased me in a circle. I finally peeved him off enough that he didn't watch what he was doing, fell and we ripped open his throat."

"Wait. We?" Casavir raised an eyebrow.

Karnwyr barked and got a huge grin on his face.

"Yeh. We." She smiled at the dire wolf and he lolled his tongue out at her, "The elders found the body and put it up to my friends protecting me. They were able to figure out that he was some ranger or trapper from a place called Red Watch or something like that. I forget what was overheard because I didn't get a good picture from the wolves."

Elanee cocked her head, "Red Fallow's Watch?"

"Yeh that's it."

Neeshka snorted, "Well since the paladin can now be assured that his woman is no horrible mass murdering wench … let's get back to what we were originally talking about!"

"Oh yes!" Called Shandra, "Now what we were fighting over was who a woman would take."

Casavir blinked and pushed his tea away from himself so that he would not have any more choking fits, "Who a woman would take?"

Avera rubbed an eyebrow, "Ok. The particulars of the theoretical situation please."

Qara shook her head, "If all of the guys in our group were out camping and a woman came along wanting a liaison, which man would she choose?"

"So what have you come up with?"

Shandra shrugged, "It's a tie between Casavir and Bishop."

The paladin dropped his head to the table and moaned in distaste, "Please no."

"How long does this woman have?"

"Just the evening." Neeshka smiled at the paladin's head.

"And all the men are there?"

"Except Sal and Duncan." Elanee added.

"Thank the gods!" Sal praised the ceiling.

"So some woman is just interested in a fling, has limited time, sees the men in a circle, watches them for a bit and decides she's going to try for one?" Avera licked her lips, "Does she have any type of spell to coerce them?"

"No."

She patted Casavir on the back, "I'm sorry love but she wouldn't choose you."

Casavir sat up with a hurt expression, "What?"

"With your armor? It takes so long to get that off of you. Sorry."

Bishop grinned happily.

"But it also wouldn't be Bishop."

"What?"

"With the pickup lines you use? And that temperamental sneer? It isn't worth fighting through that ... especially if you only have a few hours to do anything."

Casavir kept a blank expression on his face, trying not to look pleased that the ranger was a non-choice. Why do I care that neither of us won that? This is silly.

Neeshka blinked, "So who do you think?"

"Well … Sand is a wiry little bugger,"

"Such a pleasant description but please go on. I'm sure you will make it up somehow."

"And it would be very easy to get that robe off of him."

Sand squeaked, "Hey! Oh wait. You're right."

"But it is easy to see that any woman after him would need to make him understand that she has an active mind and that takes time."

"At least you understand the importance of intelligence."

"Don't even look at me lass! I'm not interested in anyone who isn't a curvy dwarf woman."

"Racist!" Called Qara.

"You wouldn't have to worry anyway, Khelgar. You wear platemail."

"So that leaves … Grobnar?" Shandra gave the gnome a look and turned to Avera.

"What? You called?" Grobnar asked while smiling away, blissfully unaware.

"Don't discount innocence and easy to remove clothing. Innocence can be trained; they often enjoy learning and are happy to please."

Casavir gave Avera a half grin and snickered but did not say a word.

"You mean like the way you were when the paladin got you?" The sorceress chimed in.

"Maybe." She sipped her tea and watched the expressions.

"What can I be trained to do?" Grobnar asked calmly, "I'm willing to learn! Yes I am! Grobnar Gnomehands is always willing to learn something new! So … what do you want to teach me?"

"See?"

The women threw up their hands and walked away, Bishop went back to his table, Grobnar followed Shandra about asking what they wanted to teach him, Khelgar and Sand sat back to drink their drinks ... and that left them with a quiet table. Finally.

12


	5. Why Take Both

"You do know, lass, that this is not one of your brightest ideas?"

"Bringing extra blankets?" Avera glanced up to see Khelgar standing in front of her, tapping his foot.

Khelgar rolled his eyes, "No. You are taking both of those men with you. That cannot be too smart."

"I bet on the paladin killing the ranger!" Neeshka grinned cheerfully.

"That is hardly a bet." Sand announced from his favorite location beside the hobbit, "It's more like a … hmmm … premonition."

Shandra closed her eyes and shook her head, "Why do you have to take both of them?"

Avera rested her left arm on the table, "Because Karnwyr wishes to be with me when I bury his mother's pelt."

"Rangers seldom go far from their animal companions and vice versa." Elanee commented, "So Bishop has to go with them."

"Well, I wish you would take me along as well, lass."

"I don't want to make this into a big affair. Besides, the more people who go would make Keza's mates nervous."

"And two jealous humans won't?" Shandra laughed.

The hobbit snickered at that. She knew it would not be easy but this was the only way to do it. There was no way Casavir was going to allow her to go without him and even less chance of him leaving her alone with the ranger.

He did not trust Bishop. She could not blame Casavir for that. She hardly trusted him herself. It was hard to figure out exactly what was behind the depths of the man's dark honey eyes. The ranger was understandable on some fronts but others just confused her. There was a lot of pain, fear and anger in the man. A lot of that could be guessed at but there was more hidden.

And the dreams she'd had about him made it even more difficult because it gave her the same confused signals as the man himself.

"What is taking him so long?" Bishop walked into the common room with his pack held loosely in his hand."

Speak of the devil kin, "He just needs to get the last of our stuff."

"Why don't you pack your own things? Keep having him do stuff for you and you'll get soft."

"I did my own packing. He needs things for himself." She pushed her pack with her foot, "See Dagger Tongue. Anyway, you have no reason to grump. You just got in here."

He snorted and walked to his table.

Khelgar looked down at her and sniffed, "Told ya."

"Yes and adding you to the testosterone level is going to help how?"

Casavir walked in with his pack on, "Are we ready?"

"Been ready for some time now, paladin."

He purposefully ignored the ranger, "Are we going to go by boat, my lady?"

She looked at all their friends and shook her head, "No. We will go by foot this time. I'm in the mood for being away from civilization for a while." She put on her backpack then placed Kala's pelt on her shoulders. And I want to be around your scent a bit longer before I put you to rest.

nnn

She sat on a rock with her elbow on her knee and cheek on her fist. Kathin sat to her right while Karnwyr lay on her left. In front of her stood two humans, yelling at each over the sounds of a river. They had started out in the morning from Neverwinter and it was now early evening.

The choice had seemed easy at first but the constant snarl fest that was going on made her unsure of whether she should have subjected the innocent residents of the wilderness to this.

Avera put her head on the fur and watched the men.

"I don't even know why you are with us on this trip."

"He is my animal companion and he does not go anywhere without me. Not even with that hobbit."

"Thanks Dagger Tongue."

"You are not welcome."

"Do not speak to her like that, Bishop."

"I will speak as I wish." The ranger flicked his fingers at the paladin in some obscene ranger sign language which made Karnwyr whine, "Why have you come along, paladin?"

"You know full well why I have come along."

The ranger skeptically snorted, "You don't trust her alone with me?"

"I trust my beloved. It is you whom I do not trust."

Avera flopped over Kathin and rubbed the cat's head as the two continued their yelling match. It always tended to start the same way. They would take out the map and try to work out their directions. Which way should we go? Men. She let them be on this matter because it was too much of an effort to deal with it as it had become tiring trying to figure a way to stop them.

It was more than directions. That was something everyone knew implicitly. You could almost see green seething from behind the irises of the ice blue paladin's eyes and the dark honey gold of the ranger's. She knew this would be a problem before she even started the trip.

She rolled onto the ground beside the cat and curled up in her warm, cuddly fur. For a while the droning of grumpy men interested her, if only to keep them from killing one another, then she yawned.

A loud snore erupted from the little figure and both men looked down in surprise.

"Did you even let her sleep last night?"

Casavir turned a measuring gaze over the ranger, "She slept well. I believe that these circumstances have just caught up to her. Maybe we should make camp?"

Bishop looked the area over and shrugged, "It is not a bad area to camp in. I suppose she brought along trail food from Khelgar?"

"You believe that she would be able to leave without the dwarf making sure she was well outfitted with food?"

"Good point. I'm surprised he hasn't fattened her up for slaughter yet." Bishop stretched his arms, "I'll set up a shelter."

Casavir's eyes narrowed in aggression as the last statement was too soon for him after the trickery Luskan had attempted upon Avera, but he let it go for the moment, "I shall get water and wood."

A little eye opened as both men got down to business then closed in time with a lazy smile.

Nnn

Another day of travel had gone past. Most of the chores for camping the night was completed but Casavir had gone to get some wood and something else. She did not know what he was after bonking about out there but whatever it was didn't sound easy for him to find. He was even saying some words she was pretty sure that, being a paladin, he would have to repent for later.

Now where was that ranger?

Ah there he was. The feeling of breathing on her neck told her that he had finally decided to speak his peace. He held her shoulders firmly as he leaned down to rub up against her back. How could he send shivers up her back? That was Casavir's job! Not his.

Bishop had been watching her with a different expression from normal. It was one of those, "I know something" looks. She had noted that the ranger was working on trying to figure her out. It was a good thing that Casavir had not noticed the increased interest or there would have definitely been some smiting going on.

"So Chickadee … I didn't know that you have been a bad girl in your past."

She allowed him to get this close, knowing that he'd sooner or later decide it was time to bug her about it. It was better that he teased her while she was alone rather than in front of her beloved, "Which time?"

"When you said something about a throat I believe." He brought his face up to her ear, breathed on her neck again while gently rubbing his stubble under her ear, just enough so he could feel that wonderful shiver go through her, "Someone seems to have lied to a paladin." His voice was a purr of contentment.

"So?" She listened as Casavir stumbled about in the bushes then concentrated to have Kathin go help him.

"I'm impressed … I didn't think a little law abiding thing like you would have that kind of viciousness in her."

"I am so glad you approve." She snorted, "Just remember that I was partially raised by dire wolves."

Bishop jumped over the log to sit beside her, "Hunt to live. Hunt to survive. But that was not survival."

"No it was not."

"So … what else have you done?"

She glanced at him from the side of her eye, "What? You want me to confess something like your torturing of Luskans?"

He nodded, "Ah. You spoke more with Malin in the bar when the rest of us went to get supplies. I had wondered about that." A finger stroked across her neck and he chuckled about her closing her eyes from the touch, "Does it matter?"

"What you have done is in the past and isn't my business unless you make it so. You have to live with your past. Not me."

"Was that the law abiding little woman coming out to chastise?" How dare she get all haughty about what I have done when she hasn't been an angel herself!

"She's not!" Karnwyr called in his head, "Meant we all live with what we did."

"What we did was no worse than what you two did." He snapped into Karnwyr's head.

He ignored his companion and turned on her, "As I see it, you started torturing people a lot sooner than I ever did anything to Luskans." She stood to walk away but he grabbed her arm and stood with her, "Were you always such a vicious little thing?"

"I'm not proud of that. Ok?" She tried to pull her arm away but he held her there.

"Are you sure of that?" Just admit that you liked it. That's all I want.

Avera turned and tried to walk away again but he continued to refuse to let go. She got upset and twirled back to smack right into his abdomen.

"Dammit!" She screeched, "Why in the nine hells can't I have a normal fight with anyone without walking into their gods be damned gut?"

"That may be because you are a hobbit." His words came out in a condemning snarl, "Live with it or go live with hobbits!"

With her shoulder, she forced into the inside of his leg, making him back into the tree that was beside the log they had been on. She flipped her foot behind his and pulled so that he fell in front of her on his behind, legs splayed in front of her. Her eyes were black and cold as she grabbed his armor just under his neck, "Don't ever tell me to go to live with hobbits again! Got that?"

An eyebrow quirked up, "Are you going to stick a whittling knife in my eye now?"

She let go, stumbled backwards and dropped to the ground, "You bastard."

"Not that, bonded! Not that!" Karnwyr yelled at him and Bishop squinted from the backlash in his head. He received sudden images in his mind that were Avera's memory of why she stabbed a hobbit before she was even five.

Bishop snarled at the images then looked at her with renewed respect, "So that's why. You are tougher than I thought, Chickadee." He got on his knees to crawl towards her and looked at her tummy, "So that's what that scar was from." It was almost a purr as he moved his hand forward to touch her.

Wood dropped onto the ground beside the fire, "What is going on?" Casavir glared at the ranger, looking like he was going to go for his hammer.

"Just talking about our pasts." The ranger's sneer returned.

The paladin's eyes followed the line of his body, which was directed towards the hobbit's abdomen, "That doesn't look like 'just talking' to me."

"And what of it?" Bishop turned with a growl, "What would you do if it wasn't?"

Casavir's hand went to the base of his hammer, "You do not want to find that out, ranger."

"Always protective of her. Can't you ever believe she can take care of herself?"

"When you are on the ground looking like you are stalking her?" You could hear his teeth grind, "And her looking like you just upset her? Of course I will protect her!"

"That is not what I asked."

Avera got up and clasped Casavir's empty hand, turning him from the ranger. He turned his head in stunned curiosity, "What is it?" Please don't tell me you wanted him stalking you. You looked upset!

She took his hand, kissed it and started walking with his hand still in hers. Casavir found that all he could do was follow. His lady was silent but he could feel the fear coming off of her in waves. Why was she worried? What did she have to tell him? Please, don't let it be about him!

Avera turned at a tree in a small clearing, put her back against it and bit her lip, "I have to tell you something."

He knelt in front of her watching for signs of what it could be.

"I lied to you." She caught the little intake of breath and concern that crossed his face.

"Go on." He said gently.

"What I said at the Flagon about the man who killed children wasn't … it wasn't completely true. He was also a rapist … and … and I … we didn't take out his throat."

Casavir blinked at her.

"I allowed Karnwyr to torture him … slowly. And I watched." She turned her head, not wanting to see him disappointed in her.

There was surprise in his eyes. They closed as he pulled her to him to hold her tight, "You were young and I am sure you were still hurting from your own past. You know it was wrong. You would never do it again."

She could hear a slight snarl from the bushes as she put her head on her love's shoulder, "It is something I never liked. I prefer to kill rabid creatures outright."

"Please just promise to not lie to me."

"Ok."

He brought her head up to look into her eyes and kiss her. They stayed there, lightly kissing and fighting off the urges to do more. Then they walked back to camp.

nnn

The three people and two animals kept up a steady pace. Casavir was in front this time with Avera in the middle and Bishop at the end with the companions. Kathin was slowing down so they stopped.

"Is she ok?" Casavir had noticed the cat limping a bit.

Avera patted the leopard's head and rubbed faces with her, "She's fine. The girl is just getting a bit old for this kind of stuff."

The paladin took a closer look at the cat and noticed the white muzzle, "How old is she?"

"Thirty five, forty … something like that."

Bishop whistled, "I thought she might be thirty but forty? Leps don't usually last even half that long. Even companion leopards."

She sighed in contemplation then put her forehead to her companion's forehead, "Ok dear. I've neglected you and I'll unsummon you so you can rest." With a flick of her fingers, the cat disappeared.

The paladin looked closely at Avera's eyes, "My lady? If she is that old …"

"It probably won't be too long. It's why I tend to only summon her to search for me. I don't like having her fight often as her reflexes are not very good anymore."

"I probably sound silly but I know little of rangers. Animal companions are much more of a mystery. All I know is that you have them. But … what happens when she dies? Do you get another one?"

"If there is one about that would choose me. Or if there is one I find later down the line who chooses me." She turned quietly and started to walk off down the trail they had been following.

"You should hope that at least one of the group is with her when that happens."

Casavir gave the ranger a confused look, "Why?"

Bishop sniffed the air and did a half nod towards the hobbit, "Because loosing a companion is like chopping your own leg off with a serrated knife then stabbing yourself in the heart."

That took the paladin back. He'd had no clue that the death of an animal companion could be so damaging. He thought it would be like loosing anyone or anything else. Not that it would cause pain to the companion's person.

Avera halted her process and put up a hand. She slowly stepped forward a pace, pulled her mace and chirped. No birdsong. No animal sounds at all.

Bishop took out his bow as Casavir got his war hammer ready.

She stepped forward again being careful to not crunch anything underfoot. Whatever it was, she could feel it close. They were downwind from a meadow and that bothered both herself and the ranger. No scents to go by. No animal noises to tell them what was wrong. And they were so close to the area in Duskwood where they had met Keza.

A huge hand shot out from the wood beside the hobbit and grabbed her by the head. The figure looked like some type of blue orc, bugbear or troll or a weird combination of all three. It stood with her dangling, shook her until her mace fell then put his hands around her waist, "Looky whats I gots!"

Three more of these beasts removed themselves from the woods. These ones were all more a pinkish skin tone. All of them were at least three times Casavir's size. Bishop swore, upset that they had been able to get past his, Karnwyr's and Avera's notice.

"It seems enemies have arrived." Casavir announced. He was trying to figure out how to get to his lady love.

"About time we got to killing!"

"Me thinks you won't kill. We kill you. Hobbit will make good appetizer."

Both men could tell there was no way for the hobbit to squirm out of the creature's grasp but were confused at the grin on her face. How could she be so cocky.

Avera put her arms up then twisted them, palms up and arms horizontal. Then she flicked her wrists and slammed her elbows into the beast's arms. As it howled in pain and let go she pulled her arms downwards, slashing it's arms open.

She fell to a crouch and that's when Bishop noticed the spikes that had come out of her armor at the elbows. He couldn't help but feel impressed. Casavir just felt relieved.

Then they were fighting. The paladin hit the creature in front of him as Bishop shot his opponent with arrows. He grabbed whatever arrow was at hand and was able to get the creature with a few acid arrows as Karnwyr pulled on it's leg keeping it at a distance from his bond mate.

Avera rolled about avoiding grab after grab from the larger one as it yelled at her, "Grind your bones!"

Not if I can beat you first. But she was not able to get to her mace and she was not about to risk trying to use her bow. She baited it and suddenly realized what they must be. Ogres. She'd heard of these things but thought that they lived a long way North from here.

"Let's finish this!" Yelled the paladin as he finally got his opponent to fall and went in for the killing blow. He was furious that he couldn't get to Avera's side.

Ok spell … spell … maybe I should use a spell. She jumped out of the way of a fist. The arms were still bleeding from her cuts but that was nowhere near enough to affect this creature much. Then she got an opening and dove away from the monster for her mace. The ogre laughed at her, waved his hand and shot some kind of cold spray at her. Damn it was a mage!

She was painfully frozen to the ground but still fighting to get up when it put a foot on her back and pushed downwards, grinding slowly. A howl escaped her as the beast was making sure to twist her body with each push on her back.

Then the ogres stopped. The men stood in dazed confusion at what could be wrong now. They turned their heads to see two golden honey eyes glaring from a bush. A form stepped forward and the blue ogre's body fell without a head. The head flew into the air then disappeared into crunching noises.

The other ogres stepped back as a huge wolf face broke through the foliage. It crunched again then spit out the head as if it tasted bad. That was enough for the last two ogres but Bishop got in a couple more shots, finally downing the one he and Karnwyr had been attacking.

Casavir tapped his hammer on the ground then walked slowly towards the animal. He hoped beyond hope that it was who he thought it could be. Bishop followed suit, slowly putting one foot in front of the other. Karnwyr was spitting out ogre blood and wrinkling his nose as he stepped forward because he could not smell a thing past that mess.

Avera stirred and tried to pull herself forward, still in battle mode and trying to get to her mace. It looked like the ogre broke her back.

The huge dire wolf stepped over to her. It sniffed her neck then looked over to the pelt on the ground and sniffed it too. It's eyes turned to the men. The animal growled as Casavir got closer but it did not attack. Instead it barked at him.

"He wants you to heal her." Bishop announced as he slung his bow into it's traveling spot.

"Keza?"

The dire wolf made a funny sound. It was kind of between coughing and a laugh, "Ke he he."

"He's laughing at you."

Casavir flung himself to Avera's side. He got her to drink a healing potion then lifted her to use his hands on healing on her. She hid her face in his collar bone to muffle her yelps of pain, "Sorry my lady. I know it hurts when bones knit and reform."

"Ogres." Bishop snapped in contempt as he checked over the bodies, "They live up North. It is weird that they have come this way."

"Maybe they are trying to take advantage of an empty area." The paladin watched the hobbit's face while he lightly touched her cheek.

"That is as good a theory as any." The ranger stopped as a huge head held Kala's pelt and pointed it at him.

"Keza wants you carry." Karnwyr bounced about happily, "He accepts our bonding!"

An eyebrow quirked at the dire wolf, "Really?"

"He carries Avera. You carry Kala." The larger animal "laughed" again.

Bishop stepped back, surprised that the animal could speak to him. Normally they could only speak to their bonded partners. But this one wasn't even bonded.

Keza moved to Casavir and pushed him to his feet. He snuffled Avera's hair making her wave her hand at him and the dire wolf chuckled in his amusing manner. Then he turned and led them to his pack's camp.


	6. Stones in Caves

Traveling Malcontent

Stones in Caves – Chapter 6 - ns

The first thing they did was find a good place to bury Kala's pelt. Then they traveled to some caves a few miles from Duskwood. Keza's mates and a slew of cubs ran up to them wondering what was going on. Avera and Karnwyr pounced into the middle of them all, happily barking, yapping and playing with the cubs.

The men found a log to sit on and watched the confusing bundle of fur and hobbit.

Keza soon had to get a couple of the more enthusiastic cubs off Avera because they were getting a bit too rough. They were larger than her already and had begun playing tug of war with her arms. Each of the brothers took a cub and shook it then sent them off to their mothers whining. The mothers were unsympathetic towards the cubs' plights so they scurried under them, looking back at their father, uncle and weird aunt.

Keza stood silently as his pack moved away to play. Karnwyr went to cuddle up beside Bishop. Avera walked towards the humans.

She stopped and sighed, "Yes, I know you are behind me Kez aaaaaahhhaa!" Her statement turned into a surprised yelp.

Next thing they knew, the hobbit was horizontal with the ground. The dire wolf had a paw on her head making it almost impossible to see her face and he grabbed her arm in his mouth.

Casavir and Bishop jumped up from their sitting positions, startled and about to attack. What in the world went wrong with that dire wolf? Did he just go nuts? Then they noticed the animal was not taking her arm off. He was actually lightly nibbling on it, tickling it, and Avera was squealing with laughter. Her little legs kept flinging about so Keza put his other paw on her legs to stop her from moving about. It almost sounded like torture.

Casavir sat down with a grin on his face and Bishop just shook his head.

"Gah! Keza! Muck paws, muck paws!" He let go of her arm and she tried to swat at his forepaws but all she could do was flail about.

"Do you wish for assistance, my lady?" The paladin asked.

Keza looked over at the paladin and literally stuck out his tongue at him then showed him a happy wolf grin. He then took his paws off her but when she tried to get up, he pulled forward so his chest was on her feet and lightly plopped his paws onto her back. He held her down and became entranced in licking her hair.

"You should remember that." Karnwyr announced in her head.

"Yeh well it has been a while." She retorted back into his mind.

Keza made his laugh sound again.

Avera got a long sufferance look to her face. Her eyes rolled up enough that it looked like she was trying to watch her eyebrows and she lay there with her face on her hand while tapping the fingers of her other hand. Hair flopped into her eyes as Keza had eaten the band she had been using in her hair for her ponytail.

Bishop couldn't hold it in. He slapped his legs and burst into raucous laughter, "Oh I wish we could have brought a painter with us just for that!"

Casavir was having a hard time keeping his laughter pent up but his chest belayed his attempt at pretending he wasn't severely amused. However, when Avera cast her eyes his way with a 'fed up but can't escape' look he lost all pretense and laughed right along with the ranger.

"It makes me almost wish the others were here!" Bishop laugh choked.

"They would love it." Casavir agreeably chortled.

"Hey hey hey! You guys are not supposed to agree on my humility."

They blinked, looked at each other then went back to braying in amusement harder then ever. Both would go from looking over at her then laughing even harder, bending over and slapping their legs. Even Karnwyr was chuckling at her.

"That does it. If I ever find me a spell that enlarges me more than you then you will really be in trouble!" She snapped at Keza who just continued licking her head. He was now licking so hard that her head moved with each lick.

Keza finally stopped his licking and just put his head across Avera's back. His nose was beside her head. She lay there looking squished but not too unhappy about it.

The men finally stopped laughing but she could still see the glee in their eyes. One little thing and they would roll on the ground. Good. Maybe they'll choke to death on their mirth!

"Curious," Casavir smiled. Her tummy tingled in excitement. His smile was always a treat since he seldom smiled around others. He must like Keza, "How did you meet in the first place?"

Bishop fished into his pack and took out some meat strips and a couple of bones. He gave one bone to Karnwyr and tossed one to Keza who caught it smartly out of the air and put it to Avera's side to chew on it.

"Thanks." He sent to the ranger.

"That is something I was wondering too." The ranger actually admitted. It wasn't like a hobbit being fostered by a pack of dire wolves was normal. Then again, nothing seemed normal about that woman.

Keza sent them an image from his point of view. It was getting dark and he had run from the den for the first time to explore. Mother was watching Anwyr because she was sick.

He bounced about in the grass and hunted grasshoppers until he saw this little form. He cocked his puppy head to the side and stalked up behind the form. It was only about as big as him and had a tail hanging out from her head. That was a weird place for a tail. Maybe she was born wrong.

The men broke down at that image and sensation. Avera just pursed her lips in chagrin. Fine just get it over with so I can go get some sleep.

He stalked up to her back and gave it a nip. The girl turned and called, "Puppy!"

Keza tentatively stepped forward and sniffed her feet. He yipped. She yipped and they touched noses. Then they played. Rolling in the grass and tussling into the deeper grasses was a lot of fun until a low rumble sounded off over top of them.

The mother stood there, upset and wanting to protect her son. But he stepped forward and yapped at her. Then the child did the same. His mother stared.

"Kala? You are Kala?" Avera smiled and the she-wolf gave her a lopsided grin.

Keza stepped to his mother with the child and little Avera fumbled up to nuzzle into the front of the mother's mane. She then started singing a song she quickly made in her mind about Kala.

The paladin held a hand to his lips, cheer evident in her eyes, "You were cute, my lady."

"You were fearless." Bishop announced.

Both of the men were impressed in their own manner.

"Where do we sleep?" Avera was ready to find a nice area of one of the caves and just curl up with her man.

"Cave here has large chamber in back. You can use." He pointed his snout towards a cave behind himself then gleaned some images from their dreams and memories, mashed it all together and showed them an accounting of what he thought they should do.

"Keza!" Avera was startled at first then smiled at the image. Oh my. Looking at him in her memory's eye was interesting. Karnwyr's memory of Bishop's features was interesting as well. Whoa. Quit looking at that part. But it's ok to look … just not to touch.

Casavir's mouth worked but nothing came out as he stared at the large dire wolf. He couldn't believe the moving image that animal had put into his head!

Bishop snorted, "Not with him there. I don't do threesomes." He looked at Casavir and stated with glee, "I think you broke the paladin."

Keza sneezed, "Didn't show you mating him. Just you two mate with Vera. Vera happy … you happy. What's wrong with that?"

Avera rubbed her forehead as Casavir continued to try to say something. Bishop looked amused and horrified at the same time.

"What about a different cave for Bishop?" Avera looked over at Casavir to make sure he was ok.

The dire wolf looked down at her, "Not as much fun."

"Even if I wanted that, all I'd be able to handle at a time would be one. These men have lots of stamina." She should have known that wouldn't make things better.

"Then take ranger tonight and paladin tomorrow night. Paladin has mated with you … can wait one night."

Dire wolves and their kind of logic.

"He will not be sleeping with my lady!" Casavir finally found his voice, "And Vera … Avera will not sleep without me!"

Keza chuckled his wolf chuckle, "Jealous?" He showed each man an image of the other kissing the woman and enjoyed watching their reactions. He was about to be mean and show them more when Avera squirmed

"Keza!" He had shown her the images as well, "Quit teasing the humans!"

"Fine. No more fun for Keza." He huffed, blowing her hair in all directions. She now looked like her hair had exploded.

"I will set up our bedding for us, my lady." Casavir took his leave into the cave. He wanted to avoid any more images from Keza. He was not sure he could handle any more of that. His temper was burning at even the idea of the images, let alone that the dire wolf wanted them BOTH to do that with HIS lady!

Keza allowed Avera to stand, "I saw a small waterfall back here. I'm going to wash my hair." She changed to speaking into Keza's mind, "Can you get a cave a little ways away from us for Bishop?"

The larger dire wolf glanced down at her, "Don't want him to hear?"

"They are both very jealous of each other. I don't need them having more reason to fight." She sent Keza an image of the two trying to work out directions.

"I can do that. We need food for morning." Keza stood and stretched.

Avera turned to the ranger, "Bishop?"

"What?"

"Why don't you hunt with Keza and Karnwyr?"

"Is that an order?" Bishop bristled. I did not want to see him with her. It's bad enough knowing about it without seeing it. Why am I so jealous? Damn that woman!

She rolled her eyes to the sky, "What is it now?"

"Maybe I just don't feel like hunting."

"Maybe you just feel like being contrary. Are you sure you are not really a cat in that human skin?" She cocked her head to the side and gave him a beautific smile.

Bishop glared at her.

"Maybe he not as good a hunter as you." Keza stuck his tongue out.

"I can hunt better than Avera." His nerves bristled at the accusation.

Keza showed an image of a young Avera shooting a deer between the eyes three times, "That good?"

"Better." The ranger lifted his head in defiance.

Keza blew air out his nose, "Sure. Want hunt Karnwyr?"

"Wait a moment." Bishop pushed past the larger dire wolf, "I'm going."

Avera turned towards the little waterfall and snickered as she heard the ranger yelling, "I do not stalk like a mouthy wolverine!"

Nnn

Avera wiped her hair with a towel and walked into the cave. With the dire wolves and Bishop all gone hunting they wouldn't have to worry about them peeking in. She had taken her time washing her hair so that Casavir could set up the bedding and get out of his plate mail. It was easier to strip him without all that armor on.

She turned the last corner with a start. There was one torch lit and it cast shadows nicely on him. He had definitely set up the bedding and he was tantalizingly out of his armor and stretched out on the furs. He was lying on his stomach with his feet crossed behind him. His head lifted from his arms when he heard her turn the corner.

Casavir was naked. Her eyes felt like they would pop. She cravenly looked him over as his body always made her excited. She enjoyed looking at him but today she wanted to take her time at it before letting her passions take her over.

His arms held his upper body off the furs, his head angled a bit to the side as he smiled at her compassionately and with clear intent in the blue depths that was his eyes.

What in the world got him to do this? Maybe he just thought she'd get the wolves to keep Bishop busy. She wasn't sure but whatever it was made her pleased.

She let her eyes roam down the muscles. Down his chest with that wonderfully soft hair that tickled her so much, over his strong arms, across his side to his buttocks. Oh those buttocks. She couldn't stop herself from licking her lips. She quite appreciated his round bottom. Holding them was one of her favorite joys. Some guys had rear ends that looked like a person forced a frog into slacks. No substance to them. But not her Casavir.

Everything about him was powerful. His legs, arms, rear, chest. She could feel heat coursing through her groin and the tingling sensation that made her whimper with want and need.

He turned a bit to his side so she could see more of him. It almost broke her resolve to go slow. Oh my he is definitely ready for action. Steady steady ... make it last.

He watched her as she admired his body. The look in her eyes was one of complete appreciation. Her longing was plain but she held back letting her eyes roam over him. His own yearning made him want her to hurry but he also didn't want her to stop. Her surveying his body with that look of craving on her lips and in her eyes made him delighted.

A half grin formed on her face as she took small steps in his direction. She lightly moved her hands down and removed her leather top. It came off in direct movement with her body, making it exotic for him. Her motion made another article leave her body. Then another. It went this way until nothing remained to be removed and she met him at the edge of the furs.

She kneeled down and kissed his forehead as his arm wrapped around her to pull her down to the furs where they could lock lips and close all gaps between their bodies as much as they possibly could. He fingered a scroll and flicked it open. She boldly licked his lips as he was about to speak the spell, chuckled at his raised eyebrow then let him continue.

As she took a deep breath from the size change, he took control before she could even try for it.

His lips moved across her like a whirlwind, tasting as much of her as possible. Lingering until she could scream no more then finding another spot to make her writhe in ecstasy. He refused to stay in one spot for too long as she could try to gain the control. This was one night he wanted to be the leader.

He wanted her to know she was his and his alone; needed her to realize his commitment to her; demanded that she see that his love and passion was hers to take and to command; and begged her to know she owned his heart. All of this he conveyed with his body and murmurs of longing.

They were able to scream and howl to their hearts' content. There were no neighbors to bother here. It made their love making all the more primal, animalistic, and passionately crazed. They could let loose. And they did!

As they continued to excite each other, Casavir held her firm and spoke into her mouth, "Tell me, my lady." He needed to hear it.

A moan escaped her, "I love you, my paladin."

Their bodies mingled in pleasure, "Tell me more."

"I want you."

His eyes didn't leave hers as she squirmed for more. She wildly grabbed the back of his neck and tried to pull him forward but he held her down, watching the ache for him in her eyes. Enjoying that it was him she needed.

"I need you. I crave you. I'm yours and only yours." She screamed as they became enchanted by a daze of lustfulness. They rolled about unfettered by edges of beds or fireplaces, changed positions in heated exchanges of ardent kisses and fell together when they finally exhausted themselves.

"I love you." He had to say it. He needed to see her cheerfully accept his words and feel her shiver with pleasure.

"I love you too."

Those words were his treasure. His and only his.

Their hands lingered together as they cuddled, dwelled in each other's eyes then finally slept contentedly.

nnn

Bishop whittled a stick and glared at the cave mouth which housed Avera and the paladin. There was another scream. He could guess at what made her do that this time.

Karnwyr had his head on his paws, "Bonded?"

"Not now." He said it quietly, sadly.

"Go to our cave?" The dire wolf was concerned.

"Soon."

"You torture yourself."

"Maybe I deserve to torture myself."

Something pushed the ranger off the log and nudged him towards the cave, "Go in. Watch." Keza's voice echoed in his mind.

He cocked an eyebrow, "You are one sick puppy! Why would I want to watch them?"

"You want her." The dire wolf pointed out.

"Watching them wouldn't get me anything."

Keza nudged the ranger, "He wouldn't care."

"Did you get hit on the head as a cub?"

Keza cocked his head to the side, "Not often." He grinned.

Bishop shook his head, "I'm going to MY cave."

A funny sound stopped the ranger, "Chhhh keeeen."

He swirled and stared at the dire wolf, "Did you say that out loud?"

"Keh. Ccchhh keeeennnnnn." His tongue stuck out at the man. His younger brother watched in awe as he couldn't speak any human words out loud.

He snorted at the wolf, "I'm going to bed."

nnn

"Keza?" Avera stirred her oatmeal, "I thought I heard a light hum in the cave."

"That's from the mating stone." The dire wolf answered in a bored tone as he nibbled on the hoof of a moose leg, "There is one in cave I sent you."

"Mating stone?" The paladin looked at the dire wolf in confusion, "What is that?" Casavir was not sure he liked the direction this conversation was taking.

Keza spoke into all their minds, "Big bright rock. Column of rock. Helps mating. Takes away inhibitions when attracted to the one with you. Can't fight when near it. It … makes you need to mate, crave it, want to mate. But only works if attracted to the one with you."

"You said you can't fight it?" Bishop looked at the wolf in disbelief.

"Tried. You go crazy with want until you mate if in there." Keza yawned.

"And it doesn't work if you are not attracted?" Avera was surprised. She had never heard of anything like that. She had to remember to ask Sand if he knew of such a thing. Or Aldanon but she was afraid the man might actually start rambling about his own experiences and she didn't want that.

"Tried that too. If one is not attracted neither wants it."

Casavir nibbled on his lip, thinking of their night in there. He blushed then shrugged it off. He should not be ashamed of wanting the woman he loved or allowing her to see him with nothing on. She certainly wasn't upset at having found him like that. In fact, she had been very pleased. The look that had been on her face made him think of doing something like that again. Hopefully soon and definitely away from where any of their friends or enemies could find them. At least they could kill their enemies.

Bishop narrowed his eyes, "And if I had gone in there as well?"

Keza lolled his tongue out, "Then images would be right."

"I guess it was a good thing that we didn't all go in." Avera shook her head and gave Keza a glare out of the side of her eyes.

"Wouldn't matter. Inhibitions leave. Mating happens. Forget all but mating with mate or mates there."

"So if a person you are attracted to is in there with you but she or he is attracted to another person as well?" Bishop looked towards the cave entrance.

"Only think of mate with you. Forget other mate unless there."

"Well then. Let's go, Chickadee." He gave her a huge grin and waggled an eyebrow.

Avera rubbed her forehead as she could feel the paladin's anger bursting beside her.

Casavir jumped to his feet and turned on the ranger in outrage, "We made oaths to each other! Do not insult her even in jest that she would break her word for you!"

"Oh and I'm sure that you know all about NOT breaking oaths. Do you expect everyone to be true to you while you work on breaking your oaths to them?" Bishop stood as well.

"What do you mean by that, ranger?" There was a deadly edge to his words but Bishop ignored it.

The ranger snorted, "It isn't like that priest, Hlam, didn't ask you to return to your order. And did you answer right away or are you still thinking about doing it?"

Weapons were drawn and the men faced each other with fury in their eyes.

Avera got between the two and pushed them apart. Normally when someone pushed two men apart they would be standing there with a hand on each chest. Not when it was a hobbit pushing two humans apart.

She stood there in surprise, confusedly squeezing with each hand to make sure she knew what she felt. There was a hard codpiece under one hand and not a codpiece under the other but she could definitely feel a reaction from behind the not codpiece due to her touch and squeeze.

The color of her face turned a pretty shade of red as she removed her hands from each man's groin. She closed her eyes in aggravation and walked away, eyes lowered to the ground.

Casavir moved to follow her when he heard Keza's mind voice, "Let her alone."

"I need to …" The paladin started.

"You let her be. She needs time." Keza sniffed his meal.

"And how will you stop me?" Casavir wanted to know.

Keza snapped a bone in the moose leg.

"You would not dare." The paladin couldn't believe this.

"I wouldn't dare a dire wolf that large if I were you." Bishop chortled.

"Shut up ranger." He looked directly into the animal's eyes, "Look, she's going out there alone. What if there are more ogres around?"

"She not alone."

Both men looked around to find Karnwyr gone.

Casavir turned to Bishop and glared at him.

"He has a mind of his own." The ranger shrugged.

The paladin did not look as if he believed the ranger so Keza snorted at them, "We decided." He nibbled a bit more on the leg, "If Karnwyr says ok, would you like me to show what he sees and hears with her?"

"I would prefer to see her myself."

"Not happening yet." The large dire wolf took a chunk out of the leg and swallowed it.

"You would really try to stop me?"

"No try. Do. Vera knows I bite. Both can heal. Maybe she sing you cub song."

The paladin caught the jibe that he was acting like a baby. He thought over what he was going to do but figured it would not be worth a fight, or Avera being angrier if he hurt Keza, "Fine, if Avera does not mind then I will abide by your rules."

Bishop sneered, "So you are going to use MY companion to show him images?"

"Would you like me to show you OTHER images." Keza laughed heartily in the ranger's mind.

"No that is fine." Bishop sat down with a pout.

The men sulked while sitting away from each other, watching the other and snarling in tangent. Keza lay back chewing on the moose leg while happily grinning away. Humans were such fun play toys.

Nnn

Avera stretched and breathed in deep. The meadow was full of prey to watch. She walked a bit, making sure the animals did not get startled, and headed towards the waterfall. There seemed to be a lot of waterfalls around the area. Maybe she would have a shower.

"Vera?"

She put a hand up to touch Karnwyr's shoulder as he halted beside her, "Hey Runt." She spoke out loud, "You know there was a time when things were easier."

"For you?"

Her amused chuckle made some of the dire wolf's hair move, "Maybe not."

"You wanted to leave?"

"You mean after …" Avera rubbed his leg.

"After mother … yes." His eyes glowed with painful memories.

"I wanted to leave West Harbor right then. The elders refused to even scold Lorne because Kala killed Arlo. They knew she was protecting me but didn't care. She was just a dire wolf and Arlo was human. They almost tried to send me away. Father was fuming!"

"You could tell difference?"

"True enough. Father's emotions do not show much or well but he does have them. You just have to watch for the subtle signs." Karnwyr dropped to the ground beside the stream and Avera flopped into the fur of his front leg. She was hidden from sight, "They treated me worse after that. Then Kathin showed up and she helped."

"They must have lost stock after Mother."

Avera snorted in contempt, "Yep. Every year they lost at least ten head each. Kathin watched out for Orlen but no one else. Even the Starlings lost stock." She shrugged, "It didn't bother me because Rhetta wasn't all that nice when she found out that Lorne was attacked. She couldn't care less that Lorne and his friends went after me first and smashed my head into the ground. She wouldn't let Bevil hang out with me unless we were at a fair or something."

"When did … when did mother die?"

"Let's go back." She stood.

"When did mother die?" He yelled in her mind and the humans and dire wolf listening in winced.

"You and Dalayn were gone for maybe twenty minutes."

Karnwyr threw himself to his feet, rolling his eyes as he struggled with the news, "I could have helped! I could have been there! I should have stayed!" He danced from paw to paw in his aggravation.

Avera pushed into his fur and held him, "No no! You had to leave! They probably would have killed you too, Puppy! If that had happened …" If that had happened then I would have lost it.

"But Mother! And you! He hurt you. I should have stayed!" He howled with loss and guilt.

"Not your fault." Bishop reassuringly stated in his companion's mind, "You didn't do it. Lorne did and Avera killed him."

"Puppy!" She yelled, "You would have died! You would not have found Bishop! Would you want your bonded to have been without you?"

The dire wolf stopped, "Bish needed help. Bish … bonded hurt lots."

"And if you were not there?"

"Would have been worse." Karnwyr's head dropped.

"There. Bishop needed you. I got through. Kala … she loved us. We let her rest now."

"Yes. Past in past. Mother rest now. Dire wolf not wimp."

"Right. Dire wolf not wimp. Now, I'm going to shower but … I don't want the men watching. At least not Bish." She pulled off her leather armored top.

"He be angry."

"Let him be angry. Keza will deal with it." She started to strip as Karnwyr lay back down to keep watch.

"What's wrong?"

Karnwyr looked to the sky as Bishop's voice rang in his mind, "What Bish?"

"She's showering."

"Yes."

"You cut it off." The ranger's voice was steady but frustrated.

"Vera asked. Keza said to."

"Who do you listen to? Me or them?"

"Keza shakes hard."

"I can't believe this." Bishop snarled as he watched the paladin practicing. The man had just begun his moves when Karnwyr cut off their viewing of what was going on. Keza's head flopped to the ground a moment ago and the animal was snoring amicably.

He got up and stretched while watching the large dire wolf from the sides of his eyes. Then he strode towards the cave he had slept in.

Casavir turned to watch the man leaving then noticed Keza's head slowly rise, a look of humor evident in those golden honey eyes. He went back to practicing with a large grin as Keza got up, stretched, chuckled and followed Bishop's path. The paladin had no idea what would happen but it should be interesting.

Nnn

Stupid Keza. Who did that animal think he was? King of the jungle Keza. Here to save womens' pride by not allowing anyone to look at them but here ... go have sex them. Don't look ... touch. What a weird wolf! The stupid creature fell asleep too fast. As if he thought everything was just dandy.

He moved stealthily to a perfect spot to watch the hobbit. There she was. He leaned on a smooth rock and peeked through the shrubbery. This was too easy.

Wait. This was too easy? Anything that is too easy is too easy. Fuck me. He started listening a bit more carefully but when the snap of a branch warned him it was way too late. The huge dire wolf had him by the scruff of his armor and he could feel the breath from his chuckling run down his back.

"Let me go!"

Keza trotted into the clearing to show Avera his prize as she was dressing. He shook the ranger making his head feel like a top and the little woman laughed.

"Sure laugh at me!"

"Hey shut up! You were laughing at me being licked to death by this bulk of canine flesh! It's your turn now!"

Keza chuckled, "Canine flesh. I like that. Me use."

Karnwyr walked over to Avera and let her get on his shoulders, "Ok bonded?"

He glared at his companion as the dire wolves bounced off, "No."

"You're just embarrassed."

"Gee. Really? Now why would that be?"

"Bish got careless … Bish got caught."

"Lesson learned." He chastised himself.

It took little time for them to return to the pack's living area. Keza trotted up in front of Casavir, head up, showing off his prize. Bishop sneered and growled with his arms crossed, feet not even reaching the safety of the ground. The image made the paladin chuckle ungraciously. Then Karnwyr walked around his brother and Avera gave him a disheartened look.

She jumped down from Karnwyr's shoulders as Keza dropped Bishop unceremoniously onto his rear end.

"Avera?" He crouched down to sit on his heels and put out a hand to her as she reached him, "I did not wish to ruin our night out. You deserved to celebrate with nothing to mar the experience."

"Then why have you not told her since then?"

Keza sighed, grabbed the ranger by the scruff of his leathers and shook him hard. He put Bishop back on the ground while the man's head buzzed from the shaking.

Casavir glared at the rattled ranger then turned back to Avera, "I was not sure how to say it to you and we had little chance to be alone."

It looked as if Bishop was going to say something else but he realized that Keza's muzzle was very close and he really was not up to another shake. The next one could possibly knock him out.

The hobbit nodded, "And what do you wish to do?"

He took her hands, "We have pledged ourselves to each other. It is my duty …"

"Duty?"

The paladin's eyes darted from side to side as he realized he used the wrong word. When Avera was already upset it was easy for her to pick out and get enraged over certain words, "What you are thinking is not what I meant."

"So I am now your 'duty'? Is it your duty to keep me going so I can fight for Neverwinter and all those high and glorious jerk off, royal asses?"

"You know I do not mean that!" His face crumbled as Avera swirled on her heel and booted it into the cave they had slept in, "Avera!"

Bishop sat between the dire wolf brothers and watched with glee as the paladin ran after the hobbit, "I wish we had popcorn."

"Me too." Keza announced in regret, "Me too."

17


	7. How to lose a hobbit

She ran into the cave knowing that she had only a few moments on Casavir. Her pack was easily grabbed but she couldn't try to leave the way she came and there was no other exit. Dammit!

Her head spun as she could hear those platemail covered feet getting closer and closer. Then she noticed the column. It glowed but what caught her attention was that there was a small hole behind it. If you weren't looking you would never find it.

She scurried into the hole and backed up enough to be hidden. There was no sense in moving now. Casavir had arrived in the room and if she moved he would hear her.

"Avera?" There was pain in his voice as he called out to her again and again. It hurt just hearing it. It made her want to go out and just reassure him that all was well but she wasn't sure of that. Duty? Did he return to his order and they gave him the duty of watching over her? She couldn't think. She was too upset about everything.

And she could feel that column starting to work. All she wanted to do was run over to him and say she was sorry over and over then molest him silly!

He moved about the room in a jagged motion until he finally punched the wall in frustration.

I can't do this to him, I can't. Just talk to him. I … I can't. I need to figure this out. I need to know how I'm going to deal with this. What about the dreams? What about the pledges you made?

I need a rest. I need a long, long rest. It's all too hard and it doesn't stop. Why couldn't that ogre just crush me better?

She watched as Casavir dropped to the ground. He sat there fingering the turning necklace she had given him so long ago. How long ago was that again? Months. It felt like no time at all. It also felt like a lifetime.

All she really wanted to do was go out to him and kiss that sad look off his face. But she fought with herself and finally Avera crawled backwards as quietly as possible. It was tearing her apart that he was there and she was not but she felt she had to leave. She moved as quickly and silently as possible to get away from him and that mating stone.

Even as she got away from the effects of the stone her mind fought. Was he just with her because his order wanted him to be there? Even though they had pledged themselves to each other, was it for something other than just her? She couldn't believe that Casavir would do that. Then again, she couldn't believe what others had done to her either. Even though she believed he loved her she didn't want to be part of anyone's "duty."

Nnn

He was choked. How could have she gotten out of the room? There was no other exit that he could see. Unless one was hidden. His mind stopped working for him and he looked into space while touching the necklace she had given him, half hoping it would give him a clue.

Then he shook himself out of it. They had to find her. He ran back out of the cave and stopped at the entrance. He put an arm against the opening and looked at the ground, mentally exhausted.

"Well that was fast." Bishop sneered, "What? You could only do it once today or you couldn't get it up?"

"Shut up, ranger." Casavir snapped in annoyance and turned to the dire wolf, "Where is she?"

Keza blinked in surprise then stood, "I don't know!" He turned to his brother who also got up.

"Gone from head."

"Dammit paladin! How did you lose a freaking hobbit?" He grabbed his pack as he never left it too far away from himself.

"They small. Maybe hiding in bedcovers?" Keza suggested.

"She is gone."

Keza sped past the larger of the men and they all ran back to the bedroom chamber. Bishop stopped them at the door for Karnwyr to go into scent mode. The smaller dire wolf sniffed about easily and found the small hole where Avera had slipped out.

"I couldn't even see that."

"Of course you couldn't find it. You paladins are almost blind when it comes to seeing things."

"No fights. Find Vera." Keza got between the men with a snapping of his fangs.

They took turns looking into the hole then looking each other over.

"Small." Commented Karnwyr.

"Maybe ranger fit?" Keza squished Bishop into the hole but he was too large so the dire wolf pulled him out by the foot.

"Thanks a lot." Bishop dusted himself off.

"Ranger don't fit." The large animal snorted.

"Send a cub."

Keza and Karnwyr glared at Bishop as Casavir started pacing. Clomp clomp clomp.

"Cubs too young to protect self." The father dire wolf growled.

Clomp clomp clomp.

"They seemed to be doing well trying to pull the hobbit apart."

Clomp clomp clomp. Clomp. Hey! She has a name! Glare.

"Too young." Keza looked up and listened to the air, "We track."

Clomp clomp clomp.

The ranger was getting more and more frustrated, "How in the nine hells can we track her? We don't even know where this goes to. Didn't you ever see it?"

Clomp clomp clomp.

"Saw but can't fit. Not send cub. Don't know where goes."

"Great." Snarled Casavir as he turned to pace the opposite direction again.

Keza flicked out a forepaw and tripped the paladin. Once Casavir was on the ground he walked around him and flopped onto his chest to keep him from pacing. He also pinned his arms so he couldn't make sounds with them either.

"Must search." Karnwyr began bouncing from paw to paw until he noticed his brother's eyes narrowing.

"Two areas she can come out. Unless tunnel very long."

"Then we must check them out." The paladin was trying to contain his composure and dignity even with the dire wolf holding him down.

"Right! Now if you can write it on the … damn. Ok." Bishop had become too used to people marking map positions. He pulled a map from his pack, moved Keza over a touch and put it on Casavir's chest plate. Part of it flopped over the paladin's face, "So where are these spots?"

Keza looked at the paper then at Bishop, "Map make no sense."

"What?" The ranger was confused. Karnwyr knew how to read maps. Keza was older so why couldn't he?

"What's lines for?" The dire wolf moved his head side to side to try and figure it out.

Bishop rubbed a temple while Casavir tried to blow some of the map off his face. He raised an eyebrow at the ranger in contempt.

Karnwyr walked over, "You never learned map?"

"Early Vera teacher scared of me."

"Oh. Gnomes too?" Karnwyr sniffed the map.

"No but they not teach map." Keza looked at another line and moved his face closer.

"Oh yes. Teach fight, sing and dance!"

The large wolf seemed happy that his brother remembered the gnomes,"Yes! Stupid elf taught map."

"No no. Elf left after you left. Dwarf for map." The smaller dire wolf sat beside the ranger.

"Likely better teacher."

"Ok you can't read a map and Karnwyr doesn't know where you mean!" Casavir yelled, "Why don't we just co-ordinate with you wolves sending each other images?"

The dire wolves looked at each other while the humans gave them pained expressions.

Keza nodded, "Yes that work."

"Go?" Karnwyr's feet were getting itchy to do something.

"Yes go." Keza stood and allowed Casavir to get up.

Nnn

The cavern was easy for Avera to travel through. It was just the right size that she could crawl through it without feeling cramped. She kept moving because she wasn't sure if Keza knew where it led to but she guessed that he wouldn't send a cub. They were only about seven weeks old.

She stopped once to rest for a while. Both of the dire wolves were probing for her. Daeghun had taught the pack how to probe to find her so they could watch out for her easier. But she could also close them out if she wanted to. She had to be careful though because sometimes a stray thought could escape … and with them probing they could pounce on that.

A small drink of water refreshed her and she was off again.

Her mind would not stop feeling guilty for leaving Casavir like that. He was probably worried out of his skull by now. Yeh and all for duty. That couldn't be. He's never good with words. What if he just slipped up on what he was trying to say? And what if he didn't? Damn.

Finally some light filtered into the tunnel. She had been using her chalice to light herself up so she could see the pretty rock walls but it was nice to see that she was almost out.

She peeked out the exit. It looked like another cave. It smelled bad. She looked about in one direction then went to turn the other way when a hand grabbed her.

Freaking hells.

"Hey a hobbits!" It held her in one hand keeping her arms pinned to her sides. Two more were in the room.

Not more ogres! Dang these things stink.

"Oh. But she looks stringy. So … small."

"Can boil her in stew. Help flavor other meat there."

Great. I've just become a seasoning. Hot spice Avera. How nice. At least there is nothing about red anim …

"Should we cook the foxes with her? Their hair same."

"I think we have other reds."

Forget I just thought that. She couldn't stifle her resigned sigh of long suffering. What are they going to do now? Grab some red squirrels and rabbits? How about a nice red breasted hawk. Yes yes we all have red so wheeeeee. What are they? Girls shopping for a dress? Oh that reminds me. Must hide when we get back. Shandra was in dress hunting mode before we left. Oh right … here and now … think of the ogres, stupid!

Now how to get out of this. She looked about the room for anything she could use to help her. Sure she could do a stand up fight but with three ogres she figured it would be a short excursion into the ouchie zone. And from what she had read from her books, they quite enjoyed eating their prey live.

Let's see. Broken furniture. Big broken desk in far corner. Nice sharp sticks for hobbit roasting. Nope nothing there seemed to help. Keep thinking gal! Daeghun didn't raise you to be an idiot. Just an emotionally screwed up little woman. But not an idiot!

What else did she know about ogres? They liked pigs, tomatoes and entrails. Oh that would help. Here, think of what you can remove from me with a spoon. Wait wait … barrels? There were barrels!

"Hey … uggums. What's in those barrels?" She pointed to some barrels in the corner. There were six in all and they were much larger than she was.

"Don't know."

"Can't read human."

"That's too bad. I thought I saw red peppers, tomatoes and pigs in barrels like those before. I think the labels look the same."

"You can read human?"

"Oh yes."

The one holding her walked over to the barrels and hung her upside down over them, "Like that."

"Ok, ogre, I'm just getting sick like this so do you mind putting me down?"

"Well … okays … you can't get away anyway."

Well aren't you a bright, assured of yourself, dimwit? Never believe your prey is defenseless no matter how small it is. So says Daeghun. Ha ha. Okay, maybe that is another good reason to have found Khelgar and everyone else. I would have been a chattering lunatic in no time doing this kind of crud alone. Actually, I would have been killed long before now if I didn't have friends.

He put her down and she walked over to each barrel to examine them more closely, "Yep yep! Pig and cow entrails!"

"Oh yum!"

Oh yum indeed.

The ogres moved towards the barrels as Avera backed up to get behind them. She moved a bit to the side for a good view between the ogres. She then plucked a little red globe out of a bag and tossed it at the middle barrels.

She threw herself behind a broken desk as the barrels went up in flames. The ogres screamed in pain. The closest to the barrels fell dead. The second closest was standing clumsily as the third was blinded.

Avera rushed out from behind the table and hit the second ogre in the leg. It fell and she hit it in the head until it was bleeding out from most of it's face and could no longer breathe.

The third ogre staggered about so she traded off her weapons. She stayed out of it's range, pulled out a few acid arrows then sent them into the beast in quick succession. It fell with a satisfying plop.

She stretched. Fire globes. Gotta love when there are a lot of them in one place.

The hobbit slowly walked out of the cavern and into a small tunnel. It was easy to get through as it went directly outside and there was nothing left to fight. She got into the fresh air then summoned Kathin. They found some bushes to hide in and she cuddled up to the cat. That was tiring. Kathin could watch out as she napped.

Nnn

The four of them walked around the eastern cliff face. They had traveled only a short distance from the dire wolf dens and it was all at an angle east. They seemed grim but determined in their trek. Every so far the dire wolves would stop and lift their muzzles into the air, as if they were sniffing for a scent.

"Will split soon. Search two areas." The larger dire wolf stretched out a few kinks in his back legs.

"Why does she always run?" Casavir couldn't understand how she could stand up to huge monsters but run from relationship concerns.

"Scared of feelings. Scared people hurt her. Fears hurt heart." Keza padded away.

"Never understood feelings." Karnwyr added, "When showed any, got hurt."

"So if she ran …" The paladin realized the problem.

"Less hurt if not there to hurt more." Keza announced.

"Specially after Erayne."

"Erayne?" Bishop cocked an eyebrow, "I know that name."

"Hunted you when met you." Karnwyr wolf grinned.

The ranger glanced at his companion, "Oh yes. Him. The one who couldn't track."

"Often you not remember." His companion stated.

"Yeh well, it was how we met you silly mutt." He ruffled the fur on top of Karnwyr's head and grinned. The paladin watched from the side of his eyes. That was the first time the ranger had shown any compassion in front of him.

"That must be the one who made her feel like a fool." Casavir shook his head, clearly not understanding why people would do such things.

Karnwyr snorted huffily, "Vera told likes. Erayne laughed and got town to laugh."

"It's a wonder she didn't kill them all." The smaller of the men scornfully smirked, "Every time I hear something it makes it sound more and more like she was an outcast."

"I came to the conclusion of her being an outcast as well." The paladin sighed, "Do you feel anything?"

Karnwyr started hopping from foot to foot, too excited to concentrate enough on telling everyone so he told his brother, "Have a bead!"

"Bead?" Keza looked confused for a moment, "Oh! Ranger talk!"

"What is it?" Casavir perked up as he saw that dire wolves were excited.

The larger dire wolf grinned happily, "Karnwyr has a bead on her location. She lost concentration."

"Ogres?" Karnwyr whined.

Keza swirled then looked into the sky, "Ogres. Yes." He nodded as the humans became agitated again, "Hop up, Bish."

"What?" The ranger backed up for a moment.

"Get on shoulders! We run. Paladin and Karnwyr come behind. Can't carry heavy armor. You light. We go fast."

Bishop took a look at those long, sharp spikes on the animal's shoulders then decided that if Avera could do it then so could he. He climbed onto the animal and grabbed tightly to the dire wolf's ruff as he shot around the cliff face. He was definitely fast.

He watched for any danger as the dire wolf's strides brought them towards a hidden inlet between the rock faces. They went slower to be aware of possible attacks. A cave entrance could be seen and as they got closer, Bishop could see that the foliage grew right up to and into the rock. They closed the gap and stopped a few feet away from the entrance.

Keza put his head up and sniffed. He turned slowly as Bishop got off his shoulders and stretched his legs to get them moving again. Then the dire wolf grinned and walked over to a bush. Inside it lay Avera with Kathin as her pillow. The cat nodded to Keza in acceptance.

"She here."

Bishop peeked into the bush, "I don't see ogres. Just a tired hobbit."

"You watch Vera. I peek in cave."

The ranger snorted but sat down against a tree trunk. Even though he did not like taking orders, it wasn't that bad to be told to watch over the hobbit.

"Come see ranger!" There was laughter in the mind voice.

Bishop stood and strode into the cave. He stayed alert. There was no sense in becoming too complacent. As he stepped into the cavern, he had to laugh. Three dead orcs and one of them with several arrows planted in it's face.

"How in the world did she char them?" The human looked amused.

"She know new spell?" Keza asked as he sniffed around the area.

"Not that I know of."

Keza sent an image of the hobbit napping against the leopard to Casavir and the man sighed in relief. He and Karnwyr were now close to the cave. The paladin put on a burst of speed when he saw the entrance. His armor clanked as Karnwyr directed him to the bushes the hobbit slept in.

He looked at her to make sure there were no visible wounds.

"This is something to be proud of." Bishop snorted as he leaned against the closest tree to the entrance. Casavir had not even heard him show up, "Come see." Even though he didn't like the paladin, Bishop had to show off what the hobbit had done. Three ogres and one hobbit. Who'd have guessed she could win?

Casavir reluctantly stood as Keza came out of the cave. The large dire wolf affectionately snuffled the man's hair as he went to sit by the hobbit and the paladin left with the ranger.

The corridor was short and ended in one large cave. He watched as the ranger looked about for loot then turned his attention to the three ogres, "You got them."

Bishop peeked up from a chest, "No. She got them. Has she learned any new spells lately?"

"Not that I remember. She hasn't had any time to learn any."

A snicker sounded from the ranger, "Not even the one you really want her to know?"

The paladin glanced up from the most damaged ogre but ignored the jibe.

"Hmm. I guess all the running around makes it difficult to learn spells. I'm sure that it is frustrating having to buy all those scrolls from Sand."

Casavir ignored him and went about looking over the ogres. He had more than enough of the stench of the room so he left. Keza and Karnwyr were lying next to the bush that held the hobbit and leopard. He knelt down beside her and watched her breathing.

"No blood. No wounds." Keza announced.

"I have no idea how she did that." His voice was soft as he touched her cheek, "I wonder why she is so tired."

"Stress." The ranger stood beside the paladin looking down at the woman, "It isn't like she hasn't had any in the last month or two."

Casavir nodded. Within the last short while she had gone from just trying to find out information about a shard to finding out she had a shard in her chest; learning that she may have to fight some huge demonic entity; getting appendicitis; having a lover for the first time in her life; going through concern that her lover may have been cheating on her; being accused of destroying a town; becoming a squire; searching for clues to defend herself; had her lover get upset over gossip; went through court; fought a monster of a man in ritual battle and won; obtained the pelt of the wolf she viewed as a foster mother; had at least four men circling her for romantic intention; argued with a knight and changed over being a squire to another knight; reconnected with a second foster sibling; and now thinks that her lover wants her only to satisfy some duty.

This all happened in the last month? Or was it almost two months? He had lost track of time. He didn't think that any of them had really noticed how mentally draining this all was for a little woman who had little contact with people her whole life. She was used to being shunned or abused by other people. She was not used to being accepted, loved or living in a city.

He shook his head as he put an arm behind her. She didn't even stir so he picked her up and held her close.

"We go back." Keza stood and shook, "Will check here later. Bring Vera. I check pack."

Karnwyr and Bishop loped ahead, "We're going hunting." The ranger called back.

Casavir watched as Keza ran ahead. Kathin stood and walked beside him as he slowly turned to leave the area. It was silent except for the sounds of animals and insects. But the man could not enjoy the beauty around him. He was too worried about the hobbit.

A little yawn escaped the woman as she opened her eyes. A smile graced her lips as she noticed Casavir and it raised his spirits. Then she dropped her gaze, biting her bottom lip in agitation.

Kathin disappeared as Casavir stopped and gently lowered himself and Avera to the ground. They touched foreheads as her feet landed.

"I'm sorry, Avera, that you took me wrong. I … I am not good with words and I did not mean to indicate that you were a duty."

She looked up at him and put a hand on his cheek, "Cas?"

He took a deep breath, "My pledge was to you. As yours was to me. I want to be with you because I love you. Not because anyone else wishes this. I wish for this. No honor is greater than being with the one that you love and standing with them through all that happens." He lowered his eyes then gazed at her from under his lashes, "Good or bad! No one can offer me anything as beautiful or satisfying as what we have together." He kissed her forehead, "I turned Hlam down as soon as he asked. There was no question in my mind about what I want. All I want is to be with you."

A relieved sigh escaped her, "Oh … I … doubted … not you … me. It's just … I'm not used to … well ..."

He chuckled as he rubbed his cheek against hers then kissed it, "I seem to have taken the words from a bard." He pulled back to look into her eyes and give her a hearty smile, "I hear that is not an easy feat to accomplish."

"Your words now sounded like a bard's." She gave him a kiss on the lips, "You often may not be good with words but sometimes you are exemplary with them."

"I take it you forgive me, my lady?"

"If you forgive me for reacting like that."

Casavir leaned down and pulled her forward to seal the deal with a kiss. They lingered there, not wanting to stop. Not wanting to let go as if they felt the other would suddenly disappear.

The sun began to dip on the horizon making them turn towards it. Casavir sat on the ground and held Avera in front of him. He kissed her neck and they watched the sunset together. It was the first time they did this as a couple. It was different when they were pretending to just be colleagues and friends. Even the times he had been giving her a back rub, lying to himself that it was only a backrub.

This time they could openly admit the strength of their feelings for one another under one of nature's beautiful inventions.


	8. Wake Up Call

Her arms were behind the pillow that was wrapped around her head as she squeezed her face into one side of the softness then the other. Her back arched and she felt the intense pleasure of a climax once again. A sigh escaped as her eyes opened from what she thought had been a dream. But the sensations she had been feeling were not a dream.

Avera made a small chirping noise as her whole system tensed then relaxed. She looked down her body to see those bright blue eyes cheerfully analyzing her reactions. He seemed to be enjoying himself immensely down there between her legs.

Even though he acknowledged that she was awake, he was not going to let her catch her breath. He licked her clitoris again, making her whole body jump. He nipped her lips then pushed a finger into her. His tongue followed making her whip her head back and forth into the pillow. She screamed from the pleasure she derived from this so he quickened the pace in which he stimulated her.

She wasn't sure how much more of his ministrations she could take! It felt like she was going to swing her head off at any moment! How long had he been at this anyway? Her body was soaked in sweat. Another scream escaped her as he made her body jerk right off the bed. It wasn't like she was complaining, mind you.

An enthusiastic chuckle could be heard deep in his throat as he turned from her clit to the inside of her left leg. His tongue trailed down it then back up until he began kissing just above the major artery. Then he nibbled as he got closer to her vulva and her right leg shook. Avera squealed.

His head turned to the other leg in surprise. Well now. This was amusing. He nibbled again with the same reactions. Avera tried to control her breathing as he played with her leg but it was near impossible. Finally, she broke down giggling as he continued with this game and that was when he decided to return her to absolute wanton bliss.

Casavir moved his mouth back to her groin and licked her little nub to get her back into a frenzy. Then he moved his tongue up her body to her abdomen and licked her scars. He let her calm down as he moved further. Then his arms circled her back and he pulled her from the bed as he sat up, bringing her little body close so he could attack her neck.

What was this? He hadn't used scroll yet? What was he up to?

"Cas?" She had all of a sudden taken to using a shortened nickname for him while in the middle of love making. It rolled over into other times now as well. It was easier to say his name like this as he seldom gave her a chance to say the rest of it anyway.

"Shush my lady." His tongue traced her neck making her call out his name, "It's just I never got to explore your body much at this size. We'll use a scroll soon. I promise."

Her head started to spin as he moved down her chest to encourage her to scream some more. She moved her hand to touch his erection but found she could not quite reach that far. She was only able to finger a small amount of the length and the tip.

A frustrated snort made the paladin laugh. He kept one hand on her back and moved the other behind her head. Then he brought his face back up to gaze into her eyes, "It looks like I found a way to keep control, my lady. We don't want me to loose it yet."

Her nose wiggled as she pouted. This made Casavir laugh even more as he delved into her tasty neck. His licks and kisses made her throw her head back exposing her jugular to him. He took advantage of it with nibbles, nips, kisses and licks.

His tongue slid down to her chest to suckle on a breast. He took his time, arousing the nipple into compliance then turned his attention to the other one. His hand moved from her back as he leaned her against his leg. The hand disappeared while he continued manipulating her breasts with mouth, teeth and tongue. Then his hand returned and with one swift twitch of his wrist, his finger delved into her making her moan.

She whimpered as he removed his lips from her breast and could hear him speaking but couldn't quite make out what he was saying. There was a tingle from the spell working on her, then their eyes met. A little "oh" escaped her as she realized that he had obtained a scroll while he had her mesmerized by what he had been doing to her.

Before she could get any concentration back, he lifted her onto his lap and slid himself into her. Avera gasped in surprise and reaction to feeling herself close around him. Her tongue licked her top lip without her really thinking of what she was doing. Then he lifted her up and down, rolling his hips to give them a different sensation.

He soon lay back as he pulled her forward so they could kiss. It was an amorous interplay of tongues as she held her hands behind his head and he held her by the waist while eagerly thrusting themselves against each other. They soon became frenzied in their actions as they gasped in excitement. Their reactions to each other further inflamed their passion.

They climaxed and relaxed for a few minutes while breathing hard and admiring each other's eyes. Then it was back to the passion as they pressed their lips together. In time they exhausted themselves enough to just lie together.

Casavir held her to his side as she rested her cheek against the light, fluffy fur of his chest. Her arm was relaxed across him as she lovingly drew circles along his collarbone and neck with her fingers. He tenderly watched her face as she smiled, enjoying their close contact.

"That was one hell of a nice wake up call, my paladin." She murmured into his chest.

"I thought you would appreciate it, my lady." His lips caressed her forehead.

"Hmm. You were right." She kissed his chest, "It was an extremely … pleasurable way to wake up."

"Good." He allowed himself the time to just look at her for a time. Then he sighed, "It is late morning. Maybe we should get up and do something … else."

The tenderness in his voice sent pleasant vibrations through her, "It would be nice to just lie like this forever." She rubbed her cheek on his chest, making him exhale pleasantly, "But this is the wrong cave to be in for doing this for long."

"Maybe we should request a different cave to spend our time in." He put his head to the side to give her that half grin that turned her insides to mush.

"Then we can spend all the time we want cuddling." She peeked over at him, "And doing whatever we want without coercions. Because … truthfully … we don't need it." The hobbit winked at him.

"I agree." He gently fingered her bangs, "I guess we should get to it. I have been smelling food and it has gotten to my stomach."

A rumbling from his abdomen made them laugh. She reluctantly raised her head from his chest, "So speaks the tummy. Meet you out there."

They kissed lightly and when she pulled away they touched the inside of each other's arms, letting their fingers travel to their fingertips. She turned to put on some clothes while he watched her with interest. Then she smiled back at him and skipped out of the room, whistling a cheerful little tune.

Nnn

Avera walked out into the sunshine, still whistling. She stretched and smelled the fresh air. It was a wonderful morning and she intended on continuing to enjoy it. Then she saw a sneering ranger poking at some coals. Ah who cares about sneering?

"Wow! Bishop, you got partridge! What's the special occasion?"

"They got in the way. I shot them." He grumbled while poking the coals a bit more, "You certainly got up late."

She bounced over to look into the fire, "How long have you been sitting there?"

"Long enough to know how loud you can scream."

Avera watched his snarling lips then perkily sat beside him, "Oh that was nothing, comparatively. Though … thanks for reminding me to buy some silence spells."

Bishop raised an eyebrow and glared at her at the same time. It was quite a feat to be sure, "So how did you kill those ogres anyway?"

She could tell from his voice that he was impressed even if it was covered by a sneering growl, "Little red globes."

His head snapped around to look at her, "Blast globes?" A grin formed on his lips.

"What did you think I did? Kick their toes until they died of laughter? There were six barrels of blast globes so I told the ogres they were full of entrails, let them get excited about it, then boom. I jumped behind a big, broken desk and didn't even get a scratch. One ogre died on the spot, one was severely injured and the other was blinded. I took out the injured one then shot the blinded one."

"You're sneaky."

"How do you think I've gotten through life until now?" Her eyes squinted, "Well, except for lately when I've required good friends who can carry me out of a jam." She wiggled her back and lifted her head onto her fist.

"Hmph." Bishop grumbled under his breath as he noticed Casavir strolling out of the cave carrying his armor and his and the hobbit's packs. The paladin wore a simple pair of trews and shirt.

"Uhm, Cas? That looks like a lot of work. Did you need some help? You won't be able to get it done by tonight and we leave tomorrow."

He stopped and raised an eyebrow at the little woman, "We will not be leaving for a couple more days. You have been under too much stress and need a holiday, my lady." His eyes turned towards the ranger, "He can leave whenever he wants to." About now would be good.

"Wow. Aren't we being forceful this morning?" She licked her lips.

Casavir blushed but shook his head to get the blushes to stop, "It is just the truth. You need a rest and we have to take care of our equipment. It has been a long time since we have dealt with our armor. I believe we should take care of that oversight."

"Good point." She nudged Bishop and blinked at him as Casavir put the supplies down and sat beside her, "It smells done."

The ranger looked down at the hobbit and rolled his eyes, "You know it is done. And don't give me any puppy dog eyes. They don't work on me."

"Please?" She tilted her head and smiled.

He snorted out his nose, "Help yourself. You know I made them for all of us."

"Thank you, Bishop. That was kind of you." Casavir said while watching the little woman.

Bishop waved the paladin off as Avera got bowls out of her pack and set them all up. She took a knife and pushed one bird into her bowl and two into each of the men's bowls. Then she poked about in the coals to knock out what looked like rocks.

Bishop snickered knowing that she would find the treats but had debated on how long it would take her. She looked back at him, "Where were the tubers?"

"I'm not telling. If you're such a good ranger you can find them yourself."

She tittered as she knocked the hard shells open. There were tubers, mushrooms and some other vegetables with seasoning from fresh plants all cooked in clay under the coals. Avera divvied it all up using a spoon and her knife then handed each man their bowl. Then she pulled a cloth out of her pack and set it out on her lap.

They set in on their food in a relaxed manner for once. It was not that often they could just enjoy the wilderness. Usually they were tramping over it trying to survive while they killed other things.

There was the sound of yapping cubs coming their way as they finished their meals. Bishop took the remains and tossed the bones in the fire so that none of the pups could get hard bones caught in their throat. There was a big difference from eating raw, supple bones and hard, crackly bones and that difference often meant a lot of pain or death.

Casavir pulled out supplies and started to work on Avera's armor. He was much better at assessing armor damage then she was as he'd had a lot of experience in the field. As he dug in her pack he found a whip.

"Oh Whippie!"

Bishop glared at her perkiness, "Whippie?"

"Oh. I haven't used my whip in so long!" Casavir handed it over to her with a half grin. She shivered pleasantly from the grin, " I got this when it was just Khelgar and myself traveling together. It was so much fun and kept me at a good distance while fighting. It really worked out well. I missed my whip." She held it to her face and beamed.

"Right." The ranger glowered and leaned his shoulder against the tree that grew beside their log.

"Vera!" Keza's mind voice called, "You show cubs fighting?"

Avera turned towards the large dire wolf, "Fight with them?"

"They want see people fight. How do it."

"To compare how people fight as opposed to wolves?" Bishop asked.

"Yes!" The dire wolf was happy that they understood.

"Casavir is working on our equipment." Avera stated and put a hand on her man's shoulder. He grinned up at her then went back to looking at one of her gloves, "But if Bishop is game?"

Bishop had crossed his arms crossed. He let his eyes roam over the hobbit and raised an eyebrow, "I think that can be done."

Karnwyr looked over to his bonded, "Bish have armor. Vera not. That fair?"

The ranger moved his head from side to side, taking advantage of the chance to openly ogle her, "How about if we go half way?" He pulled of his armored shirt and watched as she raised her one eyebrow and squinted her other eye. She was not trusting him. Good. That constant mistrust of hers may keep her alive a bit longer.

Keza walked over to the sandy area between where Casavir was working and the cave entrance with a big stick. He put the thick end of the stick into the ground and pulled it about making a large rectangle like shape. Sort of that shape anyway.

Bishop and Avera looked at each other and shrugged at the same time as they moved into the makeshift ring.

Barks and yaps erupted from seven cubs as Karnwyr plopped himself beside Casavir. The dire wolf lolled his tongue out in amusement.

One cub became a bit mouthier than the others and Avera broke down in laughter.

"What did he say, my lady?"

She shook her head, "No Kinwyr. I am not going to bite him in the groin."

Casavir looked to the sky thinking of how human children acted at times and figured they were pretty close to the same. Not to mention the fact that he could tell this was definately Keza's cub.

Another bark sounded from the brown cub and Bishop waggled an eyebrow, "I can assure you that if there is any biting to be done it will be from me." He glanced over to Avera and grinned.

She shook her head, "Don't count on it. You won't get a chance."

They started to circle each other.

"Oh but I may, Chickadee."

The paladin's eyes narrowed at the ranger's suggestive voice. He did not like the way the man had said those words or the undertones of promise that were evident.

"Why don't you use that cute little whip of yours?"

"Aren't you afraid I may hurt you with it?"

He snorted at her, "Not really." Not at all. I just want to see if you can use it.

The little woman grinned as they slowly moved about. She held the whip out in one hand while keeping balance with the other. They circled each other, watching the other's eyes and waiting for a move.

Suddenly he fainted and almost caught her by the whip wrist as she pulled away. But she slipped past and flung out a quick snap on his wrist as she backed up. Maybe she does know how to use it.

They moved past each other, tagging a body part here or there but mostly just playing about. The cubs watched in awe as Bishop would dart forward and Avera made a quick roll to get out of his way, when Avera snapped the whip and he moved out of range, and when they grabbed at or pulled away. They were having fun.

Then Avera snapped the whip onto Bishop's leg and pulled. He fell onto his back but was quickly up again. She hooked the whip onto her belt and watched him a bit more carefully. She had noticed the tell tale signs that he was getting ready to really act. There was always a little gleam to his eyes when he went from play to hunt mode.

He feinted a couple of times then dove towards her. She ducked down, put her arms out and ran under his legs, knocking them out from underneath him with her arms. He fell onto his chest and she pounced onto his back.

Then he rolled over on top of her, pinning the little woman to the ground. He laughed as she grunted from the sudden weight. He spun quickly in order to get hold of her arms and made sure to do so just below the elbows and hold them against her so if she were to let those blades out they would only connect with her. He lifted her from the ground and chuckled, "Say Uncle."

Casavir looked up, startled that the ranger had caught her like that. He put the armor down and watched more carefully, waiting for any signs of maligned intent.

Avera cocked her head to the side and got an evil smirk on her face, "You mean like ... Uncle Duncan?"

A flash of anger flicked across his eyes then a light snarl escaped him. She smiled joyously at him, knowing exactly what his reaction would be. The little wench.

"Only teasing, bonded."

"I know." But that doesn't mean she'll get away with it. He gave her a fake benevolent smile which she knew too well as being his way of saying that he was going to now play with his prey, "Just for that you get a choice."

"Really? I like choices." She mocked, still with her evil smirk and bright eyes.

He let a rumble of a growl escape him. It wasn't angry but it did seem suggestive on some level. Avera caught the sound and it's meaning having grown up with dire wolves. She cocked her head to the other side. She wasn't sure if he even realized that it was a precursor for searching out a mate or he may not have noticed that he had made the sound in the first place. It made her giggle in amusement.

"You can either beg me to let you down." His eyes softened as he brought his face closer to hers, "Or you can kiss me for it."

"That is quite enough, Bishop." Casavir stood and glared at him menacingly.

"Why can't you ever let her fight her own battles, paladin?"

"Z'ok." Keza's voice was soft in the larger man's mind, "Vera in control."

Casavir spoke back to the animal's mind with a snap, "How do you know that?"

A snickering sounded into his brain, "Oh watch. Vera I know."

The paladin peeked over at the larger dire wolf then glared back at the ranger.

Avera turned her head enough to wink at her man then went back to looking at the ranger. She put her tongue on her top lip and looked up at her eyebrows, almost making it look like she had no pupils and that she was thinking about his offer. Then she put her feet on Bishop's legs and smiled, congenially. Her feet tapped his legs for a moment, close to his groin then moved down almost a hobbit foot length from that area.

The ranger almost laughed at her. Trying not to be embarrassed again? That was too cute. If she thought she would be able to push out of his grasp that way, she was sadly mistaken.

She wiggled her shoulders and motioned with her chin to bring his face closer. He did so, making sure to close the personal space more than enough to infuriate the paladin, "You know, Dagger Tongue … I don't beg. Ever." She waggled her eyebrows making him think that she might actually kiss him. And in front of her boyfriend?

"Really? We'll have to change that."

Her little laugh was sweet, "Not a chance. And you know what?"

"What?"

Snick snick.

Bishop looked down without moving and noticed a blade from the front of each boot in a perfect position for a penile or femoral artery removal. His eyes slowly returned to her face. With a wild grin he chuckled. Good play.

The paladin could see the one blade but knew there had to be two considering the sounds. He half grinned and sat down.

"And I'm not going to kiss you." She got another perky smile on her face as she said this.

"That's too bad, Chickadee." He wiggled his nose, "I would have made it worth your while." He pushed her away from him and rolled backwards as she landed just after a double snick sound was heard.

"Don't trust me?"

"Trust gets you killed."

Keza snickered, "Think tie good. Mothers come. Cubs need rest."

The cubs started barking until their father snarled at them. The mothers appeared from the bushes and pushed the youngsters away.

"That was fun." Avera chirped happily.

Bishop just snorted, "Karnwyr is hungry. We're going hunting."

"Thanks for the little workout, Bishop."

He shrugged as Karnwyr stood, stretched and walked to his bonded. Then they left.

Avera turned to Casavir, "Ok. What should I do now?"

Casavir grinned as he stood. She giggled as they went back to the cave.

Nnn

They spent another three days with the dire wolves during which time Casavir and Avera were able to obtain a different cave to sleep in. Then they traveled back to Neverwinter. Keza went with them for a day but left reluctantly as he needed to be back to take care of his pack. The trip from there was just as gripe induced as when they had first travelled away from Neverwinter. Casavir and Bishop would fight over the route and Avera would lie back with the companions shaking her head at them.

As they walked through the Merchant District of Neverwinter they could hear the normal gossip being pandered about. They turned down a side road as Avera wanted to see Deekin, the kobold shopkeeper. Both animal companions had been unsummoned because they caused unrest in the people around. Avera was in no mood to have to contend with frightened shoppers. She wanted their return to be a happy one.

But they soon started hearing rumors and when they passed people would look at them.

"Can you believe it? A paladin having a relationship with a hobbit." One woman told a man.

"Wouldn't that be sick? It would be like dating a child!" The man commented back.

Casavir's jaw dropped, "Did you hear that?"

Bishop nodded, "Yes and so did she." He nodded towards the little woman.

The paladin could only imagine what these words were doing to his lady love.

"You would think that a paladin would think better than to do something like that! I mean, interracial relations? That's just not right. Aren't they supposed to uphold what is right and true?" A woman said as she watched them walk past.

"You," As Casavir turned to step towards the gossipers, Avera grabbed his hand and shook her head.

"It only encourages them." She turned and ignored the people watching her.

"Didn't you ever deal with gossips in court?" Bishop sneered.

"Yes but …"

"But it wasn't about you or a person you cared for." The ranger snorted disdainfully.

"Are you ok?" Casavir asked the hobbit.

"Why shouldn't I be? Now it's just like home."

That took him by surprise. He was about to put his hand on Avera's shoulder when she stopped in mid stride and turned back the way they had come. Bishop snarled at her as Casavir whipped around.

"Doria! Your house is on fire! Lydia is still in there!"

The woman who had been complaining so fiercely about interracial relationships turned in shock and started to run.

Bishop growled as the other two started running as well, "Why do we care?"

"Because it is the right thing to do!" Casavir called back.

"Why does the 'right thing' always end up in someone else's death?" If we're lucky that might turn out to be the paladin. He smiled at the thought.

The house was not too far away. It was in an upper class area which was just shy of high class. As was said, the home was in flames. It was an expensive wood that was lacquered with a pricy paint.

A very young girl could be seen on the fourth floor of the building, looking out the window as smoke billowed around her. Bishop leaned against the metallic fence as Casavir and Avera ran forward.

The paladin opened the door to a wall of flame that threw him back by the heat alone. He staggered from the smoke and started to look for another way in. He could feel the hobbit's hand in his.

"Back up Cas. It's too hot to go in."

He looked down at her in surprise. Was she actually telling him to give up? On a child?

"Bishop?"

The ranger peeked out at the hobbit from under his brows, "Yeh? What do you want?" It better not be anything heroic.

"Have rope?"

"Yeh." He thought he caught on to what she was thinking.

"Mind giving me a shot later?" She threw her pack on the ground but kept her mace and whip with her.

"I can do that."

"Avera? What are you …"

Casavir's eyes opened wide as he heard the double snick of her boot blades just before she shot herself up the wall. She would grab into a crevice between the wood slats and slam a blade into the wall, then pull back her other boot blade and grab another wood slat a bit higher up.

A crowd was forming so Casavir turned to move them back then went back to watching the hobbit. Be careful.

She shimmied past areas of the wall that were already burnt out and spewed smoke. It wasn't long before she was near the window but then she turned her head to listen. The girl in the window was screeching but Avera could still hear something else.

She moved as she noticed a tell tale groaning and was just missed by a blast of flame that shot out from the wall. People screamed and yelled as the little woman caught hold of the slats with a elbow and boot knife. It was tricky for a few moments as she got her balance, then she flung herself back against the wall.

With a couple breaths to get herself to calm, she started back towards the child. Finally she was at the window. She looked at the child's terror stricken face and smiled calmingly. She clicked in her blades.

"Hi. I'm Avera. You must be Lydia?"

The child stopped screaming and looked at the hobbit in surprise, "You look like my dolly! But you have pretty blue eyes and red hair instead of green and yellow!"

Avera looked at the child's doll and chuckled, "Maybe a bit I do."

"Are you a fairy?"

She looked into the child's room to see books and toys of fairies going up in flames. This had to be quick, "I could be one. Do you trust fairies?"

"Yes! Yes I do!"

"Will you trust me?"

"Uh huh! You're cute, Avera!"

And there is such a good reason to trust. Not. Nevermind about that, "Now you will hear a clunk but don't worry." She turned her head and nodded. An arrow clunked into the wall just beside her face almost before she completed the nod. She could see Bishop quickly tying down the end of the rope that was connected to the arrow.

"Ok now come to this side." She moved the child as she bashed a bit of the wall and took the rope from the arrow. It took no time for her to wrap the rope around a baseboard and tie it off like her father had taught her.

"My dolly!"

"Here. My friend will catch dolly." She looked down and tossed it, "Casavir, catch!"

The paladin was under the doll in a shot, afraid that it might actually be the child then realizing it was not. He grinned and threw it back to Bishop. Bishop raised an eyebrow and tossed it into the mother's face, making her back up a few paces and yelp from the severity of the throw. He shrugged, pretending it was an accident.

The mace was back on her belt and she pulled her whip out, "Put your legs around my waist." She directed the child, "And your arms under this arm and around behind my neck. That's it. Now hold on tight! I'll hold you with this arm but you hold tight!"

"I will!"

Avera doubled the whip, held on with one hand and grabbed the child with her other. Before Lydia could think they were in the air hurtling towards Casavir. But the fire caught on the rope in the house and the two went tumbling down. Lydia let go with a scream but Casavir ran forward and caught her. Avera hit the ground on her feet and rolled but not without smashing a shoulder into the rock path.

Casavir handed the child to her mother and ran to Avera's side, quickly taking inventory of her aches then going directly into a hands on heal. Bishop showed up beside them, looking at the woman with a strange expression on his face. There had been no way he could have caught her without both of them being badly hurt and he seemed to almost be disturbed by it.

The mother let her child down and Lydia bolted for Avera, "Thank you!"

The hobbit fell back as the child crashed into her, "Hey. It's ok now." She smiled and tapped the girl's nose, "Dolly safe too?"

"Dolly safe too!"

"Good."

Doria trudged over to them as Casavir and Avera stood, "I … I can't thank you enough. What can I do to repay you?"

"You can stop sniping about her." Bishop sneered.

The woman backed up from the ranger's tone, "I know I was rude. It's just …"

"You don't owe anything. Just take good care of Lydia. She's going to be fine." Avera ruffled the girl's hair, gave her a wink and walked away. The men followed without another word.

A man stood in their way, "And why would you have knives in places like those?"

"Because I am small and fight things like orcs and ogres to keep people like you safe. I work for Neverwinter getting rid of thugs to keep people like you safe. And I fight Luskan dogs in trial of combat to help keep people like you safe. So get out of my way before I make you unsafe." Her nerves were now shot and she didn't feel like being kind to a jerk.

The man backed up as people around him gave him trouble for going against the woman after she had saved a child. Some even started yelling at him to remember that she was the one who battled Lorne to the death.

The three did not stop. They went to see Deekin, as had been the original plan. Avera haggled and chatted with the kobold and then they left.

As they got into the Sunken Flagon children burst out of every nook and cranny to hug the hobbit and tell her all at the same time about what had been happening in their lives.

Bishop had to jump out of the way to escape the kiddie stampede. He made a hasty retreat to his favorite table while the paladin got caught up in the huddle with the little lady. The hobbit laughed and spoke with each child then sent them on their way. A couple of them grabbed the packs to wash clothing for them.

Wolf grinned at her, "I see ya may have stopped them rumors. Nice work."

She laughed at the boy, "Maybe. How many spies of yours watch out for me?"

"One or two. Khelgar wants to see you."

Avera kissed Casavir's hand then turned towards the kitchen. Casavir strode to their favorite table and watched as she disappeared past the wall separating the common room and the quieter dining area.

She bounced in with a cheery tone, "Khelgar! I'm home!"

"So ye are lass!" The dwarf gave her a hearty hug, "How was the trip?" He looked her over then went back to the stove to make sure nothing burned.

"Interesting."

"Did they behave?" Her looking at the ceiling told him exactly what he needed to know, "I hope you gave them what for."

"I used my feminine charm."

"Don't use that too much around the ranger or he'll club you and haul you off to his den." Khelgar took a drink of some ale.

"It almost came to that."

The dwarf spit out his drink in surprise and almost choked, "What?"

"Long story and I'm not sure Casavir will like it repeated but … yeh it was interesting."

"So where is the ranger's grave site?"

She patted his arm and looked over at what he was cooking, "Not dead. Not like he didn't come close to it once or twice but he survived."

"And you?"

"It was a good trip. Only one broken back."

Khelgar raised an eyebrow, "You will have to tell us the whole story later. For now, we have problems."

"Don't we always?"

"Too true lass. This is different though. Someone has spread …"

"Rumors. Yeh we heard quite a few discussions while going through the Merchant Quarter. Seems like it is mostly the high classes."

"You ok lass?"

She dunked a finger into some batter and jumped back fast as he went to slap her. Whatever it was tasted good, "I guess Wolf's minions didn't get here fast enough before us to tell you."

"What happened, lass?"

"Child in a fire. I saved her and Cas healed up my ouchies from it."

"Cas?" He chuckled as he cut up some meats, "That's new." She shrugged, "Well, hopefully that will put a damper on it but I wouldn't count on it. If it keeps up we will have to do something but I have no clue what. That's genteel stuff and I ain't good at more than beating the crud out of them. In the meantime, you are going to get some more time off. You were looking frazzled when you left. Maybe we can get into more training for a bit."

"Speaking of training, how has Shandra been doing?"

"Well in training."

"Is she unwell? She's not sick is she? Elanee should have been able to do something. Where is she?"

"Calm down lass!" He grabbed her arm before she could go running off in a tizzy, "It's nothing like that. She'll be telling you herself."

"What is it?"

"Not my place to say and the less I think about it the better."

Avera raised an eyebrow, "Well that's cryptic."

"Aye and it's staying that way! You'll be talking to the lass yourself. Anyway, you should be out there with the others. Just holler when ye need some food or send one of them ratlings you like so much."

"You like the children too."

"Yeh sez you. Now scoot."

Nnn

Casavir turned his cup in his hands while looking into the liquid's depths. His mind wouldn't let go of the rumors. Even though she saved that child he could not feel that the rumors would completely stop.

The fact that people would treat Avera like that horrified and upset him beyond reckoning. Why would anyone think that he had a bad moral standing for loving her just because she was a hobbit? He could not understand people. And she was used to this from her home town? That was just sad.

His eyes shut just before a grating voice cut into his thoughts.

"Sir Casavir! Oh my I am so glad that you all have returned. It has been interesting here since you went away and there is so much to tell. I didn't blow anything up but there is exciting news."

Please don't be here. Please don't be here in front of me. He opened an eye to see the bushy haired gnome smiling away at him with a beaming smile that was wider than normal. Maybe I should be drinking something stronger.

"I need some advice."

An eyebrow raised as he pushed his tea to the side. He had learned the dangers of drinking anything while their friends spoke with them, "Sure. What do you need advice with?"

"Well. Shandra and I had sex."

A sputtering could be heard from the ranger's table indicating that he had not learned as well as Casavir. There was a choking sound for a few moments but, unfortunately, it stopped and was replaced with laughter.

The paladin's mouth dropped and his brain seized. His eyelids kept fluttering in surprise and he tried to regain brain function, "Y … you … y'wah?"

"We had sex. I never knew why you and Avera locked yourselves up in your room and won't let anyone in but now I know. Did you know that Shandra is able to …"

Casavir jumped across the table and put his hand on the gnome's mouth, not wanting to hear the rest, "Ok, Grobnar. No talking about what you two do in the bedroom!"

The gnome nodded and the paladin pulled his hand back as if he expected to be bitten.

"Well when we were out in the barn …"

The hand returned over the gnome's mouth. Casavir counted under his breath before continuing, "Do not speak about your sexual activities. It is rude to tell other people what you have done." He slowly brought his hand away from the gnome.

"But the girls talk about what you and Avera must be doing all the time."

"We do not tell them what we do. The girls gossip with no information behind it." Just like a lot of other people. At least their gossip is mostly harmless. Comparatively.

Grobnar thought it over for a moment, "What color is Avera's pubic hair?"

I'm going to kill him. I'll get Khelgar and we can bury the body off near the Ironfist Stronghold, "It is improper to speak upon your lady's attributes."

"Why? Avera is really pretty and I'm sure that her pubic hair is as lovely as the hair on her head."

Ok he is going to die. He is going to die horribly. And so is that hyena laughing son of a bitch ranger! He plastered on his best civilized look, "Please do not speak of Avera's body parts."

"Not even her eyes?"

Casavir closed his eyes as he heard the ranger slapping his table in mirth and falling over, "Anything above her neckline is fine. Arms and legs are fine. Feet and hands, fingers and toes. Nothing else, please."

The gnome nodded in understanding, "Oh. Ok, Sir Casavir. I can refrain from that."

The paladin let out a relieved sigh.

"If you nibble on her toes …"

"Grobnar! I am not telling you what sexual activities we do!"

Duncan glared at the paladin and Qara giggled.

"It is rude to do that. Understand?"

"No."

Then he heard salvation. Those little feet were walking around the corner of the wall and right up to the other human.

"Who damaged the ranger?" She poked the laughter stricken man on the shoulder with a toe but he wouldn't stop. She shrugged and went towards her table.

"Avera!"

She raised an eyebrow as she slowly advanced to their table.

"You have created a monster."

"How have I created a monster this time?"

"Shandra and I had sex."

A smile stayed on Avera's face but it lengthened as she tried to hold back from laughing. The excitement along with the twinkling in the gnome's eyes were just too much, "Oh. I'm …" She peeked out the side of her eyes to see Casavir grinning broadly at her, happy to have dropped the situation into her lap and giving him an escape, "I'm happy for you."

Casavir slowly stood, kissed her on the forehead and ran for his dear paladin sanity!

Avera's smile broadened a bit more as she tried to divvy up the ways she was going to make him pay later, "So where is the lucky woman anyway?"

"I think she's having a bath. Must clean up after …"

She jumped over the table and clapped a hand on his mouth. Unlike Casavir, she was not able to easily lean across the table. She was lying across it on her tummy with her little feet hanging off the end, "No need to go into details, Grobbie."

He nodded so she let him speak, "But why can't I speak about what we do together? It is something I wish to share. It makes me feel so good and I want to sing it to the world!"

Avera touched his hands, "You can say to friends that you are happy to be with her and that you enjoy that. But going into detail is … it just isn't right. You should speak with Shandra about that. Tell her how you feel."

"Right right. I see what you mean. It is something between yourself and your lover and that's what makes it more special."

"There ya go!"

"But I'm still making her a song!"

"There ya go!"

"About her pubic hair!"

Snort … choke choke choke. When is that ranger going to learn? I thought he prided himself on being able to avoid death.

"Avera!" Shandra yelled as she ran into the room.

Avera turned as the woman got to her, grabbed her and ran. Shandra held the hobbit over her shoulder as Grobnar followed yelling her name. Shandra turned the corner then booted it to the end room where she opened and shut the door quickly with a foot. She put Avera down and swirled about looking for something to use as a door stop.

Casavir stood stock still in the corner nearest the door, "You! Be a nice paladin and play door jam will you?" Shandra pulled Avera to the other side of the room with her and sat on her bed.

"Hey! Why is my mattress on the bed instead of the floor?"

"Oh we put it there." Shandra commented as she watched Casavir sit in front of the door, ignoring the gnome banging on it, "I need to talk to you!"

"You and the gnome, eh?"

Casavir put his hands over his ears.

"You remember when we had you tell us what man you thought a woman would take out of the guys if they wanted a nighter?"

"Yeh."

"Well, Neeshka bet me that Grobnar wouldn't be as good a choice as you said he would be. I … well I thought I'd see if you were right and maybe prove Neeshka wrong."

Avera pushed the woman off her bed and started pulling on the mattress, "So? Was I wrong? Is that what this is about?"

"No." She looked away with blushes covering her whole face, "You were right."

Avera looked up at the woman from her dragging on the mattress, "Oh?"

Shandra started to look in other places than at her friend, "He … he's very malleable. Eager to learn. And yeh … he's … well he's good ok!"

The hobbit raised an eyebrow as she slid under the bed from her attempt to remove the mattress from the bed, "Really?"

"Oh shut up! You should have heard Neeshka and Elanee!"

"Where are they?"

"Don't know. Don't care. Anyway, I have a problem."

"He doesn't want to stop?"

Shandra bit her lip, "No not that. He has started to write a song."

"Oh about your pubic hair!"

"Yes that one! You don't even want to hear the lyrics!"

Avera pulled herself out from under the bed, "I'm sure it is different in a Grobnar sort of way."

"Well it's driving me nuts!"

"So you want me to do something about it?"

"Yes if you would please!"

The hobbit walked away from the bed and waved Casavir into moving from the door. He reluctantly scooted over to the corner and she opened the door.

"Oh my! And here I thought you were all hiding out on me for some reason. Shandra! Why did you run from me?"

Avera put up a hand in front of his face and he stopped. She pointed to his eyes then hers and he looked directly into her eyes, listening intently, "No songs about sex. No songs about body parts that deal with sex. No telling everyone what you two do when you do that. Got it?"

"Oh yes! I will make a song about her corn silk hair then. Is that ok?"

"Yes. Now you two get out of here while we get changed into clean clothes and go to the common room for food. And peek on the ranger to see if he's still alive. I think he fell on his head when Shandra grabbed me."

"Ok! Thank you Avera!" Grobnar cheerfully bounced out of the room.

"How do you do that?" Shandra asked.

Avera shrugged, "Trick I learned with dire wolves."

"Thanks." Shandra smiled as she leaned down and hugged the hobbit, "And ... well, welcome back." At that she left.

Avera closed the door and grinned at her paladin, "You left me."

"I'm sorry. He was hurting my brain cells. That was very ungentlemanly of me, I know. I shall make it up to you."

"Hmm. That sounds like a good idea." She kissed his forehead then pointed to the bed, "Could you start by putting that back where we like it?"

He laughed, "It is nicer down there. Easier if we accidentally roll off."

"Right. But I'm sorry my love." He looked over at her in concern as her voice had dipped, "I think we may just be cuddling tonight. There's an image …"

"Of horror. Yes me too. I agree. We shall cuddle and make our minds purge those evil thoughts away." He rubbed her shoulder as he got up and realized that just that small touch already started the purge. Her delighted smile told him that it was working with her as well. Maybe they wouldn't have to just cuddle tonight.


	9. Dark Happenings

"Hello ranger."

"What do you want, tiefling?"

She slid into the chair across from him, keeping her tail out of the fireplace, "I need some help."

His eyes slid slowly to look at her from the side, "For what?"

"Well, these rumors of course."

"Do you think I'm some kind of magician who can make it all just go away?" He snarled. None of them liked the rumors. Avera saving that child had helped to reduce the effects but there were still some hard core people who did not like interracial relationships.

"No you are a ranger. I need back up. Just in case." She looked about but the hobbit and paladin were still outside training together. Actually, since they always trained behind the barn they could be doing other things instead.

"What makes you think I will help you?"

Neeshka tossed a knot hole onto the table.

"What is that?" His eyes narrowed.

"Your room is beside the bathing room."

He did not like this, "What of it?"

She leaned closer, "Well, I'm not one to complain, if you want to watch my ass then I could care less. I might even wiggle it for you once or twice. But I do know a few other women who would be more than slightly embarrassed and extremely upset if they knew what you did for entertainment. One of them would likely burn you to a cinder without a second thought." She tapped a finger against her chin, "Now that I think of it … that knowledge would probably aggravate Duncan as well. He might bring the hot dogs and Khelgar would enjoy that!"

"And?"

"If you help then I won't have to say a word. You can continue all you want."

Frame work. He could see it from this woman. The bitch. He would just have to get rid of her some day. For now he'd play her little game, "So what is it you wanted to do?" He said uncaringly.

"Not much. Just be my shadow and do what you do best if someone gets the idea to go after me."

"Snipe them."

"Of course."

"So what would we be doing?" Don't give her any affirmatives. Wait until she tips her hand.

"Spending a couple of nights hunting. If my sources are correct we can clean this up in no more than three days. I'm sure you've noticed where the rumors originated from."

The edges of his lip curled in a snarl, "I believe so. The gossipers use the name liberally if they don't think you are paying attention."

"Right." She pulled forward a bit, "And I'm sure you don't mind removing that attitude from him."

"Not at all." This might actually be worth it just to see him squirm.

Nnn

Casavir knelt by the fireplace in a short robe. Avera had never seen the garment so it was a surprise. He looked like he was praying so she turned to leave when his voice rang out clearly to her, "Hey my lady."

"Hey my paladin." She smiled as he looked at her, "Don't let me bother you. I will let you ..."

"You never bother me. You know that. Please, stay and join me. We have prayed to Tyr together before."

Avera nodded. Even though it had been a vigil before fighting Lorne, and she had been scared out of her mind, it had been nice to be with Casavir praying. She wasn't one to get too much into the religion aspects of anything but her paladin made it feel ok.

She walked over to him and noticed the edges of his robe open enough that she could see his pants underneath. No stop right there girl. He is in the mood to pray to his god. Behave.

He noticed where she had looked and chuckled, "I do not believe Tyr would not mind you looking, my lady."

"No but I'm sure he'd prefer his paladins pray first."

"That he may." He beckoned for her to kneel beside him and she did, "We never speak of our religious beliefs."

"It is something that worries me." An eyebrow rose on his face as she continued, "Many people fight about religion and I never care to get into it because of that."

"I do not wish to fight about religion. Everyone has their beliefs and as long as they do not harm others then it is fine by me. You have mentioned that it was Tyr you first followed but you never said who you follow now."

"I never chose not to follow Tyr but I also follow Lurue. She is the unicorn goddess … Goddess of talking beasts and non-humanoid creatures."

He gave her his infamous half grin that made her want to tackle him into bed, "That seems appropriate. But how do you follow more than one god?"

"If I feel like praying then I pray to Tyr to help me gather strength to be fair and Lurue to help me with my friends who are not humanoid."

Casavir seemed pleased with her answer, "I never heard of anyone following more than one god before. But you seem to balance your beliefs well."

Avera put her head against his arm, "I try. Uhm, why did you not go to the temple to pray?"

"I did not wish to give the ranger more ammunition to work with to hurt us."

She smiled up at him, "It is ok if you do go, you know? There are a couple of things that can be done while you are away. Everything will be fine."

"Will you come with me?"

Her eyes didn't hide her sadness, "I wish I could but there are a few things I must do. You will likely need more time then a few minutes and that I cannot give today."

"Are you sure you do not need help. You seem …" He touched just under her eyes, "Sad today."

"It's just something I'm not crazy about and have been putting off because of it."

He studied her face, "Are you sure, my lady?"

"Yes my paladin. Everything will be fine." She stood and kissed him lightly on the lips, "We can make up later for the time we do not spend together this afternoon."

"Then I will go as long as you promise that if you need any help that you will call upon me."

"As long as you promise to put on pants." She grinned, "I do not wish other women being able to so easily admire your … attributes."

He laughed as he gathered her into his arms for a more passionate kiss then put his lips to her forehead, "So my lady gets jealous. I will do that."

She reluctantly left his arms but there were other things to do today. And he needed the time to his beliefs. He had been acting a bit out of sorts lately whenever Khelgar made his "right buttock of Tyr" comment.

Avera took herself into the common room and over to her seat. She poured herself some tea and listened to the others laughing away, "What's going on?"

"The rumors have been eradicated lass!" Khelgar grinned from ear to ear, "It seems the nobles have found something much more interesting to be disgusted by."

Her eyebrow lifted in curiosity as Casavir walked over to his chair, "The nobles are speaking of someone else?" He questioned.

"Oh yes! It seems that a page sent a message to a knight for a business meeting in the park and this knight ran across another knight in an accommodating position with his wife!" Neeshka was beside herself, "Poor poor Lord Grayson."

Avera snorted, "Grayson?" She stammered in shock, "His wife was fooling around on him like Bishop assumed?"

Neeshka tsk'd at her, "Well yes but she was found out in a brothel that the Nine stormed due to a tip that there was drug ring operating there. Seems she's been bringing money in on the side. Grayson was the one who was caught with his pants down rolling the other knight's wife."

Shandra almost fell out of her chair, "Literally! Oh my god they say the other knight chased him around the park without anything to even cover his naughty bits!"

"And the rumors on you two have been forgotten because …" Elanee smirked, "Apparently those were all started by Grayson's household. So when people found out about Grayson's household it went crazy!"

Casavir's eyes felt like they were going to fall out as he rubbed Avera's shoulders, "You can not be serious?"

"Oh yes we can!" Neeshka flung her head back, put the back of her hand over her forehead and cackled, "Oh my the Grayson name has been dragged through the mud. All their own doing too. And you two are considered to have been attacked by Grayson trying to keep his own secrets safe by calling you down."

"I am happy that the rumors about us have stopped but I do feel a bit sad for Grayson."

"Quit lying paladin. You are just as happy as everyone else is." Bishop had his feet on his table and was drinking some coffee.

"Think as you will ranger." He kissed Avera's forehead, "I will be back by supper."

She smiled up at him, "I will do my best to be back for then as well but I don't know if I can. If I'm not, maybe have a snack then we can have a real meal later. I believe Khelgar got some nice steaks he wants to grill up."

"That I do lass!"

"Very well. Be careful, my lady."

Avera watched as Casavir left the Flagon then turned to her friends, "Wolf get out here. So how did you do that?"

Neeshka snickered, "Can't pull one over your eyes."

"Not with Wolf jeering around the corner there."

"It was simple. I did some research, we followed then got a couple of pages on the go."

Wolf rubbed his toe on the floor, "I know lots of people on the street. It was easy to get messages across."

"And the drug ring?"

"What drug ring?" Neeshka winked at her friend.

Avera laughed and slugged back some tea, "Let me eat and we'll get going." She shook her head but was happy nonetheless. She just hoped Casavir never found out what had been done to clear their names from the rumor mills.

Nnn

"Now that was so cool!" Neeshka bounced while flinging her tail about. She had placed some necklaces on it to check them all out, "This will give us more money to get some things we have needed for a while!"

"Yeh I guess it will at that." Avera plunked her arms on the short fence and put her cheek on an arm.

"Are you ok?" Elanee touched the little woman's shoulder.

"She's just worried about what her paladin will say about this. Remember her boyfriend is so righteous." Bishop snarled as he stretched then chuckled mischievously as the little woman shifted her weight, "Yet sometimes she is not."

Neeshka snorted, hands on her hips, "Well, Casavir can't grump about this after we show him these logs! Who knew that the Collector was into child slavery?"

Shandra stretched and shook her head, "If we hadn't come here then this man would have continued with it."

"That is so sad." Elanee shook her head, "At least we have dealt with one part of that ring and hopefully it will collapse."

"Don't count on it, druid." Bishop lifted his head to smell the breeze.

"It is too bad Leldon couldn't leave well enough alone." The tiefling chuckled, "How was he to know that a halfling would be his demise?"

"How indeed." The ranger closed his eyes and turned his head to the sky.

Avera stood and looked at the ranger from the sides of her eyes, "I just don't like stealing. I don't mind if you do it Neeshka but … I prefer not to do it myself. I'm sorry."

"It's ok. If you can understand my side then I can understand yours. I won't ask you to help with anything you are uncomfortable with again." She leaned over and hugged her friend from behind, "Thanks for helping with this though. It was important to me. Now where to?"

"Why don't we all just walk about for a bit and chat. Then we can go back to the Flagon." Shandra smiled at her friends, "It has been a long while since it's just been us girls. Uhm, and Bishop."

"Now that's reassuring. I've been demoted to 'one of the girls.'"

Elanee swatted the ranger's arm, "That's not nice! We women are just as tough as you men!"

Bishop glared at the elf, "That depends on which of you women you are speaking about. At least I don't have to be saving any damsels in distress tonight." Keep hitting me woman and you will wish you never saw me.

Elanee, Shandra and Neeshka walked forward and began gossiping.

Bishop strode behind Avera. He waited until the other three were far enough ahead to not hear him whisper, "Kind of funny how you do not like stealing yet have no problems with torture."

"I do not like doing either but if you keep it up I just may think of doing the latter to you."

"Well now," His voice purred, "I'm sure I could do with a bit of torture from you. I can certainly scream as loud as your paladin and would be just as avid. Or maybe even more so."

She turned her head and raised an eyebrow, "You are too much, Dagger Tongue."

He leaned over to breathe in her scent, making her know full well what he was doing, "Do you really think I would be too much for you?"

She snorted and walked up to the other women as he trailed behind, smirking all the way.

They turned a corner and noticed a young girl crying. Avera ran up to the child, "Hey hey! Are you lost? Do you need some help?"

"What now? How many children in trouble are you going to waste our time with?" We should just drown the little rats before she ever sees them.

Elanee punched the ranger in the shoulder and ignored the deadly glare he gave her for it, "That is just rude, Bishop!"

"You are pretty violent for a druid."

Neeshka started removing the necklaces from her tail and put them in a pouch as she noticed three teenage girls close by.

One of the teenagers yelled, "I told you to go home, Kyli!"

The little girl yelled back, "No! You're not supposed to be going into the graveyard. I swear I'll tell Father!"

"You little rat! You wouldn't!"

Another girl stepped forward, "She'll ruin everything, Lisbet. Shut her up, or I will."

Avera stood and glared at the girl who made the threat, "Come try it brat. You like picking on short people? Try picking on me."

"W-wait! We're not looking for trouble! It's nothing! We're just trying to get rid of my little sister." The girl named Lisbet backed off at the sight of the fire mace.

The dark haired girl snorted, "That's right. So go away, and mind your own business."

"She doesn't know how to do that." The ranger shrugged as Shandra turned towards him.

Lisbet put her hands out, "It's nothing. We're just hanging out."

"It isn't nothing! They're going into that old crypt with a bunch of boys! And Father told Lisbet not to."

"Really? I don't care what you are up to but threaten this child again and you will regret it. Try pushing me and you'd be better off if I told your father."

"As if one of the Nine would even listen to the likes of you."

The hobbit narrowed her eyes and glared at the girl, "They do on a regular basis kid. I know three of the Nine and Lord Nasher."

"They only listen because they know better than getting their kneecaps knocked off." Bishop snickered.

"Like, I bet you're lying through your teeth." The black haired girl swirled with her head up and stalked into the crypt with her two friends following.

Avera growled and turned to Kyli, "What are they doing in there?"

"Hanging around with boys. They probably go in there to kiss. Lisbet thinks I don't know anything, but I'm a lot smarter than their stupid friend, Savanna." The girl's eyes began tearing but she tried not to show it, "She never comes home anymore, and Father always sits up and waits, and she doesn't even care. I hate her."

Bishop snorted, "Well that's what teenagers do kid. They kiss and other stuff too. You'll learn when you get a bit older."

"Something just feels wrong here." The druid hugged herself tight, "It's almost like the Eyegouger Cave.

"I sense it too, Elanee."

"I sense nothing but teenagers making out in a tomb."

"Kyli, I'm Avera, this is Neeshka, Shandra and Elanee and Master Snarkiness over there is Bishop." He lifted an eyebrow and sniffed the air, "Would you like us to go find your sister?"

"We can go kick her ass for you if you like."

Avera turned, "Do I have a 'bug the hobbit' sign on me today, Dagger Tongue?"

The ranger smiled as he leaned over and nuzzled her hair, "Only when you waste our time with these little stints. Then again, it's a nice, quiet crypt. I'm sure we can think of something to do in there that won't be a waste of time."

"Your friend is a real jerk." Kyli pointed out while sticking her tongue out at the ranger.

Bishop's eyes narrowed as he considered how to get rid of the child but couldn't come up with a good enough idea.

Neeshka snorted on a chuckle as Elanee turned away trying to stifle her giggles. Shandra just shook her head.

"Don't worry about him. He just likes to bark. So would you like us to find her?" The hobbit rolled her eyes as Bishop glared at her.

"Are you sure? There's boys with Lisbet, too, and they're all dark and depressing and mean, just like Raven."

Elanee smiled at the girl, "Trust us, we can help. Avera has faced much, much worse on our journeys than dark-clad boys." She glared back at Bishop, "Including nasty rangers."

Bishop smirked at the weak jibe.

"I hate the way those boys look at her. It's kind of like how he looks at you, Avera." She pointed to the ranger and the man narrowed his eyes again, "You... really think you could get her to come home?"

"No guarantees but we will do our best." Avera stood and nodded at her companions.

Kyli called after them, "They will be in the back of the crypt in the Bryce tomb."

"We will remember." Shandra answered as they went through the crypt door.

"Great. Just what we need. Another save the damsel in distress mission."

Avera stopped before the second door, "You do know that you can go back to the Flagon if you want?"

Bishop grinned at her as she looked back and up at him, "And miss being around all you pretty women? Besides, if I went back your boyfriend would pummel me with questions and bore me out of my mind."

"There's the truth." Shandra stated and backed up as Avera glared at her, "Well he would! You have to admit that Casavir is very protective of you."

Neeshka hopped down a couple of steps, "He would question any of us if we came back without you then he'd go nuts making us take him to you."

The hobbit shrugged in acknowledgement, "Yeh he would too."

They walked into the first room to see six teenagers standing around. They were all dressed in black and looked to be up to something.

"Eek! Who invited them!?" One of the girls squeeled as if she'd just seen a mouse.

"No one. We go where we want. Now, where is a girl named Lisbet?"

A young man stepped forward menacingly, "It doesn't matter. You weren't invited so get lost!"

Avera's whip dropped into her hand as the mace did. She turned her head to the side and smiled, "Are you sure you want to threaten us?"

"Oh, gods. Do you think Lisbet's father sent her?" The first girl whimpered.

"No, just look at her. She probably followed Lisbet into the crypt. She's likely a tomb robber, I'd say, and not a very smart one..." The boy snapped.

"Hey! Don't go calling her a thief! I'm the thief here!" Neeshka raised her chin in defiance as a scream rang out past the next doors.

Elanee turned in surprise, "Someone's in trouble."

"And there goes the first victim. Next time, you kids should choose someplace other than a tomb to show your affections." The tiefling admonished.

Shandra stepped towards the teens, "We should get the kids out of the crypt - now."

"Get your rear ends out of here. We will deal with this!" Avera ran forward, opened the next door and ran right into six ghasts. She ducked as one of them swiped at her head and Shandra chopped into that arm.

"You're going to get yourself killed some day doing things like that!" The human woman called as the hobbit pulled back enough to catch the torn arm with her whip and pull. The arm came off as Shandra hit it again.

"It is possible." The hobbit laughed as she drove her mace into the ghast and ducked an attack from the one beside it.

Elanee changed into a dire bear and slammed two of the creatures into a wall for Neeshka to rip on with her dual rapiers.

"If you died then Casavir would kill us!" Neeshka called back as she removed a jugular and coughed from the scent.

"He would have to catch us first." Bishop said as he shot arrow after arrow into the ghasts, "And he sucks in the woods."

Shandra laughed as she chopped up another ghast, "That he does!"

"Hey!" Avera's whip caught one of the rotting beast's feet and pulled so that it lost it's balance and fell then she came in for a crushing blow on it's head with her mace, "Quit teasing about my paladin! He isn't even here to defend himself!"

The last ghast fell and Elanee changed back to human form, "Yes but you are here to defend his honor."

"Vera! She's saving us. What do we do now?" A girl's voice called from the corner.

Vera sneered, "The thralls... they're all dead. You slaughtered them! Do you have any idea how long it took us to raise those things?!"

Shandra turned towards the girls, surprise on her face, "Raise them?"

The other six teens from the first room walked in and cordoned off the exit. Bishop looked them over and assessed them as Neeshka and Elanee got themselves back to back. Shandra put herself between the other six and Avera.

The hobbit booted the arm they had removed and walked towards the two teens in the corner, "Really? Do you even have a clue as to what you are doing?"

"We know exactly what we are doing! We warned you. You were not invited." The young man who had first spoken to them snapped.

Vera smiled evilly, "We can give their bodies to Arval. He'll bind her soul to serve the King and I bet he will even let us watch!"

"King of Shadows?" Shandra gasped, "You children are trying to do this for him?"

"His darkness is the truth." The other girl in the corner said as the teenagers began attacking. She started to shine in the beginnings for a fire attack when Avera's whip wrapped around her waist pulling her forward and breaking her concentration. Then the girl knew no more as a fire mace hit her across the face a couple of times.

"This is what you get for being a good samaritan!" Bishop grumped as his arrows struck a teen in the throat, felling the young man.

Elanee turned from cutting down one of the teenagers and snarled at the ranger. Neeshka finished removing the threat of another youth as Shandra took out the girl beside Avera and ran to Neeshka's aid in taking out the last acolyte.

Avera walked over the bodies as Neeshka checked them over for anything useable. The little woman stood at the next door and looked at it carefully, "So there is more here than just little trysts."

"It would seem that way." Shandra shook, "These teenagers are being brainwashed."

Bishop got a look on his face but Avera touched his arm, "I don't think Karnwyr should be here."

"What?"

"These ghasts and ghouls would make him sick if he bit them. He accidentally swallows chunks of meat at times."

The ranger got a disgusted look on his face, "You're right, dammit."

"That's gross!" Elanee made a disgusted face.

"Says the person who changes into animals and bites things."

Elanee gave the ranger an offended look but said nothing more.

Avera pulled open the next door and walked into the hall as she looked back, "The teens could just be tricked into this." Her eyes opened a bit wider then she dropped into the splits in time to avoid a two armed embrace from a ghoul.

Arrows pummeled into the ghoul dropping it and Avera bounced back up.

"If you keep doing stupid things like that then you will die woman!" Bishop snapped angrily.

"How sweet of you to worry." She grinned mischievously as she walked further into the small hallway. She jumped back as two more ghouls showed up but she and Shandra were able to handle them.

They walked through another couple of corridors fighting off ghasts and ghouls as well as a few acolytes. The group finally came across another room with four acolytes and the two girls who had come to the crypt with Lisbet.

"Not you again!" Snapped Raven.

"I'm just as pleased to see you brat." Avera snarled.

"What do we do?" Raven's friend whined.

"Shut up, Savanna! You sound like a frightened little girl. If we die we come back as shadow like Arval said."

"Come back as shadow? Have you any idea what that means?" Shandra asked Raven.

"Do you really want to die, Savanna? You are a beautiful young woman with a whole life ahead of you. Why throw it away to only live in shadow?"

Savanna looked at Avera as she digested her words, "No I don't really want to die."

"Savanna you idiot! The shadow is the only true way." Raven was incensed.

The hobbit yawned, "Yes true friends asking you to throw away your life. So you wanted to throw away sunlight? Your family? Boys?"

"She is right, Raven! I don't want to die! I just wanted to meet boys - normal boys, not these weirdos who wear makeup and dress in black!"

"And have the personality of a dark sponge." Neeshka added with a grin.

"Savanna you stupid cow! Take that back!" Raven was becoming frustrated.

"No! I'm done with you pushing me around!"

As Raven turned to attack her former "friend" Elanee changed into a dire badger and charged the dark girl. Avera pounced between Savanna and a boy who was attacking as Neeshka and Shandra took on two other acolytes. Bishop stood back and riddled the last one with arrows.

The group waited for battle rage to pass and watched as Neeshka started checking bodies.

Savanna's head dropped, "I don't know why I ever listened to her."

"You thought she was a friend. Are you ok?" Avera looked up at the young woman.

"Yeh I'm fine. I will be fine."

"Good." The hobbit looked about, "Is that the last room over there?"

The girl looked at the door and nodded.

"Big or small?" The hobbit scratched at a hangnail and gave it a small sniff.

"It's a pretty good size but can be restrictive."

"Ok you should get going, Savanna. We cleared the way back there. Please tell Kyli that we have found Lisbet and should be out soon."

"I will. And … thank you."

"No problem. That's what we are here for. Saving damsels in distress."

Shandra swatted Bishop's arm, "I've had it up to here with your remarks!" She made a chopping motion at her forehead.

"Do you think I care, farm girl?"

Avera got between the two and directed them towards the last door. She stopped as the other three women got ahead of them, held Bishop back and fumbled in her pack. The hobbit pulled out a golden blade and handed it to him, "Take this. Keep it." She turned to go towards the others but he grabbed her arm.

"What is this?" He touched the blade as he searched her eyes. It was a blade that was suited to him more so than anyone else in the group. Flames danced across it's surface as he shifted it and watched both it and the hobbit's face.

"It may be tight in there so you might need something more than your bow. You may also need it later on. Who knows? So it's yours now."

"But this is something that could be sold. It is worth a lot."

She let out her breath and answered in a matter-of-fact tone, "It is not worth as much as a friend's life."

He let her arm go and she walked away from him. She meant what she said. She only wanted him to be safe. But that meant it was a present. No one had ever given him presents after his mother had died. The only one who even gave him much of anything had been Alene. Why?

Avera stepped up to the door and looked it over. Neeshka held out a key she had found on one of the teenagers. The hobbit took it easily.

The little woman concentrated on casting spells on everyone to help them through whatever they would have to face past this door. She finally took a deep breath and looked about to make sure everyone was ready. As soon as they all nodded, she opened the door and walked in. 

She strode forward with a growl as she noticed a dead woman on the floor in a pentagram. Her eyes shifted to see three acolytes to each side of the circle and Lisbet with some armored man at the end.

"May the King of Shadows forgive you. Embrace him, and know light for the illusion that it is." The man called to them.

Avera flicked her whip into one hand and her mace into the other, "The King of Shadows is no friend of mine. Or yours. Why do you play with this shadow magic?"

"We are here to achieve divine union with our King... not the crude undeath which lies in store for you, but a true joining of souls."

"Uhm sure. I'll just be over here finding a reality slip for you." Shandra rolled her eyes.

"Says the one dating the gnome." Bishop snorted, reveling in the farm girl's glare.

"This is only the first step. I have unearthed truths known long ago, and I have already sent word of my discoveries to my brothers and sisters in Shadow."

"You are Arval?"

"Yes I am. And I am here to …"

Avera rubbed the bridge of her nose and glanced at her friends. They were looking just as bored with the shadow and light, which is better, which is right speech that this man was trying to befuddle them with. She put a hand out from the side of her neck then mimed the playing of a fiddle. Her friends held back their laughter as the little woman smacked her lips.

"And that is why shadow shall cast away darkness." Arval finished with a beatific smile towards his beliefs.

"Right. Just let Lisbet go or I will have to remove your kneecaps and shove them down your throat." Avera always hated lectures.

"I seek to save you from your ignorance, nothing more. But like a child, you persist in your fear of the dark - I pity you, truly." He admonished the hobbit but the little woman's eyes took on that unsavory look of boredom once again, "Ah, well. Death will render you far more compliant. We will speak again, I think, after you have breathed your last..."

The hobbit ducked as a couple blasts of energy spun past her head. She ran forward and bashed Arval in the leg and spun back as his sword came up and just past her neck. Her mace hit it away and some metal flew into the air to fall with a kachink.

Avera jumped to the side as an acolyte attacked but Bishop and Elanee made the man change tactics as he had to fight for his life. Shandra and Neeshka got to the acolyte that was closest to the hobbit on the other side but there were still four more.

The little woman concentrated her efforts on the leader. Once he was down it would be easier to stop the others. The man was tougher than they had originally thought. Avera had to jump out of the way from that sword many times and once she almost thought he had gotten her right side. But a swift glance showed there was no blood and she felt no pain.

Arval went for Avera's throat again so she flung out her whip to ensnare his neck. Well ... you want pain? Choking is quite nasty pain. She pulled hard making him unable to breathe so he had to drop his sword. That was more than enough for her and she finished him off as he flopped towards the ground.

She could hear the others finishing off the acolytes as she stepped back. What had she done? She had wanted to torture this person for leading these teenagers into these false beliefs and causing their deaths. Had she used her whip to fight or was it to hurt him before she killed him? Couldn't she have just snapped his neck? No you tried that at first but it didn't work. She had to choke him, didn't she? It was to survive. Not to torture.

Neeshka put a hand on her shoulder, "Are you ok?"

The hobbit blinked as she could see a grin on Bishop's face as if he knew what was running through her mind, "Yeh. Let's just get Lisbet and get out of here."

As they turned to the girl, Lisbet started an incantation.

Elanee ran to the girl but it was too late. A dark fog erupted out of the ground as shadows pulled themselves from the bodies lying about.

"By the nine hells!" Bishop snapped as he swiped his new blade at a shadow.

Avera put her whip away as it was no good with these creatures and went whole heartedly mad on them with her mace. She and Shandra teamed up as Elanee pounded about as a dire bear and Neeshka and Bishop slashed away.

There were scratches when it was all done but no wounds seemed that bad. Avera turned towards Lisbet, "Are you done yet?"

"The ritual didn't work! I was not strong enough." Her hands flew to her face.

"Sure. Come on. I promised your sister that I would get you out and that is what I'm going to do."

"Arval and the others... they should have been joined with the King of Shadows. Don't you see? That's why we made all these symbols, all these markings. I said the words, but I... I was too weak."

"Maybe you just are not evil. Did you think of that?" Avera looked back at Arval's body and noticed Neeshka examining his blade with interest.

"I... I don't know. Arval said he loved me. He said we'd be united in Shadow, joined with this beautiful, ancient being."

Avera snarled at the ceiling, "For goodness sakes do you not think before doing anything or are you too happy playing the angst ridden teen even though sweet piddly has ever happened to you? You'd have traded your soul for a kiss and some pretty words."

"That's what I say... but you beat me to it." Bishop smiled at the hobbit.

"Well, I'm not sorry. Maybe Arval didn't love me, but I loved him. That's more important than light and shadow and everything else. It isn't wrong, and it isn't stupid."

The hobbit breathed out heavily, "Look … you have to be more careful where you place your allegiance and who you follow. Think things over instead of just blindly going along with others. You have a mind so use it as well as your heart. Love can be a wonderful thing if it isn't just a ploy to use someone."

Lisbet nodded, "I guess I can understand that. Uhm ... I hate to say this but ... I don't want to die down here, and those words I said ... they'll have raised everyone in the crypt. All the people you've killed down here will be waiting for us, as shadows."

"They would have killed us if we didn't kill them." Neeshka snapped at the girl.

"We should look around a bit before going. If this was a ritual there may be something to help us understand what was going on." Shandra watched Avera lean against a wall then sit down.

"There is a door over there. Go ahead."

Shandra looked at the hobbit with concern, "You ok? You don't normally get this angry."

She sighed tiredly, "No but I don't always get to see the results of some goon using people to create undead. It … infuriates me."

The human woman patted the hobbit's hand and went with the other two women to look into the last room. Lisbet watched them as Bishop propped himself against the wall beside the hobbit.

"What is it, Dagger Tongue?"

"I feel truly insulted that you would think unkindly of me for sticking beside you."

"Sure you are."

"But I do find it amusing that you would tell that girl not to be taken in by a kiss and pretty words." He put his head back and seemed to be gazing at the ceiling but was watching her closely, "I mean, for someone who was taken in by paladin charm." He dropped to the floor beside her.

"My relationship with Casavir has never been like that and you know it."

"Right. Dreams brought you together."

"No. What brought us together was the time we spent finding out that we were not only physically attracted to one another but mentally attracted as well." She put her head on a shoulder, "The dreams were only a precursor to that."

Bishop blew on her neck then put his hands behind his head, grinning at her so she would know he knew she shuddered from it, "Some day he will realize you are not all flowers and sunshine."

"When she was good she was really really good but when she was bad she was horrid." She stood and walked towards the other women as they walked out of the room.

The ranger snickered as he followed.

Elanee came out first and handed a book to Avera, "It says that this guy was using nobles' teenagers for fodder and that it was so easy using this gullible source. He had apparently been at Old Owl Well."

Avera skimmed through the pages and turned to the others, "I guess it is time to fight past those shadows. Lisbet … I want you to stay behind when I tell you. We will fight the shadows then you can come forward."

"If you say so." The girl snapped but did not look like she meant anything she said.

The hobbit looked up at the girl's eyes and turned before she could show how fed up she was with that attitude of hers. It always irked her when people who got everything in life could pretend like the horrors of the world were upon them just because they were bored.

The group walked into the next hall and stopped. Avera motioned for Lisbet to stay where she was and the other five ran into the room to fight the shadows. They worked this way for the next couple of rooms and were successful in not obtaining too many wounds themselves.

Then they came to the last room. Avera peeked around the door to watch the eight shadows walking back and forth in a dark cloud. She motioned for Lisbet to stay as the rest of them ran into the room but this time the girl did not listen. She ran in and started fighting one of the shadows.

Shandra put herself in front of a shadow before it could get in a killing blow on the girl. It hit Shandra but not with as much force as the woman had backed Lisbet out of the way and was able to deflect much of the blow. The farm girl shook off the hit and bashed the shadow back.

Lisbet ignored what had been done for her and ran after another shadow. Neeshka pushed Lisbet away with her foot, "Get out of here you stupid kid!"

As Avera finished off another shadow, she noticed one slicing down into Neeshka and the tiefling not being able to get out of the way because of Lisbet being right behind her. The hobbit made a quick sweep of the room then ran to her friend's side. She smashed the shadow and finally put it down. Then she grabbed Neeshka's head and sang her a demon song to heal her wounds. She kept singing even though she could see Neeshka's heart chopped in two and it tore her apart to see her friend like that. Avera watched as the bone and flesh bound together and finally sealed up completely. She bit her lip as she realized she had just been in time to save her friend's life.

"Well that was quite a fight." Lisbet crowed.

Avera stood, walked over to the girl and punched her in the gut. Then as her face came down far enough the hobbit slapped her hard, "You almost got my friend killed you stupid bitch!"

"If she were a better fighter she would have been fine."

"If you had kept your dirty little noble, skanky ass where I told you to keep it then she would not have had to try to dodge with an idiot in her way! If you want to kill yourself then go ahead but you put two of my friends in danger and almost got Neeshka killed!" Avera's eyes continued to glow with fury.

Lisbet looked at the tiefling and suddenly realized how close the woman had come to dying. She lay in a pool of blood but was starting to sit up.

The girl licked her lips, "I only wanted to help." 

Avera helped Neeshka up a bit, "Then learn to stay out of the way. When someone tells you something it isn't just to annoy you. It's for everyone's safety."

Neeshka got up and glared at Lisbet, "You do some fine healing, Avera."

"All better? Don't feel anything out of place?"

The tiefling shook her head as they walked towards the exit.

"I … I will go home now."

"Do that." Avera turned to Shandra but the human shook her head to acknowledge that she was fine.

"You were mean about that." Elanee mentioned.

"Neeshka almost died because of her. Shandra could have been hurt badly or died as well because of her getting in the way. I'm not in the mood to coddle teenagers who think they are better than everyone else in the world and that they can do no wrong."

"I say you should have hit the little bitch harder. It serves her right for being so stupid." Actually, I think you should have just killed her and been done with it. It would have saved us a lot of trouble.

They trudged out of the crypt and noticed Kyli waiting for them, "Oh thank you! Lisbet has gone home. Here." The girl put some money in Avera's hand, "It isn't much but Father wouldn't mind you having it for this. Come back when I am older and have more money and I will reward you better." 

"That's fine Kyli. Go spend time with your sister."

The child ran off as Avera started the long walk up the hill towards the docks.

"So what are we going to do about this book?" Shandra asked.

The hobbit stopped and handed it to the human, "Could you take it to Nasher? I'm not up to all that noble flim flam right now. Just tell him I'm tired out or some such."

Elanee touched the hobbit's forehead, "Are you sure you don't want to go?"

"You gals grab some stuff in the market. Maybe we can con Khelgar into cooking something special."

"Maybe a chocolate pie!" Neeshka bounced and swung her tail. Avera laughed as the tiefling ran ahead, "Come on! I know where some perfect chocolate is for him to use."

Shandra looked back at the hobbit, "We'll meet you back there then."

The hobbit waved as she walked up the hill. She could feel that the ranger behind her, shadowing her movements, "Why don't you go as well?"

"Leave you alone and give your boyfriend a reason to kill me?"

"You aren't worried about that and I know it."

"Fine. I'm enjoying it back here."

She looked into the sky and breathed in the night air. It was so calm she could see herself just sit outside for a while. Maybe she would. She was sure someone would tell Casavir where she was. Someone was likely to mention the Collector as well. Might as well relax before the storm comes.

Avera stopped and watched the roadway noticing how few people were walking about in the area. Anyone wanting anything was on top of the high hill shopping near Castle Never. She grinned as Bishop glared down at her wondering what she was up to.

"Race ya." 

He cocked his head to the side, "You are kidding me."

"Why would I kid?"

"Fine but you will loose."

"Ha! We'll see about that." She settled herself into a sprinter's crouch as he got himself ready as well, "One, two, three … run!"

They pelted across the cobbled street and past onlookers with no concern to their stares. He cut in front of her but she sped around him and under some trees the ranger could not even dare to run by. The two kept a steady pace until a block from the Sunken Flagon when Avera put on a burst of speed. Bishop watched as she reached the closest street lamp and grabbed it to spin around it and fall laughing onto the ground.

He slowed down and panted while he plopped against the light post.

She puffed air in and out, trying to catch her breath. It took a while for them to settle themselves out as it had been a long run.

"I'm going inside, Chickadee."

Avera pushed herself up, feeling a bit dizzy, "Go have fun." She got up and walked towards the back of the Sunken Flagon, "I need some stargazing."

She listened as the man went into the Flagon then walked a bit more sedately. She had to think things over but her pack was so heavy all of a sudden. The hobbit stopped and let the backpack drop to the ground. Then she staggered a bit further and felt hot.

Her leather armored top came off as she dropped to the ground. She looked at the long cut down the right side and realized how close she had come to being hurt badly. Then she stood and walked to the back of the barn where Kestral, the spider she had met in the troll caves, was napping.

The spider chattered at her. She touched it's head then slid to the ground beside it. Her left hand rested on her right thigh as she leaned back into the comfort of the animal. It was sticky under her hand. Why was it sticky?

Avera pulled her hand back and looked at a black slime rolling down her palm. Her eyes traveled to her side where blood slowly seeped out of the clean spot she just accidentally made. Oh great. She pushed herself up a bit then her eyes closed throwing her into darkness.

Nnn 

The black clouds rolled around her as she walked. The woods looked ominous from the flickering of mist and she was sure she did not want to be here in the mere. It was not normal. She stepped past dead things and tried to get her bearings from the land but everything was wrong. Everything was deadly wrong.

Then she heard a screaming from ahead and ran towards the sound. Neeshka knelt in a pool of blood, holding her abdomen and whimpering "Don't make me do this. Don't make me hurt my friend."

Avera rushed to her side but she disappeared in some smoke. Her eyes went wide as she backed up and heard Karnwyr howling in despair.

The dire wolf ran up to her, jumping from paw to paw, "Vera help Bish! Bish heart black! Bonded scare me."

"I don't know what to do. He did it to himself."

"Bish need help! Bonded not listen!"

She touched his muzzle and put her cheek against it, "What can I do?"

"Nothing Chickadee. You can do nothing to stop anything." He breathed in and smiled maliciously, "You and all your friends will die. And what for? A sense of duty? It is for nothing."

He came forward from the shadows and cupped his hand under her chin, "It is too bad I didn't listen to Karnwyr sooner."

"Bishop? Why do you hate me?"

His lips drew back in a sneer as he backed away into the dark fog, "I don't hate you, Chickadee. That's the problem. It would be easier if I did."

She felt Karnwyr's muzzle evaporating under her touch.

This wasn't real. It couldn't be real. But it felt real. It felt as real as ever. Then why is everyone disappearing on me?

"Know that you cannot help this one." A female voice rang from the air, "Know that you have to do what is required of you, Kalach-cha."

"Who are you?"

"Know that I can help but you must listen."

"Know that I'm gonna kick your ass if I ever find it!" She snapped angrily. Anything to do with "Kalach-cha" or "Know this" "Know that" and she got mightily testy.

Avera turned in frustration and walked into a ball of smoke that held Qara and Sand. They stalked around each other and didn't even notice the hobbit who was looking around the dome that encased them.

"Only one of us can get out, girl." Sand snapped at the sorceress.

"Who says that I want out? You are such a stupid hedge wizard. You are offered power beyond your dreams yet you will give it all up?"

"I cannot change who I am. But you … you never could get over who you are."

"And what do you mean by that?"

Sand turned a hand sideways to hold a crystal ball which showed an image of a young girl getting everything she wanted, "You are as spoilt now as you ever were, child."

Fire erupted in the sphere and Avera fell down as the ball curled in on itself and dropped her. The fireball zipped away into the night as Avera stared in shock.

"Don't just sit there girl!" A gravelly voice called from the trail in front of her. The wizard watched her carefully, "Get up! How do you think you can fight dragons like that?"

She got into a crouch, ready to move at any sign from this wizard. She had seen him in the Githyanki lair and figured it best to be cautious with this fiend. Dragons? Oh my gods please don't tell me he has dragons in his employ!

He watched her carefully, then turned his head, "How you can save anything is beyond me. Stay out of my way and maybe you won't get hurt!"

"You bastard!" She snapped, "Who do you think you are?"

"That is none of your concern." With a disdainful snort the man turned and walked calmly into the woods to be swallowed by the darkness.

"None of my concern my hobbit hiney!" She yelled at his disappearing form. Some day wizard.

Her breath came out in puffs of smoke but it wasn't cold. She stood and thought about going into the wood but she could hear her father's voice clearly ringing into her mind, "Stay on the trail, Avera. If you go in the wood you will become lost. These are dark times."

Dark times indeed, Father.

She could sense a flitting about behind her so she turned to look. A dire badger watched her warily then moved into the forest. Elanee could be seen behind a tree but she vanished with the animal.

Watching but not interacting much. That's what your circle has always wanted you to do Elanee. Maybe you still want to do things that way. That's ok. It's your life even though you don't seem to really live it. Or at least live it for yourself.

Arms circled above her chest and his scent enveloped her. She could feel his heart beat against her back and realized she was no longer hobbit sized. Without thinking she moved her arm up across his collarbone and wrapped her hand back behind his neck as his breath tickled her throat. She moaned quietly, pleased that he was with her.

"There is nothing that can stand against us when we are together, my lady. We will stand together in this life and the next." His voice was ominous as his arms left her. He kissed the tip of her ear as his armor encased him and he ran towards a dark form with Khelgar at his heels.

"Get it lass! We can't hold this thing off forever!"

She changed back to her normal size and tried to run forward to help but her feet were stuck to a circle of wavering black light. Her mace came out and she smashed the darkness in fear. Her friend and her love were in danger and she could not get there because of this sticky dark goo. It finally let go but not in time. The men were on the ground, bleeding … and their bodies faded away.

"No!" She screamed then his arms enveloped her again.

"We will fight for you my lady."

She swirled, noticing she was larger again, and pushed Casavir back, "No you won't! I don't want you to die for me! I don't want you to die! Please!" Tears flowed down her cheeks unchecked as she hammered against the armor that appeared. She grabbed the collar of the platemail and pulled on it then grabbed for the straps that kept it on him.

"We have to do this, lass."

"No you don't! Get away from me! Leave! I don't want you to die!"

"Avera. It is the only way." Casavir looked down into her wet eyes and smiled, "We will be together again. Believe me."

He pulled her close and held her tightly. Then he kissed her tear stricken face and her lips, "Please." She pleaded against his mouth, "Please don't die for me."

Nnn

Casavir tested a strap on his armor to make sure it still held properly then adjusted his chest plate. They had not come back yet and he had become concerned. Somehow he would have to find them and make sure that Avera was well. The problem was how to find them.

He walked down the hallway thinking about how he could go about his search. He could ask Grobnar if he knew anything but he preferred speaking with Khelgar first. The dwarf got down to the matter at hand whereas he would become frustrated with the gnome's manner of chatting the subject to death.

As his feet brought him into the common room, he looked about in surprise. Bishop was at his table relaxing and the girls were at their normal table looking through a whole bunch of baubles. Grobnar stood beside Shandra making little "ooh" and "aw" sounds while checking out the items on top of the table.

His eyes narrowed at the amount of trinkets that were there. That was a lot of jewelry. He moved forward and watched as Neeshka picked up one treasure after another, surveying it for it's quality and worth.

"What is this?" He asked as his hand held the back of the tiefling's chair.

Neeshka started pushing the baubles into a bag as Casavir picked up a necklace, "It's nothing."

"Nothing? If it were nothing you would not be hurriedly bagging these items. Where did you go?"

"We went to the Collector's house." Bishop announced.

The women all turned to glare daggers at the ranger but he just put his hands behind his head and leaned back. Another night of amusement started with only a few words. Since teaming up with this group he had not had to buy a ticket to the theatre. As if he ever would in the first place.

Casavir turned back to the women, "The Collector? Is he not the art collector?"

"Yeh." Elanee turned her head in shame, "That is the one."

He curled his lip in frustration and spoke a bit too calmly, "Where is Avera?"

Duncan walked to the table with some mugs of ale, "She didn't come in with the group. I was wondering where she was myself."

The paladin looked about and raised an eyebrow, "Is Khelgar with her?"

"Sir Khelgar is in the kitchen cooking, Sir Casavir."Grobnar smiled away not understanding that there was a problem. Or pretending there wasn't one.

"So she is somewhere … alone?" He studied each of their faces, "A person who is being hunted by who knows how many factions has been left alone."

"Well, we really didn't think …" Neeshka began.

"No you didn't think at all." Casavir snapped, "You talk her into doing something that is against her nature … stealing … and then you leave her out there alone?"

Shandra piped in, "No we fought shadows in a crypt and she sent us girls to give a book to Nasher as she came back. Bishop was with her."

Casavir cocked his head to the side and gaped at the farm girl, "You left her alone with him?" His hand snapped out to point at the ranger then he turned towards the other man, "Where is she?"

Bishop sneered, "I don't know. Probably somewhere in back as that is where she was headed."

A growl of displeasure rumbled in his throat, "She better be alright."

The man stomped towards the hallway to go out the back way of the inn while Khelgar stepped into the common room. The dwarf looked about and, having heard the conversation, followed the large human.

Neeshka and Elanee ran behind them then Bishop strolled out the front door.

Shandra and Grobnar grinned and went to their room.

Nnn

She had better be ok. If that ranger had done anything to her then he wouldn't live long. If he ran then Casavir would hunt him down.

He was furious with them all. Why would Avera actually go along with a thievery operation? Right. He remembered. Because Neeshka was a friend. He was afraid of this type of thing happening since the first day he realized how close Avera was to the tiefling. Sooner or later he figured the woman would corrupt his lady and risk her soul with criminal activities. He would have to put a stop to that right away.

First he had to find the little woman. His feet led him directly towards the barn as he figured that was just as good a place to start as any. He was going to tell her exactly how he felt about this Collector business once he found her.

He held his torch up high but wasn't watching where he was walking. His feet bumped into something on the ground so he looked down. Avera's pack was at his toe. His mind went numb trying to figure out what that could mean. She would not leave her pack sitting on the ground if it were not near herself or him.

His heart started to pound as he noticed a crumpled form closer to the barn. He ran to it as he heard gasps behind him from the others noticing the pack.

Once he got to the form, he was both relieved and worried all in one. It was Avera's leather armor jerkin. He knelt down and dug the torch into the ground to stand as he picked it up. There was a tear down the right side with an oozing blackish purple slime holding onto it.

Neeshka knelt beside him and examined the jerkin, "Oh no. That is what was on Arval's blade."

Teeth clenched and ground, "What?"

"We found a child …" The druid started to talk but backed off at the severity in the paladin's eyes.

Casavir glared at Elanee then back to Neeshka, "The short version, tiefling. What was on this blade?"

"It looks like a type of poison that covers the wound and goes inside the body. It stops the pain receptors from working so you don't even realize that you've been damaged until it is too late. And it gums up the outside of the wound stopping the blood from escaping."

The man ground his teeth, "Anything else?"

"Well, if it's the kind I know of it also causes hallucinations if you over exert yourself. But she was fine when we left the crypt and you don't drop unless you over exert."

"She kind of did over exert herself after you left."

The paladin turned slowly with murder warring in his eyes, "Excuse me?"

Bishop sniffed the air, "We raced back here to see who was faster."

"Oh? Who won?" Neeshka asked then bit her lip.

Casavir turned his glare back to Neeshka then stood, "How did this get past her necklace?"

"It shouldn't have." Neeshka announced, "So I have no idea what happened … unless," Her eyes went round, "I heard some metal fall to the floor when she was fighting Arval. It was when he almost got her throat!"

The paladin grabbed his torch and strode quickly towards the back of the barn. It seemed to be the direction she had headed in.

Kestral sat up and chattered at him as he came close but the paladin paid the spider no mind as he noticed Avera lying against the creature. He ran to her side and slammed the torch into the ground.

She was more pale than normal and he could see the ragged cut over her hip. Her undershirt was covered in blood and blackish purple goo which also covered the injury. There was one small section still bleeding out. Her left hand lay to her side with some of the dark stuff on it.

Khelgar came up behind him with Avera's backpack and pulled out the chalice of light. Casavir used it on the spider then grabbed a bottle of cure disease. He tipped it to her lips. She whimpered as it poured down her throat and almost choked her.

Elanee walked over to Kestral's other side to calm the spider as the worry he could sense from the people was bothering him. He was concerned enough about his little friend. Everyone else worrying made him jittery.

Neeshka pulled out a healing kit from Avera's backpack, opened and put it beside Casavir. The man used it to clean up the wound and remove all the sticky poison then poured some more potion onto the wound to remove more poison. Then he had her drink a healing potion.

As he held her up and close, her eyes snapped open and she screamed, "No you won't! I don't want you to die for me! I don't want you to die! Please!" Tears flowed down her cheeks unchecked as she hammered against Casavir's armor.

Everyone stepped back while they watched as the little woman grabbed the collar of the platemail and tried removing it by pulling back.

Casavir was stunned and did not have a clue what to do. He turned his head to look at Khelgar.

"Take it off lad." Khelgar shrugged, "She's hallucinating and she'll just hurt herself with the way she's smashing herself against that armor. I think she just wants it off."

The paladin held her back as Khelgar helped him remove his chest plate. The little woman cuddled up to Casavir's chest then yelled again, "No you don't! Get away from me! Leave! I don't want you to die!"

"Avera. It is ok." Casavir looked down into her wet eyes worried silly, "No one is dying." And you won't either. Her color was starting to return.

He pulled her close and held her tightly rocking her back and forth.

She was still shaking so he did the only thing he could think of. He kissed her tear stricken face and her lips.

"Please." She pleaded against his mouth, "Please don't die for me." Her eyes flickered then there was recognition in them. She gave Casavir a stronger kiss and held on for dear life, "You're ok." She looked about and smiled at Neeshka and Khelgar. Her head turned and she sighed in relief as she saw Elanee beside Kestral.

"We are all fine. It is you who everyone is worried about, my lady."

"How do you feel?" Neeshka asked.

"Hungry."

Khelgar laughed, "Well I guess that's my cue to make supper." The dwarf walked back towards the Flagon. 

"So?" She looked into Casavir's eyes.

"The man you fought had some kind of hallucinating poison on his sword. He must have somehow knocked off your necklace." Casavir touched her neck and found that there was no necklace.

"Thank goodness!" She cuddled into the man's chest, "That was too horrible to be real."

Neeshka and Elanee stood then walked back towards the Flagon to give the two a bit of privacy.

"Maybe we should go back to the Flagon." Casavir moved her enough to check the wound. He looked up and noticed the ranger had left. When had that happened?

"Just hold me for a while, please." She needed to feel his heart for a while. Just to remind her that he was there and he was alive.

He kissed the top of an ear, "Anything for you, my lady."


	10. A good run

Sunlight shone through the window as Avera rubbed her cheek against Casavir's chest revelling the feel of his muscles and soft hair. She moved her index finger over his collarbone enjoying the little sounds he made when she did so. Her right leg was wrapped over his left leg. His legs were so strong yet so ticklish.

A small wolf chuckle escaped her notice but not Casavir's. He smiled in contentment. His cheek sat upon the top of her head. One hand rested over her waist as he played with her hair with the other hand. Every now and again he would give her a kiss on her head then go back to resting against her and enjoying the sensations of just being together.

Once they had entered their room after supper the night before, they spent their time in their normal manner of taking advantage of their attraction towards one another. Avera's recent experience elicited more of a calm lovemaking than a wild one. They took care in reassuring each other of their feelings for one another, enjoying subtleties which could sometimes be overlooked.

They slept deeply in each other's arms and woke together as the sun started to shine. They stayed where they were so they could enjoy the feel of each other. And so they could admire one another as well.

It was a pleasant way to spend their morning but he knew he had to speak with her. He moved her bangs and sighed, wishing he could just forget. The possible damage to her soul worried him. Being a paladin brought to light fears others would never notice. However, these instances which could hurt her bothered him greatly.

Finally, he felt he could no longer put it off. If he did not speak he would be upset with himself later for not bringing up his concerns to her. But how she would react worried him.

"I … wish to speak with you about something which has been bothering me." He looked away for a moment so that he could gather strength for this topic. He did not wish for her to feel that he did not want her associating with others but he also wanted her to know how he felt.

Avera kissed his chest gently, "We promised to share all our feelings. If it bothers you then it bothers me."

Casavir took a deep breath as he rubbed her back, "It is about the thievery that was committed last night. It worries me that our friend can talk you into such things."

She moved back a bit to look at him. Her eyes were clouded and sad, "It … it is something I regret doing but I wanted to help Neeshka. She has been there all along for me. But I … I don't like stealing. I felt bad from the moment we walked out the Flagon's door."

"You knew of this before I left for the temple?" He shook his head a smidgen and couldn't think of anything else to say. It had been planned. He had hoped that would not be the case.

Her eyes dropped and she turned her face, looking between their shoulders, "It was planned for a while. I had been putting it off hoping that we could deal with Leldon before it came to actually going to the Collector's house. But he didn't show again and … and I couldn't tell you what we were going to do."

He put a hand on her cheek and turned her face to look at him. He wanted to see her eyes and for her to see his, "I cannot say that this does not hurt. It has been a fear of mine that Neeshka would talk you into something like this. No one is beyond temptation. Especially when it comes to 'helping' friends. But I had hoped that you would have the strength to refuse such a request."

She closed her eyes and he felt bad that his words hurt her but he couldn't take it back and he could not lie to her about how he felt.

"Maybe we should try to compensate him for …"

"We can't. He's … kind of dead."

Casavir blinked at her, "He is what?" Oh by the name of Tyr what happened?

"He's dead. We found out that he was in a slave trader ring and I kind of … got mad when he attacked me. Shandra and Neeshka found his record books and I believe they gave it to Nasher when they took Arval's journal to him."

"So you took apart part of a slave trading ring through a thieving expedition?" She nodded, "I have no idea how all of these intricacies follow you, my lady, but I am glad that some good did come of this." He thought it over, "But I wish you would reconsider following Neeshka. It is something that will damage you."

"It was the only time I've done anything like that and it will stay that way. I never liked the idea of stealing and she promised never to ask again. She knows it bothers me."

He held her closer and kissed the top of her ears, one at a time. Then he put his forehead to hers and looked into her eyes, "You promise, my lady?" He knew she hated breaking a promise.

"I already promised myself but I promise you as well."

"Then all is well." He brushed her hair from her face. It was thick hair and without it in the ponytail it tended to curl in front of her eyes. It was time to get back to regular life. He had said his peace and she promised so there was no reason to continue upon that thread. He was happy to be able to put it behind them, "Were there any plans for today?"

"You mean besides cuddling in your arms and molesting you silly?"

"Hmm." He murmured as he casually kissed her temple, "That seems like a good plan."

Their mouths found each other and they pulled closer together. He tenderly rubbed her ears making her sigh into his mouth as their bodies started to move with pleasure.

Knock knock.

They stopped and Avera snarled, "Is someone dying out there?"

"No." A quiet reply sounded from one of the young girls, "It's just … well, Wolf had a message for you."

She felt bad for scaring the child at the door, "Can it wait until a bit later, Bree?"

"I guess it can."

"Ok sweetie. Tell Wolf I will be out a bit later and tell my Uncle that I want you to have a piece of apple pie that Khelgar made because you did well to bring me the message."

The girl's voice perked up, "Ok! Thank you Avera!"

"Apple pie? For breakfast?"

"It is her favorite and is as healthy as a strudel." She shrugged as she nipped his bottom lip.

"I believe that Elanee and Neeshka are correct that some day you would make a good mother."

"Maybe."

His eyes captured hers as he smiled impishly, "Why don't we … practice how to make them?"

She laughed until he attacked her neck. Then there was no laughter that could get through their passionate mewling.

Nnn

"Once again, what are we doing in the nasty bushes? Nature is getting all over me!" Qara grumped as she pushed a leaf out of her way just to have a branch slap her in the face. She almost thought the ranger flapped it back on purpose!

"Quit griping." Neeshka snapped, "You are the one who decided you wanted to come with us."

"I am tired of cleaning tables. No one ever invites me on these missions." The sorceress pouted.

"Whenever you have ever been asked you would say, 'Why would I want to do something so stupid?'" Sand admonished her, tired of the young woman's whining.

Qara rolled her shoulders, "I wanted to see the land Cormick came from."

Shandra smiled, "Aw that's sweet! We should see your home town some day, Grobnar."

"Would you really like to do that, Shandra? I'm sure my family would just love you!" The gnome was incensed with pleasure, "And I could show you some of my inventions that were too big to bring with me. Mother likely still has them in the lower cavern!"

"That would be nice." She kissed the top of his head.

"Ugh lass." Khelgar stuck his tongue out, "Please not in front of us."

"It never bothers you when Casavir kisses Avera on top of the head." Shandra snapped.

"That's because she's cute, lass. He's … well ... he's Grobnar!"

"Thanks Khelgar but that wasn't nice." Avera cheerfully ducked another branch then Casavir walked right through it without slowing. She had to admit that platemail made going through woods a lot easier. The problem was that doing it that way also helped one to become more easily tracked.

"Why are we going to West Harbor again?" Grobnar bounced up past Casavir to get to Avera.

"Wolf told me that the priests of the temple of the Morninglord wanted me to bring tithes to my home town's priest, Brother Merring. Since I should speak with my father, and others," Please do not let Rhetta, Bevil and the rest of the Starling family hate me for Lorne's indiscretions, "I thought it would be good to take this journey."

Elanee smelled in the scents of the forest, "It is wonderful to be back in the wood!"

"Yeh well with this many people tromping about," Bishop snapped back another branch and grinned when he heard the sorceress yelp in pain, "We may as well forget hunting anything up for a while."

"Is that why you two don't have your animal companions about? Is there too many people around?" Grobnar happily took his place back beside Shandra and held her hand.

"Yeh. What of it?"

"Pleasant as normal, ranger. Lad ye got to learn to lighten up."

"Says the dwarf who starts bar brawls for fun." The ranger flicked another branch and snickered as Qara yelled.

"Everyone chose to come along when I asked. So here we are." Avera stopped and so did everyone else. She looked back at the others, "It's getting a bit late."

"This would be a good time to look for a camp site." Casavir rubbed the hobbit's shoulders.

"I'll go on ahead to scout about for a good place for us to rest. I thought I heard a deer mentioning there was a clearing close by. It sounded like it would suit our needs." Elanee turned to smile at their small friend.

"Thank you, Elanee. I appreciate that." The little woman rolled her head a bit to remove some kinks but Casavir got right on that.

"You are always so polite." Sand commented in bemusement. He seldom found anyone as polite as this young lady.

Avera started walking again, "I was raised by a picky elf. Never be impolite around that man. I swear my knuckles still ache from those lessons."

Sand chuckled, "I believe it. My father was just as hard in teaching me my manners. It is just unusual to see anyone who understands what the word 'polite' means and there seem to be even fewer who believe in it's usage."

Casavir looked over at the elf, "I know what you mean. Too many people ignore good manners."

"Can we discuss something other than how to be a goody goody person?" Bishop requested.

Neeshka laughed, "Yes, we do not want the ranger and myself to feel all alone out here!"

The ranger looked the tiefling over, "Well, you wouldn't have to be alone."

The tiefling giggled knowing the ranger's interests and that they were not really for her, "Why? Did you notice some available, good looking man around?"

He snorted and went back to snapping branches into the sorceress.

"There is a great spot just up here!" Elanee called from ahead.

The group found their way to a fair sized clearing that was perfect for what they needed. Everyone went off to do their chores.

Avera took a spot the middle of the clearing and started cleaning and chopping tubers and vegetables that Khelgar had made her carry with her. Neeshka knelt down beside her while she was chopping and smiled at her, "So did he give you trouble?"

"What?" The hobbit raised an eyebrow at the tiefling.

"Did Casavir give you shit for stealing from the Collector?" She peeked over to make sure the paladin was still away collecting wood for the fire.

"We did speak of it."

"So?"

"So what?" The hobbit searched her friend's face to try to figure her out.

"Did he give you trouble or not?"

"He said it disturbed him and I told him I didn't like doing it."

"You mean you capitulated." Bishop sniffed the air and growled in disgust. He dropped to the ground in a lotus sitting position and watched the little woman closely.

"I didn't realize you knew how to say such large words." Qara chided nastily as she walked past them and sat against a tree.

The ranger shrugged, "I didn't know you understood the meanings behind such large words."

"I didn't know all of you gave a damn if Casavir cared about that." Avera snapped, "It seemed you figured he'd be mad and that was it."

Neeshka put a hand on her shoulder, "We were worried about whether he'd give you a headache over it or not."

"Because he's got you whipped." The ranger added.

The hobbit turned and gave the man a confused look, "What? Isn't that an expression for what women do to men?"

"A woman can be just as whipped as a man can be." Bishop turned his head a bit to give the little woman a look of pity.

"I had no clue you were an equal opportunity jackass." Qara snickered.

He shook his head, "When it comes to strong women, yes. Our leader is whipped. A tough little woman like this but all he has to do is give her a disgusted look and she crumbles."

Avera's mouth dropped. She stuttered for a moment then put the food down, stood and snarled as she walked towards the ranger. Bishop's lips curled in amusement as she stood in front of him, "For your information, Dagger Tongue, Casavir does not rule me. Yes, he sometimes acts as my conscience but I do so for him as well. It's called being in a relationship."

The ranger snorted, "Are you sure about it being a two way thing?"

Her ice blue eyes bore into his brown honey eyes, "If he were trying to rule over me then I would not be with him. Sometimes we discuss things like that but if I did not believe in doing good things then it wouldn't work between us."

"You are not all good."

"No I am not. But I do try to do my best for myself and others." She sniffed at him and turned to see Casavir standing there with the wood, a half grin on his face and approval dancing in his eyes. The hobbit walked over to him as he put down the firewood and sat down. She turned, cuddled up in front of him and returned to her chore.

Bishop glared at the paladin and the paladin glared back. But watching the other man gently brushing the woman's hair from her face and kissing those cute, pointy little hobbit ears was too much. The ranger stood, turned and snarled under his breath as he left to hunt, "Bullshit, Chickadee. You're just as wicked as I am."

nnn

The fire was burning well as Casavir, Avera, Khelgar and Sand were sitting around it on one side. On the other side of the fire were Neeshka, Elanee, Qara, Shandra and Grobnar with Bishop at the very end between Grobnar and Sand.

Khelgar grabbed a bag from his pack and started putting little white things onto a stick.

"What is that?" Casavir asked.

"They are marshmallows. I got the recipe the other day and was told they were good over an open fire. You just brown them a bit. Like so." He expertly browned the little globe and pulled it off the stick to toss at the paladin.

Casavir caught it, bounced it from hand to hand due to the heat then took a delicate bite. He fed the other half of it to Avera as he licked his lips and let her lick his fingers, "That was pretty good."

"Messy but good." Avera chirped as she licked some from the side of her lips. The paladin wiped a finger over the white smear to try to get it off.

"Oh please quit with the ootsey cutsey thing you two. You're gonna get me sick." Bishop grumbled at them as he crossed his arms over his chest. It upset him when they got too cuddly. It was bad enough when he was on watch and had to see them sleeping together. They never did anything in public but were fine about showing some affection towards one another around them.

It was how they were so close that irritated him and he didn't know why. He thought he'd pushed feelings for others out of his mind long ago. Maybe the woman had been correct a while ago and what he really needed was to find himself a talented hooker.

"Here try one." Khelgar snapped at the ranger and hit him between the eyes with a marshmallow. It stuck there making the dwarf receive a glowering glare from the man as the others laughed.

Bishop pulled the marshmallow off his head then sniffed it and took a taste. He popped it into his mouth then raised an eyebrow in amusement.

Grobnar had some paper and was busily writing on it with his tongue stuck out and to the side. He was extremely intent on what he was working on so Bishop peeked over his arm.

"Ho ho!" Dark honeyed eyes sparkled as he grabbed the first page and jumped back from the gnome, "What is this?"

The gnome looked up and bit his bottom lip, "But Sir Bishop, I was not supposed to share that!"

Shandra looked up with surprise written all over her face.

"Let me see now." Bishop chided as he put a hand on top of the advancing gnome's head and held him back while holding the page with his other hand, "It is almost like I'm dreaming, making her do this screaming, it feels like a drug when I'm down there, enjoying myself in Shandra's pubic hair."

"What!?" Shandra stood then tripped as she jumped towards the ranger.

Bishop hopped back, letting the gnome fall on his face from having pushed forward so far trying to grab the paper and dropped the page because the human woman had taken out the Light of Lythander. She brandished the sword with fury in her eyes and swiped towards him.

The ranger stumbled backwards then turned in a hurry with Shandra close behind. His bow lay on the ground beside where he had sat.

Sand moved the bow to the side and out of the way. No reason to leave it in a dangerous spot where it could become broken and cost the group more money.

"Hey!" Avera griped at the dwarf.

"What?" Khelgar snapped back as Bishop ran behind them with Shandra in swift pursuit.

"What are you doing with my fire mace?"

Somehow the dwarf purloined the weapon as everyone else had been watching the ranger. There were marshmallows all over the mace, hooked on the spikes.

"It cooks so many more at a time."

"You know what I've hit with that thing."

Khelgar shrugged as the ranger zipped through in front of the women. Shandra was swinging that sword rather nastily and the group ducked their heads as the larger woman screeched, "I'm gonna kill you, you bastard!"

"Hmmm … she just might do it too." Sand quipped while drinking some tea from his mug, "Oooh … at least he's good on his feet. Now, how many of those little sugary bobbles can you cook on that thing, Khelgar?"

"I got nine on here right now. I could probably get on ten or twelve. Avera, you always clean it with hot water when we get the chance lass. There's nothing left since our last skirmish."

"Well. I guess so but still … that's going to be a mess to clean!"

"Avera!" Bishop yelped as he tore through and jumped over the fire. Shandra went around the fire as the others pulled their feet back to give her room.

"Don't you worry lass. I'll clean it good."

Avera pouted, "Well you better." She watched for a moment as Bishop ran back and forth through the trees making Shandra dodge back and forth trying to get to him.

Grobnar sniffed, "But … but I was told not to show that to anyone." His eyes turned to pools of sad puppy dog cuteness. Neeshka blinked as the gnome grabbed onto her and buried his face into her side.

"Avera!" Neeshka called, "Help!"

"It's ok Grobbie. You didn't give it to Bishop. He's in trouble. Not you."

Grobnar peeked out from Neeshka's side and blinked at the hobbit, "Really?"

"Really. Shandra is not angry at you."

"Avvveeerrrraaaa!" The ranger yelled again as he spun around the fire and back into the bush. Shandra had begun slashing up and down with the sword. Everyone moved their feet for them to get past.

"She isn't!" He sat up happily as Khelgar threw over a cooked marshmallow for him, "No she isn't, lad. Look she has him up a tree."

"He is quite a fast climber." Casavir announced impressed as he popped another marshmallow into his mouth.

Qara looked up the tree in astonishment, "I didn't know anyone could climb that fast."

"I guess it helps to be motivated." Neeshka grabbed a marshmallow that was being thrown at her.

Chop chop chop.

"Avera! You can't just let her go chopping down this tree with that sword!" The ranger called from behind a branch.

The hobbit stood and grabbed two marshmallows off the mace. She walked past Casavir while juggling the hot goodies and walked over to Shandra who was tearing into the tree with her sword.

"Shandra?"

"What? This isn't the time. He's going to die!"

"He's right you know. You just can't go chopping this tree with the Light of Lathander."

Shandra stopped chopping and glared down at her friend, "Why not?"

Avera motioned for the larger woman to lean down and popped the marshmallows into her mouth. She then took a look at the sword's edges, "You've already started to damage it. Swords are not made for chopping down trees. We'll have to fix that up."

"Rese are rood." The human woman pointed to her mouth then put her sword into it's scabbard.

"Yeh they are aren't they."

"Tho?"

The smaller woman opened one of her magical bags and pulled out a woodsman's axe, "Here you use this."

"Frank roo!"

Chop chop chop chop!

Bishop held tightly to the tree, "Avera! A little help please!"

"What? I thought you liked everyone to fight their own battles?"

"Oooh she's got you there, Bishop!" Yelled Qara just before popping a marshmallow into her mouth.

"You can't let her do this. You are too good a person."

Avera touched Shandra's arm, "Well … I guess if you are willing to take punishment for trying to sing that song."

"He is a bad singer." Grobnar announced.

"That he is." The hobbit leaned against the tree's trunk and admired the cuts, "Man! You get one good swing? Who taught you to throw an axe like that?"

"I had an uncle who was a tree farmer."

"Punishment? Would that punishment be administered by you, Chickadee?" His voice carried volumes of suggestiveness even from that height.

Shandra lifted an eyebrow at the hobbit and Avera backed away from the tree.

Chop chop chop.

Bishop grabbed tighter to the tree, "Ok! I will accept punishment!"

The blonde woman turned to the smaller one, "Do you think he is being truthful?"

"You have an axe and he's up a tree with no escape." She watched as the ranger slowly climbed down but stopped out of Shandra's reach, "I think he has motivation to behave for once."

"Hey." He snarled then jumped behind the hobbit and kneeled with his hands on her shoulders, "So what is my penance, Chickadee?" He put his head close to hers to breathe down her neck and watch Shandra more closely.

They could hear a rumble of distaste coming from Casavir. The paladin looked as if he was close to starting to chase the ranger about this time.

"I say that the punishment should fit the crime." Avera walked towards the others with Bishop close to her side opposite to Shandra. She brought him to a space a small distance from the others and motioned for him to sit. She pointed to a tree for Shandra to sit and watch the ranger. Shandra sat as directed, "Grobnar?"

"Yes Avera?"

The ranger looked over with concern, "No."

"Bishop has just volunteered to help you with 'Orc Flatulence.'"

Bishop put his face in his hands as the gnome ran up to him and groaned, "Oh have you, Sir Bishop? That is so wonderful! We will have a great time with this one. Are you staying to listen, Shandra?"

"I wouldn't miss this for the world." The lady grinned.

Grobnar jumped up and down then pulled out his paper, "Ok! Let's start with making everything rhyme!"


	11. Too Hot

It was hot. Everyone was sweaty. Everyone was grumpy. They stank from the humidity on this unnaturally sticky, damp, heated day. When the group got into the town they simply had almost lost all form of patience with the weather and each other.

"If you don't quit walking into me tiefling I am going to whap you with my fire axe!"

"Oh shut up, Stumpy. I just can't handle this heat! Is this normal, Avera? Elanee?" Neeshka was close to falling over. Even her tail drooped.

Elanee wiped her brow and looked over her shoulder at the tiefling, "No. This type of weather comes around here only once in a long while. I'd say the last heat wave like this was about fifty years ago."

"Great." Bishop rubbed his damp hair, brought his hand away and looked at it perturbed by all the moisture, "We decide to traipse about with this whole caravan of misfits on the hottest day in fifty years. Good job oh leader." He heard a snicker in his mind and mentally called back to the dire wolf, "Yeh you just be glad I unsummoned you! Wherever you and Kathin are has to be much better than here I bet!"

"Bonded upset? Maybe bonded visit dream pool. Cool water. Cool wind." The dire wolf chuckled into his brain making his friend even grumpier.

He had no idea what or where this "dream pool" was that Karnwyr mentioned as it was wherever the companion had been unsummoned to but he knew he'd rather be there then here.

"Get over it, Dagger Tongue. We are all miserable." Avera watched Casavir closely. He had refused to take his armor off even though it was clear that he was steaming in there, "Casavir?"

"I already told you, my lady. We cannot let our guard down and that means keeping the armor on."

She shook her head, "If you keep looking like that then I'm going to dunk you into a water trough."

"That actually may be a blessing." He grinned at her.

Sand strode up to the hobbit and put a hand on her shoulder, "I am assuming that everyone is more than ready for a break."

She looked up at the elf, "If that means a cool break then I just may kiss you."

"No need for theatrics, my dear. There is a simple solution to our problems on the next block. I have been here before during a meeting I had to attend. This was …"

"Spit it out, hedge wizard!" Even though Qara made sure everyone knew of her penchant for fire, she hated being in this much heat.

"Hmm. It may even cool you off." He sniffed disdainfully and turned back to the hobbit, "Well, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, there is a bathhouse on the next block."

Eyes blinked as the group stood in silence and surprise. Then Sand was knocked to the side from the stampede.

Avera and Casavir stayed for a moment to help the wizard up then legged it to the bathhouse as well.

When they entered the building, a light breeze came as a blessing. Some spell was making it relatively cool but not cool enough to sicken one coming out from the heat into cold. It was just right to cool you down but not overwhelm the senses from large temperature changes.

Khelgar grabbed a key and happily skipped down the hall as Shandra and Bishop held keys as well.

"I just may kill you dwarf!" Bishop called after him.

"What is wrong?" Avera stepped forward with a frown.

Shandra sighed deeply, "Khelgar was able to bully his way to the front and obtain the last personal bathing room. I got a room for us girls and Bishop has the key for you guys."

"Unless you want me to come wash your backs." The ranger winked joyously as he ran his eyes over the women's figures then rested them on Avera's face. He waggled his eyebrows.

Avera rolled her eyes at his eyebrow games, "Let's go get cooled off!"

Casavir closed himself in behind Avera before Bishop could get too close. He had noticed the gleam in the man's eyes when he looked over his lady. That man was becoming more and more interested in the little woman and it made the paladin uneasy, jealous and extremely upset.

Shandra found the door to their bathing room and opened it. Qara squeezed past the larger woman and ran into the room, removing her clothing as she went. Shandra, Neeshka and Elanee followed closely but were much more reserved than the sorceress.

Bishop, Sand and Grobnar walked ahead as Casavir leaned down and kissed the top of Avera's head, "Don't get into too much trouble."

"How much trouble can we get into in a bath house?" The hobbit laughed as she watched the men.

Khelgar had just disappeared into his private room and Bishop was banging on the door calling him a cheat.

Avera turned and strode into the female's room. She picked up Qara's clothing and pack and put it into a shelving unit which was there just for this purpose. Her own pack came off to be gently placed into another shelf then she started to remove her leathers.

"Hey! Grab me the book in my pack there, Avera!" Qara called.

The hobbit stopped and swung her head to stare at the fire mistress, "What? You have a book?"

The sorceress breathed out in a frustrated fashion, "I can read you know. Just because I do not like book learning does not mean I am unable to use it's knowledge."

Avera pulled off the rest of her leathers, leaving them on the floor instead of placing them in the shelf because she was too startled to think. She grabbed the book and handed it to Qara then strode into the waiting pool.

Shandra tossed water at the hobbit startling her and the little woman fell, dunking into the water with her head underneath. The larger woman pulled her back up and laughed, "Oh my. I didn't think you would fall."

"I just lost my step and it's pretty deep for me." She moved back to the edge of the pool and lay back against a sloped section that was made so a person could relax but found she was too small to make use of it. A normal sized person would sit comfortably in it but she sank down enough to drown.

Elanee got up and grabbed a bathing robe, "I will go get something so you can sit back."

"Could you grab me a small knife before you go?" Qara asked.

"What?" Elanee stuttered.

"I need it for my fingernails."

The druid gave her a look then pulled a small knife from her pack and gave it to the woman. She then left to go speak to the owners of the establishment.

"I'm sorry. I should have asked if there was something for … uh … smaller frames."

"It is ok Shandra. It is just nice to cool down."

"Isn't it though?" Neeshka beamed as she whipped her tail about splashing the others while she soaped up, "And to be away from that stinky dwarf!"

The hobbit snickered, "You two have got to …"

"Avera? Come here a sec will you?" Qara licked her lips happily as she looked into her book, "Can you read this line?"

Avera tried to look past the sorceress's arm but the woman grabbed her hand, poked her finger with the knife then drew a little circle on the tile with her blood. She snapped her hand back and licked the finger, "What in the nine hells was that for?"

Qara started a chant and the other two women turned as Avera got out of the pool. Her finger was burning as the circle Qara had made with her blood glowed.

Shandra and Neeshka backed up as a glowing red orb formed in front of the hobbit and sorceress. It started forming and growing then turned towards Avera, a wicked gleam in all five of it's eyes.

nnn

The men walked into the room happy for the chance to really cool down. Grobnar noticed a small pool just out of the way so ran over to it ecstatically. He pulled off his clothes and dropped into it with a huge smile. Then he got a toy boat out of his pack and played contentedly as the others removed their armor.

They could hear the dwarf singing, badly, from the room beside theirs. Bishop banged on the door, "You sound worse than the gnome."

Casavir worked on getting off his platemail as Sand got out of his clothing rather easily. The paladin sighed at the ease others had in getting out of their equipment but he much preferred being safe over convenience. Bishop had turned from the door as the dwarf sang the whitethistle song louder for his benefit. The ranger stripped and slid into the pool with some soap.

Sand walked into the pool and went directly to washing, "So how long will it take for us to get to West Harbor?"

"If all goes well it shouldn't take more than another day or two." Casavir responded as he soaped up his arms.

Bishop snorted, "That's if some sorceress would keep up and quit whining about everything."

"Well, something we agree upon. Isn't it nice that the one thing we actually have in common is our contempt towards her?" Sand chuckled happily as he washed up.

"Whatever." The ranger poked a foot out of the water and sneered at the dirt as if by sneering it would leave his body.

The paladin was finally able to get into the pool. He sighed at the wonderful feel of the cool water.

The men all pretty much ignored each other as they washed. The silence had started to become grating when they suddenly heard a yelp then the door flung open and Avera rolled into the room. She pushed the door closed then started pulling on her leather armored slacks while holding her shirt in her teeth. It was difficult pulling them on over her boots. Wrong order but she had to run!

Then she turned and saw the men.

They stood up in the bath at the unexpected interruption. Casavir's hands had immediately gone to cover some items while Sand turned in surprise and Bishop unabashedly stood his ground while grinning at the little woman.

"My lady this is the men's side of the bath house. You should not be here!"

"Let her stay if she wishes. What does it matter? It isn't like she hasn't seen you." A chuckle rose from the ranger.

"But …" The surprise of her entering the room vanished as he noticed what she was doing, "Avera? Why are you not dressed?"

"Hmm." The ranger grinned broadly, "Were you looking for some action that Keza would approve of?" Bishop smiled appreciatively at the little woman as he had been able to catch a good look at her as she was putting on her slacks. Then he almost swore as he realized what that must mean. How in the world could something have gone wrong in here? The thought didn't stop him from continuing to watch her dress.

She stopped, looked at the men for a moment then shook her head to get her mind back in gear. Her top dropped from her mouth, she grabbed it in mid air and pulled it on, "Uhm, I think you may wish to get into your armor." Damn I'd love to just ogle but that isn't going to happen.

Screams erupted from the hallway as Shandra burst in and ran to Avera, "It's chasing you."

"Just me? Hey! How'd you get your armor on so fast?"

"Neeshka and Elanee helped and I didn't have to run from whatever that is. All I did was squeeze past it but it seemed to be growing and getting hot. Oh hi … hi …"

"Quit looking at my man and move!" She pushed Shandra out of the way of a huge red hand which struck in the spot she had been in. Avera wiggled under it's thumb and squeezed around trying to get away from it.

"Can I look at the other two?" Shandra asked as she ran from the creature.

"They aren't mine so I don't care!" Avera yelped as she pulled back from the monster, "Yours is over there."

The men bolted from the bath and grabbed their clothing, trying to get it on quickly. Grobnar looked up from his kiddie pool and blinked, "Oh my there's a creature trying to get Avera."

"Yes dear! Now if you would kindly set up a stone skin spell and get dressed then it would be appreciated." Shandra tried to stay calm but another arm shot in through the door, "Avera!"

The second hand grabbed the hobbit's leg and started to pull her back.

Karnwyr suddenly appeared beside Avera and bit into the creature. Casavir ran to the other side with only the slacks part of his armor on, hammer in hand and shield over his arm. He bashed the one arm as the second grabbed the woman by the foot.

Avera fell hard on the tile and smacked her head, knocking her out.

Sand gasped, "What is that?"

"I do not know. It is nothing that I know of." Casavir turned his attention to Avera and grabbed her so the thing could not pull her back to it's mouth.

The door to the next room opened and Khelgar stood there in snarling anger, "What in the nine hells is going on in here?" He looked in then ran back into the room to get into his armor, "By Tyr's right buttock!"

"Well we sure didn't need to see your right buttock!" Sand admonished with a disgusted look on his face.

"We're being attacked." Grobnar called out to Khelgar then sang to get stone skin on them all. He then pulled on his clothing.

"A bit late with that spell, gnome!" Bishop snapped as he shot arrows into the creature's face.

"Qara read a spell from a book and got this thing. It grew pretty fast!" Shandra called as Grobnar tried to dazzle it without success. She grabbed Casavir's hammer and started hitting the one arm that held Avera as Karnwyr went after the other arm.

Casavir gave the woman a quick look of thanks as he tried to remove Avera's foot from the hand. He couldn't do a healing spell while trying to get her away from the monster and it was driving him nuts.

Sand watched in shock, not wanting to cast any spells and hit his friends, "Oh my. We need that book. I can probably send it back if I had that book! But why is it only after Avera? It would need blood for that."

Shandra yelped, "Well that thing is big so we can't get it from here. Is there any way to get Karnwyr through to the other side?"

Grobnar pulled a bowl from his back pack, filled it with water and ran to the paladin. He threw the water into Avera's face, making the little woman sputter.

"If I can see into the other room then I can summon him in there." The ranger announced while watching the struggle.

"Please Bish." Karnwyr bit down harder, "Bite no hurt it. Taste hot stone."

Bishop's head snapped around to look at his companion but he was startled enough to speak out loud, "Hot stone?"

Avera let out a shriek as the creature started squeezing her foot. Her nose wrinkled up and a snarl escaped as the distinctive snick snick sound rang out. There was a crunching like stone breaking and sizzling as the thing pulled it's hand back. She had found a weakness in the palm. Casavir spun and ran with the hobbit in his arms.

The creature flung it's head back and roared.

Karnwyr disappeared as Bishop ran into Khelgar's bathing room. He whipped open the door to look across at the other room. But the creature's body blocked part of the way.

Khelgar ran in behind the ranger and looked the beast over, "That is one weird creature." He announced as he examined the legs and tentacles. He couldn't figure out where everything attached. But steam and fire was wafting up from it. Then he noticed the thing turning it's face back towards the door, flames sprouting around it's lips.

"It's gonna shoot flames!" The dwarf yelled at the others.

Shandra, Sand and Grobnar were close to the door so they ran into the room with the others.

Casavir jumped into the pool with Avera. They sank quite well because of the platemail pants. The two watched above through the water as flames burst past where they had been.

The others backed up as fire licked the opening of the door.

Shandra turned to see what the dwarf and ranger were doing. She couldn't do anything and that was upsetting her.

Bishop noticed Elanee and Neeshka trying to figure out what to do. They could not get into the hall because of the flaming body of the creature. He looked into the room and summoned Karnwyr between the women.

Damn they all got dressed.

The dire wolf chuckled into his bonded's mind and looked about. Qara was standing back watching out the door with her book in hand. He walked over and grabbed the book in his jaws but the sorceress held onto it.

"No it's my book!"

Neeshka turned, "Give him the book!"

"The mutt is just going to eat it!" Qara held tightly to her possession.

"Bish! Idiot won't give book!"

"What?" The ranger yelled, "Give him the book you moron!"

"It is my book!"

Elanee swirled on her, "Give the dire wolf the book!"

Bishop looked over at the others in the room he was in.

Sand swirled and called to Casavir and Avera as they came up for air and tried to get out of the pool, "She won't give him the book."

"Oh for pity's sake!" Snapped the paladin then he swung down into the pool dragging the hobbit down with him as another flame blast came from the monster's mouth.

"Let me look through your eyes, Karnwyr." Avera said in the dire wolf's mind as she tried hard not to pass out. She had not gotten any air into her lungs before they had to dive back under.

Karnwyr did as she requested and in a moment Kathin stood in front of Qara. The cat opened her mouth and roared into Qara's face, giving her an up close blast of big kitty breath. The woman stumbled back, dropping the book and Karnwyr grabbed it fast. He pelted back to the door and gave the book to Neeshka who nimbly threw it over to Bishop.

Sand took the book from the ranger and walked towards the other room. He flipped through the book and was not surprised that it was geared strongly into picture references.

The water had gotten too hot. Casavir dragged himself and Avera out of the water but by then the woman was unconscious. He was about to dash to the door when Khelgar called out, "Flames!"

He curled his body around the woman while flinging his shield up between them and the creature. He was able to squeeze most of himself behind the shield at an angle but he had to leave one leg out.

"Forty two? Why is everything that is strange beyond strange on page forty two?" Sand sniffed disdainfully.

Flames whipped past the door and you could hear the sizzling in Casavir's leg armor, "Just read the thing already!" He yelped then roared from the sizzling pain in his leg.

Sand read the incantation as flames continued to fly past the door. Finally there were no more flames. They could hear sizzling from the floor where the creature had been and also from Casavir's still cooking limb.

Casavir ignored his pain to do a heal on Avera.

His heal brought the hobbit out of her unconsciousness. She couldn't believe she had been knocked out twice in such a short time. But she noticed pain in Casavir's eyes and turned to his leg. She started to try and heal it but the armor was still sizzling and steaming so it just burned what she had healed. There was also a horrid popping sound coming from the metal.

"Shandra get something soft for his head, please!"

The woman nodded at the hobbit and ran off to find something.

The paladin grimaced as Avera maneuvered herself behind his head and placed it on her lap, "We have to get that armor off your leg."

"I know." He hissed through his teeth as the others came into the room.

She kissed his forehead while humming. His eyes moved to question her about that when they shut tight. He was fast asleep, "Ok. I need a strap to put in his mouth. Khelgar?"

The dwarf walked forward, "Yes lass?"

"I … I need you to get his platemail off. I have no idea how you are going to do it without destroying his armor or his leg." She gave Khelgar a pleading look. It said, "What do we do?"

"Is his armor supposed to make sizzling noises like that?" Neeshka looked at the steam still rising from the leg.

Elanee put a hand over her mouth, "Oh my. It is still … cooking?" She looked over at the hobbit's wide eyes and walked away to the other side of the room so as not to disturb her further. Instead of watching she decided to inspect the burned tiles where the creature had been.

"What was that thing anyway?" Bishop asked in a temperamental growl.

"I don't know." Qara admitted.

"You don't know?" Sand rolled his eyes, "Are you so stupid that you would actually call upon a creature that you have no idea about just for fun? Oh wait. My apologies. Of course you would because you are a natural and can do anything just by instinct. Well you listen here girl and you listen closely; playing with the arcane is not something that you just do! That can cause serious damage like what you have done here! And why was it going after Avera?"

The sorceress snarled at the wizard, "All I can think of is that I used her blood for the summoning circle."

"So you connected the beast to live prey." Sand pursed his lips, "You are more stupid than I first accounted for."

"Listen here you …"

"Qara." Her voice was not loud but it rang through the room. It was cold and held some threat in it. Avera furiously glared at the woman, "Stop. Now. You will get out of here. Go to the women's bathing room or leave. I do not care. Just do not allow me to see you until after Casavir has been healed."

"I can create a fireball in a moment."

"There are two companions immediately behind you who are willing to bite your throat out. Don't threaten me or I just may let them take you apart and then use your head for a game of catch. Get the point? You risked everyone and got Casavir hurt. Your childish games are not appreciated so get out of my sight!"

Qara sniffed, turned and walked through the door to the hall.

Neeshka watched the woman leave, "Wow. I mean wow … like she deserved that. And Avera? What are those blackened stubs on your boot?"

The hobbit moved her leg and looked at the foot the creature had grabbed. There was nubs of blackened metal hanging out the front and back of the boot, "Oh. Those were my boot blades. I guess that thing was hot enough to do that when I stuck them into it's palm."

The ranger looked over and raised an eyebrow, "I knew about the front blades … how many blades DO you have hidden on you woman?"

Avera removed her attention from the paladin just for a moment, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Do you know, Karnwyr?" Bishop was very curious about her arsenal. Not knowing could be dangerous.

Karnwyr and Kathin were lying together just inside the doors to the room Khelgar had, "Not sure bonded. Four for feet. Two elbows. Others hide in case."

The ranger's eyebrow did not recede as he thought this over, "So you are saying that she's had them in that armor all along?" When the dire wolf nodded he walked into the next room, removed his clothes and got into the bath and sat back. This would take a while so he might as well be comfortable while he thought about things. And who cared if the women saw him?

Shandra ran into the larger room with a pillow and Grobnar went to stand beside her. She gave the item to Avera and the halfling held Casavir's head up, shifted the pillow between her legs and settled his head in it. Khelgar gave her a length of leather for his mouth.

"You have to get those off don't you?" Grobnar mused, "Well, I think it would be really handy if you had some type of cutting sheers then you could cut the sides and it will be easier."

Sand looked over at the gnome and thought it over, "You wouldn't happen to have something that could do that, would you Grobnar?"

"Oh. Oh yes! I do indeed. It is just in my pack here! Let me see. Fire whiskey, blast globes …" The gnome went on through his pack like that for a minute or two.

Finally Khelgar just walked over and dumped the contents of the pack, pushed around the items and grabbed what looked like a huge pair of scissors, "Is this it?"

"Oh yes, Sir Khelgar! That is definitely it! Metal sheers can be so much fun!"

Shandra put her hands on the gnome's shoulders and directed him to the pack so they could put everything back into it. She tried to arrange it in some kind of sensible order but Grobnar kept changing that.

Khelgar took the shears and moved over to the paladin. He put on his gloves because he knew the metal was still hot and cut down the outer side of it. With each cut there was a "kerchink" sound that made Avera cringe. It was slow work getting both sides of the armor cut on the paladin's lower leg but it got done. Then he cut along the top to make the pieces smaller so they didn't rip out any ligaments or anything.

Elanee had come over and sat beside the dwarf the whole time with supplies from a healing pack. She dabbed the blood and put on antiseptic to stop the bleeding. She had noticed the look on their leader's face. The little woman was not up to much.

Avera smiled thankfully at the druid as she worked on the bleeding. She put her forehead against Casavir's and closed her eyes. She was having a hard time even hearing the sound of his armor being cut. As she listened to his breathing her hallucination came back to her mind.

"_Please don't die for me."_

"_We will be together again. Believe me."_

She looked at his face and touched his brow. He would give his life for hers in a moment. It was scary and in the same time reassuring even though she knew he would save anyone in trouble. But he would go further for her.

Khelgar grabbed the top of the armor and ripped a piece off the paladin's leg, pulling away skin and flesh. Casavir stirred and bit on the leather strap but was still out of it. The hobbit had put him under a deep slumber so he shouldn't wake any time soon. She refused to look at what Khelgar was doing. Healing was one thing. Ripping burnt pieces that are still burning the flesh was something she was not prepared to handle.

Not when it was the man she loved.

Once the dwarf was able to remove all the pieces from the top, they turned Casavir over so he could work on the section over the paladin's calf. Avera put the pillow on the ground so she could lay the man's face to the side easier and he could breathe properly but she stayed there with him.

It was grueling work which no one really wanted to see but it had to be done. Once the work on the calf had been completed, Avera looked up at her group. "I don't want her to come with us the rest of the way but I don't know what to do."

"Send her back, lass." Khelgar frowned, "I'm not so hot on having her do something like that again."

"Just kill the stupid witch!"

Everyone looked into the other room and some of them shook their heads.

"As much as I would like to agree with the ranger," Sand turned to give the man a short look, "It may be best to just send her back." And hope a dire bear eats her along the way. Then we are not responsible.

Avera took a deep breath, "I think that is a good idea but … I can't send her alone. Not in these woods."

"Why not?" Bishop yelled while standing angrily, "She almost killed you. It almost killed the paladin." Good riddance, "And it would have come after the rest of us. I tell you the princess needs to learn her lessons and she needs to learn them the hard way!"

The men and Elanee turned their heads while Neeshka and Shandra just watched the ranger.

Avera lifted an eyebrow and grinned. Should I say anything about everything he's NOT wearing? She was tempted to keep quiet and just allow him to stand there for a while longer but she shook her head and laughed, "You do realize …" She waggled her brows.

Bishop gave her a confused stare as he noticed the other two women watching him. And was that admiration in the hobbit's eyes? He moved forward and realized what she meant. His smile broadened as understanding hit him. Well … her man out like a light right by her knees and here she was appreciating his form. A slow smile played across his lips and Neeshka and Shandra turned as they realized where his attention lay, "Well, Chickadee … you don't seem bashful enough when it comes to looking at a man but you are bashful when it comes to being looked at?"

She felt Casavir's brow then snickered at the ranger, "I never said I was."

"Then why don't you like anyone watching?"

Khelgar and Sand decided the ceiling had a really interesting mosaic which had entranced them and the women figured they were probably right. They all looked away from their leader and the ranger but listened intently.

Bishop heard a chuckle ring in his head, "What is it Karnwyr?"

The dire wolf lifted his head and gave him a wolfy grin, "Vera says force no watch … piss you off."

The hobbit gave him a lopsided grin when she noticed that Karnwyr had given the man her message then turned to the others, "Back to business. I do not want her around."

Shandra stepped forward, "Grobnar and I could take her back if you wish."

Some snickering sounded from behind the woman but stopped as she turned.

Avera nodded, "Ok. If you don't mind doing that then I would be grateful." She smiled at the larger woman, "But before you go … I would like to find an inn and have you and Khelgar carry Casavir there. He's going to get a crick in his neck if we leave him like this."


	12. Can't Go Home

They stood just outside of West Harbor. They waited. And they waited.

The hobbit walked back and forth then would stop and look down the road then go back to doing it again.

None of them had figured that the little woman would do this. As soon as they had gotten close enough to see the little town but not close enough to be seen easily, Avera had begun to get nervous. She fidgeted at first then got into what she was currently doing. The hobbit was walking back and forth driving her party mad.

Sand had his eyes rolled up in his head and was counting the clouds. Elanee and Neeshka had long ago sat down against a tree and were playing rock, paper, scissors. Khelgar leaned against his axe yawning. Bishop was playing with an arrow deciding on where to shoot the hobbit to stop that god awful pacing.

Casavir was the only one who did not look upset or bored. He stood in spot watching the little woman as if she were a sergeant getting ready to give orders to her men. He left her to pace because it should have relieved some stress but all she was doing was stressing herself out more, "My lady?"

She halted mid stride and blinked at him, "Huh?" Avera didn't seem to have much working in her little head at the moment. Her eyes looked lost as her hand shot up to rub an earlobe.

"I understand that this is difficult. Maybe we should camp the night and come back in the morning? The village is not going anywhere."

Avera turned towards West Harbor and bit her bottom lip, "No I want to get this done as quickly as possible. But camp should be made for when we come back out."

"Why don't we spend the night there?" Sand could not figure out why she would want to sleep in the wilderness when there were likely comfortable beds to make use of in town.

"Because my father will send me back out right away." She fumbled with a bag on her belt then stopped. She did not want to keep fidgeting.

"Why would he do that, lass? Ye are kin."

She patted the dwarf's shoulder, "Believe me Khelgar. I know my father. He will send us away as soon as possible to avoid the town from being attacked again." A deep breath made it easier to continue, "That is how he is."

"But," Khelgar started but stopped when she turned sad eyes to him. This was hard enough on her without making it worse by quarreling about what her father should be like.

Avera rolled her shoulders, "So what does everyone want to do? Make camp or come along?"

"I think I will make camp." Elanee strode over to her friend and put a hand on her back for comfort, "It would be easier for you to have somewhere to rest when you return."

Neeshka snorted at the town, "I believe I will help Elanee. I'm not sure I can handle small town attitude." I'm not sure I can handle seeing how they treat her. It's one thing when they do it to you but not a friend and I've suspected more than enough without seeing it.

"That just means ye don't think you can get enough loot." Khelgar chimed in with a huffing sound at the end of his words.

The hobbit turned towards the town quickly and spoke to cut off the chiding that would normally erupt, "Ok thanks Elanee and Neeshka. I really appreciate it. We should get going. Brother Merring is likely to be outside making rounds at this time so it should not be too difficult to find him."

Elanee nodded at the little woman, "We'll make camp in that area back there that we discussed earlier."

Avera gave the druid a small smile of appreciation and watched as the two women turned to go make camp. Neeshka looked back, winked and waved her tail at her. It always gave the hobbit a chuckle when the woman did that. She knew that it was the tiefling's way of trying to cheer her up.

Finally the little woman threw her shoulders back and started off to the town. As they entered the town they noticed that it was pretty much the same as most any other town. There were people coming and going. Most of them went about their business but some stopped to look at them.

And others stopped to glare at the hobbit.

The people who tended to give her dirty looks or glares were mostly those in her age group but there were some older ones as well. The children were different. They came up to her and asked her questions about her trip, how everything was going and who these people were.

Bishop backed up into the darkness. He continued to watch but he did not want anyone to notice him.

"Bonded?" Karnwyr trotted up to him.

"It's ok."

"Not ok." The dire wolf snorted at the villagers who did not like Avera, "Like this always. Like bonded's village. Sort of."

Then a voice rumbled from the roadside, "Karnwyr? Is that you Runt?"

"Georg!" Karnwyr's mind voice was thrilled as his tail wagged and he hopped over to the man.

The ranger stayed put. He had almost forgotten that his animal companion had grown up there as well. Bishop crossed his arms over his chest as the man petted his friend and looked him over.

"You seem to have been doing well, my boy. Sure is a shame you never stuck around but cubs have to leave." He patted the canine's muzzle, "It's also a shame you never learned mind speech as well as Keza." The man looked over at the hobbit, surrounded by children with Casavir, Sand and Khelgar standing off to the side, "But he had his own reasons to learn more of that than you did."

Karnwyr sat down easily and thought of how his older brother had shadowed Avera. He'd heard it was that way since they first met. Whenever Avera was outside when they were little then they were together and as Keza grew up he continued to follow and watch, even close to houses. When Keza left, Karnwyr had taken over being with Avera but he wasn't as good at concealment as his brother so he never went anywhere people could see him.

Bishop raised an eyebrow as his friend sent the memories to him.

"So are you now Avera's companion?"

The dire wolf looked back at Bishop then over to Avera.

"Well at least you two found each other even if you're not bonded. Does she still have that leopard then? If she does then the cat has got to be at least thirty five. Esmerelle had her too." He watched as the hobbit finally sent the children off in their separate directions, "Hey hobbitling! I missed our little chats! How are you doing?"

Georg sat on his heels and Avera ran into his arms for a big hug, "Georg! Don't tell me you are not out finding more tales yourself? I thought you would have run into that swamp elf by now!" She chuckled as the other men came up behind.

"You've brought friends." He gave her a wry look and raised an eyebrow, "And all men I see."

Avera swatted his arm playfully, "The gals are making camp!"

"Well now. A couple young women … out there alone? Maybe I should go make sure they are alright." There was a gleam of pure humor in his eyes.

"I am sure that they are fine." Casavir announced. He watched the man, trying to hold back a bout of jealousy for how well he was getting along with his lady. And now she was sitting on one of the man's legs with her head on his shoulder? It was hard to contain the growl that was growing in his chest.

"Well now … I suppose they could use some help. If you wanted to make your greetings I'm sure they would appreciate a handsome lug like you getting wood for them." She winked.

Georg gave her a wry smile, "I may just do so. But for now I've got my favorite hobbit to amuse! With friends! So who are these folk?"

"The large one with the shield is Casavir. You might call him my right hand man." The paladin nodded even though he was trying not to glare at the person who was holding his beloved, "That handsome elf is the wry Sand."

"Handsome? My dear you are exaggerating once more." Sand chided but there was a happy twinkle in his eye from the comment.

Avera snorted, "Yeh right."

"Here you tease about me running into the swamp elf and I see you have - look at him. A little smaller than I expected, though, for a giant. Looks close enough, I suppose."

Sand sniffed at Avera and Georg but was actually bemused, "And I thought you were the only fool to be spawned from West Harbor, but here we are, not long in your village, and already this fellow proves me wrong"

Georg chuckled and put a hand on her shoulder. He noticed the paladin and ranger watching him. It was interesting how these men reacted whenever he touched the little woman.

"My dwarven friend is Khelgar, the mighty hobbit defender." She went on oblivious to Georg taking notice of Casavir and Bishop.

"Keh. Hobbit defender my rump. Since Casavir showed up I've hardly had the chance to defend you, lass." He almost sounded jealous, "But often enough it takes both of us to keep you out of trouble."

She stuck her tongue out at the dwarf, "You know Karnwyr but the one who's almost fully hidden by shadow is his bond mate, Bishop. He's pretty close to as good as Father with the rangering deal."

Georg glanced up at the ranger, noticing the sneer, "Well that is saying a lot for his capabilities. Looks like you picked up a couple of admirers. Well met there, boys. Which one of you gentlemen swept her off her seat from a seedy tavern?"

Bishop smiled, enjoying this new game as Casavir's jaw dropped in offense, "Oh, yeah, she wasn't even conscious when we were married."

"Mind your tongue, Bishop." The look in the paladin's eye was calculating and dangerous.

"As long as she's here to do it for me? Come now."

Avera rubbed her brow, "I am not married to anyone Georg."

"That's too bad. But what are you doing here? You know your father may have a fit." His voice lowered and there was a tint of anger, "I never agreed with him sending you off like that, you know."

Avera slid off his leg and let Georg put an arm around her to comfort her. She put her face against his chest, "I know. But I didn't want anyone else hurt. I was worried about that."

He rubbed her hair, "What are friends for if we don't worry about each other? But there's been no sign of those beasts since you left so I guess Daeghun may have been correct after all. It's just … well, lass, you've been missed by quite a few of us! Brother Merring, Orlen, Bevil and I have all been worried out of our minds."

"Few others right?" She backed up to see directly into his face.

Georg couldn't look her in the eye, "The children were but ... aye ... not a lot of others were sympathetic to you leaving. They were just happy to have the trouble gone."

"And the misfit with it."

"It looks like you are doing better off where you are now. Look, you've made some good friends and I'm sure it's better for you that you had left. Your talents were just going to waste here. But I did miss your Bugbear Stew song. Have you completed it?"

"I think so but I'm still not fully sure about how good the song is."

"Well then! If you accept me at your fire tonight I would certainly enjoy listening to what you have completed and anything new that you've done!"

She smiled and gave him a quick laugh, "You are always welcome at my fire! You're like an uncle to me and you know it!" She gave him another big hug.

He heard the sigh of relief from the paladin when she said "uncle." It was very quiet but he was keeping track of the two human men. Why the man would worry about him he did not know. He was at least twice Avera's age. Then again, jealousy never knows age, "Then I will be there tonight and bring some home cooked food. Retta gave me a couple of pies I'm sure will heat well over some coals." He winked.

"The meat and potato mix? And a berry?" Her eyes opened wide in cheer. She loved Khelgar's cooking but Retta had a couple of recipes you could never hope to duplicate. Then she remembered what she had to do.

"Those are the ones." He watched her expression turn sad, "Ya have bad news for her do ya? Well, I'll be off so you can get done what has to be done. Speak to Bevil as well will you? He needs to see that you're ok. I will see you at that camp. Up near the fallow watch?"

"That's exactly where." She gave him one more hug before gathering her group and heading back down the trail. They didn't go far before a voice called from a house.

Brother Merring walked towards the group, looking them over, "Welcome back to West Harbor, Avera. You seem to be a different person than the one that left here. I hope that the days that have passed haven't been filled with too much hardship."

"There have been good days and bad days. But life goes on, as you know." She nodded, "Dawnbringer Natrisse asked me to bring this to you." She announced while walking towards the man and handing him the collection box.

"I told that woman that displays of wealth don't impress you Harbormen. I'll just put this money away for future emergencies. Thank you, Avera."

The hobbit wanted to just get going and get her chores done but she also had to find out more about what was going on, "Has anything happened in my absence?"

"The Mere continues its slide into bleaker seasons. Lizardlings have attacked some of the outlying farmers." Merring shook his head in confusion, "Poor Bevil was assaulted right after you left, as well. He took weeks to recover … but he won't tell a soul what happened."

"Who attacked him?" Avera gasped.

"As I said, he won't talk about it. Georg and Daeghun questioned everyone in the village and no one had any reason to do such a thing. Bevil is still shaken up by the ordeal and stays indoors most of the time. He comes out only when the militia is training. The physical wounds were easy enough to heal. I'm afraid the wounds to the mind will take much longer."

"I should go speak with him. Thank you Brother Merring, and good day to you."

They nodded towards each other and went in separate directions.

"That was short and sweet." Khelgar grimaced.

Avera shrugged as she walked towards the Starling's home, "We don't know each other all that well and it is difficult getting to know the misfit of the town without having trouble from other people."

Khelgar, Sand and Casavir gave each other looks indicating that this was worrying them. Not one of them knew what to do about it as they followed the little woman. Once they were near a barn, Avera motioned for them to stop. A woman stood by the barn watching their approach. The hobbit looked back at them then strode away to speak with Retta Starling.

The men watched as the hobbit spoke with the woman. Then Retta started to wail. It looked like she wanted to hold onto someone but Avera was small enough that she couldn't just reach out and cry on her shoulder. Then a young boy who was taller than Avera ran out from the back of the barn and held the woman as she cried.

Bishop snorted and looked away from the scene. Weaklings.

Retta regained her composure and the women talked some more. Then Avera turned and started walking back to her friends. She noticed the figure near the house before he even spoke.

"Looks like it didn't take you long to make new friends."

The little woman turned towards her old friend, "Bevil? What are you doing hiding in the shadows?"

"Why are you here?"

Avera backed up from the sound in his voice. He was scared and it sounded like part of it was for her as well, "I had to tell your mother about Lorne and give a tithe box to Brother Merring. I heard you were attacked."

Bevil became defensive. He stomped onto the road, "Merring told you that, did he? So much for confiding in a priest. It was nothing, and now I'm better. Satisfied?"

Casavir showed up behind Avera with Khelgar and Sand close by. They had heard the sound in Bevil's voice and were not sure about his intent.

"No it does not sound like you are fine! You're not acting as if everything is fine." She walked towards him with her hand out, "We're friends. You can tell me. Everything will be ok. There is no shame in what happened to you."

"You have no idea what happened to me!" The harborman shook his head. He looked exhausted but did not want to talk, "Look ... I'm not ready to talk about it right now. Maybe sometime, when I'm away from here."

"Why don't you come with us?"

"I'm not ready to leave. After what you told Ma … well, she'll need my help more than ever."

She nodded, "Ok but just remember you're always welcome."

"Yeh. Sure Avera."

Avera watched as her friend turned and walked towards his home.

"That was weird. He is hiding something." Sand digested the conversation, "That boy is badly bothered and doesn't want you to know why."

"That boy is hiding a lot and no one can get it out of him. I was hoping you could do something but it seems the boy is being stubborn."

The men swirled at the new voice. Avera took a deep breath before turning around, "Hello Father."

"Ahh, you have returned." The elf studied her then nodded his head, "You still have the shard, don't you? Make your visit brief - you put us all at risk with your return." He lifted his head to look over her friends. He noticed how Casavir settled himself right behind Avera and slightly to her side with a hand on her shoulder. It also did not escape his attention that even though this man stood at attention, seemingly looking straight ahead, the focus was on his daughter.

He moved his eyes enough to see Khelgar and Sand. Then he watched the shadow with the dire wolf. His eyes narrowed as he checked the man over.

"How has the village fared since I left?"

"It did not take long for our foe to discover that you had left. I fear you must have faced him on the road to Neverwinter. Does he still hunt you?"

"The dwarves and bladelings were commanded by a githyanki. They're still after me."

"A githyanki? I have heard their names mentioned only once or twice in passing. Invaders from the outer planes, a fierce foe."

"I delivered the shard to Uncle Duncan."

"I sense one task only led to another. Such is the way - what seems a simple thread is often part of a complex tapestry."

"It did. And I found out there is a shard in my chest, Father." She gave the man a challenging look, "And also that mother had not died in the manner in which you had told me. I can understand why you said differently but I want to know about my mother."

Daeghun's expression did not waver as his child informed him of her knowledge. He nodded, "When you were a child you were so full of life. Your mother, Esmerelle, still felt the call of the road, but she stayed, for you. Yet she knew that death could come for her, as it had for our friends - our allies."

Avera nodded and waited for her father to continue.

"I could not have children, as much as my Shayla desired it. So your mother exacted a promise from Shayla that if something should befall her, Shayla would care for you as her own. It was a promise readily given. As fate would have it, the promise would be fullfilled, but not by my bride. By me."

"Because they both died trying to rescue me."

"Yes. Esmerelle never intended for me to care for you alone. Such warmth is difficult for me. But you had no one else so I did as best as I was able." He sighed, the closest to emotion he would openly show, "I see other fathers and marvel at how they do it. If it was ever in me then it was lost long ago, buried in the graves of fallen friends. I know your years with me have not been easy ones … yet I hope you have grown up well in spite of me."

The hobbit bit her lower lip, "You taught me well, Father."

"But even a dire wolf was able to give you more affection and understanding than I could. It was … and is … difficult for me. This is a hard topic. I cannot speak of this anymore. You must leave town immediately. Your being here brings danger."

With no more than a glance at each man and a quick assessment of his daughter, Daeghun moved away and melted into the landscape.

Both of Casavir's hands were now on her shoulders, trying to rub out some of the strain, "Are you alright, my lady?"

Khelgar leaned against his axe, "Doesn't that take all? I mean, it was easy enough to imagine someone who showed little to no emotion but that was … that was …"

"Unreal." Sand ended for the dwarf, "I have seen many people hide their feelings away but your father is a master at it. He is a person who has had many hurts and has sheltered himself behind an emotionless mask. There is emotion but he refuses to let it show. It seems, dear girl, that this has shown me more of why you are who you are. Now shall we be gone from this village before he returns and gives you a spanking for staying too long?"

Avera chuckled at the mage, "It would be too much to expect only a spanking."

She grinned then turned to lead her group out of West Harbor. It was getting to be a bit too much for all of them. The men followed easily but they all felt a bit glum after seeing the place. It was enough to hear that there was some prejudiced attitude towards the little woman but to actually see it was too much for them.

As they arrived at the campsite they could hear Georg animatedly talking to the women.

"And Daeghun came out and said to Kala, 'I appreciate you taking care of my daughter but please make sure she stays dressed.'"

Bishop strode to the hobbit's side with a huge grin plastered on his face, "So our little leader was once a streaker."

Her hand rose and rubbed at a temple, "I may just kill that man."

"Which one, lass?" Khelgar watched the ranger grin at the hobbit.

"Daeghun had to make her clothes with leather backing at the neck. He always knew when Avera had done something bad as there would be teeth marks in the collar of her shirts from that mother wolf shaking her."

Khelgar snorted, "I never thought about how you were disciplined lass. Maybe we should be happy that you're not large enough to shake us."

"If you don't watch it I just may get Sand to make up a potion to enlarge me big enough so I can shake you."

The dwarf laughed heartily and slapped her on the back, "I'm looking forward to you trying that lass! I really am!"

"It would never happen." Sand announced then added as the hobbit turned her head questioningly, "You need a siege machine to be able to pick him up."

"I'm not that large you insufferable elf!"

Avera allowed the two to walk past her and into camp. She watched as Bishop and Karnwyr trailed behind but instead of following she found a sandy spot near a tree. She walked towards it but was lifted up and wrapped into a comfortable embrace.

Casavir dropped to the ground, propping himself up against the tree while holding her close, "I figured you needed this."

She leaned back against his armor. Her hand strayed behind her head to touch his face and he put his hand on hers, "Somehow you always seem to know what I need."

"I try." He put his cheek on her head and watched as Bishop looked over at them, "So what is next, noble leader?"

The rumble in his tone made her grin, "First we go back to that bathing house and we get a private pool for the two of us. The others can fight for whatever they get. Then we go back to reality."

"But for now?" He moved his face down to her ear, kissing the point.

She moaned, "For now," She stood and pulled on his hands, directing him towards the woods, "I have been training a bit and now know how to create both an invisibility sphere and silence."

"Would this not be irresponsible behavior?" He stood and followed her despite his words.

"I know the area and I can contact Karnwyr easily." She winked.

"Then lead on, my lady. I am but your humble servant."


	13. Mind Matters

"I am sorry about your friends."

"It wasn't a big loss," The man shrugged," Most of them deserved what they got or worse."

Avera nodded at the old man's words and half listened to his tale.

They had come into this mansion not long before because Lord Nasher had sent them to protect the last shard in the possession of nobility. When they arrived, she had met Black Ballard and his team who were to help protect this man, Lord Cyran Tavorick. She was then introduced to the noble and a young woman, Melia from the Moonstone Mask who had been visiting. Avera had looked the people over and noticed that Melia's hands were strong, having done hard work in her life, instead of soft and subtle like most of the women from the Moonstone Mask. Melia left when Black Ballard told her she should leave. Now Avera was caught up speaking with this old gentleman. She noticed by the gleam in Ballard's eyes that he was enjoying this immensely, probably due to having been the previous recipient of the tales.

Her mind wandered as she listened to the stories being told to her.

"_**We will fight for you, my lady."**_

She closed her eyes for a moment as the words rang in her head. What was this? It just started and it hurt emotionally and physically.

"_**We will be together again. Believe me."**_

The hobbit took a deep breath as the memories of the hallucinogenic dream came back to her. It hurt. The thought that Casavir may follow her to his death made her heart break. Thinking that her friends would as well was painful. She had to do something to stop that.

"Scorched to death? The poor woman." She only half noticed what the lord had said to her. To death. They would go to their deaths. For me.

She could feel Casavir just behind her and to her right side a touch. The others were lined up past him then there was Black Ballard and his team. Except Bishop. No Bishop was a short distance back on her left side in the shadows. She could feel his eyes on her. The hobbit did not have to turn to know he was watching her carefully.

He stood in the back of the group and watched her speaking with the old fool. A contemptuous sneer crossed his lips. It was boring listening to the man yap on and on about useless crap but their little leader felt it was necessary to be nice. Why did she always have to be nice? Just get it done with already.

It was the patience she exuded when talking with louts like these that amused him. She took great time listening to what people said instead of just pushing them out of her way like he would have.

Maybe that is how she got all of those fools to follow her. Including himself. A snarl got past his lips at the thought. How could she have wrangled him into her fold.

It wasn't true that he didn't know why he followed. He knew exactly what kept him there. She made life fun. He had never enjoyed life so much. You could say that he seldom was pleased with anything but following the hobbit was interesting. You could never go a couple days without having something to kill. There was always someone to tease and get upset. And it was wonderful just to watch that little body move.

She was not like other women. The hobbit could and did stand up for herself even if the paladin kept trying to do it for her.

And it was exciting to get her wild side going. There was a passion in her temper that he loved having directed at himself. Just the thought that he could elicit such strong emotions was a turn on. He really had to get rid of that paladin. It would be wonderful to see how much passion she could bring to his bed.

He had heard the woman and paladin going at it while they were at the dire wolf encampment. They had thought that he was out hunting but he had come back to the camp fire. Her screams of pleasure had encouraged his already vicarious dreams of the woman to a new high. Yes, she could be an animal. The sounds that had escaped the paladin in that cave proved as much.

He glanced at the farmer girl who had come with them on this mission. She was nothing like the hobbit. If it wasn't for them she would be dead now and not their problem. But the whiner was with them. At least she was becoming a bit tougher. That was a change. He'd wished they had not saved her. Then again, he would never have found all this fun if they had not gone to save her.

His gaze flicked past the paladin. He didn't even want to think of him. It shot past the gnome who only drove him mad with the urge to kill the incompetent thing. The mage was not worth even a glance. But the dwarf was a concern. The man was almost as bad as the paladin. He would have to be careful around him once he got his chance to get to the hobbit.

Khelgar's shoulders felt itchy as if someone were watching him. He moved his head slightly to glare at the ranger who was sneering at him.

Who left him in the back anyway?

That man was dangerous and he continued to become more and more interested in Avera. The dwarf did not like that. His friend was happy with the paladin. There was no fear of her leaving the large man for the wolf in human's clothing. No Khelgar's worry was on what the ranger would do.

Bishop had already caused at least two disruptions in the hobbit's relationship with Casavir. It was not hard to assume that he would continue to try to break the two up. He would have to watch the man carefully at all times.

The dwarf looked back to the front where his little friend was to all the world looking like she was intent on the conversation. Khelgar snorted as he knew how she could continue a conversation even though only half her mind, if that much, was on what the other person was saying. She always got this cute little pixie smile on her face when she did this.

It was almost the same pixie smile that she used to con him into cooking treats for her.

The thought started him thinking about what he would cook for everyone that evening. The night before, they had been too tired for him to even think of his favorite hobby. They had gotten in the doors and flopped at their tables.

The barrage of questions hit right away. Shandra, Grobnar and Qara all wanted to know about what happened in West Harbor. That had made Avera smile and give the reigns over to him to explain everything. She escaped with Casavir to their room and Wolf brought them their supper and a note that the sage, Aldanon, had wanted her to visit.

That was what had brought them here.

When they got to the sage's house they found Cormick hurt in an attack on Aldanon's home and the sage himself had been kidnapped. The people who worked for Aldanon explained that they had found information and that there was a shard in the possession of a noble. That is what led them here. Lord Nasher had sent them to watch over this old man who was chatting up a storm.

He hoped that Lord Tavorick would stop chatting so they could get into some brawling. He was itching for a fight.

His eyes caught Sand's as the wizard glanced at him. The elf seemed just as bored as he was but the man also motioned with his eyes towards the ranger. Khelgar nodded his acknowledgement that he knew the man was eyeing the hobbit once more.

Sand did not like the way the ranger was watching their leader. He never had really cared for the man. The way he continued to watch the little woman disturbed him. It was like a predator stalking prey, trying to route it out from the herd for easier access.

The elf was not sure if the girl could deal well with a threat from the man. It was one thing to fight with word or deed but quite another altogether when you may have to deal with a person connected to someone you care for.

That dire wolf was going to be the death of her.

There was not much she could do to the ranger if he did get out of hand. If she killed him then Karnwyr would die. If she had him arrested then the dire wolf would likely pine away without his bonded's attention. The only thing that could be done was hope the man did not turn on them.

Now that was a faint hope.

Sand felt an accidental nudge at his elbow and gave the gnome a look of disdain. Grobnar didn't seem to care or even realize that he was being eyed.

The gnome hummed a merry tune and looked up at Shandra. He couldn't think of not being anywhere without her again. He had never known what others were talking about when it came to relationships but she was teaching him a lot.

He glanced about at all the others and wondered what all the glum faces were for. Sir Bishop kept watching Avera and that made all the others really upset for some reason. They were all friends, weren't they? So what was the problem with the ranger watching over her? They watched over her as well.

But his friend was getting sad. Sadder by the hour today and he could not figure out why. Certainly Sir Casavir kept her happy. Was it that shard? She had said something about expecting Lord Nasher to try to put more responsibility on her head because of it.

He thought it over. Maybe she just wanted to be free. That would be nice if they all could just travel throughout Faerun without having to try to find out what the shards were all about.

His eyes caught Shandra's and she smiled down at him. It made him tingle with pleasure that she cared so much for him.

Shandra's smile broadened when she saw Grobnar happily looking back at her. She held his hand and squeezed it then turned back to the front. Her attention had not been fully on what was going on. It wasn't like she needed to keep track of what this man said to Avera. It was all a bunch of nonsensical information.

But what the others had told her about West Harbor bothered her. So Avera was not from some big town. She was a farmer just like her and she had accused the little woman of lying to her about where she came from.

The thought of how she grew up compared to the hobbit bothered her. How did such a little person keep it all in and not burst? She could see that the strain was starting to affect her. Thankfully, the trip to visit with the dire wolves had helped reduce it. Then the rumors brought it back and now having gone to a home town where many of the people were disgusted by the sight of her did not help.

Then today she had almost lost it when Cormick had been hurt. Avera had been pleased that the man came out of it and would be better but it still rattled her. Especially with the sage having been kidnapped. Shandra knew that their leader likely blamed herself for stopping off so long in the town with the bath house. The group had spent two days there instead of one.

Her eyes turned to Casavir and she caught his attention for just a moment. He nodded then went back to having his full attention on Avera.

Casavir kept his gaze level with the old man's face but looked past him at the wall. He could feel her in front of him. His love had settled down since earlier this morning so he allowed his mind to wander. It was hardly on the conversation as he thought back to a couple of days ago at the bath house.

Avera had kept true to her word to him and rented out a private room in the bath house as the others got one for the women and one for the men. What pleased him even more was that this private bathing room was not connected to the main building. It was alone out back.

They had curled up together in the pool, washing each other and enjoying the feel of skin against skin. It was tantalizing soaping each other up and kissing as they did so. Then their affection for each other took over making them tangle themselves together in a sensual frenzy.

The little woman had wanted to try to couple without being enlarged but it would not work. Allowing her to attempt this was agonizing for him because he could see the frustration building in her eyes as trying only caused her pain. Before she could hurt herself he read an enlarge scroll and immediately redirected her mind into sensual rapture. He refused to give pause and allow her to get into a slump over something that could not be changed. Not to mention that his primal instincts had taken over.

He wasn't sure if the strength of his reaction had been because of the large bath, being with her in the first place or knowing that she wanted him so badly in every way. It could have been everything combined. All he knew was that it had felt good to be able to let go and please both of them without worrying about sound.

They had lain back after their exertions together, curled up in one of the seats in the water. He gently stroked soap into her hair and rubbed her scalp making her move her head from one side to the other. She reached her arms back as he leaned forward and washed his hair at the same time.

It was a pleasant memory but his love's voice brought him back to the here and now.

"This has been a wonderful talk but you are in danger and we should be making sure this home is well safeguarded. Whoever is after you will probably be here any time now. These gentlemen will see you off to your room and protect you. I will speak with you again soon."

"Sending off the old man are we? I understand." Cyran smiled approvingly at the hobbit and tottered up the stairs with two soldiers on his heels.

Avera turned to Black Ballard and looked about the room, "If you do not mind we would like to do a sweep of the house ourselves. I am sure that your men are capable but it tends to help with an extra set of eyes to make sure all is in place."

"I agree with your sentiment, Squ … Avera." She had already explained to him that she hated titles and that if he used it she would not be responsible for his kneecaps lying on the ground. He had chuckled about her comment but also realized that she was only partially joking. He liked a person who spoke their mind, "We will wait until you are back before we board up the doors."

The hobbit nodded, "Thank you. We won't be long."

With that she turned and her group followed.

"How do you put up with all that crap?"

She didn't even stop to look at the ranger, "What crap?"

"People who chatter at you endlessly like that. How can you listen to all that?"

"She doesn't lad." Khelgar chimed in as Sand and Casavir went into one room to look around, "She lets her mind wander."

"Oh it is a really neat trick it is, Sir Bishop!" Grobnar was excited to inform everyone of bardic capabilities, "You only listen with part of your head. If it is important then you can keep full attention on the person but if it is not then you let part of your mind wander so that you don't offend them. You just answer when required with the proper words and it's all fine."

Bishop raised an eyebrow as Sand and Casavir came out of the first room having found nothing. The two continued to the next room as the others walked along, "So you bards ignore people."

"No no! Not ignore. You just choose what is important to keep in your head then work out the rest so you don't insult them."

"You choose your battles carefully." Avera's tone suddenly changed making the others concerned. There was a pent up fury in her movements as she pulled open the next door and trod in aggressively.

She kept seeing blood on the walls and floors but knowing that it had not been there before unnerved her. She also could not get the images of that dream from her head and it was driving her to be tempermental.

Khelgar stepped between the hobbit and ranger as Shandra and Grobnar hurried to take up the rear. Casavir and Sand came out of the second room and followed the rest into the third.

This room was larger, being a form of supplies room. It held a lot of different articles. There were household supplies on shelves, dry foodstuffs, tools, barrels, boxes and more. The little woman looked about as Casavir lit a torch on the wall. They were about to step forward when she lifted a hand for them to wait.

She walked over to a barrel and looked it over. Her head turned to see six more barrels a fair distance away.

"What have you found, Avera?" Grobnar asked right beside her while bouncing up to peek at the lid.

She looked up to see the others still where she had left them. Scowls were on faces for the gnome not having paid attention to her motion for them to stay back but she shrugged. His happy attitude had changed her mood and she preferred to be cheerful over grumpy.

"_**Avera. It is the only way."**_

She put a hand to her forehead, trying to get the thoughts to leave then whispered, "It seems like blast globes." Why had she whispered? The others were watching carefully but none had heard her words.

"They're old." Grobnar whispered back, "But they could be helpful."

"_**There is nothing that can stand against us when we are together, my lady. We will stand together in this life and the next."**_

Avera closed her eyes and bit her lip to stop from crying. She hid her face from Grobnar as the horrible images of Khelgar and Casavir lying in a pool of blood that wrapped around both men kept coming back into her mind. It was becoming too much to handle.

She opened her eyes and took a better look at the label on top of the barrel. It could be dangerous but the others were well away from them. They could use more globes.

They will die for you.

"They are very unstable when they are old." The gnome peeked over the top then ran over to a shelf to grab a crowbar and ran back.

The others were becoming nervous. Casavir had a bad feeling about what was going on but was not sure what to do about it. He thought the barrels looked like the type used for blast globes but she wouldn't try to open a barrel of old blast globes. Would she?

Khelgar snorted, "What did ye find there lass?" That gnome sure looked too happy for his peace of mind.

She looked up from the barrel but didn't turn her head enough for them to see her face or eyes. Her shrug didn't help reassure them.

"He's made her crazy." The dwarf snapped while watching the two carefully.

"I'm sure that it is a bard thing to be out of your mind but these little ones are worse than normal." Bishop played with an arrow, "There's that kobold and the gnome but the hobbit is getting worse. Maybe we should just kill the gnome. It might slow down her madness and it would be safer for us all."

Casavir snarled at the ranger, "Grobnar is a member of our team, Bishop. Either accept it or leave."

Grobnar handed Avera the crowbar. She waved him back so he moved a few feet back. When she turned and glared he moved back further.

Avera checked over the barrel again before placing the metal bar into a hole to wedge the top off. She moved carefully and slowly.

"_**We will be together again. Believe me."**_

Tears blinded her as her mind showed her an image of a rounded blade swinging up and around at Casavir. She fumbled and the barrel exploded.

The explosion threw both little people back. Grobnar rolled but Avera plowed into the floor with blood splattering all around her.

In moments Casavir was beside her checking over the multitude of bleeding wounds.

The others were close behind. Grobnar was even up and looking at the hobbit while Shandra checked over his light scratches.

Well they can't follow you to their doom if you've gone before them.

All but Casavir drew back as she chuckled then started to laugh quietly as blood dripped from her lips. It was almost a maniacal laugh but it was diluted by the red fluid seeping out of her mouth.

What was wrong with her? These wounds were extensive yet she was laughing? The paladin chanted his prayers to heal her body but wished he could take care of whatever was now going on in her head. There was something wrong but he had no idea what it was. She had been so cheerful.

She had been cheerful until today.

She moaned as his hands on healing took care of the wounds. He pulled her to him, trying to check her better but she moved away, not looking at him. He touched her shoulder making her turn her head a bit but not enough to see him. It sounded like something was caught in her throat.

Avera wiped her mouth then she was off. She couldn't look at him. The hobbit was unable to look at any of them. All she could see was death and they had to get through watching over Lord Tavorick. There was no time for her daymares, "There are six more cases of blast globes over there. We have to tell Ballard about them."

As she walked out the door, the others turned to follow.

Sand cast a glance towards the others, "Did she know what was in there?"

"Grobnar honey," Shandra put her hand on the gnome's cheek, "Did she know that barrel had blast globes?"

Grobnar bounced about happily, "Oh yes we both knew! They were really old but she thought she could get them out."

Khelgar walked forward, concern deepening his voice even more than normal, "She knows that old blast globes are unstable."

"Did you literally screw her brains out last night … because there doesn't seem to be a lot working in that little head of hers today." Bishop was startled. This was not like her. At least she made them all stand back before trying to open the barrel but if she killed herself it would get rid of his amusement.

"That is more than enough, Bishop." His eyes were cold and his voice was steel. He followed Avera while wondering what was going through her mind, "She used barrels of blast globes to kill ogres. She knows exactly what they do."

The others followed close behind. Every one of them, besides Grobnar, wondered about the same thing.

Did she do that on purpose? Why?

As they moved out of the storage room they found that they had no chance to ask Avera about what had just happened. Fire mephits came pouring into the room and two succubi followed.

Avera snarled at the succubi and pulled out her bow as her friends got into the fray. Casavir and Shandra went straight at the succubi as Sand started throwing spells. Grobnar sang for ironskin on everyone as Bishop stood back by the hobbit to shoot down mephits with her.

Black Ballard and his team went into action with the others but the creatures just kept pouring in. Then there was a scream from upstairs.

The hobbit bounded up the stairs.

"Stay and fight what's coming in. If we need you we will call!" Casavir yelled as he landed a killing blow on the succubi he had been fighting and followed the little woman.

Who does HE think he is giving us orders? I will go where I damn well please. A mephit got too close to Bishop and he had to pull his sword to fight it. He snarled at having to do as he was told, making him land a harder blow on the creature then he normally would have made. It splattered into pieces and fell then he was surrounded by three more.

Avera scrambled into the room where the two guards were protecting the nobleman. They were fighting a couple of mephits as a succubi held the older man by the collar. The succubi laughed heartily at the two guards as they could not penetrate her stone skin but a moment later her defenses were down from a well placed remove magic spell then an enraged hobbit slammed her fire mace into her gut.

The succubi dropped her prey and turned to the little woman, "So you wish to play little one?"

A vicious smirk played at the edge of the hobbit's mouth, "Play is not the word for it." With that she flung herself against the larger woman, smashing her with the mace.

Casavir was there with her, flinging his hammer into the succubi's face. The two continued to bash the creature into submission then death.

The hobbit ran over to Lord Tavorick to heal his wounds.

"Go … Melia in danger."

"What? The woman from the Moonstone Mask?" She was about to sing a healing song when the man put his hand over her mouth.

"Melia has … the shard." The man sputtered, "It was a ruse. I … was bait. Melia … is one of … nine." With that last word, Lord Tavorick died in front of the hobbit.

Avera sat looking at the dead man. He died for this. They will die for this.

Her eyes were wide, wondering what she could ever do to stop this from happening to those she loved. How do I stop it?

A fire mephit fell beside her but she didn't even move. She could hear Casavir speaking with the two guards but it didn't register. She shivered as the horrible images came back to her again. Then she stood in a daze.

The hobbit tried to get to the stairs but someone grasped her hand.

He had sent the guards away once they had killed the last mephit. There was no way that Avera could do so. She was in a daze which he could not understand. She did not know this man so why was she reacting this way?

Then she had stood and was walking towards the stairs. He called her name but she did not seem to hear him so he grabbed her hand. She stopped.

Casavir knelt behind her and gently curled his arms around her. He could hear the fighting downstairs but if he let her go down there like this … she probably would not make it through. So he pulled her close.

Her head fell back onto his shoulder and she rubbed her cheek against his neck. His scent calmed her. But as he turned to look down at her she couldn't see his blue eyes. They were glazed over as if he were …

She pulled away with a strangled gasp and backed up from being startled, almost falling down the stairs but he grabbed her hand again.

"Avera!" The paladin was surprised. The little woman's eyes were wide open in fear. They looked … drugged? Her pupils were dilated and she was shifting about anxiously, "It's ok, my lady."

The hobbit blinked. Casavir looked normal again. She moved towards him, examining his eyes carefully, "Cas?"

"It's me. It's ok."

She put a hand on his cheek. What was going on? She had no idea what to do but he was here. Right? It was him. He looked so worried. He was worried because of her. The little woman wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight, "I'm sorry."

"Shush. We just have to figure out what is wrong. We will fix it and you'll be fine." He put a hand on her head, holding her to him cheek to cheek.

The fighting downstairs started to die down. Avera's head turned as she suddenly became aware of her surroundings, "We have to get down there then go help Melia."

He held her firm, "You shouldn't be doing anything, my lady. It is too dangerous with you being like this."

"Casavir, we have to get to Melia and protect her. We can't let whoever is out there get the shard."

"But you are in no shape to do it."

She took a deep breath, "It has to be done and from what we know it may take all of us to do it."

Casavir watched her face. Her eyes were not as dilated but he had no idea how long that would last, "I do not like this."

"Who else is there?"

"You could stay behind." He lowered his voice, sounding grieved. A stubborn look adorned her face, "I do not wish for you to be endangering yourself like this. Something is wrong and it may affect your ability to fight."

"I can't just stay behind. I … I would feel guilty if anything happened to … to …" Her eyes shut and she shook her head to get rid of another image, this one of Khelgar hurtling through the air and to the ground beside Casavir, "I need to be with everyone."

He let out an exasperated sigh, "Very well. I do not like this at all. But remember that if I believe you are too disorientated to continue I will not allow you to do so." He considered just locking her up in Lord Taverick's bedroom but the body was still in there and that could be worse.

She gave him a gentle kiss on the lips then they descended the stairs.

It was obscenely quiet in the main hall as Black Ballard and his team stood beside their group. They were all looking at the large door the creatures had been coming through. Each person had a disgusted look on their faces. Except Grobnar who just looked concerned.

Avera weighed the looks in her mind then turned her head to view the door as she walked to the middle of the groups. Casavir strode quietly behind her, taking in her every move and the situation at hand as well.

The little woman took note of all the creatures strewn about the floor. She halted in front of everyone and glanced about to see what wounds were present, "Any major damage?"

"Not to us." Shandra stated, "We have some scratches and a few deep cuts but nothing serious."

"My group has acquired few substantial injuries as well. Finn has a nasty gash on his arm though." Black Ballard announced.

The hobbit walked over to the quiet bowman, "Let me see."

He blinked at the woman and looked away shyly while pulling up his sleeve so she could see the gash.

"You can't possibly shoot like that." A gentle hum healed his wound and she smiled at him, "I thought you might be the kind who would appreciate a subtle healing song."

Comely Finn blushed and pulled down his sleeve as the hobbit turned back towards the front.

"So what is going on?" She eyed the door as a horrible scent was wafting through it.

"There was a horde of little demons but they came in. There is something else out there. It is waiting." One of the men announced.

Avera nodded, "Something else, Guff?"

"Yes Squi … Ma'am."

"Something big is there." A second man added.

She turned to the other man, "Thanks Wetherly. Guff. You already tended to your wounds I see."

"Yes, Ma'am." Wetherly announced.

The hobbit nodded, "Good. Black Ballard, I want your men to attack the smaller demons. My group will concentrate on the big one. I don't want anyone risking themselves unnecessarily. Got that?"

"You heard her men." Ballard announced, "We stick with the smaller creatures."

She motioned everyone forward and nodded to Grobnar.

"Why do orcs suddenly disappear every time you are near?" Avera sang building their strength.

"I guess they flee, cause they don't want to be, clubbed by you." Grobnar finished giving them all ironskin, "That does not sound quite right, Avera."

"I know. We'll have to work it out later." She mused as she walked towards the door with everyone else following.

Casavir grinned, hoping that Avera was coming out of whatever had been affecting her but not believing in blind luck. Something had happened and he had no idea what. That bothered him greatly. At least she had a touch of cheer back.

"Why do we have to be subjected to such music?" Bishop snapped.

"Because the lass enjoys torturing us." Khelgar quipped as he got in front of the ranger.

"You two are such spoil sports." Shandra snorted at them, "Sometimes you need a bit of cheer, especially when dealing with things like this."

"And sometimes you just need to be able to live without frivolous gestures. I would recommend a good book to bring you cheer but I am sure that you barbarians would only wish to use it as dietary fiber." Sand grumbled cheerfully.

Khelgar chuckled, "I will remember that for your next meal, mage."

"I am sure you will."

"Can we just get on with this?" Bishop rolled his eyes.

A deep, vicious cackle erupted from behind the door, "I see you wish to quicken your demise, little man. But you are not as little as your leader. And who are you, my mortal friend? You have a wonderful anarchic scent about you. Beneath your weariness and your sweat, you smell of lives shattered, and hopes trod underfoot."

Avera strode into the foyer with the others following, "Yes, that may be so for my actions upon your kind." Pools of blood seemed to shimmer on the ground before her. She bit her lip, shaking off the image and smiled cheerfully at the demon, "But I scent a delectable cross of dire skunk and rotting offal from your direction. I fear you may require a bath."

The creature smiled showing multiple rows of teeth, "It is too bad that we must destroy you. You are humorous. But tell me … little hobbit … what do they call you? It would be nice to know my prey's name."

"I am sure that you would appreciate that." She looked at her fingernails, giving her group the time to arrange themselves, view the hezrou demon, succubi and mephits and determine their actions, "Many call me Avera. I assume they could, and some likely do, call me worse."

"I am Qaggoth-yeg, leader of hordes, cleaver of babau and bebilith, the hunter who does not tire. From the yawning and clamorous layer of Yogguul was I plucked, and now I hunt at the bidding of my Master."

"What a fine name. A little long maybe. May I call you Qaggy?"

"You may call me whatever you wish. It will not matter when you are rendered into a heap of bones."

Casavir and Khelgar splayed out on the ground ran through her mind. She sniffed, getting angrier from the images, "Then maybe I will call you George. I am sure that your master speaks highly of you, George."

"My Master knows my capabilities and he also hunts. He hunts the shard, and the girl who fled with it. He has waited long to claim the lordling's shard."

"Yes I had guessed that. That is why we will now have to end this pleasant chat. Too bad really. You seemed almost respectable."

Qaggoth-yeg snorted in laughter, "We shall dine well tonight upon your flesh."

Avera's axe dropped into her one hand as her whip almost materialized in her other, "I am truly sorry. You have not been invited as dinner guests." Her whip flung out, slapping the demon's hand to startle him as her axe sliced through his wrist.

The demon slammed his fists down and she jumped to the side as Casavir hit an arm with his hammer. Khelgar pounded in from the other side to bash Qaggoth's side and Shandra followed him. Bishop and Grobnar hung back shooting arrows into the creature as well. Sand attacked mephits with his spells as he had used his major spells on a few succubi already.

Black Ballard's team came in swiftly. Weatherly and Guff took a succubi as Ballard and a gentleman named Deorwin attacked the second one and Finn shot mephits from the air.

Qaggoth was surrounded but he was doing well at making the group back off due to his stench alone. Shandra ran in for a close attack when he suddenly grabbed her by the torso and slammed her against the wall.

"Shandra!" Avera yelled then took a chunk out of the creature's leg.

The farmer girl gasped for breath as the monster pushed her harder against the wall. Casavir and Khelgar whaled on the arm holding the woman as Avera settled her whip in it's place and went after his leg as if it were a tree to be chopped down.

It let Shandra fall then swiped it's arm back at Avera, throwing her across the room. The hobbit rolled but still hit the far wall hard. She growled, eyes flashing darkly as she pushed herself up and pulled out her bow.

She pulled out one of her electrical arrows and caught Bishop's eye then chirped. The ranger noticed her and removed one of his electrical arrows as well. They sited on the demon together as Grobnar continued to shoot arrows into it's belly.

Avera chirped again and both she and Bishop released their arrows. Bishop's arrow struck directly into an eye and Avera's went through Qaggoth's nose from the side. He yowled, bringing his hands up giving Casavir and Khelgar an opening at the exposed belly. They did not hesitate to take advantage of the opening.

As Qaggoth fell, Avera ran over to Shandra to check her wounds then sing her a healing melody about farming.

Casavir followed the hobbit closely as he looked about for further threats. All of their opponents had been dealt with so he breathed a sigh of relief. Then he felt eyes on him and slowly turned his head. Bishop stood close by sneering at him again. Maybe it was because he blocked the ranger's view from his lady love. Too bad. He shouldn't be ogling her anyway.

The hobbit continued to lightly sing her melody, easily clearing away Shandra's wounds. Shandra smiled gratefully and the hobbit winked at the woman then saw her features changing. Her face became blackened in spots, burned and cracking. The woman's eyes were rolled back with blood dripping from her mouth and nose.

The little woman had completed her healing as this happened and jumped back quickly, accidentally dropping Shandra's head on the floor.

"Ow!" The farm girl called then she rubbed her new bump.

Avera turned and glanced over at Bishop. But the ranger had changed too. He was in black armor with a malicious mask of fury on his face. He held the sword she had given him but now it crackled with black tendrils.

She closed her eyes and backed up, shaking her head to get her bearings.

"You will have to hurry if you are to save Melia." Black Ballard announced.

The hobbit nodded and opened the door then walked into sunlight. Her team followed but Shandra stepped up to Casavir.

"What is wrong with her? Her eyes went dark as if she'd been drugged."

Casavir shot the woman a strained look, "We have to get her back to the Flagon and find out what is wrong." But how? They had to save Melia first. Not to mention that Avera had already outdistanced the rest of the group. Damn, "How in the world is she so fast?"

"You seem to forget. You are in platemail and she's a ranger." Bishop chortled as he ran ahead of everyone else to catch up with the hobbit.

"Sand." Casavir called.

"I'll try to catch up to her but my robes don't make it much easier to run." Sand cast a glance at the paladin then started to sprint towards the hobbit and ranger.

The paladin snarled as he attempted to keep up but the three platemailed fighters just could not go that fast. Grobnar, on the other hand, was merrily skipping along behind Bishop. No one noticed Karnwyr heading off in the opposite direction.


	14. The Bite is Worse

The door to the Moonstone Mask was broken and flung open. Avera put her hand on the wall and peeked in. Her mind reeled in reaction to seeing women crumpled in heaps on the floor. She took a deep breath then waited for the rest to get closer.

She looked back and glanced up at Bishop. It looked like he was watching birds or something but she knew he was keeping an eye on her. She cocked her head to the side and snorted.

"What?" He looked down his nose at her with a distasteful air.

"Just checking." Let him guess at it.

Before he could say any more, she trod into the building. The others were close. You could tell by the sounds of swishing robes and of armor. Her feet took her past the dead and over to where Ophala stood.

The woman had her face in her hands, crying over the carnage.

Avera bit her lip. She still felt some jealousy towards the lady but she had to speak with her, "Ophala? Where did they go?"

The woman continued to cry until Casavir walked up to her, "Ophala. We need to know what happened."

Ophala grabbed the paladin and held him tight, sobbing on his shoulder, "It was horrible Casavir! They just came through and killed whoever was there. No one did anything."

He took her by the shoulders and held her back while looking into her eyes, "Where did they go?"

"Upstairs."

Casavir move her hair from her eyes then touched her forehead, "We will deal with it."

The hobbit glared then swirled on her heel and took the stairs two at a time. She flung the door open forcefully and snarled as it swung back towards her but her fire mace put a stop to it moving. She smashed it hard enough that it hung back on one of the hinges.

"I think we have just found a way to evoke her temper." Sand whispered to Shandra.

The paladin glared at the mage. He knew what upset her and felt badly that she was jealous even if a small part of him liked it. But he couldn't enjoy that. It was wrong to want his lady to feel so strongly for him that she got jealous.

They followed the hobbit and stopped at her command as she stepped into a large room. They could not see what she was looking at but the snap of her whip made them move into the room with her.

The end of the halfling's whip was wrapped around a succubus's wing and Avera was pulling the larger female closer. When she got her close enough it scratched across the little woman's face but the hobbit snarled in rage, smashing her fire mace back and forth across the creature's jaw.

They burst past Avera and went after three more succubi as Grobnar sang for the party to regenerate when hurt. The healing didn't work fast but it worked.

Mephits shot out of rooms making Bishop and Grobnar busy.

They killed all the monsters so Casavir and Sand checked one room for stragglers as Khelgar and Shandra took another. They did the same with the last two rooms but all the creatures seemed to have come out to attack in force.

Grobnar stood outside each door that Casavir and Sand went into just in case they needed backup. Bishop did the same for Khelgar and Shandra.

The noises had overwhelmed Avera. It sounded like Shandra, Elanee and Neeshka screaming. She walked past their fallen opponents. A glance down at the succubi showed a friend's face on each one. So she turned her attention to the door at the end of the room and breathed deeply as she walked towards it.

Avera listened as the others gathered behind her then opened the last door and walked in. She turned her head towards the end of the room noticing a warlock standing over Melia. The little woman ran forward then stopped as Melia formed into Shandra.

Her mouth gaped at the intensity of the wounds and she hardly heard the warlock's gravelly voice.

"I see you have made it but you are too late to save this one. You won't be able to save yourselves either."

The warlock made a gesture with both hands, lifted from the ground and disappeared as two hellhounds materialized.

Avera watched the man then her eyes turned to the image of her friend who lay before where his feet had been. Other friends appeared beside Shandra. Blood was everywhere making her back up a step. Even as Khelgar and Shandra ran towards the canine closest to the door, she was caught by the illusion, not noticing anything else around her. The yelling from Casavir, Sand and Grobnar did not penetrate her daze.

She made a slight choking sound as she stood in shock.

The second hellhound pounced forward, swung his head down and flipped the halfling into his mouth, closing it with a loud snap. They could hear it swallow but it did not move further.

Khelgar and Shandra continued slashing at the first hellhound and did not notice what was going on behind them. They knew something horrible was happening but were too intent on keeping themselves alive. But Bishop was shooting cold arrows at the first beast and saw the disruptive scene out of the sides of his eyes.

"Dammit woman!" He turned to shoot the hound that had grabbed the little woman but the paladin got in the way rushing up to it. It was so tempting just to put a few arrows into the back of his skull and claim innocence. I was just trying to get the hellhound. He got in the way as I was shooting. Really.

The first hellhound fell allowing Khelgar and Shandra the chance to turn towards the second one.

Casavir raised his hammer, tears threatening to fall. He was going to rip this thing apart and pull her out of it, "You will pay foul creature."

"Is she?" Grobnar whimpered and placed his hands over his mouth then squeaked, "Avera?"

It took only moments for this all to happen. It felt like ages. They were about to attack but before they could get any closer to the animal they heard muffled sounds.

Snick snick snick snick.

The hellhound's eyes went wide and it started to thrash it's head.

Snick snick.

"You freaking piece of burnt toast!" Avera yelled but the sound was muffled due to her being in the animal's mouth.

The dwarf grinned, "We really have to teach her how to cuss better."

"Aaaaahhhh! Stupid stupid stupid!" The sound came out loud and clear as the hellhound opened it's jaw to howl in pain. They could see the hobbit's feet bouncing up and down as if she was having a childish fit. But this fit was causing the spikes on her toes and heels to smash into and then through the animal's tender flesh.

Casavir gaped in surprise as he noticed her slamming her elbow blades back cutting through the end of the lips, ripping back towards the throat. The blades disappeared as the canine screeched.

He breathed deeply, relieved that she was alive. But they couldn't attack without hurting the little woman. What could they do? They had to help somehow, "Go for the throat!" The paladin called anxiously as he charged forward.

Then they heard a sawing sound which made the hellhound swing it's head more, yelping and yowling. They watched, not knowing how to react as they could not get close. It was stumbling about rapidly making horrible sounds.

A loud crack rang from the mouth and the animal's eyes went round. Blood and grey flesh gushed out of it's jaws bringing with the flow a somewhat round slab of bone which rolled between the ranger and mage. The two looked down at it then back at the animal. Sand's mouth opened in a startled "o" as Bishop snickered and grinned.

Shandra had come forward trying to get a good chance at the throat but the animal kept moving about in agony, "I can't get to the neck!"

"Me either lass but I am not sure if we will have ta." Khelgar announced as the animal shook.

Another howl split the air but this time there was blood welling up behind the hellhound's right eye. There was a splitching sound as it fell to the ground. It's mouth opened to show the hobbit covered in blood, gore and bile.

Avera sat between the jaws with a knife in each hand. She dug one into the jawbone and pulled making a tooth pop out, "One little toothy." She sounded quite mad, giggling away as she resumed this act on a second tooth, "Two little toothies."

Both of the blades from each boot were extracted and so were the elbow blades. Then there were these two little knives that she was using for dental extraction.

The ranger glared at the small weapons wondering where those two had come from.

"Oh my." Sand lowered his head to examine the giggling woman. He noticed the dilated pupils, "I do believe that something has made our halfling quite deranged."

Shandra slapped the mage's arm, "Sand! That was rude!"

"So is a lady hitting people due to a verbal jest. Do you even know the word facetious or understand what sarcasm is? Hmmm?" He rubbed the arm then sniffed. He grabbed a rag to put over his nose as he got a good whiff of what was on Avera, "Oh that is awful. As I was going to say, something is making the girl quite disorientated. We should get her back to the Flagon immediately and work it out there. And, I'm afraid she needs to be cleaned up."

"Will we have to get a new one or is this one fixable?"

Casavir glared at Bishop making the ranger grin happily, "We do not need your snide comments about this Bishop." He stepped forward and dropped to the ground in front of the little woman. She didn't even notice him as she popped out another tooth but at least she had stopped announcing the removal of a piece of dental work. The giggling was distracting though.

"I'm sure you do not wish for my input either?" He cocked his head to the side, watching Avera carefully.

"This is not a game." The paladin snapped while turning his head. His voice became grieved, "This is her life we are talking about."

Bishop backed up, an amused sneer plastered on his face as he strode over to the door and looked out at the carnage in the main room. Part of his attention was on the hobbit but to anyone's casual glance he was ignoring everything that was going on.

Khelgar walked over to the paladin and sat on his heels, "What do you think?"

The larger man closed his eyes in confusion. He shook his head, opened his eyes and watched the hobbit, "I don't know. Let's get her to the Flagon then work it out there. Sand? We'll need to report on this to Lord Nasher. If you could tell him what happened and that we will discuss this with him later? Just … maybe tell him Avera has been … taken damage."

Sand nodded, "I can do that." He left happy to be away from the scent that was coming off the little woman.

"Avera?" He moved a hand towards her, "Let's get going, my lady."

Avera suddenly turned and noticed him. She smiled, "Cas? You're ok?"

"Yes I am fine."

She dropped her knives then jumped into his arms. Her boot blades clicked on his platemail making her look down, "Oh. Right."

All of the blades snapped back into their holders and she put her cheek against his. Even though he could feel blood and gore it still felt good to hold her. His hands pulled her in closer without even realizing it.

He had lost it when the hellhound attacked her. He thought he would have to rip her out of it's belly and have to heal severe wounds … or that he would find her … he didn't want to think about it.

Shandra walked over with a towel she scavenged from behind the bar, "I know it won't clean it all off but you can at least clean a bit off your faces."

The paladin nodded his thanks. Casavir reluctantly pulled back so he could wipe the majority of blood off her face and his then allowed her to cuddle back up in his arms. She seemed happy to just feel him. Of course she did. From the way she was acting she must have been feeling as if he had been hurt. Maybe even killed.

He stood while still holding Avera and the group moved out of the room then went downstairs.

Ophala turned and gasped, "Is she alright?"

Casavir nodded at his ex, "Thankfully this isn't her blood. There is a big mess up there. I would suggest not going up there at all. You should allow the nine to take care of it."

"If you like you can wash her up in my private chambers." The woman offered. She felt indebted to her for having saved her from Mordren and also for bringing happiness back to Casavir's life.

"No." He shook his head, "I believe she would prefer to be in known surroundings." He did not want to tell her that he thought that Avera would react badly to being in Ophala's chambers, "Thank you."

With that the group left.

Avera had fallen into a deep form of shock when the hallucinations of her friends' bodies showed up after the warlock had disappeared. She had not even realized that there were hellhounds or that anyone was yelling at her. All she could do was wail inside not knowing what was real and what was not.

She lost them? How could have she lost them? How did they die? When did this happen and how could have she not seen it?

Everything around her seemed to disappear besides those horribly shredded bodies. She could not move. She could not think. There was nothing but despair left in her as she felt a dampness surround her.

A swallowing sound startled her. She looked about carefully but she could only see a line of light past … was that teeth? Then she noticed that she was inside a mouth and she was fortunate that she had curled up protectively making it too difficult to be swallowed in one gulp.

The hobbit could feel the muscles in the mouth getting ready to try to swallow her again and that is when she lost her temper. She put her feet straight out in front of her, near the canines and released all four of her dagger blades. Then she put her arms back and released her elbow blades to start sawing at the ends of the lips.

She didn't even realize she was yelling as the animal made loud noises in pain.

Her hands moved swiftly to the front of her armor to extract two serrated blades from little pockets beside her breasts. They were nasty little pieces of work which busted through the roof of the animal's mouth easily. She sawed out a circle and sputtered as blood and brain matter splashed out over and around her.

Avera slammed a knife up to rip into the brain and was happy as the animal started to fall over. She pulled her arm out and held onto the tongue, cushioning the fall.

The hobbit's eyes readjusted to the light but all she could see around her was carnage of her friends. It froze her mind. All she could do was tear at the last strings of sanity and pluck teeth out of the animal's mouth.

Then his voice called to her. She turned to see that Casavir was there. He looked scared for her, "Cas? You're ok?"

"Yes I am fine."

To see his eyes was almost a dream. She couldn't help but throw herself against him and plaster her face against his. He felt so good. He smelled so good. Or he did before the blood soaked him as well. It was wonderful to feel him hold her close.

She didn't care as long as he was there. As long as he was alive. If he was alive then the others had to be as well. Her eyes scanned the area quickly to see Khelgar, Shandra and Grobnar. Then he wiped her face with a towel and wiped his as well.

The little lady cuddled back up in his arms and hardly noticed that they were moving. Her eyes caught Bishop's and she smiled at him. The ranger looked startled for a moment then shook his head and sneered. But it wasn't one of his nasty hate you sneers.

Her mind seemed to be shutting down. She closed her eyes and just allowed the feel of his movement relax her. Casavir spoke to someone then they continued on their way. It was reassuring that he took over and let her just hold onto him.

People made statements about the gore all over her but no one stopped. There were comments exchanged by the others as the paladin continued on their path back to the Sunken Flagon. She was happy to not have to stop for anyone or anything. Until she heard her uncle's worried voice.

"What the?" Duncan ran a hand down her cheek. She smiled at him and touched his hand. His worry didn't even faze her, "She's wounded! She looks drunk! What happened?"

Dora ran out from the hallway and gasped. She put her little hands over her mouth and whimpered in fear.

"It is ok, Dora." Casavir tried to reassure the girl, "She's not physically hurt, Duncan." Casavir started to explain, "But we need to find out what is wrong. I need to wash her up first."

"There had better be a good explanation."

"We need to find one first, Duncan." Khelgar snapped as Neeshka and Elanee walked into the common room and ran over to them.

"Avera!" Neeshka yelped as she looked the hobbit over, "Hells hells hells what happened? We should have come too! I just knew it! I just knew it!"

Elanee's eyes were wide as she watched Casavir move into the hallway.

The little woman had turned in his arms to look up into his eyes. He noticed and smiled at her, "Feeling a bit better, my lady?"

"I think so." Nothing dead on the floor. Check. No blood on the walls. Check. Casavir alive. Check. She took a deep breath as he opened the washing room's door.

He let her down and she removed her clothing, placing them into a hamper the children considered hers and hers only. Casavir removed his armor but kept on his underclothes as he ran a bath.

She waited for him to check the temperature then got in at his nod.

"What happened back there?" He asked as he handed her a cloth and some soap.

"I," Blood started to trickle down the walls so she shut her eyes, "Was seeing things. I ... am seeing things."

He wiped her face with another cloth then washed the soap off and went to her hair as she scrubbed her arms, "They must be very bad images." He allowed her to get her bearings. She would tell him but it could take a bit of gentle persuasion.

"It was horrible. I keep seeing things. Like blood dripping down the wall." She turned to look into his blue eyes, "Everyone …"

His lips touched hers in a reassuring kiss, "It will be ok. We are going to find out what is wrong so we can make these hallucinations stop."

She gave him a shaky smile and tried not to think of the wounds that seemed to be arranging themselves upon his face, "That would help."

They continued to wash her until she was completely clean then he walked her to their room while carrying his armor. She tried not to concentrate on much as she moved to the mattress and he put his armor on their stands and changed into clean clothing.

Avera sat down, closing her eyes to get rid of the images which were coming back, "I'll just get dressed and we can go talk with the others." She could feel him behind her, touching her hair and kissing her on top of her head.

Casavir watched her knowing that she was still having hallucinations. It tore him apart that he couldn't do anything to stop it. Don't think that way. We'll find out what is going on and fix it.

He moved his hand and took the sleep scroll he'd moved from the table. He read it quietly and watched as she drifted into sleep. He pulled the covers over her and kissed her brow. She whimpered. It was a distressed, unhappy sound.

She's having more hallucinations. This has to end. It will drive her mad.

The paladin watched her for a bit longer then left the room. He closed the door and made his way to the common room.

Once there was no sounds in the hall, a figure pushed off from the shadows and made it's way into the bedroom.


	15. Brainstorming

"So what is it?" Neeshka almost wailed.

"I do not know." Casavir held his tea close while looking into it's depths, "All I know is that she is having hallucinations while she is awake and when I put a sleep spell on her she … she seems to be having them in her sleep as well."

"Great! That's why the lass lost it just before those hellhounds appeared?" Khelgar stomped back and forth.

"I believe so. It sounds like at least one of the hallucinations had been of us dead. I think that is why she reacted so badly to Lord Tavorick's death."

"So it could be a poison. But how could have anyone gotten a poison in her system?" Shandra slumped her head into her hands. Grobnar patted her shoulder and licked his lips thinking things over.

"You were with her at all times, were you not?" Elanee moved her head to look at the paladin better.

"There was no time we were not together. The only time I can think of in the last while was when she spoke with Retta Starling but that was … over a week ago now?"

"Don't be worrying yourself about time, lad. We're all loosing track of it."

Sand leaned back in his chair, "Actually, time sometimes is a factor in matters such as this but I do not believe that is so with our little leader. I think that whatever this is was somehow delivered to her system today or has already been in there waiting to come out."

"Maybe she touched something and got poisoned?" The tiefling swung her tail in thought.

"What about those hobbit assassins we fought at Aldanon's?" Shandra countered, "She seemed rather distressed when she was fighting with them."

"She did go ballistic on their heads." Khelgar thought it over as he remembered her backing off from the hobbits then completely loosing control as they got closer, "Maybe they had something on their swords."

"She's normally afraid of her own kind so that would na be it." Duncan announced.

Everyone except Casavir turned to look at Avera's uncle.

"Why, I wonder, would a hobbit be afraid of hobbits?" Sand raised an eyebrow and looked the man over, "Hmm. I do believe that someone is keeping secrets."

Duncan swirled on the wizard, "Well it is a secret I will not be telling anyone. It is Avera's past not mine."

Elanee gasped, "Does it have anything to do with that little whittling knife she had thrown past you?"

"That is no one's concern but her own." The half-elf stubbornly sat down glaring at the others.

"If it can help …" The tiefling began.

"That has nothing to do with this." Casavir's deep voice rumbled with suppressed emotion. They had enough with the current situation without that being dredged up.

"How do you know?" Neeshka put a hand on her hip and jutted her jaw out in defiance.

He took a deep breath then glared at her from under heavy eyelids, "Believe me, Neeshka. I know."

The tiefling turned her head and gave him a look of suspicion, "That is rather blunt don't you think?"

Casavir stood and slammed his hands down on the table, knocking his cup into spilling it's contents. He didn't even twitch as the hot liquid poured over his skin, "That is not the problem at hand! It is something in her past which is not relevant to this situation!"

He angrily dropped back into his seat, folding his arms across his chest and looking at the wall. How dare they try to dredge up information on her past when they know she doesn't want to talk about it. She would tell them when SHE was ready.

Qara came over and cleaned up the mess while giving him a disgusted look.

Sand watched the paladin with raised eyebrows. For it to get that man so upset it did have to be something. He filed the information away in the back of his mind to look at later, "If her reaction to the hobbits have nothing to do with this then we must look for other clues."

"There still could have been poison on their swords." Elanee pointed out trying to get the topic back to what was important.

"That is always possible but with that logic there could have been poison on any weapon that had been used on her. There just ain't no way we can find and check them all." Khelgar snarled trying to work out a way they could.

"We don't even know if it is a poison." Elanee waved her hand, "It could have been a spell."

"That is a possibility but these illusions must have started before she made the blast globe barrel explode." The wizard watched as the paladin cringed when he said that, "Maybe what we should do is some tests. We could obtain a bit of blood and I can check it out in my lab. That may give us the information that we require to help the girl."

Grobnar perked up, cocking his head to the side he smiled brightly, "What about that creature that Qara magically brought into our world? It was from another dimension and even though it seemed to be stone and lava there might have been some poison from it that we never noticed. It may not have gotten through her boots but what if it scratched her? Many times all it takes is a small incision to allow poisons to pass through into a system."

Everyone turned to look at Grobnar.

"The gnome is correct." Sand deflated, upset at himself for not thinking of that, "There is a possibility that thing did get something into her system. I would have to get Qara's book and the one I found with more information about the thing to check it out."

Neeshka jumped up. She was happy that they were possibly getting somewhere, "Where are those books? I can get them fast!"

"I placed them in the work room. They are together on the top of the alchemist desk."

"I'll get them!" Neeshka ran off and into the hallway. She was finally smiling. Maybe we can deal with this right now and get her all better. She's so much like a little sister. Her hurting is just so sad.

She turned the corner and almost fell over Karnwyr. He was lying right across the hall almost beside the washing room chewing on a large bone.

"Oh! I'm sorry Karnwyr! I did not know you were there but that's not a good place to lie down, y'know?" She ruffled the dire wolf's fur and rubbed an ear, "Sorry fella but I can't pet you much right now. We have to help Avera."

Karnwyr looked up and turned his head into the rub. He watched the tiefling run into the room then back out. He moved his paws for her to get past then turned back to his bone, "It's ok, Bonded."

--

Bishop quietly closed the door while adjusting to the brighter light of the bedroom. He waited for another moment while listening to the sounds outside, "Where are you, Karnwyr?"

"Across from bathing room. Block hall."

The ranger grinned knowingly. The fools were all in the common room. He clenched his closed fist. How stupid could they all be? First the tin plated idiot puts a sleep spell on the little woman then he leaves her alone?

He snorted in derision as he walked slowly towards the mattress. His eyes wandered across the blankets that held the small body. Her head was turned towards the wall and she was whimpering sadly.

A moment later he knelt beside her form, looking down at her face. She was definitely having nightmares. He leaned over her and put his hand to her neck.

"No bonded!"

Her head turned making them touch noses. He could feel her breath on his lips.

"Not on neck. Will know. Put in hand."

Avera wiggled her nose and sighed contentedly. Bishop could not help himself. He breathed in her scent and made a low growl from deep in his throat. A cute little wolf chuckle answered his growl. He could feel his whole body react to this animalistic exchange.

He moved forward, putting his lips against hers and was surprised that she responded. His right hand found her left hand and closed over it as the kiss deepened. Another growl escaped him as he moved his hand from hers and closed hers gently.

The ranger felt himself getting lost in the kiss. She was now moaning contentedly instead of in distress.

"Bonded. Tiefling close. Quiet."

His head flung around to listen for the woman. Damn the tiefling was so quiet that sometimes even he could not catch her footsteps. His eyes narrowed as he watched through his bond mate's eyes.

The tiefling went into the work room. She did not take long getting a couple of books then leaving once again. She moved past the dire wolf.

"It's ok, Bonded."

Bishop grinned and turned back to the hobbit, noticing that she had accidentally pulled the blanket down to her waist. His eyes took in her flesh as he moved towards her face to whisper in her ear, "I could take you now and you wouldn't even notice." He licked his lips, sorely tempted, "But when I do take you then you will know it is me."

His lips found hers again as a hand roved down to touch a breast. His control was starting to slip and he pulled back snarling angrily at himself, "Dammit woman! You're not even awake and you do this to me!"

He flung the blanket back over her and stumbled backwards. Licking his lips he fought with himself. He held his fists at each side of his head by the temples as he backed away, shaking his head. No! Why does this woman affect me so? His fists clenched tightly as his eyes continued to stray to the little woman.

Down boy. Down boy. She's not that interesting. I'm just jealous that the paladin has her. That has to be it. Yeh that's right.

Then why have you felt this way since you first saw her? You lie to yourself. She has even gotten the rock of a paladin to laugh. She fights for herself, knows how to survive, can sing and dance, shoots well and can kick butt.

His hands clenched then unclenched in fury. This was not his way. People had only ever betrayed him.

Arlene didn't.

Arlene died because she didn't. She couldn't save herself. And he couldn't save her either.

People never gave him anything but pain.

Avera gave you the sword. She gave you humor and enjoyment for once in your sad, begotten life.

Bishop licked his lips, sorely tempted to just fling himself beside her and give her a dream she would never forget. But he wanted her to know she was with him. To scream his name and take him knowing that she was doing it with him.

"They come!"

Some day Chickadee.

He turned towards the door, gave the hobbit a fleeting glance and left through the window.

Sand drank some tea as he reviewed the information in the books. It was quite disturbing with fourteen eyes trained on him. He was just glad that Qara didn't care what was going on and had decided to stick over by Sal until someone called for her. Sixteen eyes would have been a slight bit more disruptive. Especially because the eighth set would be considering flaming the book and him.

He rubbed his forehead and put down the book, "It seems that Grobnar may be correct. This thing … some Cthulian based monster, whatever that means ... it did not say in the book, but whatever it is can poison you. Usually the poison will burn you up from the inside out but if water is applied to the wound quickly then it stops that from happening."

"Seems it was a good thing it shot that flame at ya, lad." Khelgar shook his head, "It got you throwing the two of you into the water. That's probably what stopped her from burning up."

Casavir's eyes had gone wide at the thought of what could have happened to the hobbit. He breathed deeply before nodding, "So what does it not stop?"

"If the poison does not complete the first task it invades the body like a hunter. It searches for even the slightest trace of any previous poison that had been in the system then … the easiest way to describe this is to say it feeds the previous poison, reactivating it and making it stronger but with slightly different properties."

Elanee's mouth hung open. She had never heard of anything like this. It was horrifying, "What kinds of …" She choked, "Properties?"

Sand breathed in the scent of his drink before sipping it. He looked away for a moment then back at the others, "There is a large list depending on the original properties of the first poison. However, for our situation it took the hallucinogenic essences and made them stronger. It went right to making it so the visions happened awake or asleep and added a hot pain with each vision. After a while it causes the subject to just give up."

"So we just get her some remove poison potions!" Neeshka ran around the table.

"That won't work." The elf's voice stopped the tiefling in her tracks.

Duncan rubbed his hand over his face, "Well dammit Sand, what can be done?"

"What she needs to get it ALL out is her necklace."

"The amulet of health?" Shandra asked.

"Yes."

"We will have to go to the crypt and track it down then." Casavir stood and looked around for Bishop. When he noticed the man gone his eyes narrowed in suspicion, "Where is the ranger?"

"Just when you need him too." Shandra snapped.

Neeshka turned, looking towards the hall, "He doesn't go far without Karnwyr."

"What?" The paladin moved towards the tiefling.

"Karnwyr is in the hall."

That bastard. He better not have done anything to her or he will be dead!

Before the others could get going, Casavir was striding through the hallway with deadly intent. He turned the corner and stopped in front of Karnwyr, "Get out of the way."

Karnwyr looked up innocently and stretched as he stood. He cocked his head to the side with a questioning whine.

The paladin almost felt bad for his tone towards the animal but he couldn't think of that at this time. He was burning with fury as he threw open their door. Everyone crowded in behind him forcing him forward.

Casavir turned and with two long steps was beside the hobbit then kneeling beside her. She had a smile on her face instead of the deeply disturbing frown she had worn when he had left her.

He breathed out in relief.

Elanee looked out the window and around the grounds, "I don't see any tracks so if he were here he hid them well. But I think I see Karnwyr's paw prints here. It's like he tried to get in the window."

"What is that?" Grobnar asked pointing to Avera's left hand.

A chain hung from her hand.

Casavir lifted her fingers to open the fist and there sat her amulet of health. He turned to see Karnwyr peeking into the room, "Did you do this?"

Karnwyr looked past the others with a sad expression on his face. He glanced back up into Casavir's eyes, whined and ran off.

The dwarf watched the dire wolf's tail disappear, "That mutt gets extra meat portions tonight. And not the tough stuff either."


	16. Horsing Around

Neeshka walked down the path in the stables. She did not feel comfortable around such large animals and some of these creatures were huge. Her tail swished back and forth with the stress she felt from trying to figure each animal out.

Next thing the tiefling knew, her arm was in a huge horse's mouth and it was chomping down on it. She howled in pain then realized that her arm had been released and Khelgar was pulling her backwards.

Where the tiefling had been standing was the hobbit.

Avera was holding the animal by the nostrils, squeezing and glaring into it's eyes. She snorted then neighed deep and low while stomping her foot on the ground once. The horse snorted back but the hobbit squeezed on the nostrils harder, brought her lips back, bared her teeth, lifted her head aggressively and looked back into the equine's eyes. A threatening neigh sounded from deep in her throat.

The horse backed down while snorting quietly, and moving back into his stall, looking chagrined.

The little woman let go as it pulled back and snorted out her nose at it again. She turned to notice her group watching her. Nevalle stood a short distance away chortling as if he had never seen anything like it in his life.

Well heck, the man probably never had.

Neeshka groaned as Elanee leaned beside her to heal her arm. The animal had broken it in a couple of places with that attack. She had been lucky that Avera had intervened because the horse had been readying itself to shake the tiefling.

Khelgar glared at the beast while touching his axe.

"Why is a war steed over here?" Avera snapped at Nevalle, "Isn't this the area general public goes through?"

"Yes it is. I do not know why this animal was stabled over here but it should not have been." Nevalle announced.

She moved over to Neeshka and looked at her face, "You ok, Nees?"

"Yeh I think so. Hells hells hells. I never was comfortable around the larger ones."

"Will you be ok to ride?" Casavir asked with concern for the tiefling's feelings.

"Oh I can ride a regular horse." Neeshka nodded, "But I don't want to be anywhere near one of those beasts."

Avera sneered, "I'm going to have a chat with Nasher when we come back."

"You need not concern yourself. I will discuss this matter with the head of the stables. This is not something which needs to be discussed with Lord Nasher. His time is much more important than this small matter. Your mounts are just over here." The knight walked steadily ahead, "It should not take much more than a day to get to the keep on horseback."

The little woman glared at Nevalle's back as the man had gone back to his normally cool attitude and walked away. She checked Neeshka's arm as Elanee completed her healing then put her hand on Neeshka's, "Let's go see what they got for us."

"Why are we going to this Crossroads Keep again?" Grobnar asked.

Khelgar rubbed his eyebrow, "Can I run over the gnome with my horse?"

"No Khelgar." Avera announced as she looked at all the animals.

"If you keep taking away all of our fun we just may rebel you know."

The hobbit stopped to look at the horses which were ready for them, "Want kill things, Dagger Tongue?"

He snorted bemusedly as she sounded a bit like Karnwyr talking like that, "Of course."

She turned and waggled her eyebrows, "Then you won't rebel."

Bishop wrapped his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow. His voice was threateningly low, "And what if I did?"

"Then I would tie you to a horse and send it on a long walk across the far reaches of Faerun."

"You would not do that." Elanee stated as she walked towards the steeds.

"Why you say that?"

The ranger snickered as he realized that she definitely had to have been speaking with his companion too much lately.

The druidess patted a muzzle and looked back sweetly, "Because you would not risk the horse."

Avera smiled, "Good point."

"Thanks for the concern." Bishop stated, sneering at the woman.

"You are not welcome, Bishop." Casavir said as he walked past the man to stand behind Avera. Even though he sounded gruff towards the ranger, he was happy. Avera stopped having hallucinations after getting her amulet back. He had sent Wolf out to get a stronger chain for the amulet and used a discarded piece of it to make sure that it would withstand a lot of damage before replacing the old chain. This time he was making sure that it would stay on his lady no matter what.

"But why are we going?" Grobnar cried out, "And why can I not bring Construct?"

"I am going to run him over with my steed if he keeps whining like that, lass."

"No you will not." Shandra snapped while pulling the gnome back against her, "And if you try I will run you over!"

"Oh but that would certainly be cruelty to animals." Sand announced as he strode past the rest and watched as Avera found a bucket of clean washing water to clean her hands in, "It is assumed that we do not wish for any of these wonderful smelling creatures to be damaged trying to stomple the ample dwarf."

"Right like the wiz … hey!"

Shandra knelt beside Grobnar as he danced from foot to foot, "Grobnar, sweety. We are going to Crossroads Keep because that is where Aldanon is. Remember the sage who was kidnapped? Anyway, we need to save him from this Garius person and we have to be stealthy so we can't bring Construct because he is so loud. Understand?"

Grobnar nodded while hopping back and forth with his feet together, "Yes Shandra. I understand."

"You have to go pee don't you?" The blonde woman asked.

"Uh huh."

She pointed towards the open doors and Grobnar sprinted past the group and the animals. He zipped around the corner and a few moments later everyone could hear a long and pleased, "Aahh."

"Not even one little stomple over his head?" Khelgar begged.

Neeshka walked past the dwarf and patted his head without stopping, "You know she won't let you do that, Stumpy, so why keep asking?"

"Because if I keep asking she may eventually realize that it would be for the good of all man kind, Goat Girl."

"What about woman kind?" Elanee wanted to know as a groom brought her a gentle looking palamino mare.

"Oh. Uhm?" The dwarf thought it over, "Yeh them too."

"You chauvinistic little runt!" Neeshka called as a pinto mare's reigns were given to her.

"I am not a chauvinist! The druid lady just took me by surprise and I had to remember that some people take the word 'mankind' as not including women because it only has 'man' in it." He snorted while Bishop mounted a black friesian and trotted the animal majestically out into the sun, "Show off!"

Grobnar ran back into the stables and whooped with joy as a man brought him a sturdy little grey pony. He bounced around it then finally climbed on with great glee.

Shandra followed the gnome with a paint mare trying to keep up with him and keep the man out of trouble.

Khelgar pointed at the gnome and groaned, "Please Avera!"

"No."

The dwarf pouted as a brown pony was brought over to him. He raised an eyebrow and looked the animal over, "And you think this little thing can carry a dwarf in full plate?"

"It's an Ashkeveron pony." Avera announced as she watched Sand giving his white horse a look of dismay due to the scent, "They are tough."

Nevalle took a moment to watch the hobbit, "You know horse breeds?"

The little woman shrugged, "I have read books and seen pictures. This is not an animal that would have ever graced West Harbor though."

"Quite right." The knight nodded.

Avera glanced over at the knight and wondered if she should take that as an insult or not. She shrugged instead. All it had been was a statement of the truth.

Khelgar walked around the animal and shrugged, "It will be on yer shoulders if the poor beast expires because of this." He got onto the pony and was surprised with it's eagerness even with him on it, "Well, she seems tough enough."

With a little click of the tongue and twitch of the reigns, the dwarf had his horse outside waiting with the others for the last two to get their steeds.

Casavir walked over holding onto the reigns of a large red animal that looked like it could boot in a dire bear's face.

"So where is my beast of burden?" Avera asked while admiring the large horse.

"There are no more ponies on hand, my lady. The only animals left which you could ride safely are privately owned by people who work within the castle."

She looked about the stables then back up at Casavir. It was clear that her size allowed her to ride few sizes of equine and this was another of those times she wondered what it would be like to have been born into a larger frame, "So what would you suggest, my paladin?"

He seemed to be thinking over the possibilities as he watched her letting out a deep breath. The paladin grinned as she turned to him, "You could … ride with your paladin."

Avera lifted an eyebrow and snorted, "I see an evil plot hatched in your head. And what would my paladin wish to do with me if I rode with him?"

Nevalle stood out of the way, snickering.

Do not start me, my lady. It is too tempting as it is to steal you away and take you from all of this without making me think of that, "My lady? Do you believe my intentions to be less than honorable?"

At first she was not sure how he had taken her jest then the half grin which gave her butterflies appeared, "Maybe yours is honorable. But how could you be sure of my intentions."

"I believe I shall have to take the risk in the name of my lady's safety."

The hobbit looked up at the withers of the tall animal, "Well, since you are honor bound to look after my safety it would only be right for me to help you in your quest."

"Very well." He announced then lifted her onto the back of the sturdy animal.

"If you two have completed with the jesting," Nevalle announced with a smile and waited for the two to look at him, "Your contact will be waiting for you at the edge of the farmlands. He knows you will be there within the next two days. Good luck."

Casavir mounted the war steed and nodded to the knight, "We will get there as soon as possible." He looked down at Avera then back to Nevalle. There was no way he would risk anyone to get to this keep too quickly, "Within reason."

--

"Where is she?" His armor sat in front of him but he could not get himself to do any more cleaning due to worrying about the little woman.

Khelgar looked up from the sharpening of his axe, "Lad, calm down. They've only been gone a couple of hours. Even I'm not that starving."

The paladin stood then turned to sneer at the dwarf, "She's off with him. Of course I am concerned. Even if it has only been a couple of hours they could still have found trouble."

"Oh Casavir," Neeshka chided as she looked over some of her lock picks, "It is not that bad."

"He is a danger." His arms were crossed over his chest as he looked towards the woods. What was taking them so long? How could he have allowed her to go out there alone with him? Why did he not go instead?

"It is not that bad." Shandra rolled her eyes at the man's over protectiveness, "They are hunting. What could go wrong?"

"If I remember properly, and I usually do," Sand was lying against a tree with his feet up on a stump while reading a book, "I believe that a similar statement was made when we visited the bath house. Hmmm?"

"You are not helping, wizard." Khelgar reported uneasily. He turned his head to look at Casavir again. He was starting to get concerned as well but with the larger man being so worried he was not going to add to the mix.

Sand shrugged, "Trust the little woman. Avera has gotten through worse then going hunting with him."

"And it isn't like she went with the ranger." Elanee announced.

Bishop lifted an eyebrow as he looked up from the arrows he was making, "At least I don't go poking dire skunks in the rear end." He poked an arrow forward in demonstration.

Casavir glared back at the ranger. Elanee was correct. At least she had not gone with him. Not like he would allow that to happen! No she would never be alone with that man again. Not if he could help it. Grobnar could be a danger because of doing stupid things but Bishop was more than a danger. He was a liability waiting to happen.

The weird thing was that the man had not even seemed interested in hunting. Usually he was the first one ready to get into the woods and away from the group but this time he had sat back without even noticeably watching Avera go off with the gnome.

Something was definitely wrong but Casavir could not figure it out.

A bush rustled and a shock of hair appeared, "We're back! You wouldn't guess how many pretty rabbits we saw! They were so wonderful and fuzzy!" Grobnar called as Shandra got up to greet him.

"Where is Avera?" The paladin looked down at Grobnar trying to figure out why he was back and the hobbit was not.

"Oh, she's bringing the food."

Then out from the bush came a happy hobbit. There was something in her hands and it seemed that she was partially carrying and partially dragging a large animal, "Hey! Why the long faces?" She called with a satisfied grin.

"A few of us were becoming concerned." Elanee proclaimed as she walked over to the woman, "Why did it take you so long? Grobnar said there were rabbits."

"We didn't get any rabbits!" She announced with a chuckle.

"Didn't the blasted gnome just say there were lots of them?" Khelgar turned to glare at the gnome, believing that he knew what must have come next.

The halfling shrugged, "We could have but I got this before we saw the rabbits." Avera pulled then dropped a large green lizard onto the ground.

Casavir stood behind her looking down at the creature, "What is that?" He could see Bishop catching something like that or worse just for a reaction. It was almost as bad as rats. But this was something he would never have considered his love to bring back.

"What do you mean by what is that?" Her eyebrow raised in confusion.

"That … well, it isn't ..." He seemed confused as to why she would catch this thing. Did she do it on purpose?

"Okay. Did someone do something to my paladin's head while I was away?" Avera joked trying to calm him but noticed his expression still showing aggravation. She sighed, "They make a good meal if cooked properly."

"But," Shandra looked over at the lizard, "Why that?"

"The lass makes friends with Lizardfolk and now she wants to eat their relatives. Go figure." The dwarf raised his hands in defeat.

"It attacked me." The hobbit sounded nonchalant, "So it seemed fitting that it became my meal instead of the other way around."

The paladin bit his lower lip and turned to look at the gnome, "And why would the animal attack?"

"Oh I can tell you that!" Grobnar announced while cuddling up to Shandra, "We were walking along when I saw this green thing so I decided to go check it out. Well, it took offense to being poked with a stick and swirled around attacking Avera. I couldn't believe that she took that kind of …"

Suddenly a little hand appeared over the gnome's mouth. Avera smiled winningly at Casavir while Shandra replaced the hobbit's hand with her own and pulled the gnome away, "It seemed to be in a foul mood. That's all."

"She would have been safer with me." Bishop sneered at the paladin then grinned as the man turned murderous eyes on him. The ranger shrugged but did not back off. If the paladin had been stupid enough to accept the woman going off with the gnome after that dire skunk incident then it was his own fault to be upset.

"What is Grobnar talking about?" The paladin's attention turned to Avera.

The hobbit went back to the lizard and started to skin it with her back to Casavir, "Not much. It bit me. That's all."

Casavir dropped behind Avera then put a hand under her chin. He maneuvered her so she had to look up into his eyes. His voice lowered into a soft, encouraging whisper, "How badly did this animal bite you?"

She thought of trying to pull away then thought better of it. She closed her eyes knowing that he would be upset, "It almost took a good chunk out of my right hip but I got it in the eye and was able to heal my wound fast."

He kissed her forehead, "Tell me you will not go hunting with Grobnar anymore."

"What was that?" Did he just order her not to do something? She could not believe her ears. Avera pulled from his grasp and threw her knife into the lizard's body with enough force that it sunk into the flesh past the hilt. She swirled on the large man with hands on hips, "Did you just tell me I can't go hunting with him?"

Shandra pulled Grobnar out of the way as Elanee and Neeshka moved out of melee range. Khelgar slapped a hand to his forehead while Sand peeked up from behind his book. Bishop chuckled evilly as he was enjoying the show.

"Every time you go anywhere with him something happens! Or did you forget the dire skunk incident?" He glared back at her, still angry that he had allowed her to go out alone with the gnome in the first place. His voice remained level even if his emotions were in turmoil. She could have been killed because of his inaction.

"No I did not forget that. But you still have no right to tell me what to or not to do." She was not going to back down. How dare he do that!

"Your safety is my top priority and when I feel that something is risky I must take action to get rid of that risk." His anger started to show and he could not stop it from escaping. His concern was fueling his temper.

"I may love you but I won't allow you to rule me." Her words came out low but no one could deny the fury behind them, "And I'm not talking about this in front of everyone else." With a quick swirl she stalked off into the woods.

Casavir was stunned by her stomping off on him. He stood and swiftly followed.

Khelgar walked over to the lizard and looked down at it with Bishop standing beside him, "Well, lad. I bet you don't know how to skin and prepare this?"

"You would loose that bet, dwarf." Bishop snapped with a contemptuous snort.

"I'll believe it when I see it." Elanee piped in.

Bishop pulled his skinning knife out while glaring at the dwarf and druidess. He sneered at both of them then went to work on the lizard.

--

She watched as he stood in the small clearing looking about in confusion. He knew she was in this area somewhere but not exactly where she could be. It was almost funny watching him try to track her. Some day she would have to teach him but not today.

Instead the hobbit sat in a tree behind a leaf cover watching her man intently. She was enjoying the view of him without his armor on. The muscles rippled along his shoulders and the rest of his body quite nicely.

You are supposed to be angry at him. Not admiring him like a sex starved vixen. Maybe I am a sex starved vixen. Or at least a vixen who enjoys lots of it anyway.

She snorted and he turned towards her tree. Damn that was stupid. At least he wasn't sure exactly where she was. He would look at the ground. It was the normal reaction for most people.

Avera's conscience was bothering her. They both had enough time now to have calmed down and thought of everything reasonably. Now she felt ashamed to have taken his words out of context. It was hard to get herself to come down from the tree now that she felt badly about how she had reacted.

A cracking sound made her look down at the branch she was on but before she could do anything it broke sending her tumbling into the branches below. Her reflexes went into action and she caught a limb before falling all the way to the ground.

She looked down to see Casavir under her. His face was full of concern, body tensed in worry and ready for her decent. With a low sigh she let go and fell comfortably into his arms.

He leaned against the tree allowing himself to slide down it and onto a rock while holding her close, "Are we ready to talk?"

The little woman curled up against his chest, "I know you only have my best interest at heart but the way you sounded … it was like you were trying to command me."

The paladin lay back further to allow her to lie across him easier, "I did not communicate my feelings well. I was upset with worry. It is frightening to think of being without you and loosing you could very well happen when you go off with Grobnar. It is amazing that he has survived when he does such stupidly dangerous things."

Avera let her pack fall beside them and kissed his jawbone, "I know. It would worry me if it were the other way around. We've had a long day and it's natural that we'd all be stressed. Let's … just spend some time here without the others."

He noticed a tint of worry in her voice, "Concerned about what we may find tomorrow?"

"We are going to visit an evil wizardry expert who is hiding out in a keep while using knowledge from a naive sage who has a short memory. Yeh, I think concern is one word I would use."

A chuckle sounded from him as he kissed the top of her head, "So what do you propose we do to take our minds off that?"

She felt his heart beginning to beat faster. It was amazing to her how they could affect each other so easily and quickly. It was also quite pleasurable, "I'm sure we can come up with something."

Their lips touched in a soft caress which reassured them of their partnership then they lost themselves in their feelings for one another. The world around them became non-existent as they remained in this embrace for several long minutes and the couple did not even notice the vulpine eyes which watched them with unknown intent.


	17. Keep Trying

-----

Before anyone says anything … yes I made a character or two a touch different here than in the game … but they aren't main characters so what the hey … I just don't want to keep everything perfectly nice nice because where is the fun in that? Plus, Avera's view of people is different than other adventurer's views of things.

-----

Khelgar, Casavir and Grobnar found a corral in which to let the horses loose in. They went into a barn to find food and water for the animals as the others walked about.

Elanee and Neeshka walked forward until they noticed a body lying in the road. Shandra, Avera and Bishop trod over to them and looked down at the charred remains.

Shandra shook her head, "That farmer ... they didn't even bury him, they just left him for the vultures."

"If so, the vultures won't get much meat off him. He's been charred pretty badly." Bishop announced while waving some flies away from his face.

Sand made a disgusted sound as he walked past the group to get downwind of the corpse, "By the gods why do we have to come across these kinds of things?"

"Show some respect for the dead, Bishop!" Shandra spat at the ranger. How could the man be so disrespectful all the time and how could she talk Avera into getting rid of him?

The ranger shot the woman a deadly sneer, "Little girl, farmers living too far from a well-traveled road or town die all the time. It is something you've barely avoided up to now." His shrug was noncommittal but aggressive, "This one, at least he died quick, looks like a fireball burned his worthless body to ash."

Avera shook her head as the two glared at each other as if they were about to fight then and there, "Ok. Let's get to what we have to do. We'll bury this man when we get back for the horses." I just wish we could have done the same for the people of Ember but we had no time to do so. At least the troops in Port Llast were finally able to deal with that.

"The animals are well tended to." Casavir announced as the three walked over and looked down at the dead man.

"Good. Let's get going." The little woman walked ahead wondering what was in store for them.

Shandra walked over to the hobbit, "Thank you for saying we will bury that man. He deserves as much."

"It is no problem, Shandra." The hobbit watched as the keep kept getting larger as they walked, "It should not take long to bury one man in this type of soil." It isn't like we are in the mountains.

It was about an hour later when they arrived at the farm they were to meet their contact. The contact did not take long to notice them.

A blonde elven man came running over and motioned for them to follow, "This way. Quickly, before you give us away!"

Once they were all behind a building and out of sight from the keep gates, the elf turned back to them. He lifted his head and looked at each in turn. With a sniff of disdain towards them he gave his attention to Casavir. His voice was full of condescending ire and he lifted his nose into the air as he spoke, "I am Vale of the Many-Starred Cloaks. The Luskans change guard shifts around this time, moving men in and out of the Keep."

Avera watched as the man completely ignored the rest of the group and dedicated his announcement to Casavir. She looked at her fingernails for a moment then made a fist and rapped the man's leg just under the kneecap. As he fell she grabbed the front of his tunic and glared directly into his eyes, "Who was your contact supposed to be?"

Vale gasped in pain as she had hit him fairly hard, "A woman named Avera."

"Does my paladin look like a woman?" She pulled the man closer to her face and snarled, "No, he does not, does he? I am Avera. I do not care what you are from or who you think you are. Quit looking down on my people and speak to me. And do so without that condescending tone. We are not here to be your lackeys."

The man tried to get up but the little woman kept hold of his shirt, making him stay on one knee and looking directly at her instead of above her. He did not like the viciousness that was running through her eyes. He debated reacting to her aggression then thought it wouldn't be worth the effort, "As I said, the Luskans change guard shifts around this time, moving men in and out of the Keep. We can't waste any time. We were able to translate some of the writing in that journal you recovered from Arval, and if we're right, something very bad is taking place in there."

"That's the journal we got from those kids in the crypts." Shandra announced quietly to the men who had not accompanied them on that trip.

"Then it is a good thing we stocked up on remove poison potions." Casavir pointed out as he remembered what had happened to Avera because of that little trip. He shivered at the memory and pushed it back, "We will have to watch out for poison on their weapons."

"Right." Neeshka nodded, "We don't want hallucinations."

"What is this about poison and hallucinations?" Vale turned his head to look up at the others.

Elanee smiled down at the man, "This Arval had poison on his sword. It may be standard practice for these people to use that method so your group should watch carefully if they are cut."

Vale thought it over for a moment, "We will take that into account. Thank you."

Avera noted that Vale had become more amiable so she let go of his shirt. She always hated when people thought and acted as if they were better than others, "Ok. You said that they will be changing the guard soon. So what do you suggest?" She kept her eyes directed on his to make sure he knew she would not accept him getting up to talk down to her.

"I recommend we strike hard and fast, hopefully taking them by surprise and disrupting their plans." The elf made sure to look at Avera while explaining. Maybe the importance of this mission would sink into her little head.

The hobbit licked her lips. Just run in? She was trying to figure out what these men had done these last couple of days while waiting for them. They certainly hadn't spent that time looking for various strategies, "So we just charge? That's your plan?" She looked back at her friends then turned to the elf, "Isn't that a bit …"

"Stupid." Bishop sneered as the elf turned to look at him.

"I prefer a stand up fight to yer sneaking about style, ranger." Khelgar announced.

Avera turned to her dwarven friend, "Maybe so Khelgar but my concern is keeping everyone intact. Some of us are not as burly as you." She patted his arm and winked, "If there are other options that will minimize our risk then I would prefer it."

"It is our best option. The longer we wait the more time they have to complete their plans."

"You make it all sound easy." Avera couldn't accept that it would be that simple. From her experience nothing ever was that cut and dry. 

"We're a skilled group … and besides, it's not like we're facing all the arch mages of the Hosttower in there."

"Don't be so certain. Stranger things have happened."

The blonde elf turned his head to give Bishop a withering glare but the ranger stood his ground sneering right back at him, "It is our best option. The longer we wait the more they will be able to entrench themselves."

The little woman thought it over then nodded, "You have been here accessing the situation and know more about what is going on in there than we do so you're better equipped to know what is best. What kinds of odds are we talking about?"

"There are about twenty Luskan guards in the courtyard but most of them will be asleep. There will be a few in the keep itself as well."

"Not bad odds. Ok we will do this your way."

"Good. It will be a while until they change the guards so let's just let them sleep a while longer. I will get my team ready." Vale nodded to Avera, stood, rearranged his tunic and walked back to his men.

As the man walked away Casavir put his hand over Avera's and nodded to her.

"Do you think you were a little harsh?" Elanee asked as she watched the men of the Many-Starred Cloaks appreciatively.

"I think she should have hit the snot harder." Bishop practically spit the words out. He wrinkled his nose in distaste as he liked "better-than-thou" attitudes just as much as Avera did.

"For once I agree with the ranger." Khelgar snarled while watching the elf speaking with his troops, "Did you see how he looked us over then stuck his nose up. He mighta behaved after that smack but the whelp still needs a good walloping to bring down that ego of his that he does!"

"At least he looked at you. His eyes passed right over me and didn't even acknowledge that I existed. Even when I mentioned hallucinations he just ignored me." Neeshka sniffed as she admired the elf's buttocks.

Sand shrugged, "He didn't do that with Elanee, Casavir or myself."

"That just proves he's a stuck up snot." Khelgar growled under his breath.

"Well, I think Avera did just fine with that arrogant twerp." Shandra announced as her hands held Grobnar's shoulders, keeping him from dancing about and enraging the dwarf.

"Hush." Casavir said silently, "It looks like something is happening." He was still holding the little woman's hand so he squeezed it then eased her closer to the side of the wall.

Avera's ears caught the tell tale sound of leathers swishing to the other side of the building. She grinned knowing that it was Bishop and Neeshka getting into place. The tapping of Khelgar's axe made her grin with the knowledge that her friend was more than ready for this.

Sure enough, the changing of the guards had begun.

Vale yelled to his people and they tore out after the guards as Avera walked around their building and shook her head. There was no way that Vale would get to the gates before they closed them even with the magical attacks they were using.

Avera nodded to her group as she and Grobnar stopped in their tracks. Each chose a man working on closing the doors and cast hold person. That would stop them long enough to secure the gates.

Casavir, Shandra and Khelgar ran forward together and took down anything in their path. Elanee and Neeshka came up behind them making sure that anyone who survived the attack from the bricks would not be able to get back up.

Sand cast fireball spells at the people on the battlements as Bishop, Avera and Grobnar started shooting anything that was not of theirs or Vales people as they moved toward the keep.

Then they all moved past the walls and gates into the keep's grounds. Casavir, Shandra and Khelgar slowed almost to a stop as they fought back to back.

Avera changed out her bow and ran over to the others in order to get beside her man. She and Casavir teamed up as Khelgar and Shandra worked together close by. Neeshka and Elanee made up the last of the hand to hand teams.

Sand threw spells about and stayed back with Grobnar and Bishop who removed bowmen and watched for attackers from the sides. Somewhere along the way, Grobnar had sung an iron skin chant making the group's armor tougher.

There had been more Luskans than Vale reported. With the team effort and some magical assistance it was not as bad as it could have been. As Avera's team finished off the last of the Luskan guards, they noticed that the Many-Starred Cloaks had gotten up the hill and were attacking the keep's doors.

"You messed it up and didn't beat them in did you?" Bishop snickered as he mounted the hill and leaned against a rock fence. He was happy that the elven group had not been able to get into the keep. It made things more difficult but he was able to gloat about their mistakes. The ranger's temper was flaring due to there being more to fight then reported. Not that he didn't like a good fight. He just hated incompetence.

Elanee turned to the others and started checking the group for injuries which had been obtained through the fight. She went to look at Bishop but he gave her a dirty look so she moved on to the others. The druidess did not go over to Avera or Casavir as the two always looked after each other.

Vale turned and glared at the ranger then looked over to Avera, "They have locked and spelled the doors. We cannot get in and I am afraid we may not have the time we require to break in."

The hobbit glanced at Casavir from the side of her eyes. Their relationship was strong enough now that they could often figure out what the other was getting at with just a look. The paladin nodded resolutely. She sighed, "What do you have in mind?"

The elf watched the exchange with wonder, "There is another way in."

"We had guessed as much." Casavir announced stoically.

"And you want us to take this other way which is probably very dangerous and may even hold a dragon or two. Typical."

The elf glared at Bishop but Avera said nothing. She wasn't going to pounce on the man's fun when it was exactly how she felt about the situation.

"There is a tunnel which goes directly into the keep. We are not sure where exactly it is but I will mark the area on a map for you."

"If there is a tunnel then why did we not use that in the first place instead of doing a heads on attack?" The ranger looked to the sky for help. Where did these morons learn their strategies from? They could have easily sent some scouts to check out the tunnel to see if it were viable and make sure to know of all options that could be used.

"Can you control your man?" Vale snapped.

Avera checked out her finger nails then cracked her knuckles, "Actually," She turned her head to give the man a scathing look, "I would like to hear your answer to that."

The elf glared back at the hobbit and sniffed, "I felt that it would be faster to conduct the mission in this manner."

"Did you?" She turned and walked towards the man, "So to you faster is better?"

"We have to stop whatever is going on in there as quickly as possible. I chose the direct route so that we could."

"And then you screwed up." Bishop flicked some dirt out from under his fingernails.

"You need to shut that man up." Vale's eyes narrowed and started to glow as he looked at the ranger then he turned back to Avera.

The fire mace dropped into the hobbit's hand and she tapped it on the toes of her boots, "Bishop."

"What?" The ranger snarled.

"Do you know my next question?" She didn't even have to look at the human to know he was happy to oblige.

He snorted, "Why should we risk our asses in these caves? Your team fucked up. Not ours."

"We need to try to remove these wards on the doors." Vale stood his ground, "And make sure they think we are all out here trying to get in. We will be a diversion for your team."

"Oh really?" Avera heard a squishing noise so looked her mace over and flicked some white globs off of it. She glanced over at Khelgar who shrugged, "You cooked with this last night! At least clean it after you make marshmallows. Now my stuff is all gooey."

"It was boring on my shift. You should check your equipment more often, lass." Khelgar shot back.

Vale ignored the chiding, "So you will go through the caves and get the doors open."

"If you don't stop trying to boss us around I'm going to brush your pretty blonde hair with this marshmallow gooey fire mace."

"I would not try that if I were you." The mage's hands crackled with energy as he spoke and his eyes shone with a new light.

The ranger growled, "Just remember, elf, that an arrow in the forehead puts a major crimp in a mage's style." Bishop snarled again as he realized he was protecting her. Why would I do that? Because you are tired of these fools messing up. It isn't for her. He heard Karnwyr snort in his mind but ignored his companion.

Casavir put a hand on Avera's shoulder and knelt beside her. He spoke softly into her ear knowing that it would calm her and would not look out of place for him discussing the situation silently with her, "I do not believe that Vale intended any harm from not choosing the cave route in the first place. There was a need for urgency." He waited for her to calm a bit before going on, "And he is only pointing out a faster route that we can use to stop whatever Garius is doing."

"Why us?" She kept her eyes on the mage but was having a difficult time staying upset with her paladin's breath tickling her ear and neck, "I am tired of these noble types thinking they can push people around."

Vale watched the two carefully but allowed the energy he had been displaying subside. He realized that the paladin was calming the hobbit and therefore he would likely not require demonstrating his abilities to the woman.

Avera glanced over to her friends. They were all waiting to see what would happen next. Even Elanee was peeking over while healing a wound on Khelgar's arm. Then Bishop caught her eye and mouthed, "I don't like this ordering around bit."

A corner of her mouth lifted as she rolled her eyes. Bishop almost laughed but he was still too upset at these mages to do so. Instead he grinned evilly.

"I know you do not like the way he conducts himself but would it not be better for us to be out of the way? There is naught we can do to help break down these doors as they are warded with strong spells." He waited until she took a peek back at his eyes, "But if we stuck around we could probably take bets on Vale and Bishop going for each other's throats."

The hobbit threw her head back and laughed startling the others. She rubbed the back of her head where she hit it on his armor, "Ow. Ok we'll play in the deep, dark caverns while you guys have fun blasting doors."

The elf raised an eyebrow as Casavir stood. He noticed that the paladin kept his hands on the hobbit's shoulders as he nodded at the human in thanks for averting trouble.

-----

"What do you think those cloak men are doing?" Grobnar asked as he watched Shandra slash her sword into a stag beetle, "Do you think they got that door open and we're too late?"

"They're probably lazing about playing cards." Khelgar snapped as his axe finished off the beetle Shandra had just attacked.

"I bet they are playing jacks." Neeshka supplied as she disabled a trap. She licked her lips at the thought of the elves, "Most of them have very nimble looking ... fingers."

Avera groaned at the word "jacks."

"Hey don't blame everyone else if you can't play the game." The tiefling sniffed at her friend.

"Can I help it if I'm better at manipulating larger items?" Avera snorted gruffly.

The group stopped walking, looked at each other and started sniggering then laughing. The only ones who were not laughing was Casavir, who had a hand over his face while shaking his head, Avera who's jaw dropped in recognition of what the others were laughing about and Grobnar who was just happily dancing about.

"Why do our teammates have to be such perverts?" Casavir looked to the ceiling, almost hoping for a sign from Tyr. He returned his gaze to the hobbit then put a hand under Avera's jaw and closed it. His features softened with a half grin as he looked down at her.

Sand held himself up with a hand against the wall, "Just because you are a noble prude does not mean the rest of us have to be so as well."

"He's right you know." Elanee said then put a hand over her mouth.

"Neeshka is corrupting you." Shandra called happily as she turned a corner. A fire beetle flew backwards in pieces from where the woman had gone.

Elanee smiled as she watched Casavir put his hand along Avera's arm and kept the little woman close to him. The two walked slowly as the rest of the group besides Elanee and Bishop had gone ahead killing beetles and spiders with an unsavory passion.

The druidess felt relaxed until she realized that she was watching Casavir a little more than she should be. The way he moved, leaned down to talk to the hobbit, how his laugh rang in the cave all made her just watch the man more.

Then Avera turned to check out what she and Bishop were doing and it looked like the hobbit caught her wistful expression. Her eyes narrowed for a moment then she went back to her man.

What was going on with her? Elanee backed up into the ranger and Bishop snarled at her as he walked past.

She rubbed her lips as the sounds of fighting came around the next bend but she knew the sounds enough to realize it wasn't bad. But she had to figure out what was suddenly going on with her. Maybe Neeshka was right. She needed a man for herself so she would stop wanting what others had.

But as she got closer to the group, she found herself watching the paladin again. Then Avera stepped in front of a door and looked back at them all.

Avera had caught the gleam in Elanee's eyes but didn't want to believe what she saw. She pulled open the door and walked in, carefully maneuvering past books here and there. Her attention wavered for a moment as she saw Aldanon.

"Oh it is you! The woman with the shards. Yes yes I was hoping to see you again some time." Aldanon grinned happily as he put a paper into the tomb he was reading and closed it.

"Did they hurt you, Aldanon?" Avera walked up to the man, "Do you remember being kidnapped?"

"Oh yes. Kidnapped but they were such nice people. They brought me here and left me with all of these wonderful books to read! My oh my it is almost a dream come true. But these books they wanted me to read … well, I can just imagine what would happen if they decided to do this ritual to bring in the King of Shadows."

"What?" Avera put a hand on the man's arm as the others made sounds of dismay, "Please tell me you did not tell them how to do that ritual."

The sage waved his hand in dismissal, "Of course I told them what the books said but they wouldn't be so stupid as to do that! My that would be very damaging and I told them it would be so to … well everything besides them that is."

"Where would they do this ritual?"

"Somewhere quiet I would think. There would be guards and such to make sure it wasn't disturbed or that's what I would do anyway."

"I believe they are conducting this ritual. You are going to have to leave and tell Neverwinter about this. Warn Lord Nasher!"

"Oh no they wouldn't do that! I told them how dangerous it was."

Avera smiled at the man then turned for a moment to roll her eyes and snarl quietly so the man could not hear her. She watched her friends' faces. They were all in a state of amazement except for Bishop who seemed to be debating on the sage's relative worth while checking out his bow and Elanee who seemed to be watching Casavir again.

She turned back to Aldanon. Giving him a winning smile she quested, "How would one stop this ritual?"

"Oh you just do what you young people do best. Kick down the door and make as much noise as possible to disturb their concentration. Then it will be bad for them ... I suppose."

"Very well." The hobbit took a deep breath. She could not send the man alone but she really didn't want to send anyone away with such a dangerous problem at hand. Avera looked back once more and finally decided, more for her own state of mind than anything else, "Elanee. I need you to take Aldanon back to Neverwinter."

Her friends watched her with surprise. Normally the little woman would ask for a volunteer.

Elanee stepped forward and happily took the sage by the arm. It would get her away and let her have time to think of why she was suddenly unable to keep her eyes off the paladin.

The hobbit watched as the druidess and sage left then turned to the matter at hand, "Well. I think Vale was a bit ambitious thinking this would be easy."

A shockwave went through the building throwing everyone off their feet for a moment. A red mist appeared then vanished.

They all looked about and Casavir moved forward to hold Avera's shoulders, "Please do not tell me that was what I thought it was."

Sand walked forward and touched the door that led to the keep, "They are conducting the ritual. We must hurry."


	18. Chop Shop

Yes, I am a Bugs Bunny/Mauler fan. How could you guess?

---------------------------------

The door opened slowly and Casavir peeked into the room to assess the risk. He nodded gravely at the rest then they stormed out into the main hall of the keep. He and Avera went directly to one of the mages as the others swarmed the three guards and the other mage.

There was much less of a struggle than they had figured there would be. That was not good. It only meant worse was to come.

Neeshka went to the doors and flung them open for Vale and his men. The Sun elves strode in and looked about.

"You didn't leave us any." Vale commented.

Bishop snorted, "Like you would have done anything anyway."

They could hear Vale growl under his breath then another shockwave hit and puffs of red smoke suddenly appeared, "What was that? We felt it outside a little while ago as well."

"Nothing much. Just Garius with some of the Hosttower mages conducting some evil ritual." The ranger grinned at the Sun elf thrilled with being able to hit him with an 'I told you so.' He turned disgusted, feral eyes onto the man, "But at least it shouldn't be all the Hosttower mages and we are lucky to have your skilled team to fall back on."

"Bishop we need their help to win this battle. It would be in all of our interests if you left Vale alone." Casavir strode to the next door and touched it carefully as Avera walked to his side.

"Is that right?" Bishop snapped, "Well, maybe you like working with incompetents who likely step over the dead who did all the work just so they could get to their haughty position but I don't."

"Oh great. Here we go again." Neeshka put her forehead against the wall and sighed.

"Ok guys." Avera turned and looked at Bishop for a moment. She took a deep breath and her expression told the ranger that she didn't like this any better than he did, "Let's not fight amongst ourselves here. We can wait until we get out of this to snarl at each other."

Khelgar snickered, "Aye lass! That we can!"

The hobbit stepped forward and threw open the next door. The sudden movement startled Casavir but he did not show it. Instead, he took his place right behind her ready for action.

In front of them were five mages. A woman stood between them, two men on each side of her, "Our king forbids you to pass! Garius will be reborn tonight! He will be led to paradise. Follow us and you will also have the honor of becoming one with shadow."

Avera walked forward enough to allow everyone to get into the large hall. She lifted her fire mace, glancing at the bloody specks of marshmallow and sighed, "I don't think so. I'll give you the honor of becoming one with my mace instead."

With that they charged.

The little woman got to the other woman as the four men rushed past her to attack her group. Avera snarled as she forced the other lady to back up into a side enclosure so she would not be hit with any stray attacks from the others.

She kept disrupting the mage's spells but was hit by a nasty lightening strike anyway. It shocked her backwards making the little woman shake her head. Then she was back attacking the larger lady.

A sickening thud sounded off just behind Avera then Casavir was by her side chopping into the magical woman finally taking down her magical shields. After that it took little time for the lady to fall.

The halfling stood back, looking at the carnage around them.

"Well that wasn't much of a workout." Khelgar snapped as he got to the little woman, "Lass, ye have to find us better than that."

"Do not worry, dwarf." Vale's voice was full of disgust towards the dwarf, "We won't get off this easy once we find Garius."

Sand looked about and shook his head, "I am afraid that he is correct. Garius will have more mages and probably a few Luskan champions. I'm not talking about warriors here. Champions who make Lorne look like a pup."

"Well then! I say we get to it!" The dwarf's huge smile infuriated the Sun elves which made him smile even further. His feet pounded down the stone steps to the basement but he opened the door silently. He moved through it with the rest following slowly, checking out every nook and cranny as they went.

"Oh looky!" Grobnar bounced up and down, "It is Construct! What is he doing here? I thought we left you behind so as not to make much noise. You must have followed us you silly thing you? But how did you get down here before us? You are such a sneaky …"

Casavir grabbed the gnome's shoulder as the man was about to run towards the machine. He could hear Khelgar and Bishop behind him making sounds of disgruntlement due to this, "That is not your construct."

"A perfect opportunity wasted, lad." Khelgar threw the gnome a deadly stare then leaned against his axe in exasperation.

Grobnar looked up at the big man then back towards the machine, "Oh you are right, Sir Casavir. This one is much shinier and his blades look mighty sharp. I wonder how they got them that sharp. I will have to look into that."

"The gnome is right. Those blades are sharper." Bishop announced as he pulled out some lightning arrows hoping that those would at least disrupt some of the machine's circuitry.

Vale looked past the group to the construct and snapped, "Why don't you just attack it?"

Avera turned to raise an eyebrow at the man, "You first."

"I am a mage. I do not rush forward to attack."

"Of course not. You just stand back and let others do it for you." The ranger had become tired of the attitude long ago.

The little woman sighed, "Vale." The man glared at her, "Don't try to boss us around. We will attack when we feel it is best." She watched the construct walking back and forth in front of the door and bit her bottom lip trying to figure out how best to attack it.

"This is my mission."

A long suffering release of breath came out of the halfling, "Want to do this alone?" She turned with a gleam in her eye, "Here. Don't worry. We'll just go to the back of the hall so the five of you can play with the construct. My team will have tea and crumpets ready for when you are done."

Vale raised an eyebrow curiously, "You would actually abandon this mission?"

"If you don't shut up and stop trying to push us into something before we are ready then … well … yaw. I'm not endangering my friends more than necessary to stop this mess and part of that means making plans which minimize our risks."

The elf couldn't believe what he was hearing. After he heard that she would abandon the mission he completely glazed over.

"Avera?" Casavir put a hand on her shoulder.

She turned to look up into his eyes, "Not this time Casavir. I am not having anyone attack that thing until we have a good plan in place."

"No. Look." He pointed towards the machine.

Her head moved enough to see past the paladin. The construct had noticed them and was just then turning to attack, "Oh sheets and sugarcanes! There goes plan a to plan plan b!" She glared at Vale, "You are now on my 'not talking to' list!"

"She's really got to learn to cuss better." Khelgar snorted.

"She can learn after we complete plan c." Bishop grumped at the dwarf as he started to shoot.

"Which is?" Shandra asked.

Avera touched the hand Casavir still had on her shoulder then they ran forward, "Whale on it until it gives up!"

"Or breaks!" The dwarf added as he followed the two, "I prefer breaks!"

Sand stood back trying to figure out what spell to use without hitting his partners but knew that what he had left would damage them as well. Instead, he stood back hoping everything went well.

Grobnar started singing for stoneskin as the construct whipped it's blades over Avera and Casavir backed out of range from the sharp metal.

"That thing is fast." The paladin announced as he had to jump back out of it's reach again but a blade from it's one arm nicked the man's armor putting him off balance. His hammer stopped another swipe from the blade as Khelgar hit it's arm with his fire axe.

Khelgar sidestepped the other blade, "Aye. That it is lad."

Streaks of lightning flew over the combatants heads and into the construct but some sizzled across Shandra's side as she moved forward to help.

"Watch it with that!" She yelled back at the mages. The Many-Starred Cloaked mages stopped as she yelled.

Grobnar ran past the human woman and swirled under the blades to where Avera was trying to bash in the legs. Every time she hit it the torso would fling around and swipe at her head then return to the men.

"What should we do?" The gnome asked as he dropped down, just being missed.

Avera smashed her mace into a leg again, "You know about the machines. What is a weak point?"

Casavir and Khelgar attacked one arm at the same time, almost smashing it off but the other arm flung forward and chopped into the back of the paladin's armor. He was thrown to the ground as Khelgar fended off another blow that was aimed at the larger man.

The human turned on the ground, wincing from the pain. He couldn't get up as his muscles started to make his body shake. But the machine was inching forward. Avera spun under the blades to get beside him and heal the damage.

"Hurry it up lass!" The dwarf called as he rammed into the thing to push it back and give her more time, "It ain't wanting to let that kill go."

Shandra had been trying to get in on the fray but was unable to get into it with everyone in the way. She finally got a chance and took it, slashing to the center just above the hip joints.

Grobnar hopped back and forth as the construct was paying much more attention to everyone in front of it. He jumped up, placing his feet on it's hips after Shandra's attacks then climbed up to it's shoulders, "Hey what do you know! I can ride it!" He almost fell as it shook trying to dislodge him.

Bishop continued to shoot his arrows but had changed from the lightning to acid arrows. He had noticed what the mages' bolts had done and had little interest in killing the rest of the group accidentally. His eyes trailed up to the gnome who's legs were wrapped around the construct's helm, being as it had no neck, and was pulling at the eye holes. He was such a tempting target. It would be too easy to claim that it was an accident.

The gnome held on while trying hard to pull the helmet off. His little face screwed up from the effort. He pulled one way then the other and had to stop to catch his breath because he was breathing frantically from the exertions.

All of the effort Grobnar had been putting into the machine suddenly took effect. The construct started flailing about trying to get to the gnome. Finally it hit Grobnar, making the small man fall, his side cut wide open.

Avera completed her healing on Casavir, allowing the paladin to get back up and at the construct, then she ran over to Grobnar to heal him as well. As she got close to the gnome the construct brought it's blade down, slashing across the left side of her chest. Then it kicked her, lifting her into the air, into the door and through it.

As the machine was occupied Casavir smashed it's side as Khelgar slammed his axe into it's back. Shandra came in fast, stabbing her sword just above the waistline and twisting. The three continued their bashing, slashing and stabbing until the machine finally fell, arrows plastered in it's faceplate.

Shandra ran over to Grobnar and poured a healing potion down his throat.

Then they all surged forward to save the hobbit.

-----

She slammed head first into the door and it flew open as she hit it. The hobbit spun across the ground but stopped not far in the room. Avera sat up fast, holding her an arm over the cut in the left side of her chest. There was chanting going on and it made her glance over her shoulder.

In the middle of the room was a bald man while around him in a circular pattern, over a summoning circle were mages. This was where they were performing the ritual.

Her head could not process what was going on but four extra wizards were in the room as were five Luskan warriors. Champions. There were two of each on both sides of the room but the one Luskan was right behind the little woman and advancing.

There was a swimming sensation going through her skull from being flung through the door making it impossible to grasp everything that was going on. Even as two clanking forms swam past her vision she was not quite in charge of her head.

Another clanking form put a tube to her lips as swishing sounds zipped past her. There were yells, hollers and screams going on but the dizziness was all consuming. Then the healing potion began to take effect.

Her eyes began to focus, noticing Shandra's face checking her eyes then looking about wildly.

There was still a bit of pain in her chest but the potion had worked. Shandra helped Avera stand. Before they drove into battle, they squeezed each other's hand in an unspoken statement for the other to be careful.

-----

Shandra jumped back as the sword flashed past her face. Oh my gods this is a true Luskan champion. Not even just a warrior but one of their elite. Her mind went into a slump when she realized what she was up against. She had not yet fought anyone or anything this well trained.

She avoided another attack and realized that the snaps to her armor had been broken from the downswing of the sword. No matter how she tried, the human woman couldn't get a hit on the man. He drove her back towards the wall with a baneful grin plastered across his face. Shandra noticed that he was enjoying this. The man wanted his prey scared.

The Luskan chopped down once to the right and another time to the left making an "x" across her abdomen from her ribs to her hips. Next thing Shandra knew she was against the wall and sliding down it leaving a bloody trail. She felt herself loosing consciousness as the sword began to descend towards her. Then Avera swished in front of her. No Avera!

Grobnar's yell pierced the fighting, "Shandra! Get up Shandra!"

The man's sword was stopped by a fire mace and he laughed as he saw the pixie face behind it. Her eyes gleamed with fury as she moved around and away from the human now lying on the ground. He slammed forward and the hobbit bounced backwards as the Luskan warrior swung his sword over the mace and towards her. But she jumped under the attack and hit his closest leg then bounced back again.

The Luskan laughed. His armor was hardly even dented by the blow.

Avera back stepped again, getting the man further away from Shandra. Her hearing muted the fighting going on in the background as she swirled away from slash after slash from the huge man. The man's grin kept getting broader as the little woman used an avoidance style he did not know. It was almost an acrobatic dance.

But he noticed the bloody line down the left side of her chest and slashed quickly at that. He was rewarded by a loud yelp of pain and the hobbit bouncing back grabbing a healing potion. He allowed her to get a couple of drops before cutting the potion to bits.

A part of the bottle flung upwards and hit one of Garius's mages who was conducting part of the ritual. He yelped and grabbed at his arm where the shards had entered, breaking contact with the others in the circle.

"Keep your focus!" Garius yelled.

The Luskan was faster than Avera had first thought. The pain from the last slash made her dizzy as blood poured from the lowest part of the wound. Then he slashed to that side again, past her defenses.

She fell forward onto the floor, bleeding out. Avera watched as the man slowly came towards her, sure of his kill. His foot came closer and she noticed a flaw in his metal boot. She lifted her arm and pointed her elbow towards the man's foot, released her blade then slammed it down with all her strength. Once it was through the thin part of the armor she see sawed her arm to chop through the man's digits. The Luskan felt pain rush through his foot. He dropped in surprise as his toes were removed. His knees hit the stone floor hard then he gasped as her little face was now in front of his.

She pulled herself close to his face as her right hand flicked out a hidden knife from her chest pocket and stuck the blade into his flesh just under the ear. Her pixie features were scowling with malice as she noticed that this man was now scared. He was so happy to be the predator but now that he was the prey he lost that gloating smile.

Avera ripped her knife under the man's jaw and through his jugular. Blood gushed out over her as the man dropped to his side and she fell flat on her face. All the blood somehow felt comfortable as she drifted off.

-----

Bishop fired shot after shot into the protection spells the mage held around him, "Can't you get rid of that arrow shielding?" He growled at Grobnar.

His attention momentarily turned to Avera who just turned up beside him and was concentrating on the man. Then his arrows rang true. A grin spread across his face as he peeked at her from the sides of his eyes. Good work woman! Now he used his more damaging arrows, piercing the mage as fast as possible.

"Shandra! Get up Shandra!" The gnome yelled pitifully and started to run towards the human female.

"Dammit gnome!" He called after the smaller man but realized it was useless. Whatever. The man wasn't being a help to him anyway. He sneered as the mage fell then noticed the hobbit fighting back the Luskan warrior. Or at least she was keeping him busy. He knew that was not going to last long.

He moved to get a good shot on the man but before he could even get a shot in, Avera fell. The ranger ran forward then slowed in confusion as the Luskan let out a howl of pain and fell to his knees. They were angled in such a way that he could see Avera pull out a knife from a pocket beside her breast and stab it into the man just under his ear.

Bishop noticed the look on her face. She's giving him a taste of fear and enjoying it. He smiled contentedly as the woman ripped through her attacker's throat. The expression had not been on her face long but it was long enough that he was reminded that this woman could be just as bloodthirsty as any dire wolf. Or him.

Just as he knew she could be. His lips curled into a vulpine smile.

But now was not the time to dwell on things like that. The little woman was dying. He knew he didn't have to worry about being attacked as the sounds informed him that the others were keeping the last two champions at bay.

He could see Grobnar healing Shandra while he knelt by the hobbit. He flicked away a couple of toes and moved her to check her wounds.

-----

Khelgar's heart slammed in his chest as he saw the Luskan champion bearing down on his friend. He sprang forward, running as fast as his little legs would take him, and swiped his axe into the man's leg as Casavir's hammer pummeled the man's head.

He was surprised to see how fast the man fell. He was expecting more of a fight with a champion but then again, the man had been intent upon going after the little woman and didn't notice them coming in. Not to mention that an axe in the leg did wonders to disrupt concentration and a huge hammer to the head tended to stop any concentration.

The Many-starred cloaks and Sand had come into the room. All of them were throwing spells about as if there was no tomorrow.

The dwarf noticed that Shandra had given the little one a healing potion and the two were back into action. He breathed a sigh of relief as he and the paladin turned to the next champion that was descending on them.

Arrows suddenly started to sprout out of the man's skull. The body shook as lightning flashes from the arrows finished the job, electrocuting the man's brain. It took eight arrows before the man finally fell. He suddenly appreciated having the ranger with them.

The two armored fighters nodded then ran towards the next two champions as Shandra headed towards the one on the other side. Khelgar could hear a mage swear as his defenses were stripped by Avera's remove magic spell.

Then all he knew was hack and slash. He could hear the fighting around him. The mages falling as their mages finished them off. Yelps of pain from both sides. Vale snapping at everyone, telling them to attack the mages conducting the ritual. Grobnar yelling Shandra's name.

The last yells moved him but he could not stop. He and Casavir were dealing with two champions and just trying to stay alive. Thankfully, they only had to fight one champion at a time as there was not enough room for the other one to get around the mages conducting the ritual without disrupting them.

There was some magical sword that was helping them. He guessed that it had come from Sand. They finished off one warrior but the last one was faster. It took the two of them time to push this man back as the first one had gotten a few good hits on each of them making them have to work past the pain.

He started to become concerned when the paladin howled in anger and fear. At first Khelgar thought the man had been hurt but the power in his last blow showed that it was not out of pain that the man had reacted. It was out of pure, unrestrained aggression.

The champion's head snapped from it's body and hit one of the mages in the summoning circle. The man fell. The ritual was disrupted.

"What's going on?" Garius screamed as streams of energy flung through the forms conducting the ritual. They fell dead in their spots.

Khelgar stepped back wondering what had just happened. He looked about seeing the fallen forms. Still battle ready, he stepped back realizing that Casavir was no longer beside him. He looked over at Bishop standing close by the paladin with a sneer on his face. Grobnar held Shandra down and Casavir was holding a small form close, chanting.

"By Tyr's right buttock." The dwarf swore as he walked towards his friends.


	19. Back to Neverwinter

I'm not too sure about this chapter. The last part doesn't seem to flow as well as I normally like. There are a few things I felt needed tying up before getting onto more fun so I hope it is ok.

* * *

Her hair blew back behind her as the breeze swept past her face. The sounds of animals making little noises, going through the everyday events of their lives should have calmed her but nothing was getting past her blue haze of a funk. 

What had she been thinking? That was simple to answer. She wasn't thinking. She had just gone ahead and started looking. Once she had done that she couldn't stop.

But she knew it was a lost cause. Not to mention that she wouldn't ever dare try to hurt her friend. But if she kept this up she was afraid that she would. She was afraid that in time she wouldn't just look but that she would also begin hunting and attempt to hurt her friend.

She couldn't allow that to happen.

"You seem to be fighting with demons within yourself, young miss." His voice was gentle and almost calming, as it always was with this man, "If you like then you could tell this old codger what the problem is. Maybe we can find a way to deal with it. You know, sometimes two heads are better than one. At least that's what people say."

It was hard not to smile around him. This cheerful human with white hair and always a pleasant manner could probably even cheer Bishop. Well, maybe he wasn't that charismatic, "You are not an old codger but I don't think you would understand, Master Sage."

He trotted Grobnar's pony up to her horse and chuckled, "Oh no do not call me by any reverent name. Dear me the name is Aldanon. Please just call me that. And why do you believe I would not understand? I have lived many years, young woman, and through those years I have seen and learned a lot. An awful lot actually. Maybe some of my knowledge can be imparted to help with your turmoil. What can it hurt to try?"

She chuckled and had to relent, "Very well. I shall call you Aldanon if you rightfully call me Elanee. I suppose we would be on equal footing then."

"Very well, Elanee. So what has got you down this day?"

Elanee let out a long sigh, "It is that I am … I have begun watching my friend's lover and I do not know what to do. I am afraid that in time I may become obsessed because I had not been able to bring my eyes away from him."

Aldanon nodded and clucked his tongue, "Oh my but that is a problem, isn't it? This is your friend's lover?" He shook his head, "And you have never been interested in him before?"

"No. Of course not. I only thought of the man as a good traveler and as Avera's love."

"Tell me, my dear … when you look at this man … how do you feel?"

"Well," She thought it over for a moment, "I feel comforted by their warmth to each other. Happy that he shares so much with her and that they truly have overcome some very difficult situations. I feel that he shares his love with her happily and really wants to be with her. He cares for her and nurtures her but also helps to keep her on the right path."

The sage listened carefully and grinned as Elanee sighed, "So you were watching him because you felt that he has offered and continues to offer so much to your friend?"

"Yes."

"Did you think of him doing other things with you? I mean things that one would do behind closed doors?"

Elanee looked at Aldanon with surprise, "Well, no. My goodness no! I didn't think of us … together."

His eyebrow rose in amusement, "You probably watched the two of them in that manner before looking only at him."

She cocked her head to the side, "Yes. I had since they first met. It was reassuring to see the bud of something so strong. But now I'm afraid of tainting it."

"Oh my dear I wouldn't worry so much about that." Aldanon stretched and allowed his pony to acquire some grass, "I'd say that it isn't the paladin you want."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, you see you have felt strongly about this relationship. It is something you have watched grow, build and go through struggles others may not have been able to endure." He laughed as she looked at him astounded, "Oh don't believe I have not heard the rumors that were spreading around town and all about this Ophala business! Or even that nasty bit with the Luskan the halfling had to fight. Oh no I hear it all, my dear."

She noticed a gleam in the man's eye and realized that maybe he wasn't as doddering as some of the others thought. Or maybe that came and went, she was not sure, but at this moment he was clear as a bell.

"What I see as your problem is that you would like the same kind of thing for yourself. And that could cause problems in time if you don't admit it to yourself and deal with it."

Elanee had to admit that she had been feeling lonely. She had fought with Neeshka all the way about finding her someone to have sex with because, truthfully, she did not only want sex. She wanted what Avera and Casavir had, "So what do I do?"

Aldanon shrugged, "You live your life instead of dreaming of living theirs."

------

The rocking motion was calming. He had to admit that he liked this pony's gait. It was a steady animal with a lot of character to it's movements. The animal had been obedient when it came to harnessing her but she also had a cheerful glint to the eye which made him think of his little friend.

His little friend who had almost died. Again. He was glad that when it came down to it that it was always only an almost death. But it was always too close for comfort.

He had watched in horror as the paladin assessed the damage to the little woman. It was a wonder that she had survived let alone been able to cut the Luskan's throat out. The Luskan champion had chopped sideways to the left almost filleting her ribs off her body. Then there was the cut across her breast which had made the mass of flesh dangle helplessly. If it hadn't been for her armor then she would have lost the battle for her life.

Casavir had to hold her ribs down against her body to make them knit properly while holding her breast to her chest. Then the healing mantra extended to the creamy bossom. Khelgar was sure that if the paladin had thought much about what he was doing in front of so many others then his face would have turned pure scarlet. But the man was a true pro, reacting to heal first. His concern was in making his love survive and because of that embarrassment didn't even come into play.

Avera had shrieked and whimpered while waking from the pain as her ribs pulled together. Once the healing extended outwards to her breast her leg had jerked, she giggled one moment then made little gasps the next. She had even yelped, "Tinglies tinglies!" and wrapped herself against Casavir's armor. It was almost funny watching her kick, giggle, jerk and gasp for the short time that the mammary healing had taken.

Then there was Shandra. The human woman had taken heavy blows from the same warrior, tearing open her gut. She was lucky that the gnome had not used up all of his spells because his healing had been able to stabilize the farmer until the small man could slip some healing potions into her.

The damage to the larger lady was extensive enough that Khelgar was not sure if she would ever be able to have children. He looked over his shoulder to the gnome sitting in front of Shandra as the woman held the reigns to her horse and thought that may not be such a bad thing as it would mean the woman could not spawn any of the gnome's progeny.

Neeshka rode beside the farmer and gnome to make sure of the larger woman's balance on her animal. In the battle, the tiefling had been attempting sneak attacks but had been thrown against a wall early on in the battle. She had been lucky to get off with a big bump on the head and some unconscious time. Now she was spending her time watching over Shandra to make sure the woman was not going to fall over in the saddle.

Grobnar started up a silly song making the dwarf cringe. Khelgar cursed Shandra for being able to save him from the rip the construct had taken out of his side but at least the gnome was able to save the farmer woman.

That didn't stop the dwarf from considering when he could run the annoying bard over with his pony.

He turned his head as a double snort sounded off from his side. The ranger and his mount had snorted at the same time, probably due to the gnome's singing.

Bishop had received no physical damage having been able to attack from range. Khelgar grudgingly appreciated that the man's arrows rang true. Normally he wanted the ranger nowhere near them, let alone anywhere around Avera, but his skills had really helped.

The only injury the man seemed to have obtained was due to the halfling's state of affairs. The ranger had stood off to the side holding onto Avera's chopped up leathers while Casavir healed the little woman. He must have cut it off her to work on her wounds but found the damage too extensive to do much besides stop the blood flow with the small amount of healing he had left to use due to having cast so many entangle spells.

For once, Bishop had looked relieved to have the paladin there. He had sported a stunned expression of worry until he realized that he was showing his shock. Then the human had schooled his features back to the normal sneer and seemingly glared at Casavir's back. But even Khelgar could tell it was half-hearted as the man seemed to breathe easier with each action the hobbit made showing she was going to survive.

Sand had gotten away without even a scratch. The lucky mage! The moon elf had been able to use spells to remove magic from the Luskan mages and dazzle them silly while Vale's Many-Starred cloaks dealt with the rest. He had been commended by the snotty sun elf for doing so well with the small amount of resources he had left due to the previous fighting.

Casavir had also been lucky but that was due to Avera's quick healing skills. Khelgar assumed that the man's back was severely damaged from the construct's attack. The paladin had been able to flip over after falling then his whole system seemed to have stopped except for some muscular twitching. He'd likely have been dead if Avera had not gotten to the man when she did.

Khelgar had been bruised badly in many places and he sported some nasty cuts on face and hands. It all healed easily with a couple of minor healing potions so he figured he got off as easily as Sand and Bishop in the physical department.

But he was still upset.

The Many-Starred Cloaks had badgered Casavir into leaving as quickly as possible to report to Neverwinter. The paladin made sure in no uncertain terms that Vale knew they would leave when they were ready and not before. The man was a lot more diplomatic then Avera would have been but was strict about it as well. Casavir was incensed as Vale had hardly waited until the halfling was healed before starting in on telling the man that they had to leave.

"You can leave as you wish." Casavir had announced while making sure that the men could not see Avera's attributes, "We have injured. You do not. Our people require rest before we even think of travel."

Vale had not been happy but Casavir would not budge. Even though he had held Avera so she could not give the blonde elf the finger, he couldn't stop the rest of the group from fraying on the sun elf's nerves.

Khelgar made sure the elf knew his axe was ready to be used by looking it over with it pointed towards the man. As Neeshka looted the bodies she made note of each weapon found by glancing in their direction while licking her lips and waggling her eyebrows. Bishop had begun eyeing the elven leader up and down while playing with his acid arrows.

Even Grobnar gave the sun elf dirty looks while he started singing a song he was creating about "unsavory elves" which included the phrases, "attitudes that don't even border rude," "not even hot sauce can emboss," and "icky taste that a dire boar would abhor."

For some reason they got the hint and left the group alone.

The dwarf got his pony to sidle up beside Casavir's larger steed and looked up at the man and hobbit. The paladin's eyes were trained on the napping little woman as his horse easily picked it's way across the road.

"There be a crossroad up ahead, lad. Maybe we should take the other direction this time. It is a might longer but there is an inn along the way not far down the road that we can spend the night at." Khelgar looked back at Shandra who seemed to almost be nodding off, "I think that might be better for some than sleeping out in the wilderness tonight."

Casavir didn't even turn his attention from his woman, "That is a good idea, Khelgar. Let's do that." His expression was that of pure adoration almost like a puppy to his mistress. Mingled in his eyes was a light of unfettered love and the unspoken fear of what could have happened.

Khelgar grunted acknowledgement then rode back to the front of the group to direct them towards the Steamwater Inn.

------

Casavir and Khelgar walked into the Inn slowly while taking assessment of the establishment. Bishop strode past the two and flopped down at a table while calling for the proprietor.

Shandra moved into the establishment with Avera close to her. The human seemed to be doing better but the halfling was looking peeked. Neeshka came in behind the little woman and gave Shandra a look of concern. They stayed close to make sure that the halfling got to a chair without stumbling.

Three tables were moved into a "T" shape and the group was soon sitting around them waiting for their meal orders. While the others looked about, Casavir touched Avera's forehead as the hobbit had her head in the crook of her arms on top of the table.

"We have rooms ready for after we have eaten. It may be best if we go there straight after our meal." His attention was diverted to the innkeeper bringing the food. Once the food had been left he moved a small bowl over to the little woman and got her some bread and a spoon as well.

Avera peeked over her arms speaking in quiet tones, "I can't eat, Cas."

"You need to keep up your strength, my lady."

"But," There was strain in her voice, "I don't know if I can."

He pushed her bangs off her forehead and checked for a fever. The paladin wasn't happy with how she was acting, "Please at least try. You cannot miss meals like others of us can."

"Hey!" Khelgar snapped around some stew covered bread but sounded amused instead of angry, "Quit poking at the dwarf!"

"I did not name names." Casavir half grinned.

Avera was cheered by that half grin so she lifted her head and slowly delved into her meal.

"So what do we do now?" Neeshka asked while nibbling some of her food and looking about for likely targets.

"We eat. We stay the night. We leave."

"That is very astute of you to notice and point out our obvious, immediate concerns, Bishop." Sand's eyebrow rose sardonically, "But I believe our tiefling is wondering about what we will be doing after getting back to Neverwinter."

Bishop bit hard into a piece of cheese and growled, "You had better watch that mouth mage."

"We do so love your threats as it cheers our otherwise dull days." The mage grinned as the ranger snorted at him. He gently lifted his spoon to his mouth as he turned to look back at a crowd near a corner. The people in that area had been noisy all along but his attention was caught by a melodic voice suddenly telling the people to wait their turn.

"I suppose we will see what goes on when we get back to Neverwinter." Casavir announced to Neeshka as he ate his own food and watched Avera's slow process with hers.

Grobnar jumped up on his chair to look over the crowd, "What is going on over there?"

Bishop snorted at the gnome then glanced up from his food, "From what I've heard being said it seems to be some contest."

Khelgar turned to see what was happening, "Pah. What could keep them that occupied?"

"Whatever the contest is it seems that there is always one winner." Shandra finished off her stew, "I keep hearing someone ask if anyone else wants to challenge 'the tiger.'"

"I ain't been listenin' but that sounds interestin'." The dwarf clunked his empty bowl down on the table, "Someone named after a cat? Might s'well go see what this's about."

Grobnar jumped down from his seat and touched Shandra's hand, grinned expansively then ran to catch up to Khelgar. The dwarf cleared a path and Grobnar followed in his wake.

Sand placed his bowl on the table and watched the two progress past the crowd. He noticed a blue haired elven lady leaning against the wall and decided to follow the other two.

A loud smack was heard then a grumble roared from the corner, "It was my off day! I'm not up to speed. I want a retry for my money."

"Sure it was your off day." Cooed the elven maid as she rubbed a long rabbit ear. "No retry. You were beaten fair and square so quit whining like a child. Who's next to try to beat this tiger?"

"My my I do think that woman's rabbit ears are real." Grobnar mentioned then ran over to the woman, "Miss? Miss? Are those ears real?"

The elf smiled as she looked down at the gnome, "Yes they are."

"Oh! May I touch?" Grobnar was fascinated by the ears, his eyes dancing at the idea of having something that strange on his head.

The woman laughed then knelt down for the gnome to feel them.

"I must say that is a silly use of your magics, my dear." Sand drawled as he came closer to the woman.

"It was not my use of magic." She looked up at the moon elf through milky blue eyes, "It was an accident in a fight my friend and I had been in with an orc mage and his cronies. I had not been able to find a way to remove them since the orc's spell had gone awry but I have come to like them so I gave up trying."

A fist from the corner hit the table as a hooded person turned towards the elven woman. The face and body was shaded in the dark corner but one could tell from the light snarl that more opponents were expected.

"One moment please." The elf stood as Grobnar ran off to tell the others of the nice soft ears, "Is there anyone else up to arm wrestling this tiger?"

"Aye." Khelgar stepped forward, "There is naught that can beat an Ironfist in arm wrestling and certainly no 'tiger' could best me."

"You wouldn't stand a chance against this tiger, dwarf." The elf gave him a self-satisfied grin.

Khelgar tossed the woman a gold coin then walked over to the table with a smirk plastered across his face, "Ye think this feller can win over me in an arm wraslin' match? Yer out of yer mind elfling!" He sat down and tried to get an idea of the man behind the hood but all he could tell was that the figure was watching him.

A leather gloved hand moved to the center of the table, chainmail clinking as the elbow hit the wood with a thump.

The dwarf's unadorned hand clasped the leather one. Their heads bent as the two figures moved forward an inch and waited to start. Determination was set in their forms as a "Go" was called. Then the battle began.

Neeshka abandoned her seat to pick pockets and watch the match. She craned her neck to see how everything was going. People had crowded around and she was intent on finding out how well their friend would do while obtaining some bobbles in the process. Because of her height she didn't have much trouble seeing the battle of strength. The combatant's hands wavered from one side to the other but never got too far in either direction.

Sand noticed the tiefling looking over the crowd but turned to the blue haired elf, "So you are a mage of considerable power. I can feel it."

"For once there is someone who can feel and understand magic." She turned to Sand with a smile, "I am Tella. So what of magic do you know?"

Sand stepped closer and spoke quietly. The two were soon in a discussion about the intricacies in spell casting. Their words became more elaborate and technical. His eyes shone with excitement as he realized he had found a person just as animated about magic as he was.

Casavir stood to check out what was going on with their other two team mates. He noticed Sand become engrossed in his discussion with the other elf and Khelgar grunting away with the arm wrestling. The paladin shook his head hoping nothing drastic would come of the match when he heard a harrumph, "What is it you gentlemen wish of me."

Five large men stood in front of the paladin, sniggering.

The first man chortled, "Just wondering what a paladin might be doing way out here with the services of a halfling at hand. We gents thought you chaps were all too clean to have such amenities."

"Excuse me?" The paladin's voice lowered as he tried to determine what these men were up to. The suggestiveness in the comment about Avera made his blood boil in fury.

A second man stepped forward, "You fools traipse about the countryside thinking yer all so good and better than the rest of us yet here is one with a little woman to his name. I guess yer kind ain't allowed the company of a real woman so you have to do with a little one to satisfy your urges. I've heard that their lady folk are quite … good with their mouths … if ye get the meaning."

"You will not speak of my lady like that!" With a roar, Casavir punched the man in the face. His mood was already a mash of turmoil and this man's words broke his reserves of calm.

The sounds of a brawl starting caused the wrestling match to stop and both Khelgar and the hooded person jumped from their seats.

"Heck it's a brawl!" Khelgar was excited.

"Good. I ken sink my teeth into one of them about now." The hood fell back to show a woman a slight bit shorter than Khelgar. An evil grin played across her face as she brushed her dark green hair back with a hand.

"A lass? I've been arm wrasslin' with a lass? Ye ain't no true dwarf." He looked over her ample curves with confusion as she was not as thick as a dwarven woman.

The woman put a hand on her hip and looked him over with a snort, "Aye. Tis only half dwarf. Me other half from me mother is halfling. Now are ye gonna get into this brawl with me help or not?"

Khelgar hooted with joy, "I'll watch yer back if ye watch mine!"

"Yer on!" She snarled happily and rammed into the first large man in her way, "Tella! Ye be smackin' up some of yer spellin'?"

The elven woman moved along the wall with Sand happily in tow. They were heading off towards the hall to the guest rooms, "Not today Tigerlilly! I'm off with this nice gentleman."

The dwarven hobbit looked back for a moment, "Bah! Horny elf! Ye don't have yer priorities set right!"

Khelgar grabbed a man off of Casavir while Tigerlilly followed suit, "Elves ne'er do have their priorities in the right order."

Casavir slammed a man against the wall knocking him out, "Sand is not required to get into a fight, Khelgar. He is not made for a tavern brawl."

"Ain't that the truth!" The dwarf knocked another man back towards their group by accident, "Get Avera out of the way, Shandra. She looks like she just might spew!"

Shandra jumped forward and grabbed Avera, booted the man who fell towards them out of the way then put the little woman up on top of the table between herself and Bishop.

"Well don't that beat all." Bishop laughed as he put his foot against the table in front of him and pointed towards the battle with his spoon. Since he was in the crook of the "T" created by the tables he was able to sit back and watch the fight in relative safety, "Someone found a weak spot in the tin man's plating."

Avera slowly turned her head to give the ranger a look but she wasn't up to it. A small "urlp" sound came out of her and Bishop moved his chair away from the little woman then went back to eating.

Shandra kicked a drunken brawler in the butt as Grobnar cast a confusion spell. Neeshka hung around them picking pockets when the fighters were confused.

"This is quite a haul." The tiefling giggled then looked at Avera, "Are you ok?"

Avera moved her head to look at the other woman. Her face was ashen.

"Oh my." Shandra touched the little woman's face, "You look sick."

"Umm." The halfling made another gut wrenching sound. An urgent expression on Avera's face gave the human all the information she required.

Another drunk fell beside Shandra so the woman hauled the man up by his throat, "Hey! This is the one who just insulted you and Casavir!" She turned the beaten man around, pulled on his clothing to create a pocket between his clothes and back then pushed him towards Avera.

The halfling got sick and Shandra made sure to get the man under the spewing. Once the little lady stopped retching the human let go of the leather jerkin and cringed at the squishing sound it made as it snapped back against the man then pushed him away with her foot.

Another man stood beside Grobnar getting ready to hit someone else with a mug. Grobnar tapped the man's arm, "Would that be water in that mug? Were you drinking it?"

The man continued to hold onto the front of the other man's jerkin as he replied, "It was my water but I didn't drink any."

"I could use that if you don't mind." Grobnar grabbed a mug from the ground and exchanged them with the man, "Thank you!" He then left the man to his attack upon the other brawler and brought the mug of water over to Avera, "Here's some water!"

Avera took the mug and slowly drank it.

Bishop tossed a clean napkin at the woman then kicked a man off the table in front of him, "Can't you see I'm trying to eat? Get lost ya ingrate."

"Feeling any better, hon?" Neeshka asked as she hopped onto the table, putting her hands on her friend's.

The little woman nodded and smiled haphazardly as she watched the brawl winding down. People were scattered across the floor with Casavir, Khelgar and Tigerlilly in the center. They stood there breathing deeply while getting their strength back. Avera breathed a sigh of relief that none of her group had been badly hurt. Her eyes caught Casavir's making the man realize she was now feeling at least a bit better.

"Looks like quite a mess." Khelgar announced.

The innkeeper walked over to the paladin and gave him a look.

Casavir sighed, "I know. We shall pay for the damages."


	20. What Responsibilities?

The group loitered outside the Steamwater Inn making last minute arrangements to leave. The horses were saddled and Avera had checked all the mouth bits to make sure none had been exchanged for cheap ones.

"Why do you check the bits anyway?" Neeshka asked while keeping out of range of Casavir's steed. It was not the horse that had bit her but she was not going to trust any of those large animals.

Bishop stalked past the tiefling and snorted, "Money. You get cheap bits that cut the animal's mouth and exchange them for the more expensive bits. The cheap ones hardly even cost a copper but they hurt the animal. The expensive bits … they go for around five gold to a hundred gold and up depending on the quality."

The tiefling's eyebrows rose, "Per each little piece of metal? Maybe I'm in the wrong end of the field."

"Only if you like working with horses and you can gather enough bits to make it worthwhile." Shandra announced, "The only way to get the bits is to work directly with the animals. Or find people to do it for you and give them a cut of the share."

"Maybe that's not a good thing then." Neeshka leaned back against the barn.

"How was I able to guess he would know things like that?" Casavir grumbled quietly under his breath as he patted his horse's shoulder.

Avera glanced up at her lover. He had spoken quietly but she had never heard him say things like that about anyone even that silently. She took his hand and kissed his knuckles, "You ok?"

The man's eyes shone as he leaned down to kiss the little woman's forehead, "It is nothing. Just ... this trip is taking a lot out of me. I was so worried for you that it hurt."

"I'm sorry, Cas."

"It is not your fault." He picked her up and put her on his horse, "I just don't want to loose you."

"Pah. Young love is just too cute." Khelgar snorted teasingly as he walked past the two lovebirds.

A hand pushed the dwarf as another voice rumbled, "Be nice ye rascal. Yer just mad cause we have to leave."

Khelgar grabbed the hand that had pushed him and held it firmly, "An why shouldn't I be?"

Tigerlilly snorted as Sand and Tella strode past them cuddled so close you could hardly tell that they were separate entities. She rolled her eyes as they nuzzled and kissed, "Cause we'll be back. We know all about the Sunken Flagon and to see Duncan. The old fool will be glad it's me and not me parents visitin' this time."

"Ha! And what ken make me think ye'll be back, lass?"

She grabbed his beard pulling the dwarf to her and planted her lips on his. Khelgar melted into the kiss as she forced him back to the wall, holding him there. Tigerlilly pulled back and winked at him, "That enough?"

Khelgar sputtered in shock, "I … well … maybe."

The dwarven halfling grinned and went to walk away when she heard Bishop snort.

"The elf and dwarf get themselves a girl. The world must be coming to an end."

Tigerlilly walked over to the ranger and pulled him forward by the front of his leathers. She looked him up and down with a smile then touched her nose to his, "You'd just be a tidbit fer me. Not enough fer a real meal."

Bishop snarled as she let go of him and pulled out his scimitar, "You wouldn't know a real man's touch, wench."

She chuckled and walked away from him.

"Don't turn your back on me. It's not wise."

"Yer not gonna be attackin' me in front of da others." She turned her head, "But don't ye be thinkin' I don't know ye might try when yer away from them."

Shandra laughed as she lifted Grobnar onto her horse. She returned Bishop's glare towards her as she got up there as well, "Are we about ready, oh mighty leader?"

"Pretty much." Avera called to the human woman as she noticed Bishop mounting his horse angrily and Neeshka getting onto hers. She looked over to Sand who was standing idly by seemingly stuck to the blue haired elf, "Sand? Staying or leaving?"

"Just one moment, my dear." He called back to her.

Tigerlilly walked past the two, grabbed one of Tella's arms as she did so and kept walking with the elf uncomfortably walking backwards.

"Hey!" Tella yelped, "I was just saying goodbye."

"Yeh yeh. You did that in them yonder bushes. We'ze got work we has to get to. Wave bye bye to yer friend." The dwarven halfling kept moving while still hauling the elf along, "We'll see y'all at the Flagon when we get back!"

------

Sand closed his shop door and strolled across the street to the Sunken Flagon while whistling away. His mood couldn't be better as he went to meet the others. They had gotten back from their trip to Crossroads Keep the night before without any incidents after having stayed at that inn.

The reason for his pleased attitude had, of course, been that wonderful blue haired elf he had met the day before. Sure she had rabbit ears but she also was one of the most intelligent women he'd ever met when it came to magic.

His step was light as he opened the Flagon door thinking that nothing could bring down his mood. Tella and her friend would be coming back to Neverwinter in a couple of days and that thought alone made him smile widely.

Then he saw his group sitting about with Sir Nevalle standing in front of them. Sand thought of leaving when the man turned to see him.

"Sand." Nevalle waved him in, "Come. Now that we have all of your team here, except for Elanee, I can tell you all why I have come here."

"Where is Elanee?" The elf questioned as he walked to the seat he normally took beside Avera.

Avera shrugged and took a deep breath, "Wolf brought us a note. She's apparently with Brelaina and Aldanon but will be coming back a bit later."

Sand grabbed the pot of tea and poured himself some, "Oh. Well that does not say much."

"No but we can fill her in when she gets back." The halfling nodded at Nevalle for him to go ahead with his announcement.

Nevalle stood peacefully in front of the group as he spoke, "Avera, Lord Nasher is giving you Crossroads Keep to run."

The little woman gasped then snapped in aggravation,"Why? What did I ever do to him to piss him off?"

"What?" The one of the nine could not believe what she just said. It wasn't registering well, "Why do you think you upset our lord?"

She rolled her eyes and Khelgar laughed boisterously at his friend. She gave him a dirty look then turned back to the blue clad knight, "Why would I want a sinkhole of chores and duties like that? I have enough trying to keep my own little band of …"

"Misfits?" Bishop threw in.

Her eyes turned to him but all he did was give her a fake smile, "My group … from killing each other and you want me to take on that kind of responsibility?

"You have earned it."

"I have earned working my butt off for everyone else and having nothing for myself? Oh thank you!" She snarled.

"What is it that bothers you?"

"Paperwork for one! I don't want to be flung behind some desk tossing papers around. I want to be out … out where I belong."

"Sand can do the paperwork." Nevalle tried to be helpful.

"What?" Sand almost choked on the tea he was drinking and glared at the man.

She screwed up her nose, "No! I need Sand for other things."

"What kinds of things?" The knight crossed his arms over his chest.

Avera looked stumped as she tried to figure out what to say, "Well … Sand things! I mean for what Sand does."

"Oh now I am so impressed with your capabilities in diplomacy and observation. 'Sand things' of all things! I swear I may just request a room full of monkies. They are much more understandable then this crew."

"Sorry Sand. It is just this is big and my little head isn't processing," She stopped to think of how to word what she felt.

"She can't process much more than fight, eat, sleep and have sex."

She was going to have to kill the ranger, "My mind isn't processing an awful lot of things at this time."

"Lord Nasher did promise you some land."

"Look Nevalle," Her hands rubbed at her temples, "I'm from the mere. My idea of a patch of land equals to a nice house, a barn, some animals, a good tilling field, maybe a stream or a small lake …"

"A barn to keep her menagerie of friends in." The ranger added helpfully while seemingly looking at the ceiling.

"And a place to hang a ranger to use as a shooting dummy." Her head snapped around and her nose wiggled like an angry rabbit's.

"Tsk tsk, Chickadee."

I swear he can see an annoyance level barometer that tells him exactly when to try to drive me nuts. Look she's just before "hit him with a finger of death scroll." Let's see how far we can get before she starts shuffling through her scrolls to find that one, "My idea of a plot of land is not a huge keep that can hold a mini city, troops and a whole bunch of farms. That to me is called lots of work! No life."

"You have pledged your service to Neverwinter." Sir Nevalle pointed out.

I might just pledge my service to busting Nasher's jaw and punching you in the …, "Please go on."

"We believe that the King of Shadows will want to take over the keep once he attacks. If this is so then we will require someone to get Crossroads Keep back up and running in order to protect Neverwinter. You are the best person for that job."

Avera smacked her lips after a long pause of looking through the one of the nine instead of at him, "So you are saying that I'm the only stupid squire left?"

For once the knight was loosing his temper, "You are the only person who has fought these creatures."

She turned to look at her friends, "What is everyone else in this room? Beef liver? I do not believe we are the only ones to have fought them. What you're trying to say is that it is my friends and myself who all have the most experience fighting these things."

"Exactly."

"So I get the pleasure of paperwork up to my," She thought it over for a moment, "Up to the top of Casavir's head."

"At least the lass isn't using me for a unit of measurement." Khelgar smirked.

"It's just that what Casavir has in height you have in width." Neeshka snickered.

"You watch your tongue, tiefling." The dwarf aimed a half hearted swat at her arm but she backed up in time.

Avera smiled a much too large smile for her little hobbit face. She put up a finger to indicate to Nevalle that she needed a break and walked into the hallway. The door shut and they could hear a light thumping.

The knight watched as she went out then turned to look at her group when he heard the thumping. His eyes begged Casavir for help as the rest of them either didn't seem like they cared, were too amused or seemed like they just didn't like what was going on in the first place.

Casavir sighed as he noticed what Avera was probably doing and walked past the knight into the hallway. He closed the door behind him and watched as the little woman bonked her head against the wall, "That could cause brain damage, you know."

She rolled her forehead across the wall until her cheek was on it, "Yeh probably."

He leaned down and rubbed her free cheek with a thumb, "You really don't want this do you?"

"No." She relaxed, cuddling up to his palm, "But I know that if I don't then it is likely that many people will probably be hurt due to my inaction. I hate it, Cas. How in the world am I going to run a freaking keep?"

"You have myself and all our friends."

An eyebrow rose, "That is true. But I'm certainly not putting Neeshka anywhere near central supplies. Or any supplies for that matter."

His half grin inched onto his face, "I do believe that would be wise. And they would give you people to help as well."

She leaned into his chest and sighed, "I suppose so."

He wrapped his arms around her, "Are you ready to go out and face him?"

Avera groaned resigned to the situation, "I'm as ready as I can be I suppose."

Casavir watched her face carefully then nodded, "Remember that I stand with you."

"My silent shadow." She chuckled.

"I am in platemail, my lady. That makes me not so silent."

She laughed as he opened the door for her and the two of them walked back into the common room, "Ok Nevalle. I will take over the keep and get it ready. But I will not stay at that keep at all times. I must be able to travel when I wish to. And if I'm thrown into droves of paperwork then I'll stick them up something of yours."

Nevalle breathed a sigh of relief as he ignored her threat, thinking she was joking, "That is not a problem. We already have a sergeant on the way to help you with the work and also a master builder to help get it all in order. They will fall under your captaincy."

"What?" She blinked, "Captaincy?"

"Yes. You will be a captain. There is no other way to have you run the keep. You require a proper title to take command."

"I ain't wanting no Captaincy!"

"That is a double negative, my dear." Sand breathed in the odor of his tea and smiled.

Avera swirled towards the elf, "Double shmubble! Do you want to be stuck signing papers for the rest of your ungodly elven life?"

Sand smirked, "Very sorry. Speak in whatever manner you wish."

"Thank you, Sir Mage." She was about to go on when the front door opened. Brelaina, Elanee, Aldanon and a couple of guards walked in with a green woman who's hands were shackled.

"As I was trying to tell you. They are the same but they are not the same." Aldanon was trying to explain to Brelaina.

"Squire." Brelaina held herself proudly as was normal for the woman but she had a look on her face that spoke of torment for the sage if he did not shut up, "We have something for you to help us with."

"She is now a captain." Sir Nevalle informed her.

The woman cracked a smile, "Well it is my pleasure to call you Captain Avera then."

Avera moaned at the salutation and rolled her eyes up into her head making it look like her eyes were pools of white, "Please, what is it you need help with." She was sure it was not going to be pleasant if Brelaina had come all this way to bring the problem to her instead of getting her to come to the offices.

Brelaina nodded her head, "There was a door at the keep in which had to be broken into through magical means. It was heavily magically guarded and took time to break open. When the mages did get in they found this woman here. I do not know what she is but Aldanon says that she is not a threat."

Aldanon shrugged, "I did not say she was not a threat. Just that I believed she was not a threat. But, of course, I could be wrong."

"Know that I am Zhjaeve of the Githzerai. I have come here to see if it were true that the Kalach-cha was here. And I see that the rumors were true. I had to see it with my own eyes." The green woman spoke to her from behind a veil.

The halfling's eyes narrowed when the woman had begun to speak. This is the person from that hallucinatory dream she had. She licked her lips and contained herself before speaking again, "So what do you want of me?"

"She was asking for you so we brought her here for your assistance. But now that you will be taking over Crossroads Keep this person comes under your authority."

"Say wha?" Avera gasped. No please no. If she continually talks like she did in that horrific dream then I will be forced to kill her!

"Know that this will benefit your cause, Kalach-cha. It is your …"

She does. The woman does talk like that. The halfling only half listened to the woman going on about Githzerai and Githyanki having once been the same race and that they had somehow broken off with each other due to some things called mind flayers. Then she was yipping about how Avera has the shard and how she has to reform a sword. Blah blah blah. Know this. Know that. Know the other thing. Know that I now need to ask Sand for some headache medication.

"Can I shoot her now?" Bishop whispered into the little woman's ear, finally eliciting the reaction of a chuckle.

"Tempting." She intoned only loud enough for the ranger to hear, "I see, Zhjaeve. So you are saying that you can help us in our quest?"

"Know that my help would be greatly …"

"Very tempting." She smiled winningly as the Githzerai spoke further about help and everything else and noticed Brelaina handing keys to Elanee. Then the woman took her guards while slowly making a get away towards the door. She couldn't blame the woman for wanting to escape but she had to get in the last word, "Thank you for your help. It is … appreciated."

Brelaina stopped and nodded, "I wish you well with your new post, Captain."

"She is sure fast to leave." Sand snickered as Zhjaeve went back to her orientation of life, the Githzerai and everything.

Neeshka giggled, "Well with this one and Aldanon talking to her I can see why."

"Oh my. I think that the Githzerai woman has made a mistake in what she just said. I will just have to …" Grobnar was about to move towards the green woman when Shandra grabbed his arm.

She pulled him close, "If you leave the mistake alone I will do something for you." She then whispered in his ear and the gnome's eyes lit up. For some strange reason he gave up on helping with the recitation and the group around the two sighed in relief.

"I see." Avera announced as the woman wound down from her further, longer explanation of the history of the Gith cultures, "Very well. You can come with us since you seem to know so much about this shard and the sword."

Zhjaeve seemed happy with her acceptance and went on, "Know that we shall discuss more about the blade later but I do not wish to do this with so many others around."

"That would be … fine." She looked over to Nevalle, "So what now good knight?"

Nevalle's eyes unclouded from his mind wandering wherever it had gone during the long winded recital when Avera spoke to him, "You will go to the keep right away and start on the restructuring. I am to accompany you in order to help get you acquainted with your staff."

"You mean now?" Khelgar snapped, "Well … we … but …"

"Ah I see the dwarf has a vested interest in staying here." Bishop grinned knowingly, "I wonder why that may be."

"Shut up you deranged ranger! I … Avera?" The dwarf turned pleadingly towards his friend.

The little woman patted his hand, "If you wish to stay and wait for that Madcat gal then that is fine by me, Khelgar. You can come along later."

A clanging was heard and Duncan ran to the table, "Madcat? No please don't say that blasted name? There are no Madcats coming here. Are they? Not Alarra and Kleigh. Please don't let it be! I'll even kiss Tyr's ass if he spared me!"

Bishop's grin became much larger, "Well well. Does the drunk have someone after him?"

"It's not like that Bishop. Whenever Alarra and Kleigh Madcat showed up there would be a brawl with something. They may have paid for the damages, and paid well, but it got tiring fixing things up every time they showed. The last time that couple were in my inn they had arrived with two dire bears on their tails and another two hanging about waiting for them outside. Their friend ran and hid in a bedroom while they fought it. I couldn't believe it! Sure they killed the bears but the inn was destroyed. That is why I live in Neverwinter. I will never run any establishment in the wilderness again!"

"Don't ye be getting yer panties in a knot, Duncan. Tigerlilly is their daughter. Not them."

"They bred?" Duncan looked at him incredulously, "I just hope she's not another brawling drunk like her father."

"Uhm … well … she's not a drunk." Khelgar tried to keep from saying anything about the brawling part.

"That's it! That's just what I need. A dwarf and a dwarven hobbit mixing it up in my establishment! I'm going to have to get a new Inn if you two stay here! No you have to go to the Keep with everyone else! Avera! Take your dwarf with you. I'll tell this Tigerlilly where you went. I'll even give her provisions."

Avera grinned cheerfully, "You haven't reacted this way about my encounters, Uncle Duncan."

"Lass, you've never brought your encounters into my inn. I wish you wouldn't get into those encounters in the first place but that I cannot do anything about that."

Khelgar gave Avera a pained look but sighed, "I guess another day or two ain't gonna make much of a difference."

"I guess we will have to get the horses again." Neeshka shivered.

"So we are going to the Keep?" Elanee finally spoke. It had been too much fun watching everything going on to interrupt.

"If you do not mind," Aldanon stepped forward, "I think that I may be of help here. I do know a lot about these kinds of things and there are many books in that library that I can use to find more information for you."

Avera noticed that Aldanon and Elanee had stayed in the same spot near each other through everything, "You are welcome to come with us if you like, Aldanon, but I'm not sure how long it would be until we could have a room ready for you."

"Oh shush. I can still camp out as this young lady and I did on our way back here. It isn't so bad and I'm sure it will not be unpleasant with the weather we have been having."

Nevalle nodded, "You're assistance will be appreciated by Lord Nasher, Aldanon. But we should get going within the next couple of hours. Daylight is waning. Pack what you require. I will arrange for some Graycloaks to come by and pick up the rest of your supplies tomorrow."

"I suppose so." Avera got up as each of her companions turned to get to work on packaging up their supplies.

"What about me?" Qara suddenly spoke up, "Am I coming with you or staying here?"

Avera looked at her uncle, "Uncle?"

Duncan waved at the young woman, "Take her with you. I'm sure she will be more valuable to you than me."

"Thank you for that kind job reference." The sorceress snapped.

"If you wish to come then you can." Avera turned. The fiery young woman had been helpful working on their equipment and enhancing the capabilities of the items so she figured that alone was worth her snide attitude. Mostly.

"Know that I wish to speak with you about the shards."

The little woman turned to the Gith, "Can it wait until we are on the road?"

"Know that this is important and that it is best we speak of the matter as soon as possible." Zhjaeve almost seemed like a statue that rocked back and forth when she was waiting for an answer.

"Very well. Uncle Duncan. May I use your back room?"

"Of course lass." Her uncle had returned to behind the bar wiping glasses.

As she was about to go to the back room, Casavir put a hand on her arm, "Yes Cas?"

He gave her the half grin he knew she loved, "Try not to take too long and … know that I will pack both of our belongings for the trip."

She slapped his arm playfully as he walked off to do just that.


	21. Gals of Chance

Gals of Chance  
Traveling Malcontent Chapter 21

---

Sorry for taking so long with an update but I have been fighting with writer's block. It seems this section of the game hates me and I hate it right back. So I started writing silly and came up with this. I'm not satisfied but heck ... here ya go!

---

"Hit me."

WHAP.

"Ouch!" Milky blue eyes glared at the other woman, "I didn't mean like that and you know it!"

"Ye gots to be more precise with these things, dwelf." A sprig of wheat hung from the shorter woman's mouth as she sniggered at the taller one.

"I am not a dwelf!" Blue hair swung as she snapped at her friend.

Cards were shuffled in the smallest woman's hands, "Dwelf?"

The wheat was removed from the second woman's mouth and she laughed heartily, "It's a dwarven elf. Kinda likes I'm a dwobbit."

"Dwarven hobbit. Dwarven elf. Interesting combination." Ice blue eyes sparkled from under the fringe of red hair as Avera passed out cards to each player, "Related?"

"Are you kidding! To that barbarian!" Tella tossed her blue hair back then tried to untangle some from a rabbit ear.

Tigerlilly guffawed as she hid her cards from elven eyes, "Nuh uh, little'un! We'ze crazy but not related. That would be just too …" Her emerald green eyes shone as she looked over to her elven friend, "Disgusting. Ye high nosed dwelfing!"

Tsking came from below some horns as red eyes surveyed her hand, "You sound just like siblings. You must be honorary siblings like us." A tail wrapped around Avera's shoulders as Neeshka giggled.

Shandra pushed Neeshka and snorted then had to grab at a couple of her cards as they fell, "I guess you all get like that in time when you travel together long enough."

"Now that idea is disgusting too. Traveling with dwarves is … ick. At least Tigerlilly is only half dwarf." Tella sniffed as she tapped the deck in front of her.

"Dwelf." Tigerlilly stuck out her tongue.

"Dwarves really aren't that bad. You ought to spend some time with Khelgar." Elanee smiled at the newest women to the group. Her cards were neatly arranged in her hands as she glanced at the others.

The blue haired elf snorted, "That's the dwobbit's job. Not mine. I've got me a handsome mage."

Another snort sounded but this time it was from the other direction, "I still believe he's gay. You're just a layover to make us believe different."

"Qara!" Elanee yelled at the sorceress, "Now that's just rude! I mean … well, there is nothing wrong with being gay but Sand isn't and it bothers him when you say he is. You are very insulting to him and he doesn't deserve that kind of treatment."

"You don't believe anyone deserves any treatment." Qara sniffed as she moved her cards about each other, "You aren't even looking for a man so maybe you've got the hots for some gal. All you ever do is watch Avera and hang out with Aldanon."

Avera, Neeshka and Shandra all gave each other knowing looks then they all broke down in guffaws.

"I think I've missed somethin'." Tigerlilly grinned.

Qara's mouth dropped, "You don't mean? Oh my gosh you do! That's just … just … putrid!"

"Ooh she's read enough to know a tough word." Neeshka snorted.

"Oh shut up, Goat Girl!" Qara huffed as she put her cards face down in front of her, "It isn't like the man's a good catch."

Tella shrugged, "You're talking about the sage? Well, it all depends if part of what you like in a man is intelligence instead of only grunting. You … fire sorceress … are the type to like that hot shot, Pawn. Or whatever _it's_ name is."

"Bishop." Avera provided while tapping her cards on the fur she sat on near the fireplace.

"Yeh yeh." The blue haired wizard waved a hand dismissively, almost losing the cards in her hand and having to grab them before anyone saw them, "I knew it was some chess piece name."

"That creep only has eyes for the shrimp." The sorceress snapped.

Shandra laughed more, "Avera isn't a shrimp, flame face, but you do speak true about that ranger. Bishop does have a thing for our leader."

"He'd actually try to get through the hunk of metal?" An elegant eyebrow rose as Tella thought this over.

"His name is Casavir." Avera rolled her eyes while breathing out in despair.

"Whatever. He's just a bunch of muscle in tin." Tella snorted happily.

The halfling shook her head and didn't even try to say any different. No sense in trying to make your man look better in another woman's eyes.

"Bishop's tried more than once to break those two up." Neeshka laughed, "And I'm sure he'll keep on trying."

"It isn't funny." Avera sighed again getting tired of sighing every few minutes.

"Oh no, Avera." Neeshka waved a finger at her while hiding her cards from everyone, "It's hilarious. He knows your soft spot."

"Wah?" The little woman dropped her cards as she looked over at her friend.

Neeshka leaned down putting her face close to the halfling's neck, "All he has to do is breathe on your neck. Your eyes roll back in your head when either he or Casavir does that. Faster with Casavir though."

Avera pushed Neeshka away while her nose scrunched up in distaste to her neck being breathed on by her friend like that.

"See! Anyone else gets near that sensitive little neck and you get that ick look on your face!" The tiefling laughed.

"That is true." Shandra agreed as she hid her face in her cards.

Elanee nodded in agreement, "Oh yes. It only seems to work for those two. A little bit with Sir Darmon and Sir Nevalle but nothing like your paladin and the ranger. I'm just glad you got together with Casavir! I don't think Bishop would be a very supportive mate."

"He's not a supportive anything." Shandra sneered, "There are many times I'd have liked to have whapped him with the Light of Lathander! I'm debating on whether to use the flat or sharp edge on him when I finally do."

"You have to admit that he'd probably be a good lay." Neeshka grinned then waggled her eyebrows at Avera, "Or … did you lie to Sand about not going through with anything in the cave?"

"What? The cave?" Avera's jaw dropped.

The door to conference room opened and Kana stood there looking down at all the women who sat on the floor, "We have a problem."

Avera flopped her head onto Neeshka's shoulder, "Wha ha hat nowww?"

------

"Couldn't that woman be any more specific than 'check out the swamp'?" Qara snarled as she bullied herself through some vines.

"Apparently not." Shandra snapped at the sorceress as she slashed away some more foliage, "I guess her reconnaissance wasn't too knowledgeable. 'Orcs and weird things' is not the best description ever. Are those Greycloaks even being trained?"

Avera looked to the sky for help, "They are new and we still don't have a good trainer yet. I wish I could enlist Georg. At least he could give them basic training but I don't think he has any books o' weird things."

Neeshka put her hand on Avera's shoulder, "Maybe we should take a trip and see if we can get his help for the keep. Maybe even see if that Orlen farmer guy you know can help."

"That's a good idea." Shandra looked down at their little friend, "And we will need smiths and such. Maybe even get that kobold shopkeeper."

"I like Deekin." The halfling grinned, "He's such a sweet little guy. I think you two are right. When we get back we should get the guys in on it and see who wants to go on that mission."

"Back to the now!" Tella rasped as she waved away some mosquitoes, "Why didn't that stupid woman send the men of the group?"

"Yeh they're better suited to do stuff like this. I'm getting muck in my boots!" Qara whined.

"Kana is not stupid and muck is nature." Avera shrugged.

"Well I got something slimy on my pretty ear! My pretty bunny ear is all slimed with your 'nature'!" Tella whined petulantly.

Tigerlilly looked down at the halfling and snorted, "You agreed to take 'em but ken I kill 'em? Mother taught me good ways of disposing of bodies."

Tella stopped and glared at her friend, "You say that every time! You haven't done it yet so quit your complaining, dwarf breath."

"One of these days it will be true." The dwarven hobbit grinned evilly, "Oh ye may want to watch out for the quicksand."

A screech came out of Tella as she jumped to the side of the sandy section she was starting to cross then Avera calmly walked over it with Tigerlilly, Neeshka, Elanee and Shandra following.

"Hey!" The blue haired woman yelled.

"Serves ye fer never listening to me when I teach ya about the wilderness!" Tigerlilly laughed over her shoulder.

"So why didn't that stupid soldier woman not send the men?" Qara snapped as she shook a foot.

"Don't you ever listen, fire nut?" Neeshka let a limb snap back and pretended innocence when both Tella and Qara yelped in pain. _Ah I'm better at this then Bishop!_ "They're all busy."

Shandra stopped to sniff a flower on a tree, "So it's up to us as the senior adventurers because the seasoned Greycloaks are busy training and guarding the keep."

"You two didn't have to come along if you didn't want to." Elanee pointed out while shaking her head. She was enjoying this trek into the wilderness even with the noisy magic workers but she wished those two had opted not to come along. It would have made it a lot nicer that way.

"They just didn't want to be left alone at the keep." Neeshka theatrically put a hand to her head, "It would be boring. The horrors of not being bright enough to think of something to do all alone."

"You do know that joke gets tiresome?" Qara announced, "Not that the swooning theatrics were ever funny."

Avera and Tigerlilly stopped with Elanee right behind them. Avera chirped and Elanee chirped back then the two stood still listening while Tigerlilly slowly took out her dwarven war axe.

"What is going on with you …"

Shandra slapped Qara in the back of the head to shut her up and glared at her. She hissed silently, "Danger. Shut up."

Neeshka got out her twin rapiers as Tella closed her eyes to gather her energy. Shandra had out her great sword as they heard chirping nearby.

The smallest of the group stepped forward a couple of paces. Her whip dropped into one hand and her mace followed suit. She waited for a moment then jumped up and swung her mace as an orc ran out from between a couple of trees at her. The mace connected with it's skull but it didn't go down as the hobbit rolled just out of way from the orc's axe.

Tigerlilly surged forward with a hearty yell and slammed her axe down the center of the orc's head, "Time to spill some blood! Let's give the plants some fertilizer!" She swirled with the hobbit and the two attacked another orc together.

"Orcs are just so yesterday." Qara rolled her eyes while an orc slashed down at her. She hopped sideways with a squeal and blasted it in the face with a fireball. Shandra came in beside the woman and chopped the orc in half with her greatsword, the Light of Lathander.

Neeshka and Elanee teamed up slashing at the orcs with their duo weapons. Neeshka swirled like a dancer zipping in and out of the shadows while slashing her opponents mercilessly as Elanee took them on in a more frontal manner.

Tella stood back, shimmering blue energy flashing from her eyes as she cast lightning just past the fighters to get the attackers who were coming forward. She cackled as screams erupted from the orcs that were sizzled from her attack.

"Hey Avera!" Neeshka yelled as she gut stabbed an orc, "I just remembered! You didn't get a chance to answer me back at the keep."

Avera smashed an orc kneecap and ran under his legs to attack the back of the other leg. She let herself go limp and fall to the ground as the orc behind the first one swung a sword at her head. Instead of connecting with the halfling, the blade struck into the first orc's chest felling it, "Answer you about what?"

Tigerlilly took off the second orc's head with her battle axe, "You mean about some cave." She smiled down at the smaller woman, happy there was someone around who was smaller than her.

"You're not helping." The full halfling snarled quietly only for the half halfling as the two plowed into another orc.

"Right!" Neeshka hollered back as she kicked an orc in the gut and Elanee followed up by slicing through it's throat as it fell forward.

Shandra dodged an attack then hit two orcs with a graceful arc, "The cave? Oh my you don't mean the … the mating stone cave?"

The little red head squealed as an orc just missed her arm because of loosing her attention for a moment, "I'm going to kill that wizard! What I tell him is confidential and he knows it!"

Neeshka stuck a rapier through an orc's leg and swished the other through it's neck, "Ha! Sand told me nothing!"

The green haired woman swished behind a tree to avoid two orcs then flung herself around it to attack one at a time as Avera got to the second one that was after her, "I bet it were that ranger, aye?"

Qara created a wall of fire behind the orcs they were fighting to stop the other orcs from getting to them very quickly and stuck her tongue out at Tella. She looked about and guffawed, "Two men? I haven't even the faintest idea how a halfling can be with one human let alone two!"

Tella walked slowly past the sorceress and laughed, "It is called enlargement spells, fire blaster." She cast cloudkill over another group of orcs behind the line of the fire wall and gave the other woman a look of "beat that."

"Bishop never came in there with us." Avera stepped back a pace making the orc advancing on her think he had the advantage. She grinned widely when it's expression changed as Tigerlilly's axe hit it in the back, "Even though Keza wanted him to."

"I bet Bishop wanted to!" Shandra snickered as she hit another orc through a leg.

Elanee took out a throat with both her short swords, "Oh you know he would have wanted to alright! But a mating stone? I haven't heard of those in many, many years! But I've never heard what exactly they were."

"What is a mating stone? And who is Keza?" Qara asked.

Tella leaned against a tree because they were almost out of orcs and the melee fighters were finishing them off quite nicely, "Short version. Mating stones were created many years ago by a rambunctious sect of the Sune faith so that they could have sexual meetings without all the problem of people not wanting to have sex around others. A warlock created the stones and they used it for their ministries' sermons and such."

Qara looked to the wizard woman, "And you know because...?"

"That's the religion I follow." The blue haired woman winked and licked her lips.

Elanee looked aghast, "So it forces people to have sex? That's repulsive!"

Neeshka pulled a rapier out of an orc and walked over to Elanee, "Not quite. My source says it only works if both parties are attracted to each other. If they are then they're all over each other. If there's one person who's attracted to two and both are attracted to that person …"

"Oh my." Elanee looked over to Avera, "It's a good thing both of them weren't in the cave with you. That would have been quite the fight."

"Keza said that they'd just pretty much ignore each other. Keza is Karnwyr's older brother, Qara. He's the first of the dire wolves that I met." Avera looked about and took a deep breath.

"Dire wolves?" Tigerlilly was rummaging through pockets along with Neeshka, "What's this about dire wolves?"

"She was partially raised by a dire wolf family." Elanee pointed out happily. She was about to say more when she gasped.

The other women turned to see green faces emerging from the swamp, turning towards them and advancing. Elanee backed up to the others, "What in the world?"

Neeshka stood while putting a pretty necklace into a pouch, "They look like … humanoid frogs?"

"Frog people." Tigerlilly growled under her breath, "My father told me about those things. Poisonous tongues so watch out."

The frog people came forward but stopped in a line. They seemed to be waiting for something.

Avera stepped forward from her group and made a short croaking sound.

One of the frogmen stepped up towards the halfling and surveyed her group, "You kill orcs."

The little woman nodded, "We kill orcs."

"We'll fry you too." Qara snapped.

Shandra swatted Qara upside the back of the head, "Danger. Shut up."

"You're gonna fry if you keep that up."

Shandra snorted as she pointed her sword towards Qara's gut, "You don't want to try it."

The frogman in front grinned, "Orcs not little one's friends. Orcs not Frawglen friends."

"So are there any more of our 'not friends' around?" The little woman couldn't help but wonder how large that mouth really was. It certainly looked large enough to snap her up.

"No all dead now. You finished the last we not get yet." A ribbut issued from it's throat, "We thank you for help as shadows brought them here. They take over swamp. Swamp our home."

"Well you better not …"

Swat!

Avera glanced back to see Qara rubbing the back of her head, "Your clan has lived here long?"

"Very long time. No one notice."

"Well then." She made a little bow, "As long as you live peacefully with the humanoids in the area then there will be no problems."

Another croak and a gurgling laugh, "Little one speaks tough but Frawglen agrees. Fair hunting, halfling."

With that the green humanoids turned and left.

The group stood there while the frogmen left and waited before turning away.

"Well that was a waste. You should have let me fry them!" Qara snapped as the walk back to the Keep began.

"They didn't want a fight you idiot." Shandra snapped, tired of having to deal with this woman's attitude. She was as bad as Bishop.

Tella sidled over to Avera, "Where is this mating stone?"

Avera rolled her eyes, "Near Duskwood."

"Really?" Tigerlilly licked her lips.

The tiefling looked amused, "Well, that is near Port Llast and there is that miner who might come in handy for the Keep out there. We could set up a group. Casavir could take care of the keep while you, me, Elanee, Bishop …"

"No."

"What do you mean no?" Neeshka whined.

Elanee shook her head.

"I mean I'm not spending time in that cave with Bishop."

Tella shrugged, "The cave would remove other lovers from your mind so you could concentrate on the one there. You wouldn't even remember the rust in waiting while in there."

"Would you quit insulting my paladin? You don't even know him." Avera was losing patience.

"I know paladins and the only time they're worth much is if you can actually get them in bed. Oh yes, you got him there." Tella looked down then walked towards the back of the group.

"Forget that. The cave gets rid of the thought of him and we all know you are attracted to Bishop. You could use that cave to let your inhibitions go. It would help you to get rid of that pent up attraction." The tieflin woman almost sang the last sentence.

"Neeshka! She is already in a steady relationship with Casavir. You can't ask her to fool around behind his back." Elanee was offended.

"Hey, what Casavir doesn't know won't hurt him." Neeshka stuck her tongue out, "Besides. They aren't married."

"Married or not, I pledged myself to Casavir and there is no way I will taint that." Avera snarled as she moved under a limb. What in the world had gotten into Neeshka's mind to start wanting her to bed the ranger? "Even if he never found out, I would know and that would be bad enough."

"She loves him, silly." Shandra breathed deeply thinking of love then pushed past the limb Avera had gone under, "That's all she needs."

Elanee moved the limb out of her way, "You can't tell her to cheat on him. It's not right!"

"Oh come on. It's not like no one's had dreams of something like that. Maybe we should just tie you up and throw you in there with him! I'm sure that Bishop wouldn't mind you tied up and if you are put in there by someone else no one can blame you for the stone working on you."

"Neeshka! That's close to ... close to ..." Elanee yelped but couldn't say the "r" word.

The tiefling stood just past the branch while holding it, "Aw, it was only a joke. I'd never do that to my friend."

"I know you wouldn't." Avera said to her friend and shook her head.

The branch swung back and there was two loud "ouch" sounds that made Neeshka smile.

Qara and Tella walked past the limb while glaring at Neeshka.

Tigerlilly took her axe, chopped the limb and walked past it's broken remains while grinning at the others.


	22. Constant Upheaval

Traveling Malcontent - Chapter 22

Her little feet pounded on the dirt road as she stomped down the hill snarling away.

_Sure, give the hobbit a stupid keep to deal with and leave it with a severely limited cash supply to do so._

Avera kicked a stone. She snorted happily as it smashed off a wall.

The others were waiting for her outside the gates. They were probably wondering why she was late to get on with this half baked plan. Then again they likely already knew because Casavir had left her with the man who was coordinating all the repairs to the keep. The paladin knew this man couldn't stop talking about his trade. Avera was always too polite to just cut him off and leave so the paladin decided to get the others ready and waiting to go.

What was this craftsman's name? Weedle? Tweedle? Veedle? Ah, who would care? Avera just called him "Master Craftsman" anyway.

When had she begun to not care about the names of people? It seemed that since she got the keep she started to forget names and just called people by their classification and she did not like that.

_Maybe I shouldn't care about people as a singular, not care about names and just start cutting people off and get on my way_. She kicked another stone, _It would certainly cut down the amount of time it takes to get through this Keep's red tape. But then Bishop would get a kick out of me doing that._

"What took you so long, Captain? Was your real job keeping you occupied?"

Speak of the headache on legs, "What do you want Bishop?" Her tone didn't make him flinch. It never did but this time he had a chirpy smile that made her want to ask what hen house he was able to raid successfully.

"You hurt me, Captain." His tone said otherwise. As per normal, "You would think that after all this time that you would realize that I am …"

She turned on her heel and looked up at his chin, "Why are YOU calling me 'Captain?'"

Bishop craned his head so he could look down directly into her face, "But is that not what you are now, Captain? I mean, you should be proud to have become a dog for Neverwinter. Don't you like this?"

"You know very well I do not like this. You know very well I'd rather boot Nasher's royal hiney into a wall then be here. So," She put her arms over her chest, "What do you want?"

With a chuckle he sat on his heels to get down to her level and made sure to be close to her, breathing onto her neck as he spoke, "I would like to go with the group on this mission."

"I thought you said this mission was a suicidal pain in the crotch and that you would rather have head lice along with Deekin singing 'Gnome on a stick' while grooming the bugs out of your hair?"

An eyebrow rose and he snarled in complete confusion, "I said nothing of the kind."

"Oh. I guess that was a dream then." Avera waved a hand dismissively then turned to walk away. A moment later she was stopped by his hand on her arm and he pulled her back to him.

"Common Chickadee. I'm bored out of my mind sticking around here." He sniffed her neck then licked his lips audibly, "Or maybe you could send the others on ahead and we could play in that little glade you noticed."

"Not a chance, Bishop." The tone was frozen acid but the voice was not Avera's.

"There you go speaking for her again." Bishop didn't even look up, "Who's choice would that be? Yours or hers?"

Avera rolled her eyes, "Bishop, quit teasing my paladin."

Bishop chuckled under his breath, "Who said I was teasing?"

She snorted at the ranger, "Go get your stuff before my common sense catches up to me."

"As you wish." He looked up into Casavir's eyes with a smirk, "My lady."

Casavir watched disdainfully as the ranger strode off then knelt in front of the little woman, "I do not know why you wish to bring him along."

"Maybe I figured I could set him up walking with Zhjaeve so that he can lose it after a while of her saying 'know this' and 'know that' and shoot her." _So I don't have to._

"You don't really mean that." He put a hand on her cheek, "The woman has been helpful and knows so much about the shards. This trip will give you those skills you will require in this battle against the shadows. Zhjaeve says that you need to complete the five rituals of Angharradh to be able to beat the King of Shadows."

_I don't mean it? Know this, know that. I'm slightly tired of her knowing everything and of people starting to listen to her instead of me._

"We'll see what happens." She stepped forward to give him a light kiss on the forehead, "As for now we probably will need his help. Kana showed me a report of bugbears, goblins and orcs in significant numbers within the area we are going. I prefer to minimize our risks."

He nodded gravely, "I still don't know why him. We could take Qara."

An eyebrow rose, "The woman who freaked until I let her come along on the last mission then couldn't even handle a couple of weeks on a horse to find people to help at the keep? She couldn't even keep out of trouble as I asked Orlen to come organize the farms for us. Don't you remember how she made it look like flames were coming out of Grobnar's butt and that said gnome burnt down the Mossfields' barn trying to put the flames out?"

A half grin crept onto Casavir's face then he schooled his features to not show his mirth. He had a much harder time not showing his feelings nowadays when it was just the two of them, "Yes. You are correct. The woman is dangerous but I do not believe that she is more dangerous than Bishop."

Avera inclined her head knowing full well the reason Casavir didn't want Bishop with them. She could understand why as she had kept Elanee from traveling with them after seeing her looking Casavir over like a piece of meat. But Elanee stopped looking at the paladin in that manner and now spent a lot of time with Aldanon so she was allowed to travel with the group again.

His half grin got to her as it always did. She moved in closer to him and touched the fringe of his hair, "I will tell him to stay."

"No. No." He placed his hand on hers, "You are correct. We could use his help and it would be silly to decline his request to come along."

"He makes you uncomfortable."

He chose his words carefully, "He does bother me. That is true. It is because I am concerned for your welfare and he … he is a dangerous man. Whenever he gets near you I fear for your safety."

"And you fear he will try to take me from you." Her hands wrapped themselves behind his head as she kissed him, "That he cannot do no matter what he tries."

His smile was almost like a shy child's as she rubbed noses with him.

"Captain?" The voice that rang out was a new one.

Avera looked over her shoulder to a sergeant standing beside them, "What is it?"

"Captain, ma'am. I must inform you that your actions just now were not proper for one of your rank. You must show the troops by your actions that you uphold the charter." The man was not young and he stood like he had been in the forces for quite a while.

A growl left the little woman as the man spoke. She kissed Casavir once more, in direct confrontation towards the man's words and turned. Casavir stood warily knowing the man had irked his love's temper and watched as the little woman gave the man her full attention, "And what does this charter, which I have betrayed, say?"

The sergeant glared down at Avera, "It says that one shall not fraternize with those of lesser rank in such a manner, Captain."

"Really?" She stepped forward, making the man unconsciously take a step back, "Casavir is my friend, my paladin, my love and my EQUAL. I will NOT change the way I react towards him or anyone else while I am here or anywhere no matter what rank is given to me."

Casavir put a hand on her shoulder to calm her, "You do not need to be concerned about the charter and the affect to the men. I am not enlisted; therefore, our actions are not in violation of the charter. I am here for Avera."

Avera put her hand up to touch Casavir's while waiting to see what this man would say about that.

"If that is so then I am sorry to have disturbed you, Captain. However, such open displays can be misconstrued and affect the men." The man nodded to the little woman and walked away.

"I did not wish to speak while he was here." The paladin bit his lip while thinking over how to break the news to his love, "I did not wish to undermine you in front of him but I believe he was correct."

She swirled and took a couple of steps back, "What?"

"Avera … I love you. You know this. But we have become lax with our public behavior and now that you are the captain of this keep our actions affect the men who work under you. I know you do not like this. You do not even like being called 'Captain' but we do have to think of morale in the troops."

Her right hand flew to her forehead to rub out the new tension, "So that means we cannot show each other how much we care?"

In moments he was back on his knees in front of her. His hands held her shoulders as he looked into her eyes, "No. That is not what I meant. Please understand, Avera. We can show each other how much we care privately; however, our intimacy should not be shown in public."

"That was the first time I have ever openly kissed you in an area where people other than our group could see it." She turned her head and growled, "You're right. Let's go."

A hand made it's way to her cheek, "You are upset."

She leaned into the warmth of his hand, "I will be fine, Cas." _Restriction upon restriction. Enforced responsibility upon enforced responsibility. I hope that Lord Nasher doesn't want a sane person taking care of this keep._

"You are not fine. There is much which bothers you. Should we not forestall this quest for a day?" Casavir could easily see that she was becoming depressed and that could affect her actions. He had been worried about her mental health for a long while as she seemed to be withdrawing. She and Grobnar no longer made up songs on their journeys, Khelgar seldom received a visit from her to see what he was cooking and she generally seemed down.

"If we put it off today then we will put it off again tomorrow." She shrugged then turned her head so she could kiss the hand that had been on her cheek.

"Then promise me that you will rest after this mission. We can disappear to a cottage for a few days." His half grin came back and he cocked his eyebrow.

Avera laughed, "I promise. Let's get going."

"What about Bishop?" He stood as she turned and kept pace with her.

"He's a ranger. If he can't catch up and find us then he's not worth his salt."

Casavir snickered.

------

They stood at a "Y" in the road and waited as Avera scraped some mud off a boot.

"So which way oh mighty leader?" Bishop snapped in a bored tone. So far this trip had been almost as boring as staying at the keep.

"Why don't you just go back, Bishop?" Shandra snarled, "It's not like you actually want to be here."

The ranger sneered at the farm girl, "I will go where I wish, farm girl."

"You have been …"

"Cut it out you two." Avera spoke quietly but with a tone that suggested she was not in the mood. She took a deep breath while cleaning the muck off her other boot.

Shandra and Bishop looked down at her confused. They were not used to the little woman being so short with people like that. Shandra turned to give a questioning look at Casavir as Bishop turned his head to watch the little woman more intently.

Avera glanced up at the others then turned to walk down the left road.

"Know that the other direction may be a wiser choice." Zhjaeve suddenly spoke up.

Avera stopped and waited for her temper to calm. The woman had been countermanding her decisions more and more as they got closer to the Ruins of Arvahn, "Is there a reason it is better?"

"Know that this direction looks more open and may hold less danger. The road to the left runs over more hilly ground."

She glanced towards both directions then back at Zhjaeve, "We might as well take this area first to get rid of possible hidden problems."

"Know that I do not agree with this decision."

"We are going this direction." Avera's temper was boiling anew at the woman's audacity to fight every little move she made.

"Know that …"

"Do you have a map in your head that tells you where we should go?" She snapped without turning.

Zhjaeve was quiet for a moment, "Know this one does not have such a thing."

The halfling nodded then continued on the path she had chosen.

_How dare that woman keep countermanding whatever I say. When I believe it is a good spot to camp then it is a good spot to camp. When I believe it is time to rest because Grobnar looks weary then we rest. When I want to turn left instead of going straight ahead then gods be damned we will turn left! And when I say the reason to why I'm doing something then DON'T fight with me about it! Especially if you don't have a gods be damned reason to do so!_

Casavir got between Avera and Zhjaeve to kept them at a distance from each other. The little woman took a quick look back when she heard him approach and he realized from the lift of her one nostril and that side of her lip that she was already incensed. Avera's temper was at it's limit and any more from Zhjaeve could break her resolve.

"Know that I do not understand why she will not listen to me."

Bishop rolled his eyes and gave a short bark of laughter. He knew exactly why Avera was not listening to the Gith woman. Asking questions or making suggestions was one thing. To constantly tell a person how to do their job when you don't know it yourself was another thing. If it had been him that she had been doing it to the Gith woman would have been dead long ago. He shook his head then stopped just short of the still form of the halfling.

There was a chirping and Avera cocked her head to the side, chirping back.

"Know that I think …"

"Know that you should shut your face." Bishop had moved fast and silently to snarl into the green woman's ear. This creature was going to get them killed if she didn't shut her trap.

Casavir looked back at the two for a moment but did not say anything. For once he could agree with Bishop's snarling if not the way he did it. The paladin put a hand on Avera's shoulder while looking down at her. She was quiet, listening to the birdsong but he could see her mace now in her hand then the whip dropped into her other hand. He stepped back and nodded at Bishop who already had his bow at the ready.

Avera turned slowly, "Zhjaeve. The rituals are done through statues of some type of angel aren't they?"

"Know that this is correct. The statues are that of …"

The little woman slashed her hand downwards to cut off whatever the Gith woman was saying, "Well we have a slight problem as this one is surrounded." She glanced over to Khelgar and grinned, "Ready for some butt whoopin'?"

"Aye, lass. You know that I always am!" Khelgar said to his friend.

"I am here with you as always." Casavir squeezed her shoulder then let go.

In moments the group was into a fight which was already ongoing with huge bugbears, orcs and goblins. There were fighters, berserkers and mages to watch out for. Casavir and Avera went in as a team, slamming their weapons into their opponents with crunching sounds.

Khelgar and Neeshka flung into action keeping each other company and relatively safe. Shandra followed but had no one to back her up so she mostly took out the stragglers while Grobnar caused confusion and used his bow. Bishop followed up with a mighty barrage of arrows. Sand used his spells with great zeal and Zhjaeve stood back near him while attacking with some destructive spells on the largest of the opponents.

"Get the mages first!" Bishop yelled at the Gith woman, "The little buggers are the big danger here!"

Zhjaeve turned her head, "Know that I have fought before and know of which I am doing." A ray of lightning zipped past her head.

Bishop shot the mage who'd almost done in the cleric more to prove a point than anything else. It was a good shot between the eyes but he snarled at the green woman in disgust, "Yeh. I can see that."

"Just hit these mages and be done with it!" Shandra yelled back at the others as she took another chop into a huge bugbear but the bugbear had also hit her in the leg. Casavir and Avera came to her aid doubling up on the large opponent and pushing him back to his death.

Neeshka took down another goblin as Khelgar slammed his axe into an orc, "Is it supposed to be like this all over the area, Avera?"

The little woman ducked a chop and Casavir followed up by hitting the new bugbear in the gut with his hammer, "Yup! We've got quite a haul on this one."

"Good!" Khelgar yelled happily as he chopped his axe into the orc again felling it, "I've been itchin' fer a good scrap!"

"Seems you got it." Shandra hissed in pain then waived Avera on, "It'll be ok. Just get these ones down. I'll get myself out of the way."

Avera nodded and stopped an attack from a goblin then slung her whip around it's leg, slamming it to the ground then slamming her mace into it's head, "I'll cover you."

"As I shall you." Casavir added without having to. He hit another orc in the head then turned to watch Avera's side as she watched his. Both kept an eye out for any attacks headed towards the half crawling, half limping Shandra.

Shandra shook her head as Grobnar ran forward, "Keep shooting! This isn't the time to stop." She moved behind Grobnar, Zhjaeve, Sand and Bishop and took out a healing kit so she could stop the flow of blood and wait for the battle to be over so she could be healed. There was no way she was moving with that leg now that the adrenalin rush was over and she was going into shock.

Once they completed the battle, the group was tired with heavy wounds but nothing too bad. The worst of the damage had been done to Shandra's leg which was healed swiftly by Zhjaeve once the last orc fell.

Avera and Casavir tended to everyone else then to each other. Neeshka started looting bodies as most everyone else rested or looked over the battle scene.

In the middle of the corpses stood a stone monument of an angel. It was old, weather worn and dirty. There was nothing to this statue to make it seem like any more than an old memory to days long ago.

The halfling slowly let go of the paladin's hand and walked towards the statue. She carefully went forward and looked up, "So what now?"

"Know that you must touch the monument."

Slowly her little hand stretched out to come into contact with the angel's feet. As soon as her fingers touched, Avera was lifted from the ground in a whirlwind. She screamed as energies poured through her. It startled her and the feel of the energies moving in her system was so alien making her react.

As Casavir and Khelgar ran forward, the column of air let the little woman down onto her knees. It lifted leaving her panting heavily and looking at the ground.

Casavir's hands were on her in moments as he checked her over for any damage. But there was no physical damage. He was worried that it had hurt her mind as the only thing the little woman would do was look down.

Then she stood.

"Know that the first of the rituals has been completed."

"Are you alright?" Casavir looked at her closely.

She leaned against the paladin's leg and let out a breath of air, "Yeh. It didn't hurt but it wasn't comfortable. The best I can explain it would be like a pastry being filled with cream."

Chuckling erupted from some of the others and Casavir looked to the sky, "Please Tyr, grant me strength around these perverts."

"You have to expect it when she says things like that!" Neeshka admonished.

Avera rolled her eyes, "Anyway, I can feel the power that it gave me still swirling inside of me. It gave me … a skill. I'll have to try it out when I'm less shaky."

"Fergive me fer interrupting but there's some more of them nasties coming at us from behind that fence." Khelgar swung his axe with glee written all over his face.

"So enemies have arrived." Casavir stretched as he strode towards the group with unhidden intent.

There were only five opponents so it was quick work going through them. The group checked the small camp over and entered a huge building.

They walked through a couple of corridors finding a sarcophagus which had held some mighty warrior from earlier days. There was nothing else of interest so they kept going until they found a room.

Khelgar opened the door and ducked an electrical attack then charged into the room with the others close behind. He started chopping at an especially large bugbear when he noticed Karnwyr zip past him tackling another bugbear.

The last two in were Casavir and Avera. The room was large allowing everyone to spread out after their opponents but these two stayed together as usual.

There were screams of pain from both sides as the fight continued. Neeshka had fallen but Karnwyr was protecting her and Shandra was fighting through a couple of bugbears with Grobnar helping to get to the thief. Bishop had to take out his sword to fight, Khelgar was whaling on his opponents without mercy and Zhjaeve and Sand stood back throwing magical attacks of their own after the enemy.

Avera was attacking a goblin mage when Casavir turned then grabbed her by the throat. He lifted her from the ground making her choke and gasp for air. The little woman noticed with horror that he was bringing back his hammer readying it for a swing at her head.

She could see a goblin mage out of the side of her eyes, grinning madly.

_He's been charmed. _

Casavir's eyes were shifting wildly as he tried to fight off the geas but she knew he wouldn't be able to stop. Avera couldn't stop him either. With his hand around her throat like that she couldn't even sing a counter song to remove the enchantment. There was no way to get away so she did the only thing she could. She gave him a nod of acceptance while closing her eyes and whispering that she loved him.


	23. Ouchies

Traveling Malcontent

Chapter 23 – Ouchies

Pain. Oh my the pain.

Skidding. More pain. Stopped moving. Can't see straight. Can hardly see through the blood. Is that my blood flowing past my eye? Oh the room is spinning.

"Grobnar's down! He can't do a counter song!"

"Vera! Vera!" Sniff sniff sniff. Growwwwwwwllllllll.

Karnwyr? Is that Karnwyr? What are those feet doing there?

Hey the blood's stopped flowing.

Cas? Why is Cas screaming? Bishop? What's going on? Is Cas in pain?

Who's hand is touching my forehead? Cas? Are those your eyes? Cas? Cassss ……….

------

Khelgar swirled, horror written all over his face as Casavir's hammer came down across the side of Avera's head. Somehow the paladin had been able to misdirect the hammer and lessen the force of the attack so it didn't make a full, crushing blow on the little woman but Avera still flew through the air from the impact. Her little body skidded across the floor like a skipping stone whipping across the top of the water.

"Bonded! Bonded!" Karnwyr yelled into Bishop's mind as he could not get past the bugbear they were fighting, "Vera's down! Sister's gonna die!"

The dwarf's axe sliced through his opponent then he ran towards Casavir. He dropped his axe and grabbed the larger man's weapon arm trying to pull him back, "He's charmed! I can't hold him off for long!"

"Get Grobnar to sing a counter song!" Bishop yelled as he continued to fight with the last bug bear. He spoke into Karnwyr's head, "I'm fine. Go."

"Grobnar's down! He can't do a counter song!" Shandra called back almost in tears worrying over her love and friend, "I'm giving him a healing potion but he's not going to be able to sing."

Zhjaeve yelled, "Know that I am in close combat and cannot help anyone at the moment!"

Karnwyr finally was able to tear under the bugbear's legs and skidded on the cobblestones to stop in front of Avera while growling at Casavir. He ran forward and slammed into the man pushing him back as Khelgar held the mallet hand. The dire wolf backed up and slammed his whole body into the man again and again, forcing him back further until they were at the wall. Once there Karnwyr grabbed one arm in his jaws and Khelgar smashed the other arm into the wall until the hammer fell.

Bishop killed his last opponent then ran to Avera's side. He hastily healed the halfling enough that she was no longer bleeding out but he could not do the healing required to reset the bones in that little head. At least she was still breathing. But at what cost to her? Would she be brain dead?

"Bishop! Trouble!" Khelgar yelled as Casavir was dragging him and the wolf towards Avera and the ranger. He pulled the paladin back a foot then yelled over the din, "Someone kill that mage!"

Sand swirled from the magical battle he'd just won against one of the mages. He cast a fireball at the goblin mage but the creature ran out of the door and down the hall, "He's gone!"

Neeshka ran after the goblin for a short distance but decided to return to the others in case there were more of their opponents where the goblin had run. She ran back fearfully knowing that now the charm on Casavir would have to run out or they would have to make him unconscious somehow.

"We can't stop the enchantment." Khelgar choked on his words while trying to figure out what to do, "We have to stop him! He's getting too close!"

Bishop snorted as he pulled out his flaming sword.

Shandra screamed but could not leave Grobnar to try to stop the ranger. The gnome was breathing too shallowly and could not be left alone, "What are you doing? Bishop!"

The ranger ignored the farmer. This was too easy with the paladin already being held back and fighting with himself to stay that way. Bishop already knew all the weak spots in the armor due to checking it out for in case he'd ever need that information and no one could blame him for using that knowledge today.

With an evil gleam in his eyes and before anyone could stop him he aimed, slashed under Casavir's armor and into his gut then twisted. He pulled the sword back out as the others stared.

Casavir screamed from the pain as the sword entered him but even though it hurt badly he embraced the results as he would not be able to attack his love any further. The extreme pain removed the spell as he fell then dragged himself to Avera's side and put a hand on her forehead before oblivion hit.

------

"You didn't have to shred his guts that badly!" Neeshka snapped.

"Know that it was difficult but I was able to heal him and he should be waking soon."

Bishop snorted, "It was the only way to stop him. Anything less than that and he'd have still been attacking."

"You just wanted to have a chance at killing him." Shandra glared at the ranger as she played with the fringe of Grobnar's hair. The gnome was cuddled up on her lap smiling madly.

"That would have gained the same result." The ranger shrugged then snorted disdainfully towards the bulk of a man lying on a bedroll, "But he survived."

"He did what he had to." Casavir's voice echoed coldly through the room, "Even if he did enjoy it."

Khelgar stepped over to the paladin, "How are ye lad?"

The man didn't even look up at the dwarf as he noticed a small form on another bedroll beside him. Her head was cradled on cushions, eyes closed but she was breathing, "I will be fine. How is …" His voice cracked and he could not continue.

"Know that she is alive and will stay so; however, this one could not heal the bones back into place yet as the pain may have caused irreversible effects."

"Shandra? Does that mean …?" Grobnar looked up at the woman's face with innocent fear.

Shandra kissed the top of his head, "It means the pain could have killed her or caused brain damage."

"We don't even know if she hasn't gotten brain damage from this." Bishop looked to the ceiling while growling, "For all we know she's now a little vegetable."

Grobnar's eyes went wide and he grabbed Shandra, hugging her tightly while whimpering, "Avera? No. She's my friend. She can't be like that."

"Bishop!" Shandra snapped. It was bad enough that everyone was worried without him bringing up possible complications.

Bishop smiled widely because he had been able to upset the gnome and farm girl but inside he was wondering if he had done the right thing. He didn't want the halfling to be like a vegetable. He felt she would have been better off dead if she were.

Neeshka sat in a corner with a hand over her forehead. She looked over to Karnwyr who had his head beside Avera. The tiefling felt everything would be alright. It had to be, "So what now?"

"We wait, lass. And we have supper." Khelgar poked a log then started dishing out some food from the pot.

"That's a rather short sighted explanation, Stumpy." Neeshka chided but came over for a bowl, "And why is it always stew. Stew stew stew."

Khelgar shrugged, "Plan your actions step by step, Goat Girl. Right now we ain't got no more steps than this to go by. And stew goes a long way even with this hog wild group." He went to hand a bowl to Casavir but the man shook his head, "Ye either eat lad or we'll tie ye down and make you drink rat broth."

With a sigh the larger man took a bowl.

"Food?" A tiny voice drifted up from the halfling.

"There's my lass!" Khelgar yelped happily while wiping tears from his face and pretending he hadn't worried that much. He got a bowl and pushed it into Casavir's hand for the little woman, "Yer a tough little sprite, ye know that!"

The halfling's eyes opened a bit then she closed them again with a deep sigh.

Casavir moved closer to Avera and touched her forehead. He winced at the feel of the bone being out of place but moved his hand across it anyway to check her temperature. It worried him that they still had to heal that properly because he had no clue what effect it would have on her system, "Here my lady. Have something to eat."

Avera looked up at him with large, wide eyes but she did as told and ate. She looked about, seemingly confused but had no trouble cuddling up to the large man and allowing him to feed her. She did not speak even though it had become disturbingly quiet while everyone ate and watched her. Soon she was dozing against Casavir's arm as he ate his own food.

"Is that normal?" Grobnar took a long gaze at the little woman then shifted his attention to each person in the room. His confusion was easy to see.

"Know that she has received a head wound which could have caused unforeseen damage."

"Well at least the lass ate and seems to know Casavir." Khelgar snorted and got some more stew trying to think of only the best.

Neeshka tapped her spoon in her bowl as she thought, "Will you be able to heal her while here or do we have to wait until we are back at the keep?"

Everyone looked to Casavir, "I believe it would be better to try to get the skull back in place soon."

"He is correct." Zhjaeve nodded, "The longer we wait to get the bones back in order the harder it will be to do so."

"And that would put more strain on her brain." Neeshka turned her head and bit her lip, "So when will you be doing it?"

Casavir turned his head to see the tiefling, "I think we will wait until tomorrow. Hopefully that will give everything time enough to settle in there."

------

"Bishop's turn?" Casavir snarled as he turned on the dwarf. He was not in a good mood after the healing had been done on Avera. He had left the healing to Zhjaeve as she was the cleric and felt he could not handle watching the halfling go through that pain. Even so, they had been able to hear the agonized screams from outside the room as the bones reworked themselves in Avera's cranium.

They spent another day resting but as they traveled the next day they found that the halfling was hardly speaking and just went along with everyone. The first battle they had come across had gone well even though the little woman only stood there watching with confusion plain on her face. She mostly stayed with Casavir but each person took a turn watching over her as the others checked down new hallways or battled.

Khelgar stood his ground against the human, "You were the one who figured that everyone should take a turn watching over her. It is now down to Bishop."

"I will watch her." The paladin glared at the ranger.

"Fine by me." Bishop snapped back. He didn't want to look into those vacant eyes.

"It is getting tougher in each new area we find. We need your strength, Casavir." Shandra peeked around the corner into the next hallway. She really just didn't want to bring Bishop with them and knew the man couldn't hurt Avera. Not with Karnwyr watching her so closely.

Neeshka walked over to the men and stood with hands on her hips, "Give it up you guys. Karnwyr wouldn't allow him to do anything. See how he protects her? Even though he is Bishop's companion he won't let him hurt Avera."

The dire wolf looked up with a gleam in his eyes as he moved the little woman closer with a paw.

Casavir watched the dire wolf closely then sighed, "I suppose you are correct and in such cramped quarters it is hard for shooting arrows." He leaned down to touch Avera's cheek and smiled at her as she smiled back. Then he got up and led the rest of the team into the new corridor.

Bishop stood with his back against the wall and one leg propped in front of the other. He glared at the little woman and grumped, "Great we are stuck with a walking vegetable." Bishop snapped. He didn't want a quiet, little woman who wasn't even able to fight and had to be watched by someone when there was a battle. This was not their Avera and it was frustrating him greatly that he was now on hobbit duty.

Avera stood beside him so he leaned over and breathed on her neck. A slight grin crossed his lips as she shivered, "So have you got any brain matter left working in there?"

A small knife appeared by his neck and the halfling turned her head, "Quit ripping on me, Dagger Tongue." Then the knife was gone and she leaned back against the wall along with him.

"So you've been playing games with us?" His voice turned to a deathly tone. _How dare she play games like that on me!_

"No." She snorted as she looked to the ground. There was anger in her eyes as they moved taking in their surroundings, "My memory keeps coming and going so I can't do much of anything. It's just come back and seems stable. If I move too fast then my mind shuts down making me unable to do much more than watch what is going on."

Bishop could hear the frustration in the little woman's voice. This was a person who fought every day and here she was helpless to when her system decided to stop. Not being in control of his own actions would infuriate him. He was about to turn when he felt a tingling in the back of his head.

Avera heard a sound just as Bishop's eyes clouded over but she had been ready for it. The halfling had realized they were not alone so as a small figure moved out from behind a rock and took control of Bishop, she spoke her own spell of charm onto the goblin mage. She moved to the center of the hall and grinned at him, "You are not going to get my friend to do anything."

The mage's eyes flicked to the side but it was too late. The halfling's whip had already sprung out and captured an attacking goblin warrior in mid stride. It became wrapped around it's throat forcing it to the ground.

"But …" The mage tried to speak.

A vicious grin spread over her lips as she pulled on the whip making it tighten a bit then walked slowly towards the mage, "Flinging a whip doesn't take much motion. But I remember you. You are the one who charmed my love making this slowness on my part a requirement. At least for now."

"Yes." He answered her as her enchantment had control over him.

"So you have come to finish the job and maybe get a bonus from your leaders." She handed the whip to the mage, "Be a nice goblin and pull on that to keep it tight. I'm sure your friend would enjoy knowing it is his friend pulling the noose."

"Please no."

She walked towards the wall but stopped and smiled back at the goblin. Her body turned agonizingly slow and she put her back against the stone, "Oh? I thought you enjoyed seeing the horror on mine and the paladin's faces. That is why you stuck around with that huge smile on your face. Don't you like that or do you only like it for your prey?"

"Only prey." His eyes closed and a sob escaped him.

"Normally I kill my prey fast but you don't have to fear much longer. Have the ranger shoot your friend." She watched the mage as the sounds of arrows flying true into the warrior resounded in the hall. A wail escaped the goblin but she only glared at him contemptuously, "Now. Let my friend out of your charm."

Avera watched the arrows slam into the goblin mage then hissed while putting a hand to her forehead. Bishop's hands slammed against the wall behind her making her lift her eyes to his.

"You could have made him release the spell on me at anytime!" Bishop snapped in her face with rage clearly visible.

With a smirk she grabbed the front of his armor and pulled him in for a passionate kiss on the lips. The kiss surprised him but he did not fight it. All too soon she stopped, "You enjoyed seeing the terror on that mage's face when it was his word that killed his friend so don't screw around."

The little woman snarled at him and pushed him back. Then she fell to the ground on her knees with her hands over her head. These actions confused the ranger making him shake his head then watch the halfling carefully.

"Vera's head mixed up." Karnwyr put his muzzle over Bishop's shoulder.

"I can see that." The ranger watched Avera's eyes as she fought with her head then flung his sword up in time to stop the downward slash of a thick sword. He pushed back making the hulking bugbear back peddle a foot away but not far enough.

Karnwyr went into action grabbing one of the bugbear's legs as Bishop jumped over Avera to get to their opponent. The hobbit was in no shape to fight anymore. He slashed at the larger being while noticing two more bugbears arriving behind the first one, "Dammit."

A crackling sound makes the last two bugbears stop in their tracks but the first one keeps fighting. Within moments there is the sound of growls and a high pitched squeal but Bishop has no time to look as his opponent is large and keeping both him and Karnwyr on their toes.

Finally the bugbear falls to the view of a woman with a longsword ripping through the second bugbear while a large black panther pulls down it's arm. The third bugbear is on the ground dead.

Bishop cleans his sword on the bugbear's shirt and sheaths it while watching the woman fight. He snorts in amusement as she finishes off the last threat then turns to glare at him. A small goblin peeks out from her side.

"Where are we?" She snaps at him, "Is the halfling ok?"

Karnwyr walks over to Avera and licks her forehead, "Vera lost, Bish."

"You don't ask questions. That's my job." He lifts his chin and sneers, "Who are you?"

"Don't try ordering me around." The woman's green eyes flash angrily as she flings her long, black hair back.

The sound of platemail could be heard and Bishop rolls his eyes at the noise. He growls under his breath from the voice behind him.

"What has happened here, Bishop?" Casavir moves quickly to Avera's side then glances down at the dead goblin with her whip wrapped around it's throat, "Is she ok?"

"She's fine." Bishop growls, "We just had a mishap. Nothing we couldn't handle."

The stranger laughs, "If it weren't for Snak, Valiant and myself you'd be dead."

"Well lass, if that be the truth than we thank you." Khelgar leaned against his axe, "But who are ye?"

"The name is Forest Shadow. My brother," The goblin's eyes are wide in wonder as it peeks out from behind her, "Teleported us from danger into this danger."

"I tried Forest." His voice is strained, "I didn't know."

She put a hand on the goblin's shoulder and lifted her chin defiantly towards the group, "I know. It's ok Snak."

"That goblin is your brother?" Neeshka walks up to Casavir and raises an eyebrow, "That's weird."

Forest Shadow shrugged, "He is adopted but he's still my brother! Anyone wanting to hurt him has to go through myself and Valiant."

The black cat lifts it's head and shows off his canines.

"You do not have to worry about that." Casavir announces as he lifts Avera into his arms, "If the three of you have helped then that is enough for me. The rest of our group is cleaning out a room for us to spend the night. You can join us if you wish. We can speak when we get settled."

Neeshka looks the woman up and down checking out the possibilities of coinage. She leans over and grabs Avera's whip, "What is this doing there?"

Bishop shrugged then walked towards where the others had come from. He wasn't about to tell them anything. Not until he figured out for himself what was going on and if it would happen again. The ranger snickered. Let them find out about the halfling's new temperament on their own.


	24. Just Keep Going

Traveling Malcontent

Chapter 24 – Just Keep Going

This was another rough chapter to write. It just would not come easily. At least I have the next chapter on the go as well.

------

"So we just wait?" Forest Shadow leaned against a tree and petted the head of her companion, the black panther named Valiant.

Grobnar nodded his head happily as he and Snak played some kind of hand swatting game, "When Casavir tells us to wait we wait. He's really a good leader when Avera isn't leading. He used to head a group in Old Owl Well. Did you know that he was at Old Owl Well? Well he …"

"Yes. He has commented about killing orcs at Old Owl Well." Forest Shadow cut the gnome off quickly having already realized his penchant for talking about nothing for hours.

"We also get to set up camp." Neeshka kicked her bedroll then went back to her chore of getting the bedding ready, "Not like there is any more good loot to find in this area. Might as well camp."

Shandra laughed while stoking the fire and checking the pot of stew. She quipped at the horned woman jokingly, "Quit sniping, Nees. It's not like you don't have at least two bags of holding full of valuables."

Neeshka walked over to Avera who was watching but had a dull expression on her face like she had no clue what was going on. The tiefling put a hand on the halfling's shoulder then knelt putting her forehead to the little woman's, "Only one and a half but I think Avera got another half at least. Right Avera?"

"Ha! Gotcha!" Snak's raspy goblin voice called as he won the game he was playing with Grobnar.

"Again!" Called the gnome and the two started hitting each other's hands again.

"Come on, Avera." Neeshka sat beside the halfling and whispered, "Snap out of this. You're the first person to ever believe in me. You're my family. You can't stay like this. You just can't."

Forest Shadow turned her head not wanting to watch the tiefling trying to get a reaction from the little woman. The female ranger could hear the strain in the taller woman's voice and thought of how she'd react if Snak were in the same position as the halfling.

"We're _all _family, Nees." Shandra turned and rolled her head on her shoulders to get rid of some kinks, "She'll come out of it. You'll see."

Neeshka jumped up, "How? How is she going to come out of this? She's hardly spoken and only does what is told! She can't even hold her spoon to eat half the time!" Tears started to well out of the tiefling's eyes even though she was trying hard to hold them back, "And that stupid goblin shaman saying our leader would lose her left foot? How much more does she have to go through!"

"My left foot?" Avera mused out loud, "What is wrong with my right foot that they don't want that one? Well I hope someone gets a good meal out of it."

Neeshka almost choked on a stressed chuckle as Grobnar bounced towards the halfling wanting to hug her but Shandra caught the gnome before his enthusiasm could accidentally put the little woman back into a state of shock, "Avera?"

Avera looked up at the tiefling with a slow, humorous smile then her eyes went blank again.

An almost wail of a squeak came from the tiefling, "No."

"That's a good sign, Neeshka!" Shandra clapped a hand on the other woman's shoulder.

Sand walked into the encampment and dropped down onto his bedroll, "I'd have to agree with the farm girl. The more she reacts to things the better."

"You're a wizard, not a cleric. What do you know of things like this?" Neeshka snapped at him, "And where did you go while we were setting up camp?"

"Little boy's room." The elf waived the question away with a roll of his eyes, "And I'm just a few hundred years older than you, dear girl. Do you not think I have seen things like this before?"

Neeshka put a hand on her hip as her tail swung back and forth with aggrivation, "Well then. Please enlighten us with your superior knowledge."

"Know that any reaction from the Kalach-cha is a good sign. It shows that the pathways are healing." Zhjaeve put some wood to the side of the campsite.

Avera's eyes rolled and a slight sneer sat on her lips. No one noticed this except for Bishop who had quietly arrived out of the woods from the side. He leaned against a tree silently watching the little woman's face and listening to the others.

"Well why in the world is it not fixed?" Neeshka yelled in frustration at the cleric, "You healed her!"

Zhjaeve turned her head to look at the halfling then shrugged, "Know that injuries of the brain are not like any other injury. Just as we cannot grow lost limbs by healing, we cannot make the brain regain it's mental function. I was able to heal the flesh but not the information. It is like chopping up parchment then gluing the pieces back together. You either lose the information contained within or have to rewrite it over what there already was."

Neeshka's head turned from cleric to halfling and back, "So what do we do?"

"We wait and see what happens." The githzerai woman gazed out at nothing.

"Is there nothing we can do besides wait?" Shandra had her head cocked to the side thinking it all over as the tiefling sat down beside Avera.

"I think there is a way we can speed the mental healing along." Sand announced while looking at his nails and drawling his words meaningfully.

"What? What can we do?" Neeshka's eyes lit up thrilled at the comment, "I'd do anything to have her back to normal!"

The elf scratched his neck and raised an eyebrow, "Now now dear girl. Let's not be selling our soul just yet. I'm thinking that someone with psi powers, of the mental persuasion, may be able to pull her further out of this situation that she is in."

"Do you think so?" Shandra took the stew off the fire so it would not burn.

"Yes." Sand smiled wryly, "I am sure. It may not bring everything back but …"

"If it can help then it will be done." A male voice boomed from the darkness as the paladin stepped out from the woods. Casavir's face was drawn but for once since Avera had fallen to his own hammer, there seemed to be a glimmer of hope in his eyes, "If you know of anyone who can do this, Sand then you must tell us. We will not allow her to flail about blindly trying to find her path."

The wizard nodded his head, "I'm sure Tella would have no problem with that."

"Miss Bunny Ears?" Grobnar turned and stopped his slapping of hands.

"Gotcha!" Snak jumped up and down happily.

"Ohhh! Dang!" The gnome turned back to his game.

"Yes, the woman with the rabbit ears." Sand drank some water from his water skin then put it away, "She works with the mind. I am sure that even if she can't do it she will know someone who can. Or maybe Aldanon would know another as well." The elf shuddered at the thought of talking to the old sage. The man could drive one to want to chew their arm off to get away, "But that might take weeks to get the information from him."

Casavir nodded as he walked over to Avera and put a hand under her chin. He looked into her eyes and smiled as whenever he did this she seemed to recognize him and would grin happily. His voice became gentle and low so as not to affect the halfling, "Then we will ask Tella if she can do this. In the meantime, we require water." He rubbed her chin with his thumb then kissed her lightly, "I will be back shortly."

As the paladin left, Shandra started spooning out some stew. She lifted a bowl, "Bishop."

"What do you want, farm girl?" Bishop sneered from where he still stood, arms crossed over his chest.

"Quit being a jerk and bring this to Avera." Shandra snapped back.

Bishop walked forward, snatching the bowl from her grasp. He snorted derisively at the large woman then walked over to the halfling and dropped the bowl beside Avera, "Food."

The halfling looked down at the bowl, confused then back up at Bishop. One could see that the woman was trying to work through information but was coming up short.

"Bishop!" Shandra snapped, "If you had children they would die of starvation. I'm glad no woman is stupid enough to take you on."

Bishop shrugged, "So speaks the woman with a gnome fetish. She's a grown woman, not a child, and needs to learn to feed herself."

Shandra stomped over to the two and handed Avera the bowl. As the larger woman lifted the spoon the halfling slowly took it from her hand and her bright blue eyes showed a flash of thought. Shandra watched as Avera dipped the spoon and ate a bit of food. She was shaky but had finally begun to feed herself.

"See? She doesn't need," As Bishop waved his spoon at Shandra a big dollop of stew hit him in the middle of the forehead making him glare at the red head as some dribbled down the bridge of his nose, "Coddling."

Avera snickered quietly as she brought the bowl up closer to her face so she would not make a mess with her shakiness. Shandra outright laughed. Neeshka put a hand over her mouth and yelped in amusement. Forest Shadow chuckled as she grabbed some stew for herself, Snak and Grobnar.

"It seems our mighty leader remembers the concept of comedy." Sand grinned in amusement as Neeshka handed him a bowl of stew, "Maybe this will just take some time."

As Bishop glared at the halfling and Avera wiggled her nose at him, Zhjaeve spoke up, "Know that it was funny, Bishop."

"Know that if you don't shut up you'll …" Bishop swirled on the cleric then noticed Forest Shadow's figure arriving from the opposite direction to where she had been standing minutes before.

"There is a weird thing up on a hill." Forest Shadow announced as she walked into the camp.

Grobnar's head swung around and he pointed to the female ranger then to the other side of camp, "Weren't you over there?"

"Yes but I decided to do a bit of investigating in the area since no one else had." The raven haired woman turned her emerald eyes onto Bishop with clear contempt.

Bishop jumped up swiftly with a sneer Forest Shadow due to catching the implication of her words, "You are …"

"What kind of weird?" Avera asked then shakily ate another bite full of stew.

Everyone turned their attention to the halfling. The female ranger's eyebrows went up but she did not comment, "It is some kind of gate I think. A portal maybe?"

"Know that it must be the portal to the last statue." Zhjaeve looked back towards where the other woman had come from, "We should check it out as we must complete this quickly."

"No." Casavir announced as he placed the bucket of water down, took the bowl being offered to him by Neeshka then went to Avera to sit with her, "It is too late to do so tonight. We will go in the morning."

"Know that the King of Shadows knows of which we do."

"Everyone is tired which means we rest." Casavir announced with a tone of finality as he moved behind Avera, gathering her up against him before starting into his own meal.

------

They all stood in stunned silence as they took in the devastation that was a village. Buildings smoldered with smoke still rising into the sky and bodies could be seen strewn about the land.

"Where are we?" Shandra asked as she surveyed the landscape.

Avera slowly walked towards a building with her little feet scraping against the ground.

"Know that this is not the Illefarn ruins we seek." Zhjaeve looked about mystified.

"I believe we have been here." Casavir spoke half heartedly as he watched Avera stumbling around. He knew they had been there but he was confused as to where it was. He turned for a moment to look over the bridge towards the town itself, "No. I know we have been here before."

"Well, I know I haven't been in this town." Neeshka announced as she sniffed the air, "But there were demons here … even a devil or two. I can smell them."

Bishop's eyes spotted traces no one else seemed to pick up. He snarled under his breath berating himself for having harassed Avera into bringing him on this mission. Devils, demons and the mere. If nothing else he knew this was the mere as the scent was unmistakable to him. His lips curled up in disgust.

A clattering sound captured everyone's attention. The group turned to see Avera holding onto a doorknob and slamming on the door to try and open it. The wood behind the hinges gave way and the door came down crashing on top of the halfling.

Casavir ran trying to get to the little woman but as he tried to grasp the wood it started bouncing and swaying about while snarling swears echoed from underneath. He grabbed an end throwing it to the side.

Avera jumped up as soon as the door was off her, a growl echoing deep in her throat as she pounced into the building.

"Avera!" The paladin was right behind her wondering what in the world could have possessed her until she started yelling at the top of her lungs, "By Tyr it's her home."

"Father!" The halfling coughed out some smoke from the simmering room then was about to run up the stairs but Casavir caught her before she could get more than two steps up, "Father!"

He watched as the stairs crumbled where Avera had just stood then ran out of the building. With shushing sounds he cradled his love against his chest as a strangled sob tore from her.

"Oh no this was West Harbor? I didn't come into town when we visited." Neeshka looked around while shaking her head.

Shandra walked forward with horror in her eyes, "This was her village? A mere village? She wasn't joking?"

As Casavir let Avera go she gazed into his eyes then heard Shandra's comment. Her head turned and her words were a snarl, "Why should I have been joking?"

"Well … it's just I thought," The former farmer backed up from the aggression in the smaller woman's voice, "I never thought of heroes coming from somewhere like here. You don't expect heroes to come from a castle with a stolid steed."

Avera lifted her hand and dropped it making Kathin the leopard appear beside herself and Casavir. The cat glanced about then was on the move but Avera stayed put, her voice now almost different with a placid calm to it, "Yeh that's what story books want everyone to believe."

Valiant turned his head watching the other cat run off then glanced up at Forest Shadow who was just as surprised as her companion.

Sand took a deep breath then wished he hadn't as the scent of burning and death was overwhelming. He absently wondered if the others were having problems with the smells as well considering that their sense of smell was so inferior to his, "Well that is the first time you called your cat since …" He noticed Casavir's glare and stopped, "Should we get going?"

"Yes." Avera touched the paladin's cheek then started walking. She moved across the bridge with most of the others following then along a road taking in the wreckage and bodies. Her fears were now real as her home town was destroyed even though she had left it. There were many things she had not enjoyed there but she never wanted it destroyed.

Shandra looked about nervously as Grobnar walked beside her staring at the destruction in awe, "What happened here?"

"Who knows?" Khelgar answered while moving his axe to his other shoulder, "It seems someone decided they wanted something. What ya think, lad?"

"Do you hear that? It is like the wailing of a child." Zhjaeve looked about with her staff held tightly.

"I can hear it but ... what is it? There is a metallic sound to it." Casavir kept his eyes on Avera who was walking in front of him.

Zhjaeve turned her head, "I believe it is in the direction we are heading. Here."

Avera stopped on a large patch of black, scorched earth. She looked up dazedly, "There was a battle here when I was born. The grass has never regrown." Her eyes scanned the area then stopped as she noticed a familiar form. A listless whine was all she could get out as she ran to the body of a bald man. Her legs buckled as she dropped beside him and put her forehead to his.

"Isn't that the militia man?" Neeshka bit her bottom lip as Casavir moved over to the little woman, "What's his name? Georg?"

Grobnar walked slowly towards the body, "But wasn't he one of her only friends here? I remember Avera saying that he had the heart of a warrior and headed the militia here. She really liked him. Oh my. Is he really dead? I don't see a mark on him like all the other bodies."

"There are no marks on any of the bodies." Bishop announced as he appeared suddenly from between two smoking buildings, "I checked. No one is alive here but there was no battle."

"It looks to me like some were ready for battle though." Forest Shadow stalked silently from the other direction, "Even the one she is beside. But they all have fear in their dead eyes."

"Bevil?" Avera looked up while keeping her hands on her former friend's shoulders.

Kathin trotted over to the group and put her forehead to the halfling's.

"I didn't see him." Bishop announced, "But that doesn't mean he wasn't in one of the buildings when they were burned up."

Shadow Forest swatted Bishop's shoulder, "That wasn't diplomatic!"

Bishop swirled on the female ranger, "You all may want to coddle her but I won't. She needs to know the truth. Not pretty maybes."

"You are just rude and crude, Bishop." Shandra snapped, "Do you have any concern for her feelings at all?"

Tears rolled down Avera's cheeks but she didn't cry out loud. Her eyes were starting to take on the lost look she'd been having for the last few days, "Khelgar. We're taking him. I can buy a revivification spell."

Khelgar stepped forward and was about to pick the man up when the Githzerai grabbed his arm, "We do not have time for this. Know that we must find the ruins quickly. Time is short."

"Avera is our leader. Not you, Gith. Now take your hand away." Khelgar snarled.

"What's the big deal? He's a corpse. Leave it be." Bishop snorted then took in a breath as a knife swished past his ear and into the tree behind him. His eyes narrowed at the shaking halfling.

"We take him." Her voice was breaking as she stood and swayed on unsteady legs.

"He was a warrior." Khelgar stated, "This death does him no honor."

"I am afraid that Zhjaeve is correct." Casavir leaned down and put a hand on Avera's cheek, "My lady, we cannot delay. Do you know of any ruins in the area? You have to perform the last ritual but your energy is almost gone." He did not wish to think of how the other four rituals had affected the little woman. The three since her head injury had taken her back into her states of shock each time. The paladin wanted to take her away but this had to be done.

Avera's eyes flitted to Khelgar's. The dwarf returned her look with a grim set to his jaw then she nodded, "Bevil and I found ruins. Let's go."

"That is likely our destination then. Know that we must hurry."

Kathin nuzzled up under Avera's hand and the woman looked in the cat's eyes in confusion. The leopard's head moved so she could watch the halfling's face.

"I don't remember how." Avera hardly moved her head as a fog started to fall over her vision, "I just ... oh." Her eyes went blank for a moment then something seemed to tug in her mind. She petted the cat's head then the leopard was gone and she started to walk.

The landscape went past in a blur but Avera kept her head still while she walked. Her eyes didn't waiver from the path even though she could hear her companions complaining at each other. Khelgar saying it was not right to have left Georg at West Harbor. Bishop snapping back that it did not matter. Shandra growling at Bishop for his "cruelly inappropriate words." Then Sand's voice dripped with sarcasm as he mentioned that, "I would get more peace in a room filled with kobolds hopped up on chocolate in mating season than with this group."

Everything felt faded and far away. Voices, sounds, movement and sight were all hazy to her. It was like not really being in her body as she stumbled along. But something in the back of her mind kept her going. It felt soothing like soft fur touching her cheek.

"Stop." A wispy voice told her just as a fire beetle rushed the group, "Walk back. Grobnar help."

Avera stepped back as Casavir slammed his hammer into the shell of the large beetle and the others went into action fighting with more of the creatures that suddenly arrived.

"Walk now." The voice prompted her. Avera wanted to ask who it was as she now was not even able to decipher who was saying what in her group. There was no way to know where this voice came from. Her feet moved even though her mind was a jumble that could not keep any information in it for long.

"My lady. Which direction? East or west?" Casavir knelt before her noticing the blankness in her eyes, fear almost strangling him, "Avera? Right or left. Please my love."

"Move hand." Avera moved her left hand, "Other one. Point."

Avera could feel herself being lifted. No focus came to her eyes as she started at black hair.

"Your mate."

"Oh yes." She smiled then noticed they were going down steps and into a building. They got to the bottom of the stairs and she was gently set on her feet where Grobnar and Snak took up stances in front of her.

Voices boomed but the halfling was confused. There was something about the purification statue having been used then an explosion rang out as it was destroyed. Karnwyr and Valiant stood over her shading her from the rain of debris.

Then fighting started. People yelled. Swords clashed. Chanting and incantations rang out. The feline and canine flitted in front of her keeping beings from attacking her. Yet nothing made her move even though the battle sounded nasty.

"Purification." The voice intoned. Avera blinked and thought of the spells she had received from the other four rituals, "This one. This one now."

She moved her hands then cast the spell, illuminating the room in a light which tore at the creatures that were attacking them. The fight raged but was soon over as their opponents had been severely damaged by the purification spell.

"Know that we must leave this place before Garius sends reinforcements. There is a song portal at the far wall here." Zhjaeve went through the portal and was followed by all of the others except for Avera and Khelgar.

Avera's mind worked for a moment and she grabbed Khelgar's arm before he could go through the portal. Her eyes were sad as she looked into the dwarf's face.

The dwarf glanced at the portal then looked back at his halfling friend, "You still want to revive him, lass?"

Avera's head moved slowly in a nod. Khelgar had been the first of the group she met and they often understood each other without a word. She tried to speak but her mind went blank.

"I will get him, Avera. This is no way to leave that man. You go through the portal." His huge hand sat on her back, gently maneuvering her into the song portal and through.

As Avera stepped through to the other side, Neeshka looked about, "Where's Khelgar?"

"Bishop. Forest Shadow. We need you to check the other side." Casavir announced.

"If the dwarf was too stupid to step through then why should I have to get him?" Bishop sneered at the paladin, "Let him throw his life away if he wants."

Forest Shadow rolled her eyes, "You'll just slow me down anyway."

As the female ranger stepped through the portal, Bishop snarled, "Whatever. It's better than staying here."

"He's gone to get Georg, isn't he?" Shandra asked.

Avera cracked a smile just before everything went dark again.

13


	25. Wha?

Traveling Malcontent

Chapter 25 – What the?

Khelgar walked out of Sal's kitchen with a pretty blonde dwarven woman on his arm. They chatted and chuckled then she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"See you later, Khelgar." She called as she left.

He got into his chair with a smile and looked about the table at the faces watching him. Even Kathin, Valiant and Karnwyr peeked over the table but Tella and Tigerlilly both didn't even look.

"What?" He snarled as they continued to watch him.

"Well," Sand started drolly as he rubbed his finger across Tella's hand in little circles, "It seems that you have grown another girlfriend with the first one right here."

"We ain't right fer each other." Tigerlilly shrugged while glancing at the wizard then drank some of her tea.

"Yeh." Khelgar growled then glared at the dwarven halfling, "What she said."

Sand watched the exchange noticing the subtleties, "Then forgive my intrusion. I'm sure your clan would be much happier that you have found a full blooded dwarf to hook up with anyway."

"Half breeds." Bishop snorted while swirling his ale, "Who needs 'em?"

"Certainly na' a staunchy hermit who has nothin' better to do then watch and stalk a halfling." Tigerlilly grinned as she watched the ranger from under lidded eyes.

Bishop's chair scratched the floor as it was pushed back. He stood quickly, pointing a finger at the woman and was about to speak when the door to the bar opened. Before he could say a thing the blue haired elven woman was out of her seat and squealing with glee.

A brown haired, elven man walked in and stood looking about adjusting his doe-like brown eyes to the lighting. He wasn't a fighter but he was fit as if he walked great distances. The man fidgeted with the hem of his shirt looking nervous and concerned.

"Achar!" Tella hooted as she grabbed him. They hugged each other tightly.

"Achoo?" Grobnar watched the reunion with confusion, "I once knew a kobold named Achoo but I didn't think that elves used that name for their children."

"Shut up, gnome." Khelgar snapped as he noticed Tigerlilly's head snap up in surprise.

"Tella? You're … you're alive?" He hugged her back but was looking over her shoulder as he did so, "And still with the ears?"

Tella stood back with one hand on her hip and the other caressing one of the long, silken rabbit ears, "I decided to give up. They feel like part of me now."

Tigerlilly turned slowly then got up and walked over to the other two. She looked like she was going to fall over but before she could get to the two Achar pounced over to her and threw his arms around her into a strong embrace. He gave her little kisses all over her face and ears then pushed her back to look over her hands and face, "You're ok. I thought … I thought the demon bunnies got you."

Tigerlilly allowed him to fidget with her, checking for new scars then she pulled him to her giving him a long, passionate kiss.

"That's more than she gave you, runt." Neeshka pointed out trying to figure out how the two weren't coming up for air yet.

"Shut up, Goat Girl." Khelgar glared at Tigerlilly and Achar as they stopped kissing then put their arms around each other and left. His eyes shifted over to the rabbit eared elf, "Who was that, lass?"

Tella languidly sat back down in her seat, "Him? Oh that's Achar. We traveled with him for a long time but got separated in a demon rabbit attack. We thought he had died. It tore Tigerlilly apart for a long time after that. Khelgar was the first she's been interested in since then."

"You traveled with him?" Sand watched Tella's face to see how she felt about the man, "What does he do or was he just … uhm …"

"He's a cleric healer." She kissed the other elf's cheek, "Achar worked with us and yes, he was Tigerlilly's lover. Strange man though."

"How's that?" Neeshka's curiosity took over.

"He has a phobia of blood."

"Wait. He is a healer who is afraid of blood?" Khelgar slammed his fist on the table, "She chooses a little pansy like him over an Ironfist?" He had not understood why Tigerlilly wouldn't date him and now his honor as an Ironfist was being sullied.

Qara chuckled happily as she enjoyed Khelgar's distress, "He certainly seems more gay than book breath over there. Maybe your Ironfist honor isn't up to what it should be."

"Thank you for your encouraging words. I am enthralled that you have found a new subject to sample your wilted wit upon." Sands voice dipped with the sarcasm but it was a short lived sound as Tella tickled his ear.

"Tigerlilly and Khelgar didn't do more than talk." Tella pointed out as she nuzzled Sand's ear making him close his eyes pleasurably, "Tigerlilly says they sat up most of the night chatting then just cuddled and fell asleep. The only kiss she gave him was as we were all leaving that inn."

Khelgar's head snapped around to glare at the blue haired elf woman.

"Oh don't worry about that, Khelgar. At least you got a kiss out of it and you've got a nice girlfriend now. Not that Tigerlilly isn't nice. I kinda like her." Neeshka looked over to Bishop with cheer in her eyes, "But Bishop must feel worse."

Bishop had sat back down to silently snicker at the dwarf but his head popped up at Neeshka's words, "What do you mean by that?"

"Tigerlilly had said you'd just be a tidbit for her." Avera pointed out. It was the first words she had said that night making them sink into the ranger even more than it normally would have.

"And he's more than a tidbit? That … that …" Bishop was caught off guard. His prowess had been attacked by a tomboyish half breed? He felt insulted that she would call him a "tidbit" but thought that small, fidgety man was more than a tidbit. Why should he care if a woman said something like that? But to blatantly say it in front of everyone then swoon over a man like that Achar? That burnt his pride making him sneer even more than normal.

Shandra laughed mercilessly, "It seems two men have been out classed tonight!"

"How's that Shandra?" Grobnar questioned innocently while cuddling up to her.

"None of yer gods be damned business, gnome!" Khelgar snapped.

"Why is Kathin still here?" Shandra turned the dwarf's attention to the leopard to keep him from thinking of doing anything to Grobnar, "Isn't she a pervert?"

The others looked to the leopard then back at Avera who just shrugged and drank her tea.

------

"What did yer damn leopard mean by 'not interested,' lass?" Khelgar complained as he watched the elven man talking to Tigerlilly, "And do you really think you should be going on a mission so soon after that bunny-eared elf did her healing stuff on you?"

"Maybe she's just getting too old to be interested in that kind of stuff?" Neeshka asked as she watched Grobnar dancing around with his arms out like a bird's wings and flapping them.

"No one's too old to be interested in that." Bishop snapped.

"Pretty little butterfly caught by a squirrel." Grobnar sang.

"If he rips off your wings you'll fall with a twirl." Avera sang back at the gnome and the two started laughing at their own personal joke. Whatever that was as everyone else couldn't understand it. The halfling woman noticed Khelgar and Bishop glaring at her, "She was tired. And I'm fine. Achar is a healing cleric so there's no worry."

"Healing cleric my dwarven rump. That wimp can't even handle blood. An' a cleric don't mean nothing if you go into one of those phases again. It was only two weeks that … well that … that happened." Khelgar snorted.

Avera slowly shook her head, "Tigerlilly says he does just fine healing even with blood. Everything will be ok, Khelgar. Trust me."

Khelgar snorted and looked towards the front of the group where Tigerlilly and that sissy cleric were walking, "He'd better be able to. And lass, if I sense the least bit of ye going into a shocked state then we'll be skipping back home faster then you can say me name."

"I leave it in your hands. If you think I'm acting stunned or like I'm not doing well then I give you full blessing to bring me back." She smiled up at him knowing that the dwarf still was not sure.

"Aye." The dwarf glanced back towards Tigerlilly, "An ye know full well I'll use that blessing." Khelgar then moved to the rear of the group. He was tired of watching the dwarven halfling and elf because all he was doing was getting angrier and angrier. Neeshka and Shandra quietly accepted him with them.

Bishop didn't accept Avera's answer about why her cat wouldn't follow Tigerlilly and Achar. He knew there must be a reason the cat wasn't interested in them but he couldn't put his finger on it. He watched the sky for a moment then decided he needed some entertainment, "Why didn't he come with us?"

Avera turned her head to look at the ranger, "What? Who?"

"Oh Tigerlilly! It's a rabbit." Achar called from ahead.

"You know what and whom." Twang. Bishop snickered as Achar went still, looked back at him then back at the corpse of the rabbit.

"Tigerlilly! The nasty ranger killed the bunny." A slight waver could be heard in the elf's voice, "It wasn't a demon rabbit. Was it?"

"No. He's probably hunting for supper, Achar." Tigerlilly announced gently as Grobnar ran over to get the rabbit.

"Casavir has things to do." Avera pointed out to Bishop.

Neeshka, Khelgar and Shandra slowed their steps to stay out of range knowing that Bishop was pushing it with Avera. They started betting on whether the woman would lose it with the man for once and which of the ranger's kneecaps the little woman would disable if she did.

"Did he not make an oath to you?" He couldn't leave well enough alone.

"Look another rabbit!" Twang. "Tigerlilly! The nasty ranger did it again!"

"We need supper, love."

"I know but can't I see them for a few moments before he shoots them?"

Grobnar zipped into action grabbing the next dead rabbit and putting it into one of his bags of holding.

Avera watched the three ahead of them then turned back to Bishop with a raised eyebrow. When she motioned with her head towards the others in front of them he just shrugged at her. The little woman sighed deeply, "Yes Casavir did but he has other obligations as well."

Twang.

Achar gasped, "I didn't even point that one out!"

Tigerlilly glared back towards Bishop. She was getting tired of this game the ranger was playing to disturb Achar, "I know. He must have seen it first."

"So these other obligations are more important than making sure you are well? How un-paladin like." Out of the sides of his eyes, Bishop noticed the dwarven halfling glaring at him and looked at Avera as if he didn't do a thing.

"Bishop." The halfling turned and snarled at the ranger.

"What?" He snapped knowing it would bug her.

"Quit talking to me about Casavir or I'm going to stick a knife in your throat." Her voice was calm and level but everyone knew that tone.

Grobnar bounced around Tigerlilly and Achar, "There's lots of bunnies. I can show you more."

Achar's face lit up, "Can you? Can we, Tigerlilly?"

"Tsk tsk Chickadee. That is not nice to say to someone who IS going with you on this mission. Did you wish for me to stay at the keep as well?"

"Come or stay. It doesn't matter as it is your choice. Not mine." Avera rubbed her forehead.

Bishop grinned at her while keeping an eye on the others, "Does that upset you?"

"Do you have a death warrant?" She snarled. She was in no mood to talk about Casavir. Especially because the reason the paladin was not with them was because she didn't tell him they were going anywhere, "Don't answer that. You have a 'get out of Avera murdering me card' called 'Karnwyr'."

"Avera?" Grobnar ran up to her with a huge smile, "Can I …"

"We'll camp here and you can take the other two to see bunnies. There is a river connected to a small lake close by." She ruffled her friend's hair. It was only late afternoon but Avera was already tired. It was amazing how tired one could be from having had a head trauma. She figured she probably was expecting a lot of herself so soon after it had happened but she needed to get away for a while.

"Yay!" Achar jumped up and down, "We can see bunnies! But not demon bunnies. We don't want to see them again."

"Shut up or I'll put an arrow in your skull." Bishop sneered at the elf as he watched the dwarven hobbit walk towards him.

"Try and you won't survive past grabbing the arrow." Tigerlilly snarled up at the human ranger.

"Really?" Bishop's eyes narrowed, "You really think you could be fast enough and get close enough to take me out?"

Tigerlilly smiled evilly, "Really really."

Avera snickered as the green haired woman spun on her heel and walked away.

"Can I kill him?" Bishop looked over to Avera.

"You'd have to kill Tigerlilly as well." A snort from the halfling showed she was amused.

"Done." He pulled an arrow out of his quiver.

Avera grabbed Bishop's arm, "I was joking."

Khelgar walked past them snarling, "Can't kill the gnome. Can't kill the elf. Lass, yer taking away all our fun again."

She laughed, "Yeh live with it."

------

"So?" Khelgar stoked the coals of the fire as the ranger strode over to him.

"I have no clue." Bishop sat down, "That little bugger has silence and invisibility spells. I could follow the trail to the lake and saw that she has breasts and that's it."

"So you have become a peeper?" The quiet voice beside Bishop's ear made him turn his head and sneer at the halfling. She had not been there a moment ago, "Trying to see if Tigerlilly is a guy acting like a girl?"

"It's not like that, lass." The dwarf looked away.

"Ah." Avera walked over to Khelgar and sat beside him, grabbing a carrot from the pile of foods the dwarf had out for making supper. She nibbled on it in amusement, "So what was it like?"

"Ye have to admit it is weird that cat o' yers isn't interested at all, lass."

"That might be." She smiled innocently at the dwarf then turned to the human, "Did you see anything interesting, Bishop?"

"A breast is a breast is a breast." The ranger shrugged then leaned back with his hands behind his head. A grin suddenly appeared on his face as Avera bit into her carrot, "You might want to get out popcorn, dwarf."

Shandra and Grobnar showed up with wood in their arms.

"Popcorn?" Grobnar almost dropped his load of wood as he became excited, "Popcorn is good for a show. Oh oh! Did everyone want Avera and myself to do a show. Maybe we can sing 'Red Hot Kobold Love.' I have new dance moves for that one. It is a lot of fun because kobold sex actually …"

"Shut up gnome!" Khelgar snapped, "Why do we need popcorn, ranger?"

"Karnwyr has just shown me an angry tin can coming this way."

"What?" Avera turned her head then slammed her hands down to stop the spinning her head went into from moving too fast, "He shouldn't have noticed we were gone until tonight! Who's with him?"

Khelgar began fishing out his popcorn gear and setting it up over the fire.

"Oh. Casavir is on his way?" Neeshka hopped over to Khelgar and handed him some skinned rabbits.

Bishop smirked as he watched the startled look on Avera's face, "What do I get for telling you who's with him?"

Avera snarled, "Forget I asked. It doesn't matter."

"Uhm," Neeshka looked towards the trail then back at Avera as popcorn kernels could be heard dropping into a pot, "Why would Casavir be upset?"

"I am guessing that a certain someone did not tell her lover where she was going." Bishop grinned cruelly.

The halfling was more than three quarters tempted to whack that grin off the ranger's face just for the fun of it. Bishop watched her reactions until he could hear the clanking of the paladin's armor and the popping of popcorn.

Casavir came over the hilltop, walking more stiffly than normal. His face was stormy as Elanee, Sand and Tella crested the rise behind him.

"What in the world are you doing?" He didn't even look at anyone besides Avera knowing it was her who set up this outing.

"Getting stuff done." Avera rose, stretching as the sounds of popping continued behind her. The little woman walked forward giving the other three enough time to get over to the rest of the group.

"Popcorn." Sand drawled sardonically, "What a wonderful choice for a loving reunion."

"You were not supposed to leave the keep!" The large human yelled with anger clear in his eyes, "You are recuperating. It was only two weeks ago that … that you got hurt! Tella says you need time to heal and you will take that time even if I have to tie you up and carry you to a cottage and lock two of us in there."

"Why?" She snapped, "So you can continue to not want to look at me? Not want to touch me?"

"You are healing. You need to …"

"It's more than that Casavir and you know it! But you won't tell me what's wrong! You won't tell me what's going on in your head! You just go off to avoid me and do other things while I try to figure it all out." Her voice cracked at the end with aggravation.

"Healing takes time, Avera."

She put her hands on her hips trying to ignore the others munching on popcorn behind her, "Yes it does but it is my HEAD that was damaged. Nothing down the other way was hurt."

"Avera!" Casavir took a step back, "You … not … you … in front of …"

"Oh I'm sorry. Did I start to speak about sex in front of everyone else?" She snorted, "You won't even speak of it alone with me so why not speak of it in front of others? It isn't like you are going to talk with me about it either way."

"We cannot …"

"Give it up Casavir! You won't even hug me. Even worse - you won't even look at me!" Avera's voice cracked as tears began to well in her eyes.

"You want to know what's going on? Fine!" He snapped then dropped down onto his heels and pulled her forward. As he fought back tears he took a finger and traced the break in her skull that he had caused, "It's this. I can't get it out of my head that I almost killed you! The look on your face. The sound of your light voice as you spoke what almost became your last words. My hammer, the blood, your sweet face being mashed and your body flying through the air."

Avera looked into his eyes with horror and put a hand on each side of his face, "Why didn't you tell me you were going through this?"

"I didn't want to put any more strain on you." Casavir blinked then looked down as he realized he was putting strain on her trying not to strain her.

"You silly man." The halfling gave his lips a light kiss then she took his hand, "Let's go talk this over. In private."

"As you wish, my lady." The paladin stood finally ready and willing to work the problem through.

"Dang. There goes our entertainment." Neeshka popped some popcorn into her mouth as the two walked off towards the river.

"You want entertainment?" Grobnar jumped up and grabbed his lute, "I can sing the kobold …"

"Sing anything about kobold loving and I'll skin you alive, little man." Bishop sneered.

------

"Vera?" The mind voice was subdued but noticeably that of Avera's dire wolf brethren.

Avera halted mid step with her head cocked to the side while speaking mentally and verbally. There was a gleam of surprise in her eyes, "Karnwyr?"

"Karnwyr?" Casavir put a hand on the little woman's shoulder, "Do you see him? Is he watching us for Bishop?"

Avera brought his hand up to her face and kissed it then started walking again, "No I heard him in my mind. I … I haven't been able to hear him in a while."

It did not take him any time to realize why she had not been able to hear him but the thought that her abilities were coming back pleased the large man greatly, "So what's going on?"

"Kathin's mean." Images of the leopard lounging just out of the dire wolf's reach with a deer wedged into the crook of a tree splashed over from his mind to the halfling's.

A grin crossed her lips, "Kathin is taking care of him." Avera then mind spoke back to the dire wolf, "If you wait a bit she will give you some."

"Not fair. Karnwyr caught it." The canine snorted then flopped onto the ground below the tree.

"Kathin?" Casavir's eyes flicked from water to woods, "How is she taking care of him? She's a leopard and not as big …"

"Believe me. Kathin is capable of keeping him caught up." The halfling stopped just before the beach as they turned a corner.

"No don't move too far, Tigerlilly! You'll step out of the invisibility circle." Achar's voice rose in concern from out of nowhere.

Tigerlilly appeared in the lake from nowhere, water only reaching to just above her knees. She was laughing until she turned seeing both the smaller woman and paladin. The laughter stopped then she dropped down into the water to cover herself.

"Uhm … wha?" Casavir put a hand over his eyes and shook his head in confusion. He could not believe what he had just seen. The woman had breasts like any other female but she was also … male?

"Ok. Now I know what Kathin meant." Avera put an index finger to her lips, "You … ok … you …"

A hand appeared from nowhere to pull Tigerlilly into nothingness. After a couple of minutes she and Achar appeared on the sand near Avera and Casavir.

"Is it gone?" Casavir asked.

"I'm still here, paladin." Tigerlilly snapped then sat on a rock, "But ye can look now. I be clothed."

"No no. That's ok." The paladin was sure he'd never be able to look the halfling dwarf in the face again, "I'll just …"

Avera moved Casavir so he could sit then turned back to the other two. Her voice stayed neutral to avoid misunderstandings from tones, "So how long have you been like this?"

"I was born with both male and female … genitalia." Tigerlilly glanced over at the halfling, "Does it …"

"Matter?" Avera smirked then walked over to the other woman, "You are still the same tough person to me as you were before. Now I just know you are stronger than I first thought. Why should this bother me?"

"People do not understand hermaphrodites." Achar put his hands on Tigerlilly's shoulders, "So we don't tell anyone."

"You both are?" It seemed unusual to find one person who was born this way so finding two was a surprising concept. Casavir dropped his hand from his face to finally look at the others.

"Oh no! No I just like … well I like both …" The elf stopped talking and looked at Avera with big, doe eyes, fearful that the halfling would reject them for what they were.

Tigerlilly shook her head, "Achar tis not da same as me but likes both men and women."

"Ah." The smaller woman smiled in amusement. This new information did not bother her in the least. To Avera, something like that was just a way to be ostracized for what a person was and she was not going to do that to anyone. She put out her hand to Tigerlilly.

"Please don't tell others about this." Achar fidgeted with the ends of Tigerlilly's hair. He was noticeably worried, "She's kept it secret to everyone. Even Tella. But … but if people knew what she is and …"

"I can see how some would see this as an abomination." Casavir gazed out over the water as he spoke, "It is not something most people would know of or understand."

Tigerlilly nodded in acceptance, "Many people do na' care to understand. Usually, if one such as me is born den da priests see if ye have both male and female parts then tend to cut off the male part an' heal it up as if it were never there."

"I take it there were no priests about when you were born?" Avera put one hand on the other woman's hands and the other on Achar's.

"Nah." Green eyes glinted mischievously, "Ma Da was there for da birthing. Nothin' could keep my Da out. Ye don' screw with a mad dwarf who'd been fightin' fer years. He saw what I was and kept them from doing anything. Said he knew a healer who could see what was up an' had her check it out."

"So your parents left you this way?" Casavir was surprised.

"Aye. They decided to let me choose when I came of age. An' when I did I could'na see myself any other way."

"But it would make life much more difficult having to hide what you are." The paladin was startled and tried to make sense of choosing such a path.

"Yes but think of someone cutting off yer manhood." Tigerlilly smirked at Casavir's expression, "Tis not a thing ye ever wish to think about. It's part of ye and that's the way life be."

"What about children?" Avera's curiosity could not hold that back.

Achar shrugged, "She can't have any."

"All da parts but the one that makes the eggs." Her smile did not fade, "An tha' be just fine with me. I have two brothers and sister so all is good fer da family name. 'Sides, I don' have that much patience."

"You seem to have much more patience then most of the rest of our group." Avera laughed and sat back against Casavir, "So how did you two meet?"

"It was an incident in a market place." Achar kissed the top of the green haired woman's head, "Thugs don't mix with myself or Tigerlilly well."

"That's da short version but it about sums it up." Tigerlilly sighed, "So ye not be telling anyone?"

"It is no one's business but your own." Casavir announced.

"I would suggest some kind of swimwear though." Avera waggled her eyebrows, "At least when not in the invisibility circle."

"Aye. I got a bit too excited. It was a surprise with Achar showing up. I'd thought he be dead. It's been hard when that happened an' being with 'im again …"

Casavir's eyes closed for a moment then he gave the halfling dwarf a knowing smile, "That is understandable."

"If the same had happened to us, thinking we lost the other then getting back together," The little woman gazed up into Casavir's eyes seeing that he was thinking of their most recent jaunt, "I'm sure we'd be just as lost."

Achar fiddled with a strand of string then hugged Tigerlilly tight, "It's amazing that she's ok and that we found each other again."

Casavir put his forehead to the top of Avera's head, "The most important thing is that she is ok and that you are back together."

Avera smiled, understanding that Casavir was now starting to heal from their trauma, "Exactly. Now … how's the water?"


	26. Flip Fit

Traveling Malcontent

Chapter 26 – Flip Fit

The sun shone brightly as the group broke camp. Almost everyone was busily packing things up except for Bishop who was leaning against a tree and Avera who sat glaring at the road.

No one was allowing the halfling to help pack up due to Casavir's orders so she had settled down at the edge of the road in a huff. As she plucked at the grass, Casavir walked over to her and dropped their back packs onto the ground. Her pack was tied up to his making her arch a dainty red brow.

"Do not give me that look, my lady. You are still not well." Casavir said as he sat down beside her and put a hand on her cheek.

"I'm well enough to carry my own supplies."

"You do not realize how long it takes to heal properly. I'm taking precautions and that's that." He watched her get a pouty look on her face and felt that proved his point. At times she acted childish and she never had done that before the hit to the head. There was a fear that maybe there was brain damage that Zhjaeve had not found.

A snort sounded from across the field and Avera glared across at the ranger who was rolling his eyes. She huffed then turned her eyes back to the ground.

"Avera." Casavir turned his head, noticing that everyone was waiting on them then stood with his hand out to her, "We should get going back to the Keep."

Avera looked at his hand then up at him, "We are not going back to the Keep."

"Oh oh." Neeshka had walked towards the two but as soon as she heard the sound in Avera's voice she placed her pack down and leaned an arm on top of Khelgar's head, "Bets?"

"Get yer arm off me, Goat Girl." Khelgar snapped as he shook his head while watching the other two then whispered, "Me money's on me lass."

"What is going on?" Tigerlilly asked as she and Achar walked over to the dwarf and tiefling.

"We have to go back to the Keep." Casavir announced as he placed his arms over his chest in determination. He was not going to allow her to damage herself any further. The little woman had gone through enough without pushing herself more and possibly killing herself. He was not going to allow it and that was all there was to it.

The red head stood and swung her pony tail behind her as she glared up at the paladin, her voice dry and steady, "There is a wizard's keep we have to get into in order to deal with this stupid shard and sword. If we continue to wait then the Gith will either try to kidnap Shandra again or will find another way to get into this Ammon Jerro's place. There is no time left."

Casavir stared down at her, eyes blazing, "Then we will have to do it a different way. We will send a team in to do what needs to be done, but you will not be going. You will go back to the Keep and have Tella heal that head of yours."

"Heal her head?" Achar turned to Tella, "What does he mean by that? What happened?"

Tigerlilly turned to Achar and whispered to him, telling him what had happened to the Halfling.

"I will not stay at the Keep while everyone else does my job!" Avera snapped, her arms now wrapped over her chest.

"We can't just let them keep yelling at each other." Shandra looked about at the others, "I mean, normally it wouldn't be too bad but what if Avera does relapse?"

"Aye lass. That would not be good." Khelgar eyed the halfling as she and the paladin continued to debate with each other.

Elanee chewed on her thumb, eyes wide as she watched their friends argue, "But what can we do? They are both so headstrong. This could take hours to end, if at all unless Avera does have a relapse."

"I can heal her." Achar announced, "While I thought Tigerlilly and Tella were dead I went back to full time healing studies. I can heal brain injuries."

Grobnar tried to keep his attention on one situation or the other but was having trouble so reverted to singing Avera's "Sleep little gnomeling" song out of nervousness.

"Will you shut the stupid gnome up?" Bishop snapped as he turned towards the larger group with Karnwyr whining beside him.

"Shut up Grobnar or ye will be tossed!" Khelgar snarled as he took a step forward, "You can heal her?"

"I wouldn't say so if I couldn't." The Elf's brown eyes lit up as he realized he could be of help.

Tigerlilly touched the dwarf's arm and grinned, "Leave the Gnome be. I think he's got an idea."

Khelgar glared at the woman beside him, "What do ya mean?"

"You take da lad an I'll take da lass." Emerald eyes shimmered as she turned to the blue haired woman, "Please do me da honor of an area effect sleep spell, Tella."

Tella smirked as Khelgar figured out the plan. The rabbit eared woman cast her spell upon the two arguing and as soon as they started to fall, Khelgar caught Casavir and Tigerlilly picked up Avera before either could hit the ground.

"Now what?" Shandra asked.

"We listen to our leader's wishes." Khelgar snorted, "We will get the lass healed up good and proper then we're off to see a warlock's lair."

--

Georg set foot into the Phoenix Tail believing that he was going to have a simple evening of ale and darts when he heard a whimpering coming from the common room. Lightly the former West Harbor militia man walked around the corner to see Avera's companions gathered there in a rough circle. Near the fireplace stood a bald man with glowing tattoos on his head and close by was Avera, kneeling with her arms around someone, hugging that person. A shock of blond hair could be seen over the red of the Halfling's showing that the person she was comforting had to be the Gnome.

"There is no drink tonight, lad." Khelgar commented to the taller man as he shook his head, the brown plated beard swinging with the motion, "We've had a hard one we have."

"That half Dwarf and two Elves came back." The human angled his head so he could look at both the Dwarf and the scene by the fireplace, "They say the male Elf was able to heal Avera but they left because of some hostility towards him."

"Aye. That hostility be part my fault. Jealousy it was because the lass chose him over meself. She explained that we could never be as she could na' have children and the lad did heal Avera's head. So he's fine by my books now but they still decided to leave. Thanks to Tyr that the lad built on his healing skills while Tigerlilly and Tella thought he was dead." The Dwarf snorted, "There be no seams on our lass's head now and most of the brain damage is fixed. It will never fully be fixed but at least now it is healed up."

"That's too bad that they've left. We could use all the healers we can get when this war comes down." Georg sighed heavily knowing too well how much they needed healers. He'd been dead not that long ago but Avera had decided to have him revived. His hand indicated the scene in front of them as he spoke, "What is this all about?"

"We got to the warlock's keep." Neeshka butted in making Khelgar snarl, "And we found Shandra Jerro's grandfather."

The human's head snapped up to look at the man with the tattooed head, "Is that him?"

"Aye. We thought he was the enemy as we had met him a few times and each time he had sent his demons after us. Avera had even almost been swallowed by one of his own hellhounds. I'd rather not have the lad with us but the Gith says we need him."

Neeshka glared at the man and her nose wrinkled in disgust then she turned to watch Casavir kneeling beside Avera and Grobnar, the paladin's hand resting on Avera's shoulder, "We got through some so called 'tests,' got into his keep with a dab of Shandra's blood and Shandra disappeared. It was a big maze and hassle trying to get demons to help us get to the warlock's main den."

"Aye. And we didna' know it was Shandra's own grandfather as he was supposed to be dead. But the lass, she was caught up somewhere and by the time we were able to find out where, we were in the middle of a fight with her grandfather. Then Shandra did something and Ammon Jerro went after her."

The two went silent for a moment, listening to the Gnome crying, "What happened?" Georg had to ask even though he knew it was bad.

"The bastard killed his own granddaughter." Neeshka snarled with a choking sound, fighting back her own tears.

"By the gods." The human swore as he looked towards the little woman.

"Casavir is worried about her sanity." Khelgar announced, "And right he should be."

"Why?" A yell suddenly shook out from the Gnome as he grabbed Avera's shoulders, "How could it happen? No one is supposed to die. We were supposed to be able to save her! She should have been safe!"

"She would have been safe if you had not foolhardily brought her with you. What in the world went through your head to bring that child on adventures like that? Do you think this is a game?" Ammon Jerro's voice broke through the room, a gravelly sound which cut through a person's nerves like claws scratching down rock.

Avera put her forehead to Grobnar's and began to sing, "Sleep little Gnomeling, sleep little one, the lamplight is fading, the workday is done…" her tune broke off into a hum as Grobnar fell asleep then she hung her head, "Elanee. Take Grobnar to his room and watch over him, please. Don't worry Grobbie. You won't be alone for this."

"What kind of idiot are you thinking that you can just…"

Casavir stepped between the warlock and the smaller humanoids as Elanee came over and gathered up the Gnome to bring him to bed, "You are here only because you indicated that you were the one who performed the last ritual of Angharradh and because of that we need you. There is no other reason."

"Are you so blind as to think that I do not know the reason you have not attacked me?" Ammon guffawed at the paladin, "If anything you should be thanking me for saving your worthless hides by teleporting you here as my keep was falling down around us."

Avera watched as Elanee left then got between Casavir and Ammon Jerro, "We owe you nothing. You have tried to kill us several times without even stopping to consider who we could have been and now you killed your own granddaughter then teleported us away without the chance of bringing her body with us."

"She was dead. Yes it was by my hand but if we had tallied we all would have been dead." The tattoos flashed red as he snapped at the Halfling.

Casavir placed a hand on Avera's shoulder, "Avera."

Her hand lifted to his to touch him, "Please go stand by the others, Cas."

"But …"

"Please."

Casavir moved away slowly but did not step too far away. He looked about and noticed Bishop leaning against the wall beside him with a goofy grin upon his face, then turned back to wait for when he would be needed.

"Obedient pet isn't he?" Jerro sneered as he kept an eye on the paladin.

"Keep your grubby words off my friends and speak to me." Avera turned cold, hard eyes to the man, her head lifting to look up at the tall man, "If it were not for you we would not have had a whole keep falling down around our heads."

"You brought my grandchild there. What right did you have to bring a young woman with you on such a foolish quest?"

"Your granddaughter was no child. Shandra was an adult able to make her own decisions and she asked to go." Avera's eyes narrowed, "You never once stopped to see how she was able to release your demons and break your spells upon your keep. It never occurred to you that the blood she used to release the creatures you forced to serve you could be your line's blood as that was the failsafe you used to keep those beings in your employ. Her death was your doing by your hands, not mine."

"You are one to speak, Halfling." The tattoos flashed red again, "Have you ever considered those you were killing on your trek to find me? You are just like me."

"What?" Avera snapped at the warlock, her voice becoming feral, "I am not the same as you!"

"Know that we require him for the ritual." Zhjaeve spoke for the first time in a long while, having decided to stay out of the conversation for a time.

Avera turned on the Gith woman and snapped, "Know that if it weren't for that then I would be removing his happy bits, feeding them to Karnwyr, chopping the rest of him up into miniscule pieces of flesh so I could stomp on them, then revive the slimy, pustule so that I could do it to him again!"

Ammon Jerro's eyebrow lifted as he looked down at the little woman and almost chuckled. That was a lot of ferocity coming from such a small woman, "But you are like me. Just listen to yourself. Those ideas are just as vicious as my own."

"You scum sucking, skanky, stinking, jerk, freaking, frog-faced, haggard, homoclus, self-righteous, sanctimonious," she continued yelling out a stream of swears and insults, words upon words but with no sentences.

"She has never gotten that bad even around me. Has she ever snapped that badly before?" Bishop asked Casavir knowing the answer before he even asked.

"Not to my knowledge." Casavir spoke without looking at the ranger as he watched his love with growing concern.

"Well, I don't know about you, paladin, but she's making me hot." The ranger's eyes opened wide at a cuss word she flung at the warlock, "I didn't even know she knew some of these words! She's so … clean mouthed most of the time. I mean I've heard her string some bad language before but that has nothing on this!"

Casavir turned his head and glared at the ranger.

"Once she is done here she'll either need to get some sleep or she will be really horny." Bishop chided as he glanced at the paladin, "I'm not sure whether to feel sorry for you or envy you."

Before Casavir could respond to Bishop, Avera flung up her hands and stomped away from the warlock figuring that it would be best to get some distance from the man before she did kill him, "Someone find him a room, please! I am tired and I've had it for today!"

As she turned the corner, Nevalle came into the inn and found himself between her and the escape of the doorway, "You no doubt have heard - Fort Locke has fallen."

"No, I had not heard. Thanks for the news." Avera's thoughts bubbled up but she felt fortunate that they did not bubble out. _It's another drop in the bucket to make everything more difficult. Thanks for showing up to bring me closer to a mental breakdown. Now shoo._

"Nasher has summoned you to report to Castle Never." He looked over at her group, who were peeking around the corner or standing behind the little woman, "Now. Everyone else is to wait here. You are to come alone."

"What now?" Tired exasperation mired her words as she awaited another disaster to be revealed. Her right hand flew to her temple to caress it, but her weariness was lost on the knight.

"Lord Nasher's business is his to say, not mine. You are expected to heed his wishes, not ask more questions." Nevalle missed the quick burning behind her eyes, and continued angrily, "The Lord's request cannot wait, and you will make haste to Castle Never. If not, this Keep will have a new Captain before twilight."

Avera put her foot under the bench beside her and knocked it between the two. Once the bench was between them she jumped onto it so she could look directly at his face and into his eyes. She wanted him to see exactly how ticked off she truly was.

"Excuse me?" She seethed, weariness forgotten for the moment, "It was you and Lord Nasher who decided to play the game of 'overwork the Halfling.' If I remember properly I never asked to be saddled with this sinkhole of responsibility and finances. In fact, if I remember properly, I believe I tried to avoid being 'honored' with it but you talked me into accepting the 'gift.' So if that was a threat then you know where you can stick this Keep! And while you are at it, return all monies I have plunked into it!"

Nevalle sighed, "I am sorry. The loss of Fort Locke was disastrous and I fear this Keep shall be next if nothing is done to prevent it."

Casavir stood behind Avera and tried to motion to Nevalle to wait, but the man was ignoring him, and the concerned looks everyone else was directing at him.

"Do what you will. I respectfully suggest you heed Nasher and see him at once." He admonished.

Avera flung her arms in the air, jumped down from the bench then kicked it to the side in a fury. She hopped about for a moment while she healed her toe then tromped in a circle, "Quit sniping at me!"

"Ooh. Lad, you just spoke the right words for another explosion."

"I have done all that anyone has ever asked of me, gone above and beyond the call of stupidity for Neverwinter, yet I ask one time, one goodness forsaken, freaking time, what something is about and you act like I should be hung!" She snapped, and stepped forward, staring up into his face and glaring directly into his eyes, "What is this? I've been busting my little Halfling hiney, risking myself and my friends' lives on a daily basis … and losing … just losing," she could not finish. Her head hung for a moment as she fought back the tears from their loss of Shandra, "But you have the nerve to come here and rip on me as if I am some kind of miscreant thug? What the hells did I do to deserve this?"

Nevalle blinked, "You have done nothing wrong."

"Then don't treat me like I have!" She screamed at him, "All you had to say was that Nasher would like me to come to Neverwinter. You don't need to threaten my station that you forced upon me and treat me like shit just because something is worrying you! If I did that bullshit every time I was upset then my friends would all be dead or trying to kill me!"

"I am sorry. I was being inconsiderate."

She leaned back, not caring if there was anything behind her to lean on but believing in Casavir to be there. He was, as normal. His hands took their place on her shoulders, and she stretched her back, "Damn straight you were! But I am sorry for my temper as well. We have all been under tremendous pressure. Now … do you have a closed wagon with you?"

The man blinked in surprise. She had calmed down quickly after her outburst, but he could see that she was still troubled. He watched as Casavir rubbed her shoulders and realized what kept her from completely losing it, "We do."

"Good. Because I'm god-awful tired, fed-up … and just … if I don't get some sleep I will ream out Lord Nasher as well."

Nevalle nodded, finally realizing that the little woman was extremely close to giving up, "I will have my men ready it with a mattress."

"I'll get some meat buns from Sal." Neeshka called as she scooted towards the kitchen, "You haven't eaten in a long while."

"You'll need some ale as well, Lass." Khelgar ran off to obtain his favorite drink for his friend.

She actually chuckled. Leave it to Khelgar to believe the best way to make everything better was to delve into some type of alcohol.

"Nevalle." Casavir called to the knight.

The knight turned back as he was about to leave the inn. Casavir looked down at Avera then back to him, concerned, "I know how you feel, but Lord Nasher has asked that she comes alone." He turned and was out the door in a moment.

A deep breath escaped her as she leaned her head back on Casavir's hip, "Well, there goes being able to collapse into our bed."

"You will be at Castle Never. I am sure they will have a room waiting your arrival."

"No matter how many heating pots they use, it will not be warm enough or comfortable enough."

He leaned over and kissed her brow, "It will not be the same without you here, as well."

"Well, I guess I'm off to Neverwinter land then." She turned to Casavir and was rewarded with a passionate, but gentle kiss.

"Just come back safe." He was having trouble taking his eyes from hers. Something felt deadly wrong and he did not wish for her to go but what could he do?

Khelgar carried a couple of flasks of ale and handed them to her, "Aye lass. If ye don't we'll have to go chop down some castle doors!"

"Why don't you just use that hard head of yours?" Neeshka snickered as she handed Avera a wrapped package.

"Maybe I'll use your horns to …"

Avera shook her head and smiled at Casavir, "Ah, now I see a reason to go."

Casavir laughed as he walked his lady out to her carriage.


	27. Weighted Returns

Chapter 27 – Weighted Returns

The trip back to Neverwinter was easy enough but the stay had been exhausting. Not only did she have to put up with the upper class who snubbed her but then the stupid Castle Never had been attacked. As soon as they dealt with the first barrage of undead creatures the Neverwinter guards, including their elite named "the Nine," hid away in a safe, hidden room. Sir Nevalle then sent the Halfling out to try to get to Lord Nasher to save him.

With sparse instructions into a hidden tunnel system that went to the throne room, Avera was off with an unhappy leopard checking for scents and her own disgruntled attitude to help her fight what Kathin found. All the while that she fought vampires, specters and other undead, the tiny woman imagined skewering a "brave" knight or two whom had hidden in the cubby hole and sent her on this wayward task.

By the time she arrived in the throne room the halfling was in an extremely foul mood. It was a wonder that she did not continue on with her fighting mania past the creatures which had gone after Lord Nasher. Her fury was beyond normal by that time as she also had to deal with the Castle's defenses.

Then the lord knighted her on the spot and she was thrown into a completely new situation of all of the stuck up nobles suddenly trying to treat her like royalty and gain her favor.

Getting away from those stuffy dignitaries had been quite a trick but finally the Halfling was able to find a way to make them realize that she was tired and needed her rest. Damned if she wanted to spend any time with them! She'd already done her "duty" for Neverwinter and was not about to continue on with the charade. Forget that these high socialites said they wanted to be around her. Avera knew exactly how they felt about her and wanted nothing to do with their high nosed attitudes and butt kissing turn arounds.

Once she'd gone to her rooms she took a long bath then slept, waking before first light. Rooms? For goodness sakes why would a lone Halfling need a king sized bed in a huge bedroom which included chairs, couches and a desk, another room for guests and a closet as big as a peasant's house? She could house all of her friends in there, with beds, work tables, a full functioning kitchen, dining and living room and still have space left over.

It was very early when she left her rooms and scurried to the stables to make sure that no one realized she had gone. Some of the dignitaries would be upset about not being able to parade their sons past her but she had sent a page to Lord Nasher with a flowery note of how she needed to get back to work if she were to find assistance in the land's plight against this great evil that threatened them and blah blah blah. At least that should pacify the lord of Neverwinter. Avera could care less about the suitor tossing back stabbers.

Since her escape from elite boredom, Avera had ridden her pony slowly across the land. There was no interest in getting anywhere too fast. It would just quicken the requirement to go out on another mission and take risks she felt weary of. So she slacked off the day riding and did so once again the next day after having camped.

The Keep was now not too far off so Avera got off the animal and let it loose in a small corral so it could eat and rest. Kathin was somewhere looking for supper and the evening was pleasant. The spot she had chosen was reclusive with a small farmhouse which had not been used in many years. It made a fine place to settle into for the night.

Avera stood under a tall elm while breathing the fresh air, wrapping her arms around herself and looking into the sky. This was where she preferred to be; in nature and away from most people. Even with the pleasant surroundings, her mind floundered into horror and her eyes watched the stars with a sense of foreboding dangers.

Speaking of which, "What do you want?"

"Tsk tsk, and here I thought you would like someone to notice your arrival since your wonderful promotion. Welcome back, Knight-Captain." The bow he bestowed for her was mocking with a flourish of the hand making it an even further insult. Even though she had not turned to see this, he knew she saw from the sides of her eyes.

"News travels fast." Eyes rolled as she could feel him come up behind her and knew that he was looking down her body with a leer and leaning over her to breathe in her scent, "You do realize that since I did not like being called 'Captain' that calling me 'Knight-Captain' could make me even less pleased?"

"Now now, Knight-Captain. Aren't you happy to have gotten a promotion?" Honey eyes glittered with resentment for the title as he turned her so she could see him. There was something weird about how he was acting. It was almost gentle, "One would think that you would enjoy having so much to command. There is a lot here to lord over."

"Sometimes I believe that your warped little mind has been broken more than it has been." Avera snorted as the ranger took a good accounting of her body as if he had expected something to have changed along with the reprehensible title, "What do you want, Dagger Tongue?"

"What else would I want but to be graced with your presence?" The leer grew as he licked his lips.

"Haven't you found yourself a prostitute to bop yet? I thought I gave you money to do so to get you out of my face." A hand rubbed her forehead as she debated on whether she wanted to walk past him or beat the crud out of him. The foul mood from the previous days had stayed but if she walked, he would follow. If she beat him, he would probably enjoy it too much and try to pull her under some bushes.

Moving closer still, Bishop whispered into her ear, "But I'm sure that would not be as much fun as..." His head snapped up with a growl just before a deer fell from the tree on top of him. The ranger fell over with a sad smacking sound and he groaned from the impact.

"Oops." A mind voice rang in Avera's head just after the deer fell. The form of a large cat pounced from the tree, onto the building beside it then disappeared from sight.

Avera dropped to the ground, checking Bishop over to make sure he was not hurt too badly and healed what was damaged quickly. The song she sang was a light melody from the Mere, "Are you ok, Bishop?"

"I'm fine." Bishop snarled as he glared up at where the leopard had just escaped from the tree, "What in the gods' names?"

"It looks like Kathin found supper and accidentally dropped it." The Halfling snickered at the nasty look on the man's face. Now that she had healed him there was no fear of injury so mirth took over. It was kind of funny that he would be taken out by falling prey.

The ranger pushed the ungulate off of him and stood up quickly, wiping himself off as Avera watched. He glared down at her as she now stood beside the little house and growled, "What?"

"I'm just making sure you are not still hurt." A shrug was all she came up with to help with that answer. The anger from the last couple of days died away as concern for Bishop's well being had replaced it. The man tended to be difficult but she still cared for him like she did for her other friends.

"I would have been fine without your healing song." Bishop snapped with a touch more venom than he normally used. His eyes narrowed as he glared at her. Why would she use that song? It infuriated the man that she used such a song for him and made him wonder what she knew about him.

A clucking of the tongue was the only response he got to the reaction as she went back to wrapping her arms around herself and looking off into the distance. It was easy enough to keep him in her range of vision but her attention had been taken up by things much more fearful than him.

With a frown adorning his features, Bishop swiveled his head just a touch to watch the tiny woman staring off into space. It was strange to see her so lost that he forgot the song for a moment. This was not a normal thing for her. Sure she would stare into space but it was not in a depressive stance as she now took, "What's wrong with you?"

A snort came from her as her eyes turned. Ever the pleasant ranger he was, "You wouldn't care so why ask?"

"Something is bothering you." Bishop dropped to the ground and crossed his legs. He gave her a glare as he was curious but did not wish for her to know that part of it was concern. There was no strength in depression yet he'd been there often enough. When she just stared at him he growled, "Well, tell me. It's not every day I'm this bored as to listen to someone's stupid problems."

"So you want me to take advantage of you." It was no question but it was her way of jibing him back for being so unpleasant.

"I might not say 'no' to that." He scratched at an itchy spot on his cheek where his stubble was growing in a bit thicker than he preferred then flicked his fingers. His gaze trailed up and down the Halfling before sniping once more because he knew she was joking. If she had not been joking his reaction would have been much different, "Spill it before I change my mind, Chickadee."

The ice blue eyes returned to the sky as she gathered her thoughts, "I don't like people dying for me."

Now it was his turn to snort but his was derisive and short, "Is this about the stupid farm girl? Because if it is you know full well she was not that good a fighter and all we needed her for was getting into her stupid grandfather's fortress anyway."

"She was a friend, Bishop!" Avera's head snapped around and her eyes glowed with fury making Bishop lick his lips with renewed interest. He loved it when she showed her strong side. It seemed like too much to be contained in such a small package, "I know you couldn't stand her but she was MY friend! She was my responsibility and I took her into danger that was too much for her."

"The farm girl requested to go and was old enough to take responsibility for herself." He flicked a bug from his pants.

For a moment Avera paced then glared at him because he was right, "Either way she died because of me. And that cold bastard had the nerve to try to take no responsibility for his own actions. He kills for the shards, goes after us for my shards, brings in infernal creatures to fight for him, kills his granddaughter and snickers that we can't kill him." She kicked a stone into the distance, "Just because the creep got the last of that stupid ritual we need in order to beat this King of Shadows or whatever it is!"

Bishop snickered, "Yeh, I have to admit I would have liked to have seen you gut him but there's still time for pleasure."

She stopped and looked the slight distance down at him. How she hated that people were almost as tall as her, or just as tall as her, when they were sitting while she was standing. It only fueled her anger, "Now we are stuck with the creep until we go to that last fight." Avera's gaze shifted to the landscape again and her voice almost cracked, "But in the meantime I have people following me to their deaths."

"They follow of their own accord." He shrugged in a non-committal manner, "If they die then it was their choice to go into the danger in the first place."

"Their choice or not they still follow and I don't like seeing any of my friends die!" It was frustrating that he was being so reasonable and that made it so when she turned back to him she forgot to hide the fear from her face, "That sense of helplessness when you can do nothing is too much, Bishop."

"So then people die. It isn't like people don't die every day." He yawned.

"Of course people die every day but I don't want to watch those I care for die and not be able to do anything to stop it! I'd feel the same way with any of you. I can just imagine seeing each of you cut up, torn apart and your heads on sticks paraded about to mock me because you helped!"

Bishop had been pretending he was looking at the sky but her words made him lower his head and gaze directly into her eyes in shock, "Even me?"

Avera's eyebrow rose, "Yes even you! For goodness sakes, Bishop! I'd be horrified if you followed me to your death."

Bishop snapped. He grabbed then threw the Halfling up against the wall. He held her by the waist as he yelled at her, "Why do you do this to me?"

"Do what to you?" She squinted with the one eye while raising her other eyebrow. What in the world was going on in that little mind now?

Even with him being this violent she didn't cringe or worry. He couldn't understand the woman. She was driving him mad. Even the little action of how she gave him that look encouraged his anger as it always made him want her more. He pushed forward, snapping out his words through clenched teeth, "You treat me like a person!"

Avera snorted, "Uhm … I don't know if you've looked in the mirror lately, but you kind of are a person."

"Dammit woman! I've done so many nasty things and you know it. I am always lewd towards you. I have even come close to ruining your relationship with the tin can! How in the nine hells can you treat me like this?"

She cocked her head to the side, "What? You want me to treat you like other people do?"

"Yes!" He howled it into her face, "Why don't you?"

"Hm." She thought it over while allowing him to seethe, "Because I am not like that."

Frustration built to a boiling point as he brought his face closer to hers, breathing down her neck then gazing into her eyes, his voice lowered into a deadly whisper, "I could kill you. You know that."

It looked like Avera was considering the idea as her eyes rolled up to view the sky again, but once he had asked his question she returned her gaze to Bishop's while an eyebrow rose, "Of course you could kill me."

The human ranger shook with frustration. Why wouldn't she be scared or tell him he's a jerk and force him to leave? Why wouldn't she just slash him with those hidden knives he knew so much about? What did she want being nice to him? Sure she could hit hard when she was truly upset at him but it was only when he had pushed her to her limits and even then it wasn't anywhere near as bad as she could do. It wasn't like others who would try to hit him or threaten him every time he said something they did not like. Not to mention that she had given him that expensive sword for his safety instead of selling it. And now the woman said that if he died it would hurt her?

Bishop looked down at her in disgust, "What makes you think I won't?"

Avera shrugged and looked into his eyes without focusing.

His mouth brushed her cheek and he whispered, "I could do it. I can make it so you would not see any of us die by killing you here and now." The sensual shiver he gained from her with that small action made him want to do something completely different from killing her. He could do it too, if he really wanted and it was oh so tempting.

"Go for it." She whispered back, depression settling in as he lowered them to the ground then kept a hold on her with one hand. In a moment one of her knives blocked his from her throat.

Bishop started laughing, his eyes crinkling at the edges from his morbid mirth, "You are too tough to lie down and let someone slit your throat, Chickadee. But," His mouth touched her cheek once more, "I still can offer you an out to that future you fear so much."

"I will not run away, Bishop." Avera took a deep breath, "You know that."

"I know but I had to offer." He could feel her breathing against him and he had to close his eyes in response to the thumping of her heart. The scent of her tempted him as he scratched his stubble along her cheek then kissed her lips. Her eyes were wide but she did not move until he pulled back, the sounds of horses clip clopping around the building catching their attention, "It's too bad."

Avera sagged to the ground, angry at herself for stopping his knife but had not even noticed him kissing her until the very end of it. Somehow even the sounds of the horses coming across the fields had escaped her. Now she sat there as Bishop flung the carcass of the deer over his shoulder and began walking towards the fire pit on the other side of the house.

She could have been just as still as that animal yet she'd stopped the knife. Maybe he was right. Maybe she did have too much fight in her to just lie down and give up. It had seemed like an easy way out. Now she had to go on. And the bastard knew all along that she wouldn't let him kill her.

"Bishop." The word was snapped out as a horse came to a stop, "What have you…"

"She's around that back." Bishop snarled as Casavir rushed past him. He was going to be happy to see that man dead. And he would die. That Bishop would make sure of. But not yet. The paladin would suffer for getting in his way.

Casavir rushed around the building, his head turning from side to side in concern for his lady love. As soon as he saw her, he rushed over and pulled Avera into his arms, kissing her face in little pecks from forehead down, "We heard about Castle Never. I was never so happy as when they told us that you were alright."

Khelgar glared at the ranger as he and Elanee dismounted. His hand went to his axe handle in an unveiled hint that Avera better be fine as Elanee took the three horses to the enclosure that held the pony. It looked as if the ranger did not even notice the gesture but Khelgar guessed that he probably had.

The Dwarf stomped to the back of the building and plastered a smile on his face as he saw that his friend was physically fine. She looked lost but he figured that was normal after the experiences she had just gone through. Couldn't she go anywhere without something bad happening?

"They said you single handedly fought to save Nasher, lass." Khelgar beamed as he came over. Casavir let her go so that the Dwarf could give her a hug while patting her back, "Ye know, you keep this up and you will get more promotions."

Avera tiredly smiled at the two men and brightened up a slight bit, "You would think they would stop doing that."

"So … how was everything else?" Casavir kissed her knuckles as he beamed.

"It was overbearing and unnecessarily extravagant." She lifted her eyes to the heavens then back at them as her mood started to lighten up more, "It was all a ploy to give me more power so the gentry wouldn't be so upset at me owning the keep. Well, except for the invasion that is. That was real enough." Her eyes roved to a new slash on her right arm and she sighed.

"We heard the lad knighted you right in the throne room, still bloody and right out of battle." Khelgar grinned. He would have loved to see that. The thought of those stuck up nobles gasping as a bloody, gore covered Halfling received accreditation for hard work where they'd not gotten any for their butt kissing.

Elanee strode over to them and hugged Avera, "We're just glad you got through it and are back with us."

"Thanks Elanee and yes Lord Nasher did knight me when I saved him." She flopped into Casavir's arms, leaving it up to him to hold her for a moment as she was mentally exhausted, "Sir Nevalle asked if it were proper for him to have done so without me all prettied up like a bull at auction but didn't use those words."

"You saved Nasher and Nevalle had the nerve to gripe?" Khelgar snorted making his mustache shake, "The lad ain't none too bright is he?"

Avera chuckled lightly, "Considering that he and the rest of the nine stayed in a hideaway while I did all the work, he was lucky I didn't forget he was a good guy."

"They let you fight creatures alone? With no help?" Casavir's eyes narrowed as he thought it over. How could they send her out into that kind of danger like that alone? He had lost faith in Neverwinter before and was wondering if there was any reason for that faith to return. From what he had heard there were even vampires in the list of invasive creatures at Castle Never.

"So you are a Knight-Captain. That should mean something." Elanee gleefully looked about at the others thinking of how Avera had earned the title and seeming proud of it.

Avera stood while holding Casavir's hand and turned towards the fire. The food was starting to smell good, "It is only a title. He will likely try to find a way to get his keep back once all of this is over." Her mind ran over the fact that the Lord of the land probably figured they would not survive this problem anyway.

"Oh no. It must mean more."

"Lass, ye ain't no good at figuring out people's motives now are ya?" Khelgar shook his head at the Elf.

Elanee stuck her tongue out at the Dwarf but before she could respond verbally, Avera began talking again.

"Oh but it does mean more. It means we have more work to do. Lord Nasher wants us to find allies in this fight against the King of Shadows." The halfling stretched, amusing herself with the way Casavir watched her every move, "He is getting ready to evacuate Neverwinter for the safety of the citizens. We are really going to have our job cut out for us. He wants us to talk to your people Khelgar, Lizardfolk and more."

"What will we do first, my lady." Casavir stood and looked down at her lovingly with pride evident. He was ready for any order she gave. Whatever she requested he would do.

"First?" The little woman strode towards the fire as she began humming a merry tune, "First we eat."

"That's me lass!"


End file.
